Cador
by XYZ263103
Summary: Itanaru, UA. Sasuke rentre de boite, sur sa route il assiste à une agression et décide d'agir. La victime à un étrange regard bleuté qui le ramène des années en arrière, dans son enfance, là où son meilleur ami mourut dans l'incendie de sa maison
1. version M Chap I : l'arrivée de Naruto

_Salut à tous, donc voici mon Itanaru (enfin sous la version de M, celle de Hagane changera quelque peu.) C'est une UA que j'ai écrite juste après 'A deux' et juste avant 'Koukyuu no Hebi'. Il y aura 4 chap._

_Disclaimer juste pour la route ? bon ben ils sont pas à moi, non je l'avoue. Ils sont juste de la drogue pour moi lol._

_Enjoy ?_

* * *

_Sentez-vous cette odeur nauséabonde de cadavre mal embaumé ? elle n'est que le reflet de mon âme décharnée._

_Citation de moi-même mdr. (C'est presque poétique non ? non…bon ok je sors)_

**CADOR.**

**Chap I, version de M : l'arrivée de Cador.**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une ruelle bondée d'un petit amas humain à moitié frigorifié mais tout de même bien trop bruyant. La musique derrière lui laissait des décibels faisant concurrence avec les basses et mêmes quelques boomers de voitures non loin qui chauffaient l'ambiance d'en dehors de la salle en attendant d'avoir la chance d'entrer ou du moins de repartir avec l'une des nanas affriolantes qui s'amassaient comme des mouches aux portes. Lorsqu'il fit son premier pas dehors, le videur s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la flamme de son briquet car le sien faisait des siennes.

-'rci Juugo. Ça se masse hein. Il fit un vague signe vers l'amas grouillant de couleurs et de cris en tirant sur sa clope qui s'embrasa.

-Ouais, mais le boss m'a dit de ne pas en faire rentrer d'autres pour le moment parce qu'il a remarqué deux mecs et qu'il croit que ce sont des poulets.

-Ah ouais.

Il tira sur sa cigarette longuement avant de souffler une longue bouffer qui sembla l'apaisé, se faisant en même temps héler par quelques filles plus loin, totalement absurde avec leurs poitrines plus grosses que leurs têtes quand ce n'était pas leurs lèvres sur gonflées qui les faisaient ressembler à des mérous. Il y en avait que très peu non refaite, mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas envi même s'il avait déjà cédé à la tentation. Sauf que c'était moins bien de son avis, et puis l'une d'elles, une pouffiasse, n'avait fait que de lui tourner autour de toute la soirée, et cela lui avait pris la tête. Ok, il savait que physiquement il faisait tourner la tête aux mecs et aux filles, il était bien gaulé et savait en tirer avantage à ses heures perdues. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait être stylé, c'était l'un des rares penchants qu'il avait.

Ce soir d'ailleurs il avait fait fort, il avait sortit ses lentilles rouges, ajoutant un peu de khôl autour de ses yeux de manière à faire ressortir tout ça. Sa chemise fluide noire à reflet bleu sombre laissait deviner ses formes sans trop en dévoilé, laissant beaucoup de place à l'imagination, et sa veste en cuir montrait qu'il avait pas mal de pognon. Cela de toute façon était aussi connu que le fait qu'il était hautain et froid. Son jean d'un noir profond lui allait comme un gant, et l'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait été cousu spécialement pour lui. A cela il avait rajouté quelques accessoires, entre autre chaines, bagues, bracelets et colliers en argent, sans oublier quelques ornementations à ses oreilles, un piercing à l'arcade et une autre sous la lèvre inférieur. Un ami de son frère l'avait initié, et il aimait assez cela, au point de prévoir de se percer la langue d'ici peu. Il sentit sur ses épaules un poids, et il vit parfaitement la main aller jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui enlever sa cigarette dont il n'avait même pas pris la troisième bouffée.

-Hé ! Suigetsu ! c'est ma dernière.

-Et alors Sasuke ? je te laisse bien venir dans ma boîte gratos, quand tu veux et en consommant ce que tu veux.

-C'est parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

-Merci pour le rappel.

Suigetsu venait de lui tirer une bouffée et eut un large sourire. Il savait que Sasuke jamais ne reprendrait la cigarette maintenant qu'elle avait touché ses lèvres. C'était pareil pour un verre. Si quelqu'un y touchait avant lui, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer, le brun préférerait se laisser mourir que d'y toucher. Ça le fit rire en le voyant grimacer lorsqu'il voulut la lui redonner, et d'un coup d'épaule, Sasuke se débarrassa de lui, détestant toujours les contacts, et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient prolongés sans raison.

-Bon j'y vais.

-A plus mec.

-C'est ça.

-Hey Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Tu reviens hein.

-Kuku. T'as besoin de moi peut être ?

-Ouais, la moitié des filles qui sont là cherchent à te violer sur place et ne viennent pratiquement tout les soirs que dans ce but là.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha, sans déconner, tu reviens ?

-Certainement. Mais écarte l'autre pouffe de là.

-C'est pas possible et tu le sais bien puisqu'elle possède la moitié de la boîte.

-Huhuhu.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

-Bon j'y vais.

-T'es pressé ce soir.

-C'est qu'elle arrive.

Suigetsu suivit le mouvement que le brun avait eu, et il vit sa partenaire dans le travail qui arrivait à grande enjambée, l'air de fendre sur sa proie pour la mordre à pleine dents. Cela le fit rire. L'une des seules choses qui pouvait faire fuir Sasuke comme ça était le plus souvent une fille, quelquefois des mecs, trop persistants. Pourtant il était de notoriété commune que le brun détestait être poursuivit de la sorte. Lui-même se rappelait le mal qu'il avait eu à le traîner dans ses murs, Sasuke étant pratiquement un ochlophobe pratiquant. Sasuke se déroba, et Suigetsu ne put retenir un rictus amusé en voyant l'air outré de la jeune femme qui venait d'avoir une moue choquée, jouant des coudes pour accélérer.

-A plus Sasuke.

L'Uchiha leva la main comme seul salut et passa près de Juugo qui lui avait laissé le passage, faisant le sourd à la voix perçante de la rouquine qui essayait de l'atteindre. Suigetsu l'ignora lui aussi, cherchant dans la troupe hystérique en voyant le brun descendre, des gonzesses ou bonasses comme il aimait à le dire. Rapidement il s'éloigna du Hawk en marchant le long de la rue assez bien éclairée, n'étant pas loin des places huppées et de quelques restos branchés. Tranquille, aimant la fraîcheur de la nuit et le silence apaisant qui suivait lorsqu'il sortait de cet endroit, Sasuke ralentit un peu, continuant de longer les barrières des résidences endormies, mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Sa voiture n'était plus trop loin, et stoppant sous un lampadaire, il regarda l'heure qu'il était. Un bruit terrible s'éleva non loin de là, et suspendant son geste, il avait automatiquement levé les yeux vers la ruelle d'où était venu le bruit. Il vit des ombres, elles semblaient s'amuser, sûrement avec l'un des rares chiens errant qui sortait la nuit pour faire quelques poubelles mal refermées. Ses doutes se confirmèrent, puisqu'il vit une silhouette au sol et que ceux qui étaient debout étaient en train d'éviter des attaques.

-Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait les gars ?

-On peut toujours l'amener chez MERDE ! IL M'A MORDU CE CONNARD !!

-Ahaha, je t'avais dis de faire gaffe mec, il tire sur le clébard, regarde, il grogne et montre les crocs.

-P'tain de bordel de merde !!! hé mais je saigne !! je saigne !!!

-Et si on l'attrapait et qu'on l'amener faire un p'tit tour accrochait à l'arrière d'une de bagnole ? on aura qu'à faire en sorte que les flics pensent que c'est un des gangs de la zone sud qui a fait le coup non ?

Sasuke s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait entendu qu'il l'avait mordu. Ça l'avait presque amusé et il se demandait comment le mec à terre allait s'en sortir. Il aurait pensé le voir se redresser, peut être même leur parler, mais il restait désespérément arqué les quatre pattes au sol. L'un des type se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'attraper, puis ils se mirent à quatre sur lui, et un grand cri raisonna.

-PUTAIN !! PUTAIN !!! JE CROIS QU'IL M'A ARRACHE L'OREILLE !!!

-Il va morfler ce chien galeux.

-Ouais.

Ils commencèrent à frapper sans distinction dans la masse, et Sasuke entendit ce qui ressemblait plus à des glapissements de douleur qu'autre chose. Il soupira et se mit à courir pour aller aider l'abruti qui s'était mis dans cette situation, surtout qu'il croyait avoir vu surgir une lame de couteau, et à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, une sirène de flic se fit entendre, transcendant la nuit d'un hurlement déchirant. Sans attendre, ils détalèrent, et lui se prit le front d'une main, découragé.

-Bordel Itachi, c'est plus de ton âge.

La sirène venait de son téléphone portable, sonnerie poussée au maximum et changée par son charmant aîné. Avant qu'il n'ait pu décrocher, ça raccrocha, et jurant tout bas, il alla voir le gars qui acculé entre le mur et la poubelle. Il tremblait mais ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait même pas. Ça l'exaspéra. Sasuke tendit la main pour le toucher, voir ce qui n'allait pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Il n'eut pas le temps de le toucher, l'autre s'était jeté sur sa main et était en train de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Dans un grand cri de douleur, Sasuke hurla de le lâcher et essaya de décrocher sa mâchoire de son avant bras. L'autre ne le fit pas, et Sasuke put voir derrière ses mèches ébène, aussi noire que les siennes, deux perles bleus totalement folle de rage et de peur. Il pouvait voir que ce mec était prêt à le tuer. Il attrapa la benne de poubelle et l'attira violement sur son agresseur qui s'éclata contre le mur et qui grâce à ça, le lâcha et s'étala dans un gargouillis malheureux. Sasuke se reprit deux secondes en se tenant le bras alors que la benne roula de quelques centimètres dans un vilain grincement, seul bruit qu'il y avait mis à part sa respiration, et il réalisa que l'autre ne bougeait plus du tout.

-Et merde. Oï, ça va ?

-…

-Oï, hé ! machin…

-…

-Pourquoi je me suis arrêté déjà ?

Sasuke s'était assis sur ses talons, regardant d'un peu plus près la masse affalée en se hurlant intérieurement d'être parfois si con. Assez maigre, sûrement un peu plus petit que lui, très sale et puant, écorché, ça devait être un sdf abruti du cerveau, il ne voyait que ça. Mais même si c'était le cas, c'était sans doute lui qui venait de lui éclater la tête contre le mur et qui l'avait fait saigné du crâne, et non pas eux. Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser là. Toutefois, Sasuke le regarda de bas en haut avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Ça dans ma voiture…ça…chié…t'es pas prêt de me revoir Suigetsu. Viens là toi, en attendant tu vas t'appeler Cador puisque t'agis comme un clébard. Kukuku. Sasuke l'attrapa mais son bras le lança au point qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux. Aïe putain la vache, mais tu m'as vraiment bouffé ducon !

Ses dents étaient parfaitement dessinées sur sa peau pale, et il grinça des siennes en ayant une forte envie de lui en foutre une bonne. Se retenant car voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Sasuke serra les dents et le hissa contre lui, jurant en se disant que ses fringues étaient foutues et que ça voiture allait sans doute sentir aussi bon qu'une poubelle pendant plusieurs jours. Continuant de pester tout bas, il affirma sa prise et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle l'attendait gentiment sur son parking surveillé, et le gardien le regarda de travers avec son fardeau dans les bras.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire avoir des problèmes Uchiha-san ?

-Hmpf, vous me croyez assez bête pour me montrer avec lui si j'avais eu une telle idée ?

-Hahaha, on ne sait jamais, le pognon des fois ça monte à la tête. Oups pardon je…

-Ouais sans doute, mais c'est pas mon cas. Le pognon, ça sert juste à bien vivre, y a pas vraiment d'autres apports avec.

-Mais c'est un plus non négligeable.

-Hn.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Que tu m'ouvres cette foutue porte serait déjà bien.

-Oups pardonnez-moi.

Ouvrant la porte fissa, Sasuke se glissa à l'intérieur du parking, oubliant ce gardien un peu trop bavard mais qui ne l'indisposait cependant pas comme il le laissait voir. Il remonta jusqu'à son allée pour y trouver sa magnifique tuture, une majestueuse Viper bleu de nuit perlée mauve, customisée à souhait, non pas qu'il aimait les gadgets, mais cela rendait bien. Sasuke le posa à terre pour ouvrir et sortir du coffre un manteau qui coutait les yeux de la tête mais dont il se fichait comme d'une guigne. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, et ça depuis un bon moment. Sasuke le prit contre lui et l'y enveloppa beaucoup mieux que son attitude détachée l'aurait laissé présager. Le mettant à l'avant, il allongea le siège et lui passa sa ceinture avec soin, le seul siège baquet étant le sien puisque personne n'entrait vraiment dans cette voiture habituellement.

Il alluma le moteur qui ronronna très fort, et il éteignit la musique qui s'était mis à beugler d'un coup malgré le fait que l'autre n'ait même pas sourcillé. Un instant plus tard, il s'élança dans les rues tranquilles, sa voiture lui quémandant de prendre une autoroute pour pousser un peu niveau vitesse, ce qu'il fit. Il aimait ça, cette sensation de vitesse et de n'avoir aucune prise sur rien, de ne pas savoir s'il vivrait un peu plus si jamais le destin plaçait sa route sur un nid de poule ou autre élément indépendant de sa volonté. Il appuya plus fortement sur l'accélérateur, histoire de forcer peut être un peu plus le destin à se décider, mais une paire d'yeux bleus lui apparurent en tête. Son pied se releva, et ses yeux glissèrent une seconde sur celui qui dormait là, toujours aussi calme.

-Non impossible.

-…

-Non…définitivement non.

-…

-Il est mort.

Dans le silence que seul rompait le moteur, Sasuke se pressa d'arriver chez lui. Il rentra enfin dans son garage, ayant vu de la rue que la clinique de son frère était encore toute allumée. Se rappelant du fabuleux coup de fil, il ouvrit son portable dernier cri et vit que l'appel manqué venait du bureau de son frère. Il entendit alors un bruit peu ragoûtant et une odeur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il suppliait le monde que ce ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait, mains serrées sur le volant, il tourna la tête pour le voir. Il vit que l'autre était éveillé mais qu'il s'écroula de nouveau inconscient alors que ce qu'il s'était vomit sur lui était en train de couler sur son intérieur cuir magnifique. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et sortant de sa voiture pour aller de son coté, il ne put se retenir :

-Non non non non non !!! non bordel !!!

-…

-Bordel de Dieu, tu m'entends j'espère !! le jour où je te verrais mon salaud, t'auras intérêt à te souvenir que j'ai sauvé au moins une de tes précieuses brebis galeuses !!

Sasuke le poing levé vers le plafond était en train d'hurler sa haine, ne remarquant pas la porte intérieure du garage qui s'ouvrait en même temps qu'il faisait de même avec sa portière pour en sortir son fardeau.

-Tu hurles encore après le très Haut petit frère ?

-D'après toi Aniki ? contre qui d'autre sinon l'abruti qui se montre une fois tout les dix milles et qui demande que l'on croit en lui alors qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose pour ça ?

-Haha, Dieu est le seul être qui, pour régner, n'ait même pas besoin d'exister.

-Ouais ouais, cause toujours tu m'intéresses.

-Et qui est ce ? une conquête d'un soir ?

-Non, mes conquêtes d'un soir je ne les ramène pas ici et tu le sais, et surtout pas dans cet état merdique.

-Ouais t'as ta garçonnière pour ça.

-Exact.

-Alors qui est ce ?

-Je l'ai aidé, il s'est fait agressé, mais manque de pot il s'est pris une poubelle dans la face.

-Une poubelle ? elle se serait jeté sur lui ? affamée de lui rouler dessus peut être ?

-Presque.

-…

-Oui bon, j'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai éclaté la face avec, mais il m'a mordu ce baka ! regarde je saigne.

-Pauvre de toi.

-Vas-y cherche moi.

-Pourquoi faire ? tu es juste devant moi.

-Abruti.

-Haha, et pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici et pas dans un hosto quelconque ?

-Tiens, je croyais que tu aimais sauver le monde, même ceux qui ne pouvait pas payer.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu détestes toujours autant l'ambiance des hôpitaux et en particulier des urgences ?

-…

-Bingo.

-Abruti.

-Huhuhu. Amène le moi, je vais le soigner.

-Oï Aniki.

-Hm ?

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé tout à l'heure, non ?

-Oui, tu m'avais dis que tu rentrais une heure plus tôt et je me suis posé des questions.

-Ouais mais l'autre abruti de Karin ne m'a pas lâché de toute la soirée et j'ai eu un mal de chien à me casser. Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à changer ma sonnerie comme ça, je te renie.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne me tente pas Itachi.

-Huhuhu, ce n'était pas mon intention, petit frère.

-C'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire.

Sasuke venait de hisser sa trouvaille tout contre lui, et malgré ses dire l'amena avec soin dans la salle d'examination de son aîné. Sa petit clinique privée marchait bien, et bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans l'opulence, cela lui suffisait à lui. Plus d'une fois il avait dis à son frère que s'il avait besoin d'argent, alors il était prêt à lui en donner, mais Itachi avait toujours refusé, il aimait sa petite vie tranquille et ne visait pas à plus haut. Sasuke se sentait redevable de beaucoup envers son aîné, et il aurait aimé lui donner plus, mais l'autre trouvait cela parfaitement normal et ne voulait pas de son fric que lui avait en abondance grâce à ces quelques investissement en bourse, à ces quelques compagnies qu'il dirigeait fabuleusement bien lorsqu'il ne sortait pas, et aussi à toutes les petites filiales qui lui rendait de bonnes rentes. Il n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre côté argent, souvent on lui avait dis qu'il aurait pu vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler. Mais il avait besoin de toujours être occuper, ainsi ça lui évitait de penser à certaines choses.

-AIE !

-Quoi ?

-Mais ça fait…oh rien.

-Mal ?

-La ferme.

-Huhuhu. Ce n'est rien qu'une piqûre, cher Otouto.

-La ferme.

-Huhuhu. Faut bien être sur qu'il t'a rien refilé, vu l'état dans lequel il est. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Cador.

-…

-Appelle-le comme tu veux, je m'en tape.

-Hmm…voyons voir.

Il l'avait mis sur la table, et Itachi le découvrit, voyant l'état de son corps qu'il palpa par endroit. Le gamin sous sa crasse possédait une certaine beauté, il en était sur, et il le regarda d'un peu plus près. Certainement sous alimenté et battu, pourtant il pouvait sentir des muscles fins mais fermes ce qui faisait que son corps était très sec. Il n'était pas à son plein potentiel, et il devait signaler ça rapidement à la police. Avant ça, il avait du boulot, un regard en coin lui appris que son frère était toujours là, et il n'aimait pas du tout le voir si calme. Quand Sasuke se plongeait dans ses pensées comme ça, ça lui rappelait trop la période suivant le drame qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils ne vivaient qu'à deux, Sasuke ne pouvait plus voir leur père sans être pris de crise de panique. Personne ne savait réellement pourquoi, mais lui se doutait que le lien était sans aucun doute la mort de son meilleur ami et voisin. Le plus grand drame de la vie de son cadet, celui qui avait tout changé.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-T'as voiture risque de continuer à puer longtemps.

-Tchhh. Si tu me cherches je suis là bas.

-Huhuhu.

-Et arrêtes de te foutre de moi bordel !

-Oui, petit frère.

-Hmpf, tu me fais chier.

Itachi pouffait doucement et lui s'en alla, rictus au coin des lèvres. Il était le seul qui arrivait à retirer ce genre d'expression sur son frangin d'habitude porteur d'un air frigide constant. Il n'avait vu personne faire aussi bien, aussi souvent, depuis des années. Certes, son aîné avait quelques amis, mais aucun n'y arrivait comme lui, et il aimait ça. Il se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture, avant de se dire qu'il irait brûler ses vêtements dans l'incinérateur de la clinique, avant de filer sous la douche pour se débarrasser de tout ça. Rien ne valait une bonne douche.

Itachi était resté près de la pauvre victime de son frère adoré. Sasuke avait toujours eu des reflexes et souvent d'une violence inouïe quand il se sentait en danger. Exit le petit frère doux aux yeux emplis d'amour qu'il avait longtemps côtoyé enfant, tout ça avait disparu avec la mort du petit blond d'à coté. Tout en réfléchissant au cas de son frère, il l'examina de près, le nettoya comme il put et fit en sorte de le soigner au mieux. Pour ne pas s'être encore réveiller, c'était qu'il devait être crevé ou vraiment bien assommé. Itachi lui mit une perfusion et retourna dans la salle d'à coté. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il bossait aujourd'hui et il était éreinté, l'urgence de tout à l'heure l'avait tenu debout tardivement et il avait du appeler les urgences pour la suite. Baillant, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara quelque chose de simple que son estomac pourrait tenir.

Sasuke pestait tout seul, il ne savait pas ce que l'autre avait rendu, mais ça puait le poisson mort et il doutait que sa voiture puisse retrouver une odeur respectable. Il fallait qu'il voie à qui la confier à son réveil pour la revoir un jour avec espoir, dans l'état où il l'avait connu. De son coté, Itachi venait de finir sa préparation, et il pensait ne pas ouvrir le lendemain, de toute façon, en indépendant, il pouvait faire comme il le souhaitait, si les gens avaient besoin de lui, il suffisait de sonner ou de l'appeler sur son portable de bureau. De son coté l'inconnu avait ouvert un œil, vaseux, totalement à part, il se sentait tellement lourd et avait tellement faim qu'il se crispa instinctivement. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, son cerveau essayait de comprendre, mais c'était lent, tout ce qu'il comprit de toute façon s'était qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. D'un seul bon il se leva, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et retourne dans la pièce, il fallait qu'il y aille maintenant, alors il s'arracha sa perfusion et regarda autour de lui, voyant les choses tanguées dangereusement.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-… Il eut un mouvement brusque se collant contre un meuble qu'il ébranla.

-Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire.

Itachi avait posé le plateau sur la petite tablette près de la porte et avança vers lui la main tendue. L'autre était en panique, il voyait ce type venir sur lui, et il entendait parfaitement la voix en lui qui lui hurlait de fuir dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, mais l'odeur de la nourriture était trop bonne, elle lui tournait les sens. Pourtant il ne devait pas être là, s'il restait, ce mec le tuerait sûrement, il chassa la main qui était juste devant lui et leva la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied. Itachi parti en arrière, s'étalant contre la porte dans un fracas assourdissant et envoyant volé la nourriture par-dessus bord qui se crasha au sol et dont le bol de fer fit un bruit des diables. Même Sasuke l'entendit, et il arriva en courant. Pendant ce temps, l'autre cherchait à s'enfuir, mais la fenêtre était fermée, et la porte entravée par le mec à terre, et la nourriture l'appelait, il pouvait l'entendre lui hurler de manger. Il gémissait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, et puis son envie fut la plus forte. Il se jeta sur la nourriture au sol et se mit à la manger en l'attrapant à pleine main, et en se brûlant les doigts. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison, il n'agissait que par instinct, c'est ce qu'on lui demandait depuis toujours.

Sasuke arriva pour voir son frère dos à la porte, stupéfait de voir le blessé se goinfrait à s'en rendre malade, obligé par moment de recracher ce qu'il essayait d'avaler tout rond. Ils restèrent tout deux face à ce spectacle désolant, voyant le jeune homme courbé comme un animal et mangeant rapidement en leur lançant des regards pour être sur de s'enfuir au moindre mouvement. En cet instant, il n'avait d'humain que sa silhouette incertaine.

-Nii…

-NON !!

En entendant ce mot dit si fort, il fit un bond et se prit de nouveau l'étagère, manquant de faire tomber sur lui quelques affaires y tenant en équilibre. Itachi pesta intérieurement d'avoir été si bête de hurler si durement, et décida de ne plus crier avant de se mettre sur ses talons d'un air plus engageant.

-Ecoute moi, viens là, je ne te ferais rien.

-…

-Viens.

-Nii-san ?

-Ne bouge pas Sasuke. Ne bouge pas.

-Mais…

-Il réagit comme un animal. Ne lui faisons pas peur tu veux.

-…ok.

-Bien. Viens par là. Viens.

Faisant quelques mouvements du bout de la main, Itachi s'attendit à ce que l'autre réagisse, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que de surveiller ses mouvements. Sasuke se gratta l'arrière du crâne et laissa son frère continuer à appeler Cador. Lui, il fit un rapide aller retour à la cuisine, puis il se mit près de son frère et tendit la main, y tenant un bout de saucisson aguicheur.

-Hey Cador, t'as faim ?

-…

-Tu veux manger ?

-… doucement il bougea la tête de haut en bas, au moins il le comprenait lorsqu'il parlait lentement et gestes à l'appui.

-Viens là.

-…

-Viens.

Les yeux si bleus de Cador se levèrent vers Itachi, et celui-ci voyant qu'il était un peu de trop se recula vers l'extérieur de la pièce, restant face à la porte en cas de problème, car le coup qu'il avait pris avait été assez puissant pour lui couper le souffle un instant. Sasuke resta patiemment à sa place, aussi vivace qu'une statue grecque, il garda la main en avant, et finalement l'autre se mit à avancer, courbé comme un chien, prudent et méfiant. Il se posta finalement devant Sasuke, lorgnant sur le saucisson, mais il ne l'attrapa pas, semblant attendre autre chose, fixant le brun droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne connaissait qu'un seul regard de la sorte, et il n'était plus, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était la lueur qu'il y lisait. Il ne l'aimait pas.

-Si tu le veux, tu sais ce que tu as à faire non ?

S'il avait eu des oreilles de chien, Sasuke aurait été sur de les voir devenir penaudes. Il baissa les yeux qui devinrent au passage lointains. Mécaniquement il avança, dépassa la nourriture, et passa sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne avant de la descendre toujours plus bas, et il sentit ses mains sur sa braguette. Sasuke tomba sur le cul, continuant de le regarder faire, et ce fut Itachi qui arriva trop rapidement qui le fit faire un bond en arrière, le regard apeuré, totalement angoissé, comme s'il avait fait une faute.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Il a réagit à ce que tu lui as dis j'ai l'impression…

-Hein ?

-Il savait « quoi faire ».

-…tu veux dire qu'il aurait été élevé comme ça ?

-Peut être bien.

-Teste.

-…

-Itachi, fais le.

-…

Itachi prit le saucisson que l'autre regardait toujours avec autant de convoitise et lui parla de la même manière que son frère. Après une assez longue hésitation, il s'approcha de lui et avança lentement sa face vers lui, attentif au moindre geste du brun. Itachi le vit sortir le bout de sa langue, et il le lécha doucement sur sa main libre, les siennes s'avançant vers son pantalon.

-Non.

-…

Totalement perdu, l'autre cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir ce foutu bout de saucisson. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne pas accepter ce qu'on lui demandait habituellement pour ça ? Et puis ils lui ressemblaient, alors pourquoi non ? Par prudence, il recula. Bien trop souvent il s'était pris des coups à ne pas être assez sur ses gardes lorsqu'il entendait un non. Itachi lâcha le saucisson et lui attrapa un bras. Jamais il n'avait vu un si grand regard emplis de peur face à un simple geste tel que celui là de sa part, l'autre tira dessus comme un fou pour finalement armer son poing contre lui. Sasuke l'arrêta, poussa son frère et maintint Cador au sol fermement. C'était dur.

-Calme, calme.

-Itachi putain tu…

-Tais-toi Sasuke !

Cador pleurait de ne pas arriver à s'en sortir, il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit la main douce et un peu froide de celui dénommé Itachi. Il essaya de l'éviter mais n'y arriva pas, et la voix douce et sereine d'Itachi le calma peu à peu. C'était un brouhaha un peu confus, il devait se focaliser et se concentrer sur lui pour bien comprendre. Il répétait inlassablement : « calme-toi », ce qu'il fit en continuant de le fixer.

-C'est bon Sasuke, pousse toi.

-Mais il va…

-Non. Pousse-toi.

Il se leva donc avec appréhension, l'autre sous lui avait arrêté de bouger et attendait de savoir ce que l'on voulait de lui. Itachi lui fit signe de se lever, l'autre préféra s'asseoir et il lui tendit le saucisson. Une hésitation plus tard, il se mit à la manger goulûment, et Itachi se permit de lui caresser le sommet du crâne sous son regard perçant.

-Tu me comprends ?

-… continuant de manger tranquillement, il pencha la tête sur le coté, ce qui ne convainquit pas trop l'aîné.

-On ne te fera rien d'accord ?

-…

-On est gentil.

-…

-Moi, c'est Itachi. Lui, c'est Sasuke.

Il suivit son geste, regardant attentivement le cadet qui le dévisageait sans vergogne. Sasuke se mit sur ses talons, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et en mesurant chacun de ses gestes, il avança la main pour faire comme Itachi. Il vit bien que chaque millimètre de gagner était surveillé, et quand sa main se posa dans la chevelure de sa victime, il le vit pas rassurer du tout.

-On va faire quoi de lui Nii-san ?

-Faudrait appeler les flics.

-Ils vont vouloir l'amener, et il va piquer une crise.

-…je…

-…

-j'ai un ami qui est…je vais lui en parler.

-Tu parles de père ?

-…

-Tant qu'il ne m'approche pas, ça ira.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ferais en sorte de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Dis-moi juste quand il passera.

-D'accord.

Ils le regardèrent se lécher la main pour en retirer les dernières traces huileuses laissée par la charcuterie. Il le faisait à la manière d'un animal, s'en était presque indécent pour un humain. Itachi eut un rapide coup d'œil pour la pièce et soupira, non définitivement demain il n'ouvrirait pas, d'ailleurs demain avait commencé depuis un moment et dehors il pouvait voir quelques lueurs matinale.

-On va avoir du boulot avec lui.

-Tu penses aussi.

-Hn.

-Bon, faudrait lui faire prendre un bain et ensuite on va se coucher.

-…tu crois qu'il va réagir comme un chien et se secouer les puces ?

-Aucune idée.

-Je rigolais.

-Ah ?

-Pfff, ce que tu es désolant à être si sérieux par moment, et tu fais toujours des conneries qui ne font rire que toi.

-Huhu, c'est à ça que ça sert un aîné.

-Baka.

-Cador.

Leur invité les regarda sans comprendre, penchant la tête de coté, un air peu malin peint sur la face. Itachi soupira et Sasuke croisa les bras, en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son grand frère. Il le pointa d'un doigt :

-Hey, cador c'est toi. Tu comprends ?

-Laisse Sasuke. Bon tu viens avec moi, si jamais il me saute dessus une fois que je lui dirais de prendre une douche, j'aimerai être sauvé.

-Kukuku.

-Sasuke. Mais son petit frère continua de rire sadiquement malgré l'avertissement planant dans sa voix grave.

-Cador, au pied.

Apparemment il comprit et vint près de sa jambe, attendant la suite. Il lui demanda donc de le suivre, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la salle de bain. En la voyant, il se remit à remuer, mal à l'aise, mais se déshabilla quand même maladroitement avant d'aller dans la cabine de douche. Il n'était pas bien et pourtant le faisait, cela montrait qu'il avait été dominé un bon moment, et sur son corps ils purent voir quelques bleus, quelques cicatrices aussi, mais la crasse recouvrait bien des choses.

-Euh…Nii-san…tu vois ce que je vois ?

-… Ne lui répondant pas, Sasuke tourna la tête vers son frère et vit que oui, il avait bien vu comme lui.

-C'est un blond en fait ?

-Oui.

-…un blond aux yeux bleus…

-Sasuke si tu ne veux pas le…

-Je vais le faire. On ne peut pas fuir toute sa vie non ?

-…

En voyant Sasuke qui se déshabillait à son tour, son regard changea, commençant à redevenir vide, et les deux Uchiha le virent très bien. Alors Sasuke arrêta et entra tout habillé près de lui. Il l'aida donc à avoir la bonne température d'eau et le rinça, attentif à tout mouvement de violence, mais il était sage et se laissait faire. Il lui présenta le savon, et l'autre le prit en main et mit un bon moment à se frotter lui-même. Itachi et Sasuke échangeaient des petits regards par delà la palissade non doublée de gris de la douche, se demandant l'un et l'autre ce qu'il avait bien pu lui être fait. Une fois propre, Itachi le prit en main pour le sécher, laissant son frère se doucher de nouveau, se sentant sale rien qu'à la couleur de l'eau qui l'avait par moment éclaboussée. Sasuke les retrouva par la suite dans sa chambre, et il n'aima pas vraiment ça.

-Pourquoi dans la mienne ?

-C'est toi qui l'as ramené non ?

-Et s'il m'attaque dans la nuit ? je fais quoi ?

-C'est le jour.

-Très spirituel grand frère.

-Huhu. On dort tout les trois dans la même pièce ?

-…

-Alors ?

-Tchhh, où sont les futons ?

-Je te rappelle que tu habites ici aussi.

-Hn. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel, commençant à ouvrir sa couette.

-Huhu, je vais prendre ça, ne vient surtout pas m'aider.

-Ok.

-Pfff, comment je t'ai élevé ? vraiment.

Laissant son frère sortir, Sasuke prit place sur le lit et fit signe au troisième jeune homme de venir à lui, ce qu'il fit avec un regard en biais vers le lit. Sasuke attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau et lui caressa les cheveux avant de les lui relever sur le front. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'observer chaque détail de son visage. Il devait avoir tort, car c'était impossible, pourtant il avait vraiment la sensation de voir les mêmes yeux. De plus, Cador avait l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

-Voilà les futons. On l'appelle comment pour le moment ?

-Cador.

-Sasuke…

-Mais il répond. Hein Cador ? kukuku, tu vois.

-Abruti de petit frère. Bon, allons y pour Cador. Viens par ici, prends ça.

-…

-Cador, c'est à toi que je parle.

Cador donc attrapa le futon et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, là où il ne gênerait personne. Il mit tout en tas et se jeta dedans avant de se rouler en boule sous le regard interrogateur des deux frères. Mais bon, fatigué de leur journée sans fin, et puisqu'il avait l'air d'y être habitué, ils le laissèrent tel quel pour se coucher à leur tour. Le trio s'endormit bien vite. Ce fut Itachi qui se réveilla en premier, du moins coté Uchiha, car ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que Cador en train de lui lécher les pieds.

-Non.

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-…

-Tu ne sais pas parler ? tu veux manger ?

Cador remua donc la tête avec précaution. D'habitude on ne lui disait pas non, loin de là, alors il ne comprenait pas comment avoir à manger si on lui refusait ce qu'on lui avait appris. Itachi se redressa, les cheveux n'importe comment qu'il tenta de ramener en arrière pour ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail. Sasuke s'était tourné vers eux un instant avant de refermer les yeux, se rendormant sans mal.

-Suis-moi.

Sans plus de bruit il referma doucement la porte et alla vers la cuisine. Le voir marcher à quatre pattes l'énerva assez vite même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître juste un instant. Il agissait vraiment comme un chien, et ne le supportant pas plus, Itachi s'arrêta et lui demanda de marcher comme lui. Ce que l'autre fit avec une certaine peur peinte sur la face. Pour le récompenser et donc lui montrer que c'était bien, Itachi lui caressa le crâne en lui souriant. Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. Il lui prépara donc un repas digne de ce nom, après tout, l'un de ses hobbies pendant quelques années avait été de faire de joli petit bento pour son cadet, alors son savoir faire était à un certain niveau. Il lui apprit à se servir de ses baguettes comme d'un pic puisque l'art et la manière de le faire lui était de toute façon inconnu à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et en le voyant manger, il prit place face à lui, buvant un café. Le voyant se goinfrer comme si son assiette allait lui être retirée.

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance Cador ?

-…

-Sasuke ne se soucis pas d'habitude des autres, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il t'a aidé, habituellement il trace quand les gens ont un problème. Chacun sa vie, chacun sa merde…c'est en gros comme ça qu'il vit depuis un moment à de très rares exceptions.

-…

-Tu sais que jamais Sasuke n'avait encore ramené quelqu'un ici ? tu es une première…une drôle de première huhuhu.

Cador l'avait regardé parler avec attention, continuant de manger à un rythme plus lent et lorsqu'Itachi eut fini, il reprit tout aussi vite car n'ayant plus besoin de se concentrer pour bien comprendre. Itachi avança la main vers sa tête et la passa dessus, le caressant gentiment avant de relever ses longues mèches. Et il resta ainsi, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-Sasuke ? Itachi, surpris venait de lâcher la chevelure de Cador.

-De ça, tu en penses quoi ? Sasuke alla jusqu'à la cafetière se servant une bonne portion de café, l'air nonchalant n'allant pas avec l'impatience qui planait dans sa question.

-De ça … ses yeux ?

-Hn.

-…

-Alors ?

-Il lui ressemble vraiment, que ce soit dans le regard et le reste, même s'il est plus aminci qu'alors.

-…

-Mais tu avais été formel. Tu as vu Naruto mourir ce jour là.

-…j'aimerai avoir eu tort.

Et Itachi aussi l'espérait. Car jamais son frère ne s'était remis de la mort du blondinet qu'ils avaient eu comme voisin. Leurs mères s'étaient rencontrées à l'hôpital sans savoir qu'elles étaient voisines de quelques maisons et ensuite, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées. A la mort de son ami, Sasuke avait eu en présence de son père des crises d'hystérie ou d'angoisse suivant ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était sentit bien que près de son frère, et même sa mère n'avait plus eu prise sur lui. Leurs parents avaient préférés les éloignés de la maison familiale, et depuis ce jour, Sasuke avait tout fait pour les éviter, un peu plus son père que sa mère cependant.

-…je vais appeler Papa.

-Hn.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Garde un œil sur lui tu veux, il agit vraiment comme un chien par moment.

-…

Itachi quitta la pièce en emportant sa tasse, et Sasuke prit sa place. Ce que son frère venait de lui dire le tiraillait encore, parce que cela ne pouvait alors définitivement pas être Naruto. Jamais son ami n'aurait plié sous quelqu'un, il n'y avait eu que ses parents qu'il avait écouté religieusement sans jamais aller contre eux. Même lui avait eu du mal à accepter comment son ami avait pu être, aussi fougueux que lui lorsqu'il avait été petit.

-Tout ça c'est du passé, je ne suis plus comme ça. Sasu-chan est mort avec Na-chan.

-…

Sasuke l'avait regardé avec l'espoir sourd que Cador réagisse au diminutif par lesquels ils s'appelaient plus jeune, mais il le regarda juste sans comprendre, continuant de manger la part énorme qu'Itachi lui avait servie avec un appétit qui semblait sans fin. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le regard de son nouveau maître, il ne l'avait jamais vu chez l'ancien. Sasuke ne se sentait pas le courage de manger, il se sentait lourd tout à coup. Cador descendit de sa place et se rendit jusqu'à lui, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, avançant doucement la tête vers son bas ventre. Sasuke le voyait faire les yeux ronds, et ça le surpris au point qu'il hurla en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi et qui d'une même voix que lui cria :

-CADOR NON !!! celui-ci fila se cacher sous la table, yeux fermés et tremblant en attendant de se faire déloger et frapper.

-Désolé Pa', ce qu'il faisait ? euh…il…il a mangé par terre. Je t'ai dis, il se prend pour un chien. Tu viens quand alors ?

Itachi fit signe à Sasuke d'aller sortir l'autre de là, le pointant d'un doigt autoritaire alors que se forma sa ride du lion. Cela était si rare que Sasuke n'osa rien dire et se plia à la volonté de son ainé. Il se mit à genou, gardant une main sur le bord de la table, et se penchant un peu vers l'autre qui en tremblait encore.

-Cador…Cador viens là !

-…

-CADOR BORDEL DE DIEU SORS DE LA !!

-Non Pa', c'est Sasuke. Oui, il va bien…je…on verra. Ah, tu arrives dans les deux heures ? à toute à l'heure alors. Oui. Oui. Embrasse maman de notre part.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère, et celui-ci venait justement d'attraper l'autre par la main et de le tirer à lui. Sasuke le tint contre lui, le sentant tremblant et glacé tellement il avait la trouille de se prendre la douille de sa vie (je sais pas si ça existe en français de France ça… je voulais mettre une panse bleu…mais ch'ui pas sur aussi…comment dire…il a peur de se faire battre violemment, assez pour être à l'hosto quoi). Sasuke n'avait pas l'air aussi froid que d'habitude, Itachi pouvait lire sur son visage beaucoup de sympathie et une certaine douceur. Il caressait doucement le crâne de Cador qui tremblait de plus belle, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Cador tu…

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, levant la tête vers le plafond en contrôlant sa main pour ne pas lui arracher une touffe de cheveux. Itachi vit l'état de son frère et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Putain.

-Sasuke ?

-Putain de bordel.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Bon, je vais rester calme. Je vais rester calme.

-Sasuke ?

-Il vient de se pisser dessus et sur moi par la même occasion ! mais arrête abruti !!! tu vas pas continuer parce que je hausse le temps en plus !!! CADOR NON !!!

-…hahahahahaha.

-La ferme Itachi.

-Hahaha.

-Arrête de rire où je te fous sur la gueule son pantalon plein de pisse.

-Hahaha, amène le à la douche va. Je m'occupe du reste ici.

-Hn.

-Et quand il sera là, je te le dirais.

-De toute façon je vais aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau après, j'ai du boulot.

-Ok.

-Allez Cador, tu me tires ton pantalon plein de pisse. Ça là, ça, voilà et tu me le jettes sur lui.

-Sasuke.

-Hmpf, pose le là, voilà. Maintenant tu me suis. Tu me suis-je te dis.

-Hey.

-Hn ?

-Oubli pas que c'est un être humain quand même.

-Hn.

-Sasuke, je ne rigole pas.

-Je traite tout le monde à la même enseigne.

-Ça ce n'est pas vrai.

Sasuke fit un vague mouvement de la main, l'air extrêmement énervé et le laissa le suivre. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère avoir autant de self control dans cet état là, car lorsqu'on lui prenait la tête, il était plus du genre à emmerder encore plus celui qui avait osé, soit en l'ignorant superbement, soit en lui faisant des petites piques bien senties. Et encore, cela pouvait empirer jusqu'au coup bas, car la rancune était chez lui un art où il excellait particulièrement bien. Itachi soupira et se mit au boulot en voyant le pantalon presque totalement mouillé. Sasuke pointa la douche à Cador qui la regarda avec appréhension, pourtant il y alla.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends baka ?

-…

-Savonne-toi.

-…

-Comme hier. Comme ça…

Mais le mime du brun ne servait apparemment à rien, et en fronçant les sourcils, il lui fit peur, ce qui le décida à attraper le savon pour se frotter maladroitement n'en ayant jamais eu la possibilité avant. Ça lui avait été interdit et de nouveau il ne comprenait pas ces nouveaux maitres. Sasuke entra près de lui nu comme un vers, le voyant trembler mais s'en foutant royalement. Il lui attrapa le savon et se frotta à son tour, l'autre restant attentif à ce qu'il lui demanderait. Ne lui voyant aucune demande faite, il avança la main vers son entrejambe.

-Non.

-… le geste se suspendit en même temps que le regard s'agrandit.

-Et si tu me touches moi ou Itachi de cette manière, je t'en fous une. Pigé.

Sasuke lui montra sa main à plat, et son vis à vis tourna la tête de coté, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas compris. L'Uchiha sentit sa patience tomber d'un cran, mais il resta calme.

-Ça, c'est non. Compris ?!

Sasuke lui montra d'un doigt en plus de remuer de la tête et l'autre ramena la sienne droite, hochant de bas en haut. Il se recula un peu, se désintéressant à première vue de lui, reprenant un bout de savon presque fini qu'il frotta contre lui, lui montrant le résultat, fier de lui de ce que le brun pouvait en déduire de son expression.

-Tu comprends tout ce que je dis ?

Sasuke vit ô combien il était concentré sur ses lèvres. Peut être était-il sourd ? De nouveau il bougea la tête de bas en haut et l'Uchiha eut un rictus. Il attrapa le shampoing, en mit dans les mains de son vis-à-vis et fit de même avec lui-même.

-Tant que tu seras dans cette maison, pas besoin de faire ça pour avoir à manger ou un lit. Compris ?

-… C'était dur à croire, mais il était sur d'avoir compris. Alors il remua doucement la tête, et Sasuke continua de sourire.

-Bien. Bon, tu sais te faire un shampoing ?

Non, il ne se l'était jamais fais lui-même, mais il savait comment faire toutefois. L'autre le lui en avait déjà fait, ça ne devait pas être compliqué de le refaire seul. Alors il hocha affirmativement et se fourra les mains sur la tête, faisant une sorte de massage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait.

-C'est ça.

Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, se massant le cuir chevelu avec un certain plaisir. Il rinça son compagnon, fit de même avec lui-même et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il vit son dos alors que l'autre allait passer devant lui. Sasuke le tira en arrière et fixa son dos. Ce n'était pas possible. L'autre s'était tendu avant de se remettre à trembler doucement, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, mais Sasuke ne lui fit rien, il reprit juste le savon et le passa et repassa sur le dos qui lui faisait face. Ça ne partait pas. Le savon tomba près du siphon, et Sasuke continuait de fixer ce qu'il voyait avec une rage visible dans les yeux.

-Sasuke ? Itachi venait de toquer à la porte, et lui la regarda bêtement avant de revenir au dos.

-…

-Sasuke ? hey, tu lui fais quoi ?

-Je suis peut être un salaud Nii-san, mais j'ai tout de même mes principes.

Ce que son frère aîné venait de lui dire l'énerva. C'est vrai que le mec devant lui n'était pas mal, mais à son goût il était un peu trop mince, craintif, et surtout, pas assez vivace.

-Donc, je redemande, vous faites quoi ?

-Et bien entre.

-T'es habillé ?

-Non spécialement pour toi j'ai la zigounette à l'air, histoire que t'en prennes un coup dans ton amour propre.

-Ah mince, je suis désolé j'ai oublié de rire Sasuke. Itachi entra à la fin de sa phrase, et Sasuke venait de lui faire un clin d'œil en lui envoyant un baiser.

En même temps les deux frangins éclatèrent de rire, et l'autre les regarda sans comprendre pourquoi ils le faisaient. Mais cette tonalité dans leurs voix, il l'aimait particulièrement. Sasuke l'attrapa et le retourna vers son frère, ne le regardant pas alors que lui, le fit avant d'essayer de tourner la tête.

-Regarde ça, et dis moi ce que t'en penses.

Ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter de rire d'un coup et d'un regard perçant il lorgna sur son dos. Il s'approcha du duo et passa un doigt sur sa peau, ce qui le fit tressaillir et que Sasuke le lâcha sans pour autant le regarder, continuant de fixer son frère. Sous la douche chaude, la peau avait rosie, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait capté l'attention des deux frères, loin de là. Douce comme une peau de bébé et lisse, Itachi ne pouvait que constater une brûlure qui lui mangeait tout un coté du dos, et derrière son oreille, il en vit une autre, poussant un peu les cheveux qui le gênait, il vit la traînée qui allait pratiquement jusqu'à la nuque. A un moment donné, Cador avait eu une blessure de l'oreille à la nuque, et seule sa chevelure longue cachait cela plutôt bien, ce qu'il faisait qu'ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention avant ça.

-Une brûlure…

-Tu crois que c'est Naruto ?

-…

-Itachi !?

La lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son cadet, il n'avait pas envi de la lui enlever. Toutefois il savait comment Sasuke pouvait s'emporter pour un rien et prendre une décision sur le vif en oubliant tout le reste. Tant que ça ne lui portait pas à cœur, il pouvait être calme et réfléchi, mais en ce moment même, il savait à quoi il pensait et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-…tu l'avais vu mourir non ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Je…j'étais petit, en panique, je l'ai vu entrer dans la maison mais peu être que pour combler ma mémoire après le choc que j'ai reçu je…j'ai pu….

-Inventer ?

-Croire !!!

Voilà, il pouvait lire l'espoir au fond de ses yeux. Une faible lueur mais qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, après tout, il avait été témoin de tellement de ses déception. Il quitta cette lueur pour revoir cette peau trop lisse et brillante. Tout ce qu'il désirait, était de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Mais où serait-il passé toutes ces dernières années ?

-…

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as retrouvé ? tu penses que…

-Demande à Père de faire son maximum Nii-san.

-Hm. Naruto, viens là.

-Itachi !!

-Hm ?

-Ne…ne l'appelle pas comme ça tant qu'on ne sait pas si c'est lui…je…je ne supporterais pas.

-…ok, mais tu veux encore l'appeler Cador ?

-…

-Sasuke.

-Je…je ne sais pas…je…

L'air perdu, son petit frère était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant quoi lui dire, que tout serait bien sauf ce prénom là. Il l'avait banni de son dico personnel voilà des années pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus avoir peur, et pouvoir continuer à vivre. Sasuke était complètement paumé et cela Itachi le voyait bien, alors il approcha ses doigts de son front et lui donna une pichenette.

-Mais bordel !!!

-Huhu, réfléchis pas trop. Pour le moment il marche avec Cador, alors on va continuer comme ça. Ok ?

-…hn.

-Bien. Je descends, je dois remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma salle de consultation.

-Ok.

Il lui montra comment se sécher seul puis s'habiller, le coachant sans aucun mal, l'autre le suivant sans trop de peur mais assez maladroitement. Les yeux bleus rayonnèrent de joie et de vie, et les siens se ternirent un peu plus. C'est en voyant sa face un peu perdu face à son expression que Sasuke put lui offrir un mince sourire avant de lui passer la main sur le crâne. Ses yeux là le perdraient.

-Va voir Itachi maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre :)


	2. version M Chap II : Cador ou Naruto ?

**Cador**

_**Chap II version de M : Cador ou Naruto ?**_

_**Résumé chap I : **__Sasuke au détour d'une ruelle, découvre un abruti qui se fait agresser. L'abruti en question a des airs de Naruto qui est censé être mort depuis quelques années. Le ramenant chez lui, ils découvrent un être plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain, et à présent, ils attendent confirmation._

* * *

Il lui montra comment se sécher seul puis s'habiller, le coachant sans aucun mal, l'autre le suivant sans trop de peur mais assez maladroitement. Les yeux bleus rayonnèrent de joie et de vie, et les siens se ternirent un peu plus. C'est en voyant sa face un peu perdu face à son expression que Sasuke put lui offrir un mince sourire avant de lui passer la main sur le crâne. Ses yeux là le perdraient.

-Va voir Itachi maintenant.

Sasuke termina de le peigner et commença à ramener ses propre cheveux en arrière, complètement aplati à cause du shampoing. Ainsi il ressemblait encore plus à son aîné, et il fit en sorte de les ébouriffés un peu, il n'aimait pas trop ça non plus. N'entendant pas la porte se refermer, il se tourna pour voir ce que l'autre faisait.

- T'attends quoi ? Va.

-…

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour aller et venir dans cette maison. Va.

Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir avant de voir qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand il le fixa, l'autre fit de même, droit dans les yeux, ayant vu qu'il n'avait plus les iris rouge et se demandant par quel miracle cela été possible. Perdu dans son monde, loin de la réalité, presque absent, là était ce que Sasuke ressentait en le voyant. Il lui mit les mains sur les joues, passant les doigts sur les fines cicatrices que son ancien ami n'avait pas, et les yeux fixèrent ses mains avant de revenir à ses yeux, l'air d'attendre ses ordres. Si c'était lui, que lui avait-on fais ?

-Tu sais parler ? parce que si tu sais, tu peux le faire tu sais.

-…

-Tu es Naruto ? De nouveau l'autre pencha la tête sur le coté, ne semblant pas comprendre. Va voir Itachi. Il est en bas.

Sasuke lui pointa la porte de la main, l'air inflexible, et à pas de loup, l'autre s'en alla. Sasuke retourna au lavabo et se rinça la face à l'eau glacée avant de sortir enfin. Cador était au bout de l'escalier menant à l'étage du dessous, vers la clinique. Sasuke pointa la direction où il devait aller, et partit en sens inverse, rentrant dans sa chambre qui attenait à son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, il déposa sur une petite table les différents portables qu'il avait pris avec lui juste avant et les alluma tous, fit de même avec les ordinateurs, et appela la première entreprise pour savoir comment celui qui la dirigeait pour lui s'en sortait, vérifiant en même temps ses mails.

Cador descendit l'escalier, vraiment pas sur d'avoir le droit de faire ça. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé libre de ses mouvements de cette manière sans l'avoir en vue. Il marchait prudemment, attendant de voir Itachi. Quand il le vit, celui-ci lui offrit juste un sourire et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors il le regarda s'affairer, nettoyant, redressant, tout cela jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Itachi le laissa là, partant ouvrir à la seule personne qu'il attendait aujourd'hui : son père. Cador sortit de la pièce, allant à son rythme le rejoindre. Quand il vit la silhouette, limite ses poils se hérissèrent et il se mit à se reculer en devenant très pâle.

-Bonjour fils, comment va ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse d'Itachi, sa peur était là, il avait les foies. Il ne voulait pas retourner là bas, il était bien ici avec ses deux nouveaux maîtres, un peu bizarres certes, mais qui ne lui demandaient rien. Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Itachi et celui-ci lui fit place. Il le montra et l'autre fit un pas dans la maison. Non, il ne voulait pas. D'un seul coup il se mit à courir, dérapant dans le couloir mais s'en fichant, il fallait qu'il aille du coté de Sasuke. Lui l'aiderait, c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici, alors il ne laisserait pas cela se faire. Montant l'escalier quatre à quatre, il entendit le pas de course derrière lui, il entendit les cris, son cœur allaient lâcher tellement il battait vite. Il entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'était pas là, alors il se mit à geindre de peur, il était perdu, personne ne le sauverait.

-Cador ?

Sasuke était là, il venait d'ouvrir la porte communicante à son bureau qui ressemblait de ce coté à un placard, car il avait entendu du bruit. Cador lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa par les hanches, le suppliant du regard, geignant à moitié. Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, voulant voir ce qu'il y avait, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère et son père. Itachi avait l'air catastrophé en le voyant là et se retourna pour pousser son père, mais trop tard. Sasuke l'avait vu, la panique était montée comme une flèche, il recula en ayant du mal à respirer, paniquant et faisant n'importe quoi, entraînant Cador avec lui, et ouvrit la première porte derrière lui, tombant fesses les premières dans sa penderie assez conséquente. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de gestes fébriles, cherchant son souffle, calmant son cœur, entendant l'autre geindre avec inquiétude et tourner en rond devant lui alors qu'il ne pouvait cesser de trembler de tous ses membres tandis que son ventre se nouait au point de lui donner envie de vomir.

-Sasuke, ça va ?

La voix de son frère passait via la porte fine, et il pouvait voir l'autre silhouette et l'entendre chuchoter. Rien que ça le rendait malade, et il avait du mal à ne pas rendre.

-Petit frère ?

Sasuke attrapa son compagnon qui s'était approché de lui et le serra fortement contre lui. Il sentait ses jambes qui flageolaient et cette sensation d'être trop léger, comme s'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur certaines parties de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas voir son père, vraiment, il allait encore avoir une crise. Son vis-à-vis s'accrocha à lui, ne comprenant qu'une chose, Sasuke avait peur, et voyant sa peur, son instinct lui ordonna de le protéger. Doucement il se mit à grogner, prêt à mordre le premier qui passerait cette porte, commençant à contracter ses muscles pour bondir sur sa proie. Itachi frappa doucement à la porte mais n'entra pas :

-Sasuke ?

-Ça va. Sa voix était faible et tremblante et il détestait ça.

-Désolé Sasuke. La voix de son père venait de s'élever, le faisant déglutir difficilement. Même ça, c'était trop et les années n'arrangeaient pas son cas.

-C'est rien. Je…tu peux sortir ?

-Oui…bien sur…désolé fils. Itachi, je t'attends en bas.

-Va à la cuisine, j'arrive.

La porte claqua et celle de la penderie s'ouvrit sur son frère. Sasuke lâcha Cador qui n'avait pu bondir et se replia un peu sur lui-même, l'autre très nerveux essaya de mordre Itachi, n'ayant pas pu bondir comme il l'avait pensé car maintenu contre le brun bien trop fortement. Sasuke l'arrêta et se raclant la gorge, le fixa dans les yeux. L'autre prit place face à lui, un peu nerveux, geignant un peu comme pour lui parler. Sasuke fit en sorte qu'il se concentre sur lui, et parla :

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Tu vas suivre Itachi. Il ne te veut pas de mal et mon père ne te fera rien.

-…

-Tu as compris…oui tu as compris, je le vois…Alors va.

-…

-Va. Je t'assure, tu n'auras rien.

-…

-Cador.

Itachi tendit la main vers celui-ci et Cador hésita un peu avant de tendre la main tout en continuant de regarder Sasuke. Lorsqu'il eut la sienne, Itachi le tira doucement vers lui, mais il ne partit pas de suite. Posant un genou à terre, il posa sa main sur le front de son frère, l'air inquiet.

-Tu vas rester ici Sasuke ?

-Hn. Un peu.

-…

-Juste un petit peu.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais sorti de ton bureau en l'entendant.

-Hn.

-…

Sasuke était pale comme un linge, et on pouvait même voir qu'il suait tout en ayant de temps en temps des frissons. Il avait toujours autant de peur en se retrouvant dans la même pièce que son père. Ce qu'Itachi ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Cador avait fuit lui aussi, et malgré le fait qu'il le suivait, il avait vraiment peur d'avancer. La porte de la penderie se referma et au lieu de continuer à le suivre, il retourna vers Sasuke, ne cessant de gémir. Itachi ne disait plus rien, regardant le manège dont il était témoin, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit frère qui regarda douloureusement son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait même pas la lueur de haine que son frère aurait pensé le voir avoir. Sasuke lui avait déjà pardonné, et cela était une première, car le dernier qui avait eu le malheur de le mettre face à son père s'en souviendrait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. Sasuke se releva, l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer et il fit signe à l'autre de faire comme lui. Il l'attrapa et lui murmura aux creux de l'oreille. Quand il eut finit, Cador marcha à reculant avant de rejoindre Itachi pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Amène-le à lui.

-…

Itachi resserra sa main autour de la sienne, se souvenant parfaitement que Sasuke avait souvent fait ça avec lui étant petit pour se rassurer. Surtout en présence de leur parent, même s'il y avait des amis à lui qui traînaient par là, rien ne l'avait jamais empêché d'attraper la main de son frère. Combien de fois l'avait-il aidé à supporter cette présence qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir ? Itachi traîna derrière lui Cador, et celui-ci serra fortement sa main dans la sienne à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Il la sentit devenir moite, et l'autre devenait récalcitrant à avancer. Avant d'entrer, il se pencha à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un problème, je t'aiderai.

-…

-Tu as déjà vu mon père ?

-…

Voyant qu'il était bien trop inquiet pour lui répondre, Itachi resserra sa main dans la sienne et entra. Son père buvait un café et fixa le jeune homme qui écrasa la poigne d'Itachi, qui l'amena jusqu'à une chaise en retrait dans un coin et lui demanda de le lâcher pour lui amener de quoi boire. Cador ne lâchait pas son père des yeux, il tremblotait doucement, et son verre de lait faillit se renverser lorsqu'il le prit maladroitement, encore peu habitué à avoir droit à de la vaisselle.

-Comment va Sasuke ?

-Très bien. Ses activités lui rapportent toujours autant, je crois qu'il a participé à l'ouverture d'une boîte de nuit récemment, et il est sur d'autres petits coups.

-Toujours pas de petite amie ?

-Il n'est pas très contact, lorsqu'il prend, il se sert et puis jette.

-…penses-tu que c'est à cause de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi il réagit comme ça en ta présence Pa', je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui faire. Il ne m'en a jamais rien dis…enfin mis à part l'histoire de ce cauchemar un peu bizarre.

-…je ne sais pas. Je…j'ai essayé de voir moi aussi…mais même ce truc dont il t'a parlé je n'en ai pas souvenance…j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Hn.

-Il s'en remet là ?

-Je crois qu'il est retourné s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler.

-Et éviter de me voir…les yeux qu'il a eut en me voyant…qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu sais bien qu'après le décès de Naruto, il s'est mis à agir plus calmement et à te fuir.

-Oui, mais tout de même, qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ce douze mai, qui ait pu lui faire avoir une telle crise telle qu'il l'a eu, et de ne jamais plus pouvoir me voir sous peine de faire des crises d'angoisse de ce niveau ? que je sache, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé non ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Malgré mes études et mon boulot, je ne sais toujours pas. Il y a un blocage, et il faut en trouver la clé.

-Trouve là avant que je ne meurs mon fils.

-Je fais mon possible Pa'.

-Hm. Et donc, c'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? c'est lui que ton frère a ramené ?

-Oui.

-…

Fugaku observa méticuleusement Cador qui trembla un peu plus en voyant que c'était le même œil, presque la même voix, il avait la même taille que son ancien maître et l'air austère qui allait avec. Les yeux azurs lui rappelaient vraiment ceux du petit Naruto, et c'était les mêmes que Kushina dans leur forme. Itachi lui avait raconté les doutes de Sasuke, et il lui expliquait encore alors que lui continuait de l'observer. Un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante cinq environ, des yeux d'un bleu pur et, il en était sur, vifs s'ils n'étaient emplis de cette peur de lui. La forme de ce visage était celui de son ancien voisin, même la forme de la bouche et du nez étaient la sienne, il avait hérité de la forme des yeux de sa mère. Sasuke n'avait pas du se tromper en le voyant, c'était dans sa jeunesse qu'il avait du bugger face à tout ces éléments qu'il avait vu. Il s'alluma une cigarette, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Si seulement il avait pu protéger son fils.

-Pa'.

-Hm ?

-C'est Sasuke qui aimerait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il est troublé par lui.

-…

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Il parle ?

-Non. Enfin pour le moment il n'a rien dis.

-…Quand les pompiers ont réussi à arrêter les flammes, il n'y avait plus rien. D'eux il ne restait que des cendres, on n'avait plus rien. Et…

-Leurs dossiers médicaux, vous ne les avez jamais eus ?

-Si.

-Un échantillon de sang et vous pouvez être fixé non ?

-Hm. J'ai un ami qui me doit un service, il me le fera sans me poser trop de questions.

-Merci Pa'.

-Me remercie pas trop vite.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire et je te donne ça de suite.

-Hm, je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir.

-Le téléphone est là.

Itachi tendit la main à Cador, et celui-ci l'attrapa, n'arrêtant pas de fixer l'autre Uchiha de la pièce. Le conduisant à coté dans sa clinique, il le fit s'asseoir sur sa table et fit en sorte de prendre de quoi prélever son sang. Il le regarda venir avec une certaine peur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et quand il vit la seringue, puis l'aiguille qu'il y mit, limite il tourna de l'œil.

-N'ai pas peur Cador.

-…

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal d'accord ? regarde, je passe un peu d'alcool ici, ça va piquer deux secondes même pas.

-Hhngg.

-Tu vois, presque rien. Ne bouge pas, ça va aller d'accord.

En voyant son sang sortir dans le tube, les billes bleues se figèrent. Certes, il n'avait pas mal, mais il voyait ce qu'on lui faisait. Alors Itachi passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement la nuque pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Retirant l'aiguille, il y mit un petit pansement et lui caressa la tête gentiment, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-J'espère que ce que tu as mangé tout à l'heure aura suffis, je devrais te donner autre chose. Bon en attendant, ici je n'ai que des bonbons. Tu aimes les bonbons ?

-…

-C'est ça. Mange.

-…

-Huhu, tu vois c'est bon.

-Itachi tu lui parles ?

-Oui Pa', ça permet d'avoir un contact et de le mettre en confiance.

-Hm. Peut-il rester ici ? je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit, et comme j'avais été sur cette affaire, je vais la continuer dans mon coin. Pas besoin de faire du remue-ménage pour rien tant qu'on n'a pas le salaud qui a foutu le feu à leur maison. Enfin en admettant que ce soit bien Naruto.

-Oui pas de problème, je ne pense pas que Sasuke sera contre.

-Je repasserais, il faudra bien essayer de le faire parler lorsqu'on saura qui il est.

-C'est toi qui vois, tu es à la tête de la brigade de toute façon.

-Hm.

-Tu vas rentrer à la maison après ?

-J'y repasserais à midi pour voir ta mère sans doute.

-Je l'appellerais alors, ça ira plus vite.

-Ne lui dis pas que ce garçon est peut être Naruto, tu lui ferais du mal pour rien. Elle adorait cette famille.

-Je sais Pa', mais j'ai besoin de linge pour lui, les affaires que j'avais il y a quelques années devraient lui aller non ?

-Sans doute. Bon, j'y vais.

-Ok.

-Je te tiens au courant.

-Merci.

-Embrasse Sasuke pour moi.

-Je doute qu'il me laisse l'embrasser hahaha, mais je tenterai le coup.

-Hey, il est passé où ton petit protégé ?

-…avec Sasuke j'espère. Je te raccompagne et je vais voir ça.

De son coté Cador venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers et regarda vers la porte d'où on l'avait jeté. Il y alla comme sur des œufs, marchant précautionneusement et attendit de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Finalement il osa le faire lui-même et passa dans la chambre, regardant un peu partout, puis retournant vers la penderie qui était vide. Il y eu un éclat de voix qui le fit avoir un mouvement de recul, et curieux il alla vers lui et ouvrit la nouvelle porte. Sasuke tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce, hurlant au téléphone des ordres, puis il écrivit sur l'un des tableaux recouvrant l'un des murs, il y en avait plusieurs avec de nombreuses notes. Il continua de le fixer, et Sasuke, sentant un regard, se tourna vers lui. Il eut un sourire et lui fit signe de rentrer avant de lui montrer un fauteuil où l'autre alla s'installer. Un moment encore il aboya dans le combiné, et enfin il raccrocha.

-C'est pas possible ça, sans moi ils sont perdu. Alors Cador, tu as vu mon père ?

-…

-Il t'a fais peur aussi ?

-…

-Tant qu'Itachi sera là, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur ok ? il te protégera toujours celui là. T'as quoi au bras ?

Sasuke s'était assis sur sa chaise de dactylo, et Cador le regardant descendit de son siège pour aller jusqu'à lui et lui montra le membre impliqué. Sasuke regarda le pansement en forme de grenouille que son frère lui avait appliqué sur le bras et eut un petit rire bref. Son frère avait une collection de pansement dans le genre, et souvent il se demandait si c'était vraiment que pour faire plaisir aux gamins qui venaient se faire soigner ici. On toqua à la porte, et Itachi l'ouvrit sur sa permission.

-Ah il est vraiment là. Quel exploit quand même, de un il te fait le ramener ici, de deux il arrive à te faire d'autres choses comme te déranger au boulot.

-Ha ha.

-Quel rire convaincant, huhuhu, bon Cador, viens.

-…

-Allez viens, ne dérange pas Sasuke, il bosse. Viens avec moi.

-…tu veux rester avec moi Cador ? Si tu restes ici, tu ne me déranges pas d'accord ? je dois bosser.

Cador les regarda un à un avant de décider de retourner donc dans son canapé. Ici au moins on ne le piquerait pas et on ne l'exposerait pas à des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Précautionneusement il remonta dans son fauteuil et s'y enfonça, laissant sa tête paresseusement reposer sur l'accoudoir rembouré.

-Oui comme je disais, il a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

-Itachi.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Abruti.

-Huhuhu, bon, je vais aller ranger un peu le reste de la maison, Maman vient tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm, elle amènera du linge pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuve qu'on l'appelle Cador.

-On verra ça.

Déjà le téléphone sonnait, et Sasuke décrocha, acceptant d'une main un fax et de l'autre il prit des notes après avoir calé le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule. Cador lui dormait, du moins en donnait-il l'impression. Comme souvent depuis des années, et encore plus aujourd'hui par la présence de ce jeune homme près de son cadet, Itachi se demanda qu'elle aurait été la vie de son petit frère si jamais il n'avait connu ce drame ou même, Naruto Uzumaki tout simplement. Il se rappelait encore de ce petit gamin au sourire d'ange, qui aimait bien faire des farces et qui était bon vivant, toujours la joie de vivre comme leitmotiv. Il se souvenait des coups malicieux des deux petits garnements, des éclats de rire francs de son frère à l'époque et de sa face tellement heureuse qui était devenu si différente à la mort prétendue du petit blond. Il les laissa, rassuré en voyant que son frère s'était repris.

Quelques heures plus tard leur mère arriva, avec une certaine impatience elle toqua à la porte. Jamais Sasuke n'avait montré un intérêt pour quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait pour celui qui était dans la même chambre que lui en ce moment tel qu'Itachi le lui avait dis. Son cadet avait quelques amis, très rare car il n'aimait pas tout ce que ces liens impliqués, même s'il si prêtait lorsqu'il le fallait. Autrement, il avait beaucoup de connaissances dont il profitait sans aucun remords. Elle était l'une des rares adultes en qui il croyait et elle savait combien son fils avait du mal à mettre sa confiance en quelqu'un. Alors elle voulait voir pourquoi ce petit avait su l'attirer. Elle toqua encore plus fort, et Itachi vint lui ouvrir et l'accueillit comme d'habitude, d'un large sourire et d'une embrassade.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça maman ?

-Linges divers dans les valises, et ça, le diner de ce soir et un gâteau.

-Oh…tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Ouiiii !!!

-Et Pa' ?

-Quoi papa ? il est assez vieux pour se réchauffer un truc du frigo, et pour une soirée, il ne va pas se fâcher non ? j'aurais épousé un homme si idiot ? (nda : tu veux mon avis perso Mikoto ?)

-Huhu.

-Et où il est ce garçon ?

-Euh…il…il dort pour le moment.

-Oh, ben je vais pouvoir le voir sans lui faire peur, c'est d'autant plus génial.

-…

-Toi tu ne veux pas que je le vois, c'est ça ?

Oh non il ne voulait pas, car elle allait tout de suite voir ce qu'eux avaient vu aussi. Et il savait qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus de ne pas lui avoir dis que Naruto était de retour. En plus si Sasuke se mettait à l'appeler Cador, s'en était fini. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour le lui dire sans la vexer quand il entendit :

-Nii-san !!! où as-tu mis ma veste verte ?

-Salut Sasuke.

-Mam' ?

-Oooh alors c'est…

Le regard de leur mère venait de se figer en voyant le garçon derrière son fils. Lui la regardait un peu curieux et en même temps méfiant face à cette nouvelle venue. Elle avait failli lâcher son plat, et Itachi l'avait rattrapé à temps, elle le lui laissa avant d'entrer comme hypnotisée. Arrivée devant Sasuke, elle se pencha vers celui qui venait de se protéger de sa venue en disparaissant dans le dos de son fils cadet. Elle essaya de l'en déloger en se penchant, mais Cador continua de tourner autour de celui dont il avait confiance, et ce dernier faisant la moue, stoppa sa mère quand elle fut de nouveau derrière lui et son compagnon dans son dos, caché et rassuré.

-Maman, tu lui fais peur.

-Mais…mais…il…c'est…il…

-…

-Naruto ?

-Tu penses ça toi aussi ?

Après un regard vers Sasuke, elle voulut avancer la main vers l'autre qui se déroba et courut derrière Itachi dont il attrapa la manche ne pouvant s'accaparer sa main. Il n'avait vu de personne telle que celle-ci que lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui, et il ne savait pas si c'était normal, il ne connaissait pas ça. Elle n'était pas comme lui, ni comme les deux autres, elle avait l'air plus fragile, plus douce, et il savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion. Dans la rue il avait vu un homme se faire taper par une blonde en furie. De sa voix tremblante elle l'appela en lui faisant signe.

-C'est pas la peine Maman.

Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, chose qu'il n'avait faite depuis fort longtemps. Cela juste pour montrer à Cador qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Ce dernier l'avait regardé faire avec étonnement mais n'avait pas pour autant lâcher Itachi.

-Comment ça ?

-Si c'est bien Naruto, il est amnésique et se prend pour un chien enfin en quelque sorte.

-Sasuke !

-Non Maman, il dit vrai.

-Mais…mais…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On n'en sait rien encore. On cherche.

-Et au passage on n'est pas encore sur que ce soit lui.

-…Naruto avait une énorme tâche de naissance sur le ventre autour du nombril, ça avait inquiété sa mère parce que…pa…il...

-Alors c'est lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Entre la brûlure et ça Itachi, y'a pas moyen que ce soit autrement.

-Hm…sans doute. Cador tu…

-ITACHI !!!!

Cador faillit plonger sous un meuble pour se cacher d'elle, manquant de déséquilibrer Itachi et son plat. Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et lui parla au creux de l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son fils venait de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait appeler Cador, chose qu'elle trouvait si dégradante. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle accepta.

-Mais si c'est Naruto, tu, non vous changez ça directement !

-Oui maman.

-Très bien les garçons. Bon alors…Ca…Cador ? viens par là mon petit. Viens. Je suis désolée d'avoir criée…viens.

Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle ressemblait fort à Itachi, il y avait juste un petit air espiègle en plus qui le mit en confiance. Mais il ne bougea pas, et Itachi posa le plat sur un meuble et s'accroupit juste à coté de lui, lui faisant signe de sortir, ce qui le fit trembler fortement. Sasuke lui fit juste un rapide signe, et sous ces encouragements, il décida de sortir un peu. Elle lui offrit un sourire encore plus resplendissant, et sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke et d'Itachi, il avança vers elle et leva la main vers la sienne. Elle était douce, et dans ses yeux il pouvait voir une lueur qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. C'était nouveau, pourtant son corps lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et puis avec un sourire bienveillant elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'enserra avec amour, comme si elle venait de retrouver son propre fils après des années. Avec difficultés, elle retint de verser quelques larmes.

Quand elle le lâcha, il la regarda avec de grands yeux effarouchés, et puis il se réfugia de nouveau derrière Sasuke qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui souriant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait vu une si belle expression qu'elle versa enfin quelques larmes. Le jeune homme revint vers elle et essaya de la consoler tant bien que mal, cherchant de l'aide des deux autres garçons qui se moquèrent gentiment de leur mère.

Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer quel ange innocent il était, il traînait dans les pattes de son dernier, et pourtant celui-ci ne disait rien, poussant juste un peu de temps à autre l'autre qui était bien collant et qui se permettait des choses que jamais personne n'avait osé avec lui, ni elle ni Itachi, et Dieu savait combien ils étaient ceux qui pouvaient se permettre le plus de chose avec lui. De temps à autre il allait vers Itachi, l'air totalement heureux de ce que ce dernier lui disait même s'il ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Sasuke était en train de converser sur son ordinateur ce qui semblait être une affaire des plus graves lorsque Cador passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de passer sa langue sur sa joue.

-Naruto ! arrête ça, je suis occupé là.

-…

-Il l'a appelé Naruto là ?

Itachi comme sa mère continua de regarder avec intérêt le manège de Cador et de Sasuke qui le chassait sans être aussi vindicatif que d'habitude pour autant, donnant l'air de ne pas être s'y embêter que ça car continuant de travailler sans problèmes. Les deux perles azures se tournèrent vers lui, l'air suppliante, et il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait, par contre sa mère eut une petite exclamation.

-Itachi !

-Oui ?

-Mais…depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas vu aller aux wc !! tu crois pas que c'est ça ?

-Ben…peut être ?

-Peut être ? dépêche-toi de l'y amener ! aller !!

-Mais…

-Quoi mais ? pas de mais ! Tu crois pas que je vais y aller tout de même ?

-…Sasuke tu…

-Bon attends, faut que je retourne dans mon bureau là, j'arrive plus à suivre. Cador, tu restes avec Itachi.

Sasuke n'avait rien vu, il parlait à son micro comme si la personne lui faisait face, et partit en laissant son protégé aux soins de son aîné qui soupira longuement. Il l'amena donc aux toilettes, lui demanda même s'il avait déjà utilisé ça. A la mine réjouit de Cador il comprit que oui, mais alors apparemment il attendait que l'on fasse tout pour lui. Itachi passa un bon moment à lui expliquer que s'il voulait le faire il le ferait seul, l'autre s'y essaya donc, avec plus ou moins de dextérité.

En fin d'après midi il eut un client, alors il laissa Cador avec sa mère, le retrouvant un peu plus tard sapé dans ses vêtements d'antan. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu personne porter ses vêtements comme ça et il se demanda si les idées qui lui vinrent étaient uniquement dues à ça ou si la face réjouie de l'autre jeune homme n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Quand il eut fini, il revint s'avachir dans un canapé et le regarda longuement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait rien ressenti pour quelqu'un, et c'était bizarre parce qu'il en sentait les prémices alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Des années durant il s'était restreint pour pouvoir veiller sur son cadet, à moins que celui-ci n'est prit toute sa part de libido vu le nombre de soir qu'il passait à découcher et ce qui l'exaspérait était que jamais il ne finissait deux fois au même endroit. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé pratiquement, et souvent il se demandait où ça avait pu clocher. Si sa manière d'élever donnait ça, il se questionnait vraiment sur son devoir à perpétuer son nom.

-Itachi ? ITACHI !!

-Hu ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la lune ? quelque chose te préoccupe ?

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-…

-Ça va, ne fais pas cette tête.

-Je suis quand même inquiète. Quand vas-tu nous ramener quelqu'un à la maison mon grand ? je suis même partante pour un homme si tu veux tu sais, du moment que tu es heureux avec cette personne, moi ça ne me dérange pas et je pourrais même faire passer ça auprès de ton père. Tu ne nous à jamais présenter personne.

-Parce que jamais personne ne l'a valu Mam'.

-…

-Le jour où je sentirais que j'ai trouvé celle ou celui qui me va, je vous le ferais savoir.

-Essaie avant que je trépasse quand même, le temps ne me fait pas de cadeaux mon fils.

-Huhu, je vais faire mon possible.

-Et ton petit frère ? il a enfin quelqu'un ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Sasuke ne s'attache plus à personne, tu le sais non ?

-Oui mais tout de même, un jour il faudra qu'il aille au dessus de tout ça.

-Hm, bientôt sans doute.

Itachi regarda Cador qui était en train d'enfiler une chemise ornée du sigle Uchiha et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en le voyant heureux de s'habiller, il tournoyait devant un miroir en pied qu'il avait sorti d'un placard et s'y mirait longuement, changeant et rechangeant de vêtements toutes les deux minutes.

-Quand Sasuke pourra accepter, je bougerais.

-…ne me dis pas que tu te restreins pour ton frère ? Itachi, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça toute ta vie, nous sommes ses parents et ce n'est pas à toi de mettre ta vie de coté pour…

-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus que je n'ai déjà fais Maman. J'aime Sasuke à un point où je n'ai encore jamais aimé personne. Le jour où je penserais à quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'à lui, alors ce sera cette personne.

Elle était si fière de ses fils, mais d'autant plus d'Itachi qui s'était toujours occupé merveilleusement bien de son cadet dès son plus jeune âge. Pourtant sa manière de penser l'inquiétait, elle voulait leur bonheur à tout deux après tout, et elle se demandait souvent s'ils l'étaient. Son fils lui souriait encore d'un air rassurant, et elle abdiqua face à lui, ne pouvant lui tenir tête bien longtemps lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Itachi remarqua l'intérêt de l'autre garçon qui les fixait via son miroir. Dans ces échanges d'affection, il ne cessait d'observer attentivement, comme pour essayer de comprendre, de voir jusqu'où cela allait aller, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était que l'affection simple. Elle remballa les affaires, et Itachi se leva pour aller vers la cuisine, se faisant suivre par Cador. Il le regarda calmement, et l'autre se redressa sur ses deux jambes, un peu courbé en avant, à cela il le récompensa d'un sourire.

-Très bien Cador. Maintenant, va chercher Sasuke, nous allons manger.

-…

-Va.

Itachi se demandait comment il allait se faire comprendre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop, partant réchauffer ce que sa mère leur avait concocté et se demandant comment le repas allait bien pouvoir se passer. Cador entra dans la chambre, heureux de la liberté qu'il avait dans cette maison. Grattant à la porte, Sasuke lui ouvrit, continuant de parler au téléphone en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il ne bougea pas et Sasuke chercha ce qui pouvait bien y avoir. Il raccrocha et continua de fixer son compagnon qui se mit à mâcher dans le vide.

-Oh, ok. J'arrive.

Cador eut un sourire de vainqueur, exultant de joie, il sautilla avant de tourner les talons pour retourner en bas, et Sasuke jeta son téléphone sur le fauteuil, ne gardant sur lui qu'un seul portable. Il rejoignit donc la petite troupe qui s'attablait déjà, observant du coin de l'œil Cador qui se dandinait de contentement et qui essaya de s'asseoir convenablement, et le voir ainsi le fit avoir le sourire que ses deux parents ne loupèrent pas. Même s'il ne regardait pas directement celui qui l'amenait, ils savaient que c'était lui qui en était l'auteur, alors plus que tout, ils espérèrent pour le dernier né de la famille, son sourire se répercutant sur ses deux membres de sa famille. Quand Sasuke allait bien, tout le monde allait bien, surtout lorsqu'il avait une expression aussi douce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il était là, et son comportement avait bien changé. Après quelques jours, il n'avait plus fait ces gestes qui les énervaient tant et pour lesquels ils avaient du le reprendre encore par moment. Pourtant il avait vite compris, tout comme allait au frigo, à la douche et aux wc seul. Il traînait dans la maison, allant parfois avec Sasuke ou restant avec Itachi même lorsqu'il voyait ses patients. Au départ les quelques vieux habitués avaient trouvé cela un peu bizarre, mais finalement ils s'habituèrent à ce garçon étrange qui souriait souvent et restait cependant assez loin d'eux. Plus ils étaient vieux, et plus il restait à l'écart et hors d'atteinte, cherchant protection derrière l'un des deux Uchiha s'il y avait une tentative pour le toucher. Par contre, il n'avait aucun problème pour jouer avec les enfants, une fois sa surprise passée de voir des humains miniatures, il se laissait même toucher, privilège qui était normalement réservés qu'aux deux frères.

Quand son père appela, Sasuke était devant la télévision, et il se matait un film d'horreur sans se rendre compte que Cador se pissait pratiquement sur lui-même, sursautant au moindre bruit et regardant par moment alentour, certain de voir apparaître le démon du film. Itachi donna donc à son cadet un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le faire réagir, l'air méchant, et Sasuke suivit son regard, voyant l'autre camouflé sous un coussin et tremblotant, qui gardait un œil sur l'écran malgré sa peur. Il s'amusa à lui faire peur, et ne put lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il se fit griffer la face. A la place, voyant qu'il avait vraiment peur, il s'excusa.

-T'as pas fini ! si tu continues comme ça je te passe le téléphone et on va voir qui va courir la queue entre les pattes jusqu'au fin fond de sa penderie !!!

Jamais Itachi ne l'avait menacé d'un truc comme ça, même lorsqu'il traitait les gens comme des sous merdes juste sous ses yeux. Il lui mit ses doigts sur son front en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus sous l'effet de sa menace et lui donna une pichenette avant de se laisser tomber entre eux deux et de rassurer leur paternel sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il attrapa Naruto qui s'agrippa à lui et lui caressa le haut du bras d'un geste mécanique après avoir changer de chaine en continuant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Finalement il arrêta de le faire et fixa juste le jeune homme qui avait couché la tête sur ses genoux et, Sasuke en était sur, aurait ronronné s'il avait eu de quoi faire. Un large sourire était en train d'étirer les lèvres de son aîné, il s'élargissait de plus en plus et lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir remercié son interlocuteur, il attrapa la face de son protégé et l'embrassa sur le front en gloussant.

-Nii-san ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as là ?

-C'est bien lui.

-Hein ?

-C'est Naruto ! tu l'as retrouvé Sasuke !!!

-…

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme comme était comme à son habitude, silencieux et calme lorsqu'on le tenait, plongeant ses billes bleues dans les siennes et souriant. L'information était en train de se faire accepter avec une certaine difficulté, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il se sentit submergé par de trop nombreux sentiments. Il avait envi de pleurer, puis de rire, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, danser même avec lui, mais au lieu de quoi, il prit ses jambes à son cou pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Itachi l'avait regardé fuir sans comprendre, il n'aurait pas pensé à le voir se carapater comme ça, quitte à se prendre un mur en montant les escaliers trop vite. Naruto venait de geindre, montrant sa surprise de le voir se sauver ainsi, et Itachi lui passa sa main dans les cheveux avant de lui sourire de nouveau tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, on va aller voir ce qu'il a.

-…

-Oui, Naruto c'est toi…tu comprendras. Viens.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ses deux compagnons agissaient bizarrement et rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire ne le laissait penser coupable. Il dépassa Itachi et se planta devant la porte avant de se mettre à la gratter du bout des doigts avec insistances et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'Uchiha pour qu'il se grouille d'arriver. Itachi se planta derrière lui et attendit, mais Sasuke ne fit rien, alors il frappa doucement à la porte.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke qu'est ce…Naruto est là.

-Je sais. Sa voix était un peu fluette, et Itachi fut assez surpris. Il avait l'impression que son frère pleurait.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-…

-Il est là, tu veux qu'il disparaisse de nouveau ?

Naruto gratta à la porte, il ne stoppa à aucun moment, geignant, et Sasuke à l'intérieur vit ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur que ce soit une fausse joie, il avait peur d'espérer pour rien, mais quand il n'entendit plus les bruits d'ongles, il eut encore plus peur. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et en fracas, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, ce qui surprit son ami. Il le serra fortement, fourrant sa tête dans son épaule pour cacher les quelques larmes que Itachi avait pu lui entendre avoir. Ainsi Sasuke s'était caché parce qu'il pleurait. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu pleuré, depuis qu'ils vivaient à deux en fait. Il pouvait voir ses épaules qui tressautaient doucement, il pouvait entendre ses sanglots à peine étouffés, et ses doigts si fins qui étreignaient le linge de celui qui avait disparu tant de temps.

Naruto n'avait pas tout compris au début, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état et le voir comme ça, il n'aima pas du tout. En lui, quelque chose le poussait à le protéger, alors lui aussi resserra sa prise sur le brun, et il déposa sa tête contre son épaule, restant là, ne bougeant pas, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui faire mal comme ça. Itachi en le voyant faire se rappela un lointain souvenir, celui où le petit blond lui avait dis les yeux emplis de fierté et de bonheur que Sasuke était son frère à lui aussi. Il sentit ses larmes monter, parce que ce jour là, il avait été tellement heureux pour son petit frère d'avoir pu se trouver un tel ami. Il tomba à genoux près d'eux, et il les prit dans ses bras, les serrant tendrement. Naruto releva la tête vers lui, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. C'était que maintenant, Itachi le comprenait pratiquement parfaitement même s'il ne parlait toujours pas. Pour le rassurer, il continua de sourire et l'embrassa sur le front. L'air encore plus perplexe, Naruto regarda l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue d'Itachi, et celui-ci ria doucement avant de fourrer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lui ébouriffer.

-Bienvenu à la maison Naruto.

Sasuke releva la tête, fixant son ami les yeux rougis et deux fins sillons lui coulant sur les joues, et Itachi fit ce qu'il ne lui avait depuis longtemps, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Nii-san !

-Hm ?

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça !!

-On est jamais trop vieux pour montrer qu'on aime quelqu'un Sasuke.

-Pfff, c'est cucul.

-Huhuhu, c'est bête qu'il ait cassé mon appareil numérique tout de même, j'aurai aimé te prendre en photo là.

-Et je t'aurais tué pour ça.

-Huhuhu, vraiment ? oh mais j'y pense, j'ai toujours mon portable !

-ITA…

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir, l'autre avait déjà sorti son téléphone et venait de le prendre. Une photo parfaite qu'il enregistra en courant à travers la maison pour que Sasuke ne l'efface pas, mais celui-ci le bloqua sur le canapé de tout son poids, et attrapa le téléphone. Allongé sur Itachi, il ne bougea pas, trouvant plus urgent d'effacer la photo, Itachi en profita pour continuer à rire et à passer une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Naruto les regardait toujours, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, les voyants pour la première fois comme ça. Il s'approcha d'eux et Itachi l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le front et de lui sourire. Entretemps, Sasuke avait sorti son propre portable et venait de prendre en photos les deux personnes lui faisant face, un rictus au coin des lèvres, mais ça ne marchait pas sur Itachi, lui s'en fichait.

-Et si on allait au resto ce soir Sasuke ?

-…

-Pour fêter son retour.

-Tu crois qu'il se tiendra ?

-Ben y'a pas eu de problème depuis deux trois jours non ? il a pigé…je crois ?

-…je vais prévenir Sakura de dresser ma table.

-Sakura ? elle ne te plaît pas elle au fait ?

-Nah.

-…

-C'est la seule amie que j'ai gardé de cette époque.

-Elle connaissait Naruto ?

-Hn.

-…

-Et elle a été la seule a continué à me traiter normalement…un peu comme toi à me surprotéger même, mais quand je l'envoyais chier, elle revenait encore plus à la charge.

-Huhu, aurait-elle une chance alors ?

-Non. Vraiment trop lourde.

-…

-C'est une amie, je veux pas voir plus loin que ça, c'est plus important que tout.

-C'est toi qui vois petit frère.

Sasuke se redressa et téléphona à Sakura. Itachi l'écouta à peine et embrassa de nouveau Naruto sur le front, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il était tellement heureux de le voir de retour qu'il en aurait chanté de joie. Son petit frère lui donnait l'impression d'être alléger d'un poids, et cela minimisé celui qu'il avait lui-même sur le cœur.

-Viens avec moi, on va te préparer, et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire ok ?

-…

Quand Sasuke alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, il entendit son frère dans la sienne et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il était en train de coiffer Naruto en fixant le tout avec du gel alors que celui-ci s'observer dans la glace, regardant les vêtements d'un tout autre standing qui le mettait en avant. Il était dans un ensemble noir qui mettait son corps en valeur tout en restant décent, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur le haut de son torse, et à présent, Itachi lui glissait dans la poche un mouchoir d'un rouge satiné d'un air un peu négligé qui ne faisait que mettre plus en valeur le porteur.

-Et voilà, tu en penses quoi Naruto ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Déjà, on ne l'appelait plus Cador, ensuite l'autre l'avait mis dans de drôles de vêtements et avait même ajouté un zeste de liquide sur sa gorge qui n'était autre qu'un parfum qui lui agressait les narines. Il se réfugia sur le lit, passant sa main dans son cou pour sentir cette drôle d'odeur.

-Je pense que le bleu t'irait mieux sans doute, mais je n'ai pas cette couleur vu que je préfère le rouge. Bon, tu restes là, je me change.

Itachi avait joint le geste à la parole et venait d'enlever sa blouse pour la mettre sur son porte manteau, continuant en enlevant son haut. Son frère avait toujours était gâté naturellement par la nature, et les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau en étaient une preuve certaine, surtout qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial pour ça. Naruto ne le lâchait pas des yeux tandis que l'autre regardait dans sa penderie et Sasuke se demanda comment son frère allait bien pouvoir s'habiller, lui qui sortait si peu. Les laissant là pour aller se changer lui-même, il ressortit donc un peu plus tard, avec vêtements stylés et accessoires, le minimum pourtant de sa part. Il trouva Naruto auprès d'Itachi qui avait revêtu un costume assez détaché qui s'accordait très bien avec celui de son compagnon. Il avait cependant noué une cravate d'un air un peu détaché et ouvert sa veste juste ce qu'il fallait pour exciter gente féminine et parfois même masculine. Sasuke termina en surlignant ses yeux d'un trait très fin de khôl noir qui faisaient parfaitement effet, soulignant le rouge de ses lentilles qu'il arborait à pratiquement chaque sortie comme ses bijoux qu'il aimait bien changé pour se parfaire. Il aimait bien faire ainsi.

-Hey Nii-san.

-Hm ?

-Si tu te mettais un poil plus en valeur, tu aurais le monde à tes pieds, tu le sais ?

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Itachi laissa sa langue sortir, découvrant un piercing que Sasuke ne voyait que très très rarement.

-Pfff, un ou deux autres bien placés et…

-Huhu, qui te dis que je n'en ai pas d'autres ?

-Hu ?

-Et puis le monde ne m'intéresse pas petit frère, je ne souhaite qu'une seule personne.

-Qui est ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.

-Mouais. Et ils sont où les autres ?

-Huhu. Voyant qu'il ne continuerait pas, Sasuke continua :

-Et comment tu sauras que tu l'as trouvée ?

-Hmm, sans doute que ce jour là je m'en ferais plus pour elle que pour toi.

-Uugh, arrière frère incestueux.

-Hahaha, stupide petit frère va.

-Kuku, on prend ma voiture ?

-Ton bolide bleu là ?

-Tu préfères ta mini peut être.

-Huhuhu, tu survivrais si on t'y voyait ?

-Tchhh, elle ne te va vraiment pas cette bagnole, prochain anniversaire je t'offrirais un summum de puissance et de beauté vu que tu ne veux pas de mon Orochi.

-Huhuhu, j'en ai rien à battre des bagnoles, tant que ça roule c'est tout ce que je demande moi.

-Donc ce sera un gros quatre quatre, noir de préférence, et puis…surtout ne m'écoute pas.

-Quoi ?

Itachi s'était approché de Naruto et feignait de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Sasuke savait combien son frère n'aimait pas son goût du luxe, mais il avait l'argent pour se faire, alors il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en priver. Croisant les bras, il continua :

-Tchhh. On prend la mienne.

-Et où va-t-il s'asseoir ? tu n'as que deux places là dedans.

-Tes genoux feront l'affaire non ?

-Sasuke, c'est pas sérieux, tu sais bien que…

-Je plaisante Itachi pffff.

-…

-On prend mon Orochi, elle a pile trois places.

-Celle qui a été faite spécialement pour toi et que tu n'utilises jamais ?

-Hn…tu en vois une autre peut être ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire de ton pognon p'tit frère.

-Kuku, encore mieux, celle là on me l'a donné contre un petit service. Ça sert de connaître du monde.

-Je t'ai déjà dis quoi sur les cadeaux de ce genre ?

-Je sais Maman.

-Tsss.

-Allez. Naruto ! on y va, viens là.

Sasuke attrapa la main du troisième larron qui jusque là avait tout suivit avec intérêt. Il se fit tirer jusqu'au garage, ou le brun lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'il retirer une bâche et découvrit la nouvelle voiture d'un bleu tout autre que celui de la Viper, mais toutefois tout autant admirable. Il suivit Sasuke qui l'installa et l'attacha solidement après avoir enlevé la bâche qui la protégeait. Itachi s'installa en l'entendant faire ronronner le moteur et se plaignit intérieurement des goûts de luxe de son cadet, se demandant comment ils ont été arrivés là.

-Ah !

-Hm ?

-Presque plus d'essence, un p'tit tour par la station et on pourra y aller.

-Te presse pas.

-Hn ?

-J'ai pas envi d'avoir un traumatisé des transports à la maison par la suite.

-Ok.

La voiture s'engagea donc et Sasuke attendit de voir le garage, qui était très large, se refermer automatiquement. Il lança un dernier regard au rez-de-chaussée où était la clinique de son frère, puis à l'étage où ils habitaient. C'était vrai qu'il aimait bien l'argent, mais c'est qu'avec il pouvait offrir de telles choses à sa famille, cela même s'ils refusaient parfois en en connaissant le prix.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Sortant de ses pensées et voyant que son frère se questionnait sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, il accéléra doucement, le laissant jeter un œil attentif à leur compagnon. Naruto avait l'air impressionné de ce voyage, mais cela ne lui permit toujours pas de dire un seul mot. S'accrochant juste un peu plus à Itachi, son regard s'émerveilla sous la vitesse de l'engin et que laissaient les boutiques sur leur passage, de simples traces de lumière qui lui faisait voir la ville comme jamais encore il n'avait pu les contempler. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, leur sortie se fit bien remarquée. Sasuke ouvrit la porte qui s'éleva vers le haut et remit en place l'une de ses mèches en prenant un air détaché et qu'il savait sexy, s'amusant presque des petits cris qu'il entendit dans la petite foule qui se massait là. Itachi sorti de son coté, ne faisant rien de la sorte mais attirant pas mal de regard lui aussi, il aida Naruto qui s'agrippa à sa manche, alors il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur et n'avait qu'à le suivre de près.

Un homme s'approcha de Sasuke, c'était le chauffeur qui rougissait de la chance de conduire une telle voiture jusqu'au parking, se faisant chuchoter une menace de mort pour la moindre égratignure qu'il pourrait faire. Sasuke, mains dans les poches, marcha le plus naturellement possible vers cet endroit où venait de nombreuses stars et personnes fortunées, comme si la place lui appartenait. Itachi glissa sa main dans le dos de Naruto et l'enjoignit d'un sourire à les suivre, se faisant bientôt aidé de Sasuke qui fit de même cela malgré l'armada de paparazzi à qui il tirait toujours une tête blasée. Ces derniers le prirent en photo, et certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas de réservations jouèrent de leurs atouts pour se faire inviter, mais il les ignora superbement.

Itachi reconnu la jeune femme qui vint à leur rencontre, il se souvenait l'avoir vu plus jeune, toujours près de son frère et l'air inquiète comme pas deux. Là elle était tout sourire et un peu étonnée aussi, plus encore lorsqu'elle vit les deux yeux bleus sur elle. Elle aussi était troublée par son regard, sans doute avait-elle du y penser. Sasuke lui fit l'honneur d'une bise sur chaque joue, chose que jamais Itachi ne l'avait vu faire avec quiconque. Elle était belle si ce n'était un front un poil trop grand, mais elle comblait cela avec d'autres atouts qu'elle savait à première vue mettre parfaitement en avant. Seulement, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être au courant de sa beauté, agissant naturellement malgré sa manière d'être un peu sophistiquée qu'apportée son tailleur de grande marque. Elle se tenait face à Naruto et le dévisageait avec un étrange sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à affirmer totalement.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais vu Sasuke ! qu'est ce qui t'amènes donc jusqu'à moi ? Tu viens me présenter un morceau de choix ?

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais que l'on ne soit qu'entre nous, et là, je te dirais pourquoi j'ai choisi ton restaurant alors que je déteste toujours autant me faire prendre en photo de cette manière.

-…ok, de toute manière lorsque tu viens là c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose…et vu que ça n'a pas l'air d'être pour affaire...Suivez-moi messieurs.

Elle les enjoignit à la suivre d'un sourire, les guidant dans la grande salle avant de bifurquer en faisant quelques signes vers de petites niches cossues et cachées par divers moyen, certaines de portes, d'autres de tentures, d'autres de plantes. Naruto décortiquait tous ce qui l'entourait d'un œil émerveillé et un peu dépassé, et Itachi prit soin de s'assurer de sa présence si jamais l'envie lui serait venue de stopper. Le lieu respirait le luxe et la qualité, et Itachi se demandait jusqu'où Sasuke avait aidé cette jeune femme dans cette entreprise. Bientôt elle leur présenta une petite salle cossue et intime, une place qui sied parfaitement les goûts de son petit frère. Celui-ci prit place sur la banquette, laissant Naruto entre lui et Itachi, et Sakura vint prendre place en face d'eux, sure de ne pas rester pour le diner. C'était si rare que le brun venait manger ici, encore plus qu'il l'invitait à sa table, alors encore moins lorsqu'il avait des invités.

-Alors ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

-… euh ? je…j'aurais du remarquer quoi ? elle osa un petit regard interrogateur vers Itachi mais retourna de suite vers Sasuke.

-Lui.

Sakura regarda le garçon entre les deux frères. Il continuait d'inspecter chaque recoin comme l'aurait fait un enfant, et la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Sasuke releva alors quelques mèches à Naruto, tout en lui demandant d'arrêter de gigoter dans tous dans les sens. Il s'exécuta, et posa enfin ses yeux sur Sakura qui vit son regard s'illuminer. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et les yeux ronds, se pinça même fortement.

-…je…

-Sakura ?

-Je…non de toute manière…il…enfin il…non.

-Si.

Sakura le regarda comme un fou avant d'examiner la face du garçon face à elle. Ça ne pouvait être vrai.

-Non.

-Si, c'est moi qui te le dis.

-…tu m'avais dis qu'il…et alors tu…

-Finis un peu tes phrases. Je te l'avais dis, mais on m'a dit que ma mémoire a pu me jouer des tours à cause du choc et de l'âge.

-…

-Celui qui est face à toi Sakura, et bien c'est Naruto.

-…

-…

-KYAAAAAAA !!!!!

Elle sauta par-dessus la table, enlaçant le jeune homme qui avait sursauté violemment et attrapé la main d'Itachi à l'en briser. Il n'avait rien compris et paniqua assez en la voyant continuer. Itachi n'aurait pas attendue une telle réaction de Sakura, et Sasuke regretta un peu de ne pas lui avoir d'abord dis qu'il était amnésique voir totalement mongol par rapport à l'ancien modèle auquel il avait été confronté dans le temps.

-Sakura.

-Oh mon dieu, Naruto, Naruto ! tu es vivant !!

-Sakura.

-Oh si tu savais je…

-SAKURA !!!

-Eh ?

Elle venait de se faire tirer en arrière assez violement alors que Sasuke avait anormalement élevé la voix dans un lieu public. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était blasé qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, mais aussi un peu en colère. Qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Son ami eut l'obligeance de lui répondre d'un air toujours aussi chargé émotionnellement, ce qui la changeait de son habitude.

-Il est amnésique, il ne comprend rien et ne sait pas qui tu es. C'est Naruto, physiquement du moins.

-…

Elle fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, se détachant un peu de lui et voyant qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Elle toussota et reprit sa place, continuant de l'observer, voyant Itachi se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques paroles qui le firent redevenir calme.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours, je l'ai retrouvé dans la rue par hasard, je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni ce qu'il c'est passé.

-…tu trouveras ?

-Hn.

-Ok, je te fais confiance. Vous l'aiderez Itachi san ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, alors…ce soir, tous ce que vous mangerez, je vous l'offrirai.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Sakura.

-Non. Non, je ne le suis pas, mais je le veux.

Elle continua de fixer Naruto et posa de nouveau ses mains sur lui, les mettant sur ses joues qu'elle caressa de ses pouces. Le blond n'était pas mort, vraiment là même si un peu différent. Une assiette qui tomba dans l'autre salle la tira de sa rêverie, et elle se rendit compte que les trois jeunes hommes la regardaient. Sur un dernier sourire, elle prit congé d'eux et retourna gérer ce qui venait de se passer avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est devenue cuistot pour une promesse faite avec lui.

-Ah ?

-Hn, elle cuisinait très très mal, c'était immangeable et il le lui avait dis en face. Elle avait promis de s'améliorer et il avait promis de toujours lui dire la vérité sur la qualité de ce qu'elle lui servait. Elle n'a eu droit qu'à un seul compliment, et elle avait décidé de poursuivre dans ce domaine là alors qu'elle était très douée ailleurs aussi.

-Elle aurait fait quoi sinon ?

-Médecine.

-…

-Parce qu'on se blessait toujours tout les deux en jouant, et qu'elle voulait être capable de toujours nous soigner quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu devrais reconsidérer le fait de sortir avec elle tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-…

-Non. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça.

Itachi se demanda s'il avait bien compris le sous sens de ces paroles puisque Sasuke avait appuyé cela en regardant vers la rosée. Elle revenait avec des cartes, en glissant une de chaque aux frères et continua en attendant, de fixer Naruto. Sasuke la laissa faire, parcourant rapidement le menu, Itachi quant à lui était un peu dérangé par cela, mais il n'osa rien dire.

-Tu prends aussi nos menus ?

-Oui, tu crois que j'attends pour décorer la pièce ?

-Peut être.

-Je retiens Sasuke.

-Kukuku, bon ok alors…

-Par contre pour lui, c'est moi qui ferais son repas. Vous n'aurez rien à lui commandé, je sais déjà ce que je veux qu'il mange.

-Hn, alors on va commencer léger pour moi.

Sakura ne semblait pas l'écouter, et pourtant elle ramena à chacun exactement ce qu'ils avaient commandés alors qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas vu prendre de notes. Elle posa devant Naruto des plats simples pour le standing de l'établissement, des plats qui n'étaient sans doutes pas au menu, et il se régala comme il ne l'avait jamais fait même avec la cuisine d'Itachi qui en fut assez surpris. Il n'en laissait pas une miette et regardait toujours la jeune femme avec intérêt lorsqu'elle revenait, la suppliant juste ainsi de lui en offrir plus, ce que fit Sakura, augmentant un peu les parts. A la fin du repas, elle n'amena la carte des desserts que pour Itachi qui glissa un regard vers son cadet en train de soupirer contre le blond qui avait de la sauce tout autour de la bouche. Il lui demanda de s'essuyer avant de l'aider alors que lui commanda. Sakura revint une fois choisi avec deux plateaux en argent rutilant surmonté des desserts pour l'un, d'une cloche pour l'autre. Elle déposa d'abord les deux plateaux sur la table, puis mit le dessert préféré de Sasuke devant celui-ci, ne lui ayant même pas vraiment demandé si c'était bien celui là qu'il désirait ce soir, de toute façon lui-même ne lui avait rien dis, Itachi en était sur. Apparemment, elle connaissait parfaitement les goûts de son cadet qui y plongea sa cuillère d'un air gourmand. C'était que lorsqu'il mangeait, son frère avait tout un panel d'expression sorti de nulle part, Itachi avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que c'était à ce moment là que son cadet était le plus honnête. En recevant le sien, il se demanda si ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à cause de la rosée et du fait qu'il voulait l'aider. Son dessert était un vrai petit chef d'œuvre culinaire et esthétique, et il se demanda ce dont le blond hériterait. Sakura l'avança vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur la face.

-Dites moi les gars, je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Il comprend quand même quand on lui parle, hein ?

-Hn.

-Ok. Naruto ?

-… Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers elle, interrogateur.

-Je vais te montrer trois desserts, tu n'en prends qu'un seul. Tu as compris ?

Il remua la tête comme il le faisait parfois pour affirmer certaine choses, et Sakura attrapa la cloche qu'elle souleva lentement. L'intérêt qu'il avait était donc à son maximum, car il avait compris dès la première explication, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Regardant les trois desserts, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur, avançant doucement la main pour finalement attraper celui qui avait l'air le plus sucré des trois, mais aussi le plus succulent d'après Itachi et le plus horrible pour Sasuke. En le voyant faire, Sakura essuya une larme et tendit la main vers lui sans pour autant le toucher. Naruto avait déjà vu cela dans le bureau d'Itachi lorsqu'il accueillait des gens du dehors, et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il décida de faire comme il l'avait vu faire, l'attrapant en la regardant sans comprendre.

-Tu es bien Naruto, j'en suis sur maintenant. Heureuse de te revoir à nouveau.

Elle lui serra la main et il continua de la fixer sans un battement de cils, perdant juste un peu de couleur lorsqu'elle lui embrassa le dos de la main. Mais comme elle le lâcha, il respira de nouveau. Sakura prit le siège face à eux et Naruto en ayant tourné la tête vit que Sasuke avait déjà entamé son dessert. Là, il se jeta sur le sien avec appétit comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pour quatre justes avant, et elle le regarda engloutir celui qu'il avait toujours préféré. C'était ça qui l'avait convaincu que c'était finalement bien lui, et après un soupir d'aise, elle chuchota plus pour elle-même qu'eux :

-Il redeviendra normal.

-Oui, on va tout faire pour ça.

-Ce n'était pas une question Itachi san, mais merci tout de même d'avoir répondu.

-…

-Je sais que Naruto…oui, maintenant qu'il est de nouveau avec nous, que tout ira bien.

Elle mira du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui termina son café d'une lampée. Il s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, se faisant prendre sa place par Sakura. Itachi suivit des yeux un moment son frère, le voyant se faire accoster par quelques femmes aux décolletés plongeant ou aux vêtements pratiquement inexistant, qu'il balaya d'un air ennuyé. Naruto se resserra contre lui et le regardant, il vit qu'il était en train de fuir la main de Sakura qu'elle essayait de poser sur ses joues pour en suivre les traces gravées.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Cicatrices.

-Il a été battu ?

-Maltraité je dirais, et pour sa perte de mémoire, il a une énorme cicatrice près de la nuque et dans le dos.

-Si j'attrape le salaud qui lui a fais ça, je le tue.

-J'espère que tu seras plus radicale que Sasuke, car lui il risque en plus de lui affliger avant ça des souffrances dont je n'aimerais pas être le témoin.

-Hm, mais Sasuke a vraiment souffert quand Naruto est m…enfin quand on a cru qu'il était mort. Il ne parlait plus à personne en cours, il évitait tout contact, il ne voulait plus aucun ami. J'avais l'impression qu'il était mort avec lui.

-C'était un peu ça. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de t'être accroché à lui comme ça, ça l'a aidé à sortir de cet autisme dans lequel il s'était mis.

-Lui et Naruto étaient mes meilleurs amis, ils m'avaient aidé et jamais je ne les aurais abandonnés. C'est vrai que même à cette époque Sasuke ne s'ouvrait pas tout de suite aux autres, mais Naruto l'aidait grandement. Quand il a disparu, je dirais que Sasuke a eu beaucoup de connaissance, mais de là à avoir des amis…aujourd'hui encore on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

-Je pense aussi.

-J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là. Il m'avait pourtant dis que la maison était en flamme et que Naruto était à l'intérieur…

-Oui, à moi aussi c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et vu la brûlure qu'il a dans le dos, je suppose que Sasuke n'a pas mentit. Cependant, il faut croire qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir ensuite.

-Hm…

Sakura se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, une dernière embrassade avant que les Uchiha ne le reprennent rien que pour eux. Elle le sentir se raidir une seconde et contre sa poitrine, elle put sentir son cœur qui s'accéléra fortement. Il avait peur d'elle, du moins ne se sentait-il pas totalement en confiance. En baissant les yeux, elle le vit serrer la main d'Itachi au point de l'en faire blanchir.

-C'est tellement bizarre qu'il s'accroche ainsi à toi.

-…

-Naruto avait un peu peur de toi à l'époque.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pourtant je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Simple.

Sasuke se posa négligemment sur le bord de la table et offrit un sourire rassurant à Naruto qui se relâcha un peu plus mais garda la main d'Itachi dans la sienne. Celui-ci dévisageait son petit frère, le poussant à continuer.

-C'est parce qu'une fois tu l'avais réprimandé alors que personne n'avait osé en sachant que son père avait un poste si important à la mairie. Par la suite, c'était plus du respect qu'autre chose, je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il t'aimait plus que moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, il me baratinait toujours qu'il voulait un grand frère lui aussi, toi si possible, il l'avait même écrit sur sa lettre au père noël cet Usuratonkachi. Enfin ce n'était pas longtemps avant que ça se passe.

Naruto se détacha de Sakura, montant sur la table pour aller vers Sasuke. Tous le regardaient pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et il avança la main vers la gorge de Sasuke, se faisant se raidir celui-ci qui le trouvait inquiétant. Naruto suspendit son geste en voyant sa réaction, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, ne lui cria pas dessus, il attendait. Alors il poursuivit, touchant l'un des colliers qu'il avait autour de la gorge et le regardant fixement.

-Tu l'as reconnu ?

-…

-Oui ou non ?

-…

Naruto bougea la tête, lui montrant que oui. Sasuke eut un sourire, un qui était très doux, et il l'enleva pour le lui mettre en main. Itachi regarda le collier dont son frère ne s'était jamais séparé et Sakura sembla avoir reconnu ce dernier. Son petit frère le prit et le mit autour de la gorge de son ami, faisant jouer dans les lumières la pierre bleuté qui sembla briller plus que d'habitude.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais, ce truc c'est ton porte bonheur pas le mien, compris Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto continua de regarder le pendentif alors qu'Itachi se souvenait que là était le surnom du petit blondinet à l'époque lorsqu'il faisait une ânerie et que Sasuke lui en voulait un peu, c'était cependant plus pour le charrier qu'autre chose. Alors il se doutait du fait que Sakura l'ait reconnu ait pu ainsi totalement convaincre son petit frère qui était en train de passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami avant de lui pousser la tête en arrière d'un air moqueur. Naruto eut un sourire qui rendit Itachi jaloux pour ne pas en être le destinataire. En sentant cela, il devint un peu sombre et se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

-Ramène le moi de temps à autres, autrement je passerai chez vous.

-C'est une menace ?

-Ouaip, je sais que c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir certaine chose de toi.

-Kuku. Alors améliore donc ton entrée, elle était un peu fade.

-Grrrrr.

-Ah moins que ce ne fut le cas que parce que le repas était offert par la maison ?

-Idiot.

-Huhuhu.

Sasuke et Sakura se disputaient allégrement, Itachi les suivait avec Naruto près de lui, prêtant peu de regard à ceux qui les entouraient, c'est là qu'un homme lui fit signe et qu'il se rendit près de lui pour le saluer un instant. Naruto se planta près de lui, n'aimant pas le regard de ce blond à la longue chevelure, puis il s'agrippa de nouveau à la manche d'Itachi.

-T'as un gamin à tes basques maintenant ?

-Jaloux ?

-Jamais.

-Huhu, je te laisse, j'ai l'impression que ton amie revient…à moins que ce ne soit ta mère ?

-Un jour Itachi…un jour.

-Huhuhu, et encore des paroles en l'air. Avant que tu arrives à m'avoir, tu as encore du chemin à faire Dei.

-Et ne m'appelle pas si familièrement Uchiha !

-Huhuhu.

Itachi reparti vers son petit frère qui était en train de lorgner méchamment une jeune femme qui le collait un peu trop, Sakura essayant de décoller la blonde scotchée à lui. Il soupira d'aise en le voyant enfin revenir et ainsi pouvoir avoir une raison de partir. Une fois dans la voiture, celui qui en sorti avait un air jouissif sur la face et tira de Sasuke un rictus supérieur, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bolide et après un vrombissement du moteur, ils partirent.

Cette nuit là, Naruto ne fila pas dormir sur son futon dans la chambre de Sasuke, il fila dans la chambre d'Itachi et commença à se rouler en boule au pied de son lit. Ce dernier le laissa finalement dormir à ses cotés, sous le regard un peu virulent de Sasuke qui décida de bosser tout le reste de la nuit après l'avoir cherché la peur au ventre de l'avoir de nouveau perdu ou simplement rêvé. Au matin, Itachi se réveilla avec le bras en travers du corps de Naruto et un regard noir posé sur lui depuis la porte. Sasuke buvait calmement un café bien serré, la face fermée. Naruto quant à lui se resserra un peu plus contre lui et il n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke les laissa, partant dormir, du moins essayer. Un peu plus tard quand Naruto se réveilla à son tour, Itachi plongea dans ses yeux et là, il comprit plus ou moins ce qui se passait en lui. Cette alchimie, il la connaissait, du moins en avait-il entendu parler. Seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Cherchant à éviter cette pensée, il lui demanda d'aller se doucher puis se prépara pour travailler et descendit sans l'attendre.

Quelque personnes se massait déjà devant la porte de son cabinet, et il leur ouvrit pour qu'ils s'installent pendant qu'il terminait de se servir un café. En revenant, il trouva là une petite masse, et offrant une salutation générale, il demanda au premier patient de le suivre dans son bureau. Un peu plus tard il entendit des exclamations venant de sa salle d'attente, partant voir ce qu'il s'y passait, il trouva Naruto souriant, déposant une petite assiettée de biscuit pour quelques enfants tout en gardant ses distances avec les gens. Puis il se faufila sous son bras pour aller dans son coin de pièce qu'Itachi lui avait aménagé avec des coussins et des livres pour enfants. Souvent il venait faire ça, les clients du quartier, la plupart des petits vieux, c'étaient habitués à sa présence, surtout qu'il ne dérangeait personne. Naruto s'asseyaient dans un coin comme il le faisait depuis un moment, s'enfermant dans son petit monde et regardant les livres pour enfants que Sasuke lui avait donné. Aujourd'hui pourtant il y avait eu une nouveauté, il avait de lui-même offert quelque chose à des personnes qu'il ne laissait pourtant pas le toucher.

-Itachi san ?

-Excusez-moi.

La petite vieille n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha aussi dérangé par une présence. Il retourna dans ses papiers, replaçant une de ses mèches en cherchant un document qu'il commença à remplir. Sasuke apparut un peu plus tard à la porte, s'excusant de le déranger et demanda à Naruto de le suivre, ce que l'autre fit. Jamais Itachi n'aurait cru l'entendre un tel cri de terreur cinq minutes plus tard, et lâchant son bureau pour courir à travers toute la maison, il buta sur Naruto dans le couloir qui s'accrocha à lui les larmes aux yeux et qui se cacha dans son dos.

-Que ? mais ? Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Mais…

-Naruto, viens là. Pfff, fais chier, allez !

-…

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

Sasuke arrêta de tirer le bras du blond scotché derrière son aîné et leva les yeux vers lui. C'est là qu'il eut du mal à déglutir et qu'il lâcha sa proie, prêts à faire un pas en arrière. Il y avait cette sorte d'aura autour de son aîné qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement. Il gardait la tête haute et ne baissait que les yeux sur lui, l'air impitoyable. Sa voix fut d'ailleurs un peu trop sourde pour lui démontrer qu'il faisait fausse route :

-Tu m'expliques ?

-…c'est Naruto.

-Oui je le sais, et ?

-Naruto est blond.

Simple comme bonjour finalement. Itachi soupira et se tourna vers Naruto tremblotant qui avait un coin de la tête rasée au niveau de sa couleur naturelle. Sasuke avait simplement voulu retrouver son ami pour de bon d'après ce qu'il voyait, cela quitte à lui laisser sur le crâne qu'une épaisseur de cheveux d'à peine quelques centimètres.

-Pfff, tu ne l'as pas loupé.

-Ça, c'est Naruto.

-Avec un caractère lâche comme ça ?

-…

-Naruto dans mes souvenirs n'était pas comme ça. Enfin bref, on va pas le laisser le crâne à moitié garni comme ça, après un cul de canard je devrais voir un punk au réveil.

-Cul de canard ! je t'en foutrais du cul de canard abruti !!! C'est pas moi qui cherche à faire concurrence avec Maman !

-Et bla bla bla.

-Je suis sur que si tu les coupais cours ça ferait pareil que moi d'abord.

-Regarde les albums photos, à ton âge je les avais cours, y'avait rien de ça.

-Non mais tu ressemblais à une fille.

-On ne va rien dire hein ? Sasuke détestait voir ce rictus qu'il maîtrisait si bien se dessiner sur la face de son frangin.

-La ferme !

-…bon tu l'as traumatisé.

-Mais…

-Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

Itachi l'avait attrapé par les épaules et s'était baissé à son niveau pour qu'il puisse le voir d'égal à égal, histoire de le rassuré encore plus. Naruto leva les mains autour de sa nuque, s'y accrochant et se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, frissonnant en voyant le regard froid de Sasuke qui se posa sur eux deux.

-Sasuke ne va pas te faire du mal ok ? regarde.

Itachi passa ses mains sur ses bras, en en profitant un peu trop de l'avis de Sasuke, mais ça devait être son imagination. Il détacha ses mains et l'amena jusqu'au toilette du cabinet pour lui montrer sa tête dans le miroir. Le blond se regarda un peu étonné et passa sa main sur la glace. Pendant qu'il se mirait, Itachi lui passa la main dans l'épaisseur qu'il restait, lui souriant et laissa Sasuke continuait son travail là, lui demandant de lui sourire gentiment et pas sadiquement en le faisant. Quelques grognements plus tard, il les quitta en voyant que cela amusé maintenant le blond et retourna à ses affaires. Naruto entra par la suite dans son bureau, se stoppant sur le pas de la porte, et attendit de le voir sourire pour pouvoir y entrer et retourner à la lecture de ses bouquins. Itachi rassura la jeune fille qui était là que le blondinet était un peu simple d'esprit et qu'il ne comprenait pas tous. Alors seulement elle put poursuivre la séance tandis que l'autre regardait avec attention les images infantiles sans un regard pour les deux occupants de la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre (encore)


	3. version M Chap III : Une part de vérité

**CADOR**

**Chap III : Une part de Vérité**

**Résumé ****: **_**Sasuke trouve Naruto dans la rue, il se comporte comme un chien. Il le ramène chez lui et lui trouve de drôles de manière, alors il l'apprivoise plus ou moins l'appelant Cador et lui montrant qu'il n'a pas à le craindre. Naruto s'habitue à cela, mais il reste plus animal qu'humain, et Sasuke veut que cela change, quitte à le lui faire souvenir sans aucun tact.**_

Sasuke se réveilla en entendant un bruit, et à la respiration qui stoppa, il sut que ce n'était pas Itachi qui était là. Car son frère adoré lui, aurait juste ri d'avoir fais une maladresse l'ayant réveillé, alors Sasuke ouvrit un œil morne pour voir Naruto près de sa penderie. Le blondinet le regardait pour voir s'il l'avait réveillé ou pas et ne voyant aucune réaction, il retourna dans l'immense placard. Ne sachant pas trop ce que Naruto pouvait faire au milieu de ses fringues parfois hors de prix, il décida de se lever, ne voulant pas avoir à le regretter par la suite juste à cause d'une fainéantise trop poussée.

Naruto était en train de finir de remettre des affaires dans un carton qu'il avait du faire dégringoler, et il prit dans ses mains une peluche. Sasuke se tendit. Cette peluche, il n'avait jamais pu la jeter, comme un bon nombre de jouets qu'il avait partagé avec son meilleur ami. Lui et Naruto l'avait eu en double, c'était à l'époque un héros de leur dessin animé préféré, et c'était la mère du blond qui le leur avait offert pour qu'ils ne se battent pas. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer, et Naruto était en train de mirer la peluche avec intensité, retraçant d'un doigt le contour de son visage coloré.

-Tu te souviens ?

Naruto sursauta, prit en faute, et recula le plus loin possible dans la penderie, voyant qu'il était pris au piège. La peluche tomba au sol, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mettant ses bras autour de sa tête, pour se protéger d'éventuels coups, cherchant à s'enfoncer entre les vêtements pendants, et cela brisa Sasuke. Qui avait pu faire du mal à Naruto ? Qui ? S'il le trouvait, il le tuerait. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto qui ne cessait de trembler, et il se mit sur ses talons, juste devant lui, attrapant la peluche pour la lui donner.

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto s'il te plaît.

-…

-Naruto, regarde-moi.

Sasuke mit sa main sur son crâne et sentit que Naruto s'était attendu à un coup. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'autre daigne le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il fut accueillit d'un sourire, mais il savait que ça pouvait être énormément trompeur, alors il garda un œil sur cette main si amicale. Sasuke avait vu, et il se mordit la lèvre, lui tendant la peluche de nouveau et arrêtant de le rassurer de sa main.

-Tu te rappelles Naruto ?

-… Naruto releva la tête vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux qui étaient doux.

-Tu te souviens que tu avais la même ?

-… Sasuke la lui tendait, et il souriait si tristement, Naruto porta sa main à son cœur, cette sensation qu'il avait été si bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit triste.

-Tu la veux ?

Remuant doucement la tête, il la prit lentement mais rien ne se passa, il n'y eut aucun coup. Sasuke avait l'air plus heureux, et il la lui laissa dans les mains, alors Naruto la regarda de plus près. Il connaissait cette peluche, il avait la même là bas, seulement elle était beaucoup plus abîmée que ça.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Je vais aller me changer, ensuite on va sortir un peu ok ?

Sasuke glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'amena dehors après avoir pioché quelques vêtements et s'être dirigé vers la salle de bain. Le blond l'y quitta, filant avec son trésor dans les mains, sans doute histoire de la montrer à Itachi à qui il ne cachait rien. Il retrouva Naruto dans la cuisine, celui-ci mangeait un ramen instantané avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la peluche toujours en face des yeux. Sasuke se prit un café et un des pains au chocolat qui était là, Naruto lui donna alors un bout de papier. Il venait d'Itachi et celui-ci lui disait qu'il était retourné chez eux à la demande de leur parent et qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

-Viens, on y va.

Sasuke lui mit une casquette et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui montra comment s'attacher, et il décolla de chez lui, ne ralentissant qu'en voyant la face constipée de son ami. C'était sur, Naruto s'entendrait très bien avec les goûts simples de son frère en ce qui concernait l'automobile. Il ne se gara pas très loin de chez lui, voyant la mini dans l'allée de son ancienne résidence. Au moins il était sur de ne pas voir son père si son frère était là pour lui tenir compagnie, et cela le rassura. Il n'avait pas envi de faire une crise de panique en pleine rue, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'évitait depuis des années et avec un taux de succès assez excellent.

Naruto ne connaissait pas les lieux, et pourtant, il avait encore cette drôle de sensation en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux bruns, sa poitrine se serrait, parfois son cœur s'accélérait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était à cause d'eux, et au fond de lui, il avait la sensation qu'il devait rester avec eux. Sasuke était en train d'emprunter une rue et il le suivit avant de stopper net. Quelque chose de bizarre venait de se passer devant ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke avait diminué de taille et s'était tourné vers lui en riant à plein poumon.

-Hey Naruto, tu t'amènes ?

-…

Non, tout était normal, Sasuke avait toujours une tête de plus que lui et ne souriait pas comme il venait de le voir. Il accéléra pour le rattraper et attrapa le bas de sa chemise lâche sur son haut plus près du corps. Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil et décida qu'il fallait le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Il continua d'avancer lentement, voyant par moment le blond sursauter, l'air peu rassuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils y arrivèrent, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils étaient devant la maison carbonisée de Naruto, envahit d'herbes et de lianes, un vrai terrain vague que les enfants du voisinage évitaient comme la peste, car tous savaient qu'il y avait eu des morts violentes ici même. Il n'y venait que les soirs d'Halloween, et encore, depuis que le film 'The Grudge' était sorti, ils évitaient.

Naruto était extrêmement silencieux, beaucoup trop. Sasuke le vit trembler, Naruto avait les yeux exorbités. Il entendait des voix, des rires, dans les ruines il voyait par moment une maison parfaitement habitable, par d'autre ce n'était qu'un amas en flamme dont le bois craquaient et le béton sifflait, il pouvait même voir deux enfants courir dans un terrain parfait et rasé de près, mais qui disparaissaient par moment derrière des ténèbres d'où s'élevait des cris horribles. Son souffle était court, il ne comprenait pas, il avait peur, tout se mélangeait. Sasuke continuait de l'observer, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que le blond se tourne vers lui et le reconnaisse, l'appelle.

-Itachi ?

-Oui Maman ?

-Tu es venu avec la voiture de ton frère ?

-Hu ?

-C'est sa voiture ça non ?

Itachi se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Effectivement, il vit la voiture de son frère, mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait personne. Allant jusqu'à la porte pour voir si Sasuke y était mais n'osait pas entrer, ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Sa mère venait de le rejoindre, et commença à balayer avant de voir son fils scruter l'horizon, l'air inquiet.

-Il ne viendrait pas à la maison, ton père y est. Et même s'il n'y est pas, il ne passe jamais sans prévenir. Il n'aime pas ce quartier, ça lui rappelle trop ce qu'il y a vécu. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il vient dans une année.

-…

-Naruto n'est pas avec lui ?

Jamais elle n'avait vu aussi nettement les yeux de son aîné, d'un bond il avait enfilé ses chaussures et courait à présent dans l'allée. Itachi venait de comprendre ce que son frère faisait ici, après tout, il lui avait laissé Naruto pour la journée et cela l'aurait étonné que son cadet l'ait laissé seul. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, combien de fois avait-il été cherché Sasuke en pleurs devant les ruines de la maison si ce n'était lorsqu'il n'y entrait pas pour gratter le sol dans l'espoir de trouver son ami. Il avait du l'éloigner d'ici, il avait du tout faire pour sauver l'esprit de son frère de la folie. Il n'avait finalement voulu qu'une chose toutes ces années, détruire ce lieu, cette maison et ces souvenirs, mais au lieu de ça, rien n'était allé dans ce sens. Sasuke ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait de cesse de se souvenir et Itachi avait fini par comprendre que c'était ça qui lui avait en fait, fait garder la raison.

Quelques années après le drame, le terrain avait été à vendre, et Sasuke en apprenant cela c'était révolté. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus s'y rendre sans en être malade, il avait très vite fait assez d'argent pour l'acheter. C'est là que Sasuke s'était mis à développer beaucoup de chose afin de se faire de l'argent, pour être sur de pouvoir s'acheter ce qu'il désirait quand il le désirait. Il avait même payé un détective pour enquêter ici et dans les bas fonds, histoire d'apprendre qui avait foutu le feu à cette maison, car ils savaient que l'incendie était criminel. Il n'y avait rien eu ou presque, celui qui avait fait ça, avait su se protéger. Itachi entra dans la rue où étaient les deux autres, et il vit Sasuke qui se tenait pratiquement sur Naruto, celui-ci était au sol et gémissait douloureusement, se recroquevillant de plus en plus. Il accéléra, se jetant à genoux sur le blond pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il était en pleine crise de panique et il fallait qu'il se calme rapidement.

-Sasuke va me prendre mon…

-Itachi tiens !

Sa mère l'avait suivie, comprenant plus ou moins ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son aîné. Après tout, le visage qu'il avait eu, elle ne l'avait vu le revêtir que lorsque son petit frère avait eu des crises. Elle avait traîné avec elle la mallette qui ne quittait jamais son fils et d'où il tira une seringue et un calmant qu'il injecta à Naruto qui hurlait en pleurant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit, l'air hagard. Sa tête lui tourna, il n'arrivait plus à tenir son équilibre, et il s'effondra, s'étant calmer au point de s'endormir, alors Itachi souffla enfin avant de lever des yeux virulent sur son petit frère qu'il gratifia d'une grande claque.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris imbécile !!!

-Je…

-C'est comme si je t'avais choppé sans te prévenir et que je t'avais jeté sur Papa pauvre idiot !!!

-Je…je…

-Tchhh.

-Je suis désolé Nii-san je …

-C'est à lui que tu t'excuseras Sasuke, pas à moi. Prends mes affaires.

Ça faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas vu son frère dans cet état, il préféra ne rien dire et fit comme demandé. Itachi avait prit Naruto contre lui et le transporta sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Leur mère n'avait rien dis, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter après l'engueulade du grand sur le petit, et elle les laissa se débrouiller à deux pour prévenir son mari de ne pas sortir car Sasuke était là. La main sur la porte, elle vit la fenêtre sur sa droite s'ouvrir :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mikoto ?

Elle ne put que se mettre une main devant la face, entendant l'un de ses fils s'écrouler de peur alors que l'autre hurlait à son père de se cacher et de fermer la fenêtre par laquelle il avait montré sa face. Elle vit Itachi qui gérait très bien la situation, donnant à son cadet une dose de calmant à son tour. Alors elle alla en parler à son mari qui n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi Sasuke était là, pendant ce temps là, son aîné continua de prendre en main son frère et le mit dans la voiture, regrettant pour une fois qu'elle soit si petite.

-Bon, tu restes là, je vais leur dire au revoir.

Mais Sasuke l'entendit à peine, totalement sous l'effet de la morphine qui lui faisait voir tout au ralentit. Il comprit plus ou moins que son frère retournait jusqu'à la maison familiale, et il vit sa mère qui s'accrocha à lui, inquiète et tournant souvent la tête vers lui. Sasuke essaya de lui faire un signe pour la rassurer, mais il n'était même pas sur que sa main bougeait.

-Itachi ?

-Ça va aller, et ça lui apprendra à cet idiot.

-Ne lui en veux pas, il voulait bien faire.

-Tssss.

-Tu rentres alors ?

-Oui.

-Mais et la voiture de ton frère ? tu crois qu'il reviendra la chercher après avoir vu ton père ?

-Tsss, et si Papa la ramène il préféra la brûler que de monter dedans par la suite…moi je ne peux pas faire…mais c'est vrai que tu as ton permis toi, j'avais presque oublié, tu conduis tellement rarement.

-Ah non, je ne conduirais jamais la voiture de ton frère !

-Non, tu prends la mienne, je prends la sienne.

-Tu sais conduire ça toi ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète Itachi, je ne t'ai jamais vu énervé comme ça contre Sasuke, habituellement tu laisses tout passer ou tu hausses à peine la voix.

-…Fais attention avec ma voiture. Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux sortir, de toute façon Sasuke c'est endormi.

-Oui fils ?

-Tu nous suis pour ramener Maman après s'il te plaît ? je dois rester près de Naruto à son réveil, et l'idiot qui me sert de frère aura aussi besoin d'un remontant.

-Ok…dis Itachi, il ne s'en remettra jamais ? qu'est ce que je lui ai fais à ton frère ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai eu beau essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, lui-même ne semble pas savoir. Bon, on y va ?

-Je ferme la maison et on te suit.

-Ok, je vais m'occuper de sa voiture.

Itachi prit les clés de son frère et alla vers sa voiture après un dernier regard aux deux endormis. Il rageait, il s'était laissé emporter et son cœur battait encore bien vite. Arrivé au siège conducteur, il se laissa tomber sur le volant, cherchant à se reprendre. De toute évidence, il était bien trop tard pour ça. Il entendit sa voiture, alors il régla vite celle de Sasuke à son niveau et alla devant la maison puis ouvrit la vitre à demi pour hurler :

-Je pars devant, je vais préparer leur chambre.

Sa mère lui fit un signe, sortant prudemment avec sa Mini, bientôt suivie de son mari. Dans un vrombissement de moteur Itachi disparu, appuyant un peu trop sur l'accélérateur mais gardant parfaitement le contrôle de son bolide. Mikoto se tendit en voyant cela, mais elle ne paniqua pas plus, sachant pertinemment que son fils était responsable. Quand elle arriva, Itachi l'attendait déjà à l'entrée du garage, parfaitement calme et de nouveau lui-même. Un instant plus tard, il disparaissait dans la maison, portant contre lui Naruto. Itachi le déposa dans son lit et lui passa une main sur la joue. La tentation était trop forte, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis se mordant les siennes car s'en voulant d'être ainsi faible, il retourna chercher son petit frère qu'il amena à son propre lit. Mikoto les avait suivis, et elle vit Itachi qui prit place sur un pouf près de la bibliothèque que son petit frère avait fourni pour Naruto dans sa chambre.

-Tu vas rester là ?

-Ils ne vont pas tardés à se réveiller. Naruto a eu un choc, il faut voir comment il va être au réveil, et Sasuke s'en voudra sans aucun doute. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, je vais veiller sur eux.

-…jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un de plus important que ton frère…

Itachi fronça un peu des sourcils, détournant les yeux vers son frère puis vers Naruto. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire, elle avait compris. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était un peu gêné et quand il ne voulait pas dire le contraire. C'est qu'il lui mentait rarement elle le savait, et pour ne pas avoir à le faire, c'était ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent. Son cœur de mère avait compris de toute manière, même si cela semblait un peu fou, beaucoup même.

-Très bien mon grand, qu'importe je serais là. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment très fort et je suis fière de toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, j'arriverai en courant d'accord ?

-Merci Maman.

-Merci à toi.

Elle le quitta sur ces dernières paroles, et Itachi resta là, attendant de les voir revenir à eux. Sasuke fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa en silence, sentant un frisson le parcourir alors qu'une sensation de malaise lui remonta l'échine, mais il reconnu bien vite les lieux et cela le rassura. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Itachi, et il baissa les yeux. C'était qu'il s'en voulait vraiment et là était toujours sa manière de s'excuser lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment en faute. Mais au moment où il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Itachi se leva et alla vers Naruto. C'est là que Sasuke vit le regard apeuré du blond, il avait l'air un peu loin, et doucement il tremblait en le fixant. Itachi vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des choses tellement doucement que Sasuke n'entendait rien. Ça lui faisait mal, lui aussi voulait ça.

Itachi faisait son maximum pour rassurer Naruto, il lui disait avec calme que Sasuke n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur. La main du blond se resserra sur la sienne, sortant à peine des couvertures pour ce faire. Itachi se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, choquant Sasuke qui n'avait jamais vu son aîné faire ce geste pour une autre personne que lui, même ses patients n'avaient droit à autant de soins. Son frère se redressa avec Naruto dans les bras, il se colla à lui, fichant sa face dans son cou et puis il le vit bouger la tête. Il acceptait. Oui, mais quoi ? Quand il vit la main de son aîné se tendre vers lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, Sasuke se sentit au bord des larmes, il n'avait pas vu jusque là qu'il respirait à peine en attendant de savoir comment Naruto agirait de nouveau avec lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se leva précipitamment manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette, et puis il se laissa tomber dans la place prévue à cet effet par les deux autres. Naruto finalement s'accrocha à lui comme il s'était accroché à Itachi, et ce dernier resserra les bras autour d'eux.

-Ne refais jamais ça sans moi Sasuke, tu es trop impatient pour qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles.

-Oui Nii-san.

-Bien.

Itachi embrassa son frère sur son front et fit de même avec Naruto. Il les aimait tellement ces deux là. Le malaise que le brun ressentait était en train de s'éteindre, et la main de Naruto qui vient se poser sur sa nuque lui laissa un sanglot dans la gorge. Il avait voulu son bien et lui avait fait tant de mal, il n'était qu'un idiot et n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Je vais aller vous faire quelque chose de chaud. Tu prends soin de lui ?

-… Sasuke hocha de la tête comme lorsqu'il était enfant, les yeux emplis de larmes et reniflant presque. C'était toujours aussi mignon.

-Ça va, pleure pas.

-Je pleure pas !!

Itachi pouffa derrière sa main et n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas le vexer, sortant de la chambre après une dernière caresse sur le crâne du blond. Il aimait lorsque son frère essayait de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses de la sorte, et déjà il ne lui en voulait plus. Quand il remonta, il trouva Sasuke en train de refermer le fermoir d'un bracelet autour du poignet de Naruto, et celui-ci souriait. Sa peur était oubliée. Tout irait bien. Oui, il l'espérait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi posa sa blouse sur le dossier de son siège, soufflant après la dernière urgence qu'il venait de traiter. Il avait besoin de changer d'atmosphère, de voir autre chose que tout ce sang. Il se dépêcha de nettoyer et de ranger ce qu'il restait, puis à grand pas retourna vers l'intérieur de la maison. En entrant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir Naruto l'accueillir d'un sourire. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, et le blond lui offrit de quoi manger, toujours dans un silence qu'il n'avait réussi à guérir. Quelques mois étaient passés et Naruto savait se débrouillé parfaitement seul, il faisait ce qu'il voulait même, préparant des plats, sortant même parfois dans le jardin mais n'aimant pas vraiment l'extérieur, il n'était plus dépendant d'eux même si parfois il demandait silencieusement leurs approbations d'un regard. Depuis le choc que Naruto avait subit, il ne voulait plus monter dans la Viper de Sasuke, il laissait entre elle et lui une marge imposante, la fuyant comme la peste.

Le moteur de Sasuke se fit entendre alors qu'il venait de se garer dans le garage, et Naruto eut de nouveau un sourire, cela rassura Itachi, car jusqu'à récemment, il ne faisait que trembler en entendant se bruit là. Naruto sortit quelques aliments du frigo et prépara à son ami de quoi se restaurer rapidement. Il avait vraiment changé, presque redevenu un humain à part entière si ce n'était qu'il n'avait aucun but précis. Il vivait et allégeait leurs vies à tout deux en faisant diverses choses, mais il ne semblait avoir aucune autre envie que de les servir au mieux. C'était ça qui était le plus gênant pour les deux frères, jamais ils n'avaient voulu de lui qu'il devienne leur esclave. Mais conscient de son évolution, ils attendaient la prochaine étape qu'ils espéraient venir rapidement.

Sasuke entra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le frigo pour son casse dalle du soir, mais le blond lui présenta l'assiette avant et se vit gratifier d'un magnifique sourire. Itachi continua de manger en silence, se demandant comment son frère ainsi fringué faisait pour ne jamais ramener quiconque avec lui, car il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu découché et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Son petit frère mangeait de bon appétit et il ne doutait pas qu'il eut pris quelques kilos depuis que Naruto lui faisait sa bouffe de cette manière. C'était simple, il n'en laissait jamais à moins d'être plein. Sakura s'amusait parfois à venir lui apprendre quelques trucs et ils s'entendaient très bien, la jeune fille se laissant par moment coller sans rien dire, car il n'y avait pas là de mal, juste beaucoup d'innocence. Cela semblait juste la gêner quand Sasuke était là, mais même ainsi elle l'oubliait parfois. Naruto remarqua ses longs regards vers son petit frère, et il le regarda à son tour longuement. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Itachi préférait savoir Sasuke en dehors de la maison, parce qu'il avait peur que son cadet lise la même chose que lui sur les traits du blond. Par moment, il y voyait un air ambiguë, très proche d'un désir que lui-même n'avait goûté depuis des lustres, mais jamais Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait, il en était sur.

-Je vais me coucher, demain je dois ouvrir.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore debout au fait ?

-Une urgence. Il y a un chien qui s'est attaqué à un gamin du quartier puis qui s'en est pris à la mère. J'ai paré au plus urgent avant que les secours arrivent enfin.

-Je paris qu'ils tiraient la tronche parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire.

-Oh non, le gamin était très fin, le chien était très gros, je t'épargne les détails sur ce qu'il sait passer avec sa jambe.

-Aïe.

-Oui aïe. Ch'ui crevé, j'y vais.

-Nii-san.

-Hn ?

-Il s'est habitué à aller faire des courses avec toi ou pas ?

-Plutôt je dirais. Il est calme du moins.

-Ok.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais l'amener faire des courses ? huhu, dis moi que j'assiste à ça.

-Baka.

-Huhuhu.

-Non je voulais savoir ça parce comme il n'arrive pas à trouver d'où il vient, je pensais lui demander directement.

-Tu parles de Papa ?

-Hn.

-…tu veux demander à Naruto de te dire d'où il vient lui-même puisque Papa ne trouve pas ?

-Hn.

-…attends moi pour ça tu veux, j'ai pas envie d'assister à un nouvel épisode catastrophique made in toi.

-Ok.

-Bon, j'y vais. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Itachi fit un dernier signe vers les deux jeunes hommes et alla retrouver son lit. Sasuke venait de recevoir un sms et y répondit quand il remarqua que Naruto gigotait sur son siège.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Naruto le fixa, toujours très calme mais avec pourtant tant de vivacité dans le regard. Il lui fit comprendre que non, d'ailleurs Sasuke avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien à manger pour lui sur la table. Son téléphone sonna encore pour un nouveau message reçu, et il soupira. Il avait un problème dans l'une de ses entreprises, et ce soir il ne dormirait sans doute pas. Là, ça lui fit tilt.

-Tu veux dormir ? ah si c'est ça, vas-y, pas la peine de m'attendre, je vais sans doute me taper une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Naruto le quitta à peine eut-il dis ça et fila. Sasuke continua un moment de pianoter sur son écran avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre pour aller à son bureau où il pourrait hurler allégrement sans déranger personne. Quand il y entra, prêt à pénétrer dans son bureau, il stoppa la main sur la poignée. Il ne pourrait hurler à ses subordonnés si Naruto était dans cette pièce si, car les deux frères l'avaient installés ici, la chambre étant particulièrement grande.

-Naruto ?

Mais à part le vide sidéral, personne ne lui répondit. Naruto n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant savoir où le trouver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond disparaissait comme ça de cette chambre, et le matin, le blondinet était toujours debout avec eux et même parfois avant. Sachant qu'Itachi avait un sommeil de plomb, Sasuke était pratiquement sur qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son aîné, ouvrit assez pour passer sa tête, et il le retrouva tout contre Itachi. Celui-ci avait son bras en travers du blondinet qui tenait l'avant bras avec un certain plaisir dessiné sur la face. Il terminait tout juste de s'insérer dans le lit du brun qui soupira et se positionna un peu mieux contre le blond. Sasuke avait bien envi de se jeter sur eux, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Naruto, surtout, il pouvait voir que c'était lui qui allait le chercher et pas le contraire. Le blond avait toujours aimé son frère, et cela se voyait encore aujourd'hui. Soupirant une fois de plus, il referma la porte, décidé à en parler avec Itachi pour qu'il fasse attention et ne pousse pas Naruto à continuer. Il passa le reste de sa nuit à hurler sur son abruti de subordonné, haussant un peu plus le ton quand temps normal, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

Naruto le rejoignit au petit matin, lui amenant de quoi manger et boire avant de se ficher dans le fauteuil derrière lui qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il s'y rendormit et c'est alors que Sasuke décida d'aller parler à son aîné. Après tout, il devait bien avoir une petite heure à lui accordé et cela même si jamais il avait de la clientèle. Son frère n'était même pas encore à son bureau, il se tenait devant un copieux petit déjeuner, l'air encore bien lointain de la réalité. Sasuke se planta devant lui, reprenant un café et le fixant en attendant de voir un éclair de lucidité dans son regard, ce qui mit bien quelques minutes à venir. Enfin son aîné eut l'air de le voir, et prenant une gorgée brûlante de son café, Sasuke ne tergiversa pas :

-Nii-san, faut que l'on parle.

-Sur ?

-Naruto.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Rien.

-…

-J'ai remarqué qu'il te rejoignait souvent dans ton lit.

-Hé ?

-Je sais que tu ne lui as jamais rien proposé d'indécent, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ça, mais ne fait rien qui puisse lui faire avoir des réactions telles qu'il avait au début de son arrivée. Ne lui saute pas dessus non plus.

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-Tant mieux.

-Car Naruto me plaît.

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Tant qu'il n'est pas lui-même Itachi, je t'interdis d'y toucher.

-Je ne ferais rien, c'est ce que je te disais.

-Et tu ne feras rien même si c'est lui qui entreprend les choses. Promets-le.

-…

-Itachi !

-D'accord petit frère. De toute façon ça fait un moment que je l'aurais fais si je n'avais pas de conscience.

-Hu ?

-Tu croyais que je ne savais pas qu'il venait parfois dans mon lit pour dormir avec moi ? j'ai le sommeil lourd mais quand même.

-…

-Tu buggues ? Oho Sasuke ?

-Avec ta face on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession à toi…vraiment.

-Huhuhu.

-Mais je t'aurais encore plus à l'œil.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Sur un sourire énigmatique, Sasuke décrocha l'un de ses nombreux téléphone et s'en alla en recommençant à grogner. Itachi souffla, ne pensant pas qu'il se serait fait agresser si tôt le matin sur ce sujet là, surtout qu'il aurait cru son petit frère beaucoup plus impitoyable sur le sujet. Plutôt heureux de s'en être sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, encore plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto qui vint jusqu'à lui. Il se servit et prit place juste à coté de lui, et encore euphorique, Itachi se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front comme il le faisait assez souvent. La porte grinça au même moment, et relevant la tête vers celle-ci, il vit Sasuke qui pointa de ses doigts ses propres yeux avant de les pointer vers lui de manière assez virulente. Cette vision fit mourir de rire le pauvre Uchiha qui se reçu de la part de son cadet un regard tueur, et lui pour ne plus avoir à subir milles malédictions du fuir vers son bureau.

Mais la foule ne se bousculait pas à sa porte, alors Itachi alla rejoindre Naruto planté devant un Soap à la Tv. Le blond l'accueillit d'un grand regard interrogateur, mais comme toujours il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentent de répondre à son sourire. S'installant à coté de lui, Itachi se laissa glisser dans le sommeil du juste, beaucoup plus tard, Sasuke les trouva endormit, son frère sur les genoux de Naruto qui avait une main dans sa longue chevelure dénouée qu'il avait du caresser un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Partagé dans ses sentiments, Sasuke se rendit en cuisine et passa sa rage sur les aliments qu'il y trouva. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné, et quand Itachi vit le résultat, il comprit de suite que son frère avait du le voir dans les bras de Naruto.

-Hey Nii-san.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne travailles pas quand ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Alors on ira là où je l'ai trouvé. Je veux savoir.

-… il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne nous fasse pas une crise de retour sur…

-T'es médecin non ?

-Pffff.

-Kuku.

-J'appellerai Papa tout à l'heure, peut être a-t-il du nouveau ?

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille, servant Naruto qui venait d'arriver et faisant de même pour son frère. Itachi se demandait vraiment quand son petit frère pourrait enfin revoir leur paternel au moins en photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke rabattit son bonnet à l'orée de ses yeux, pestant contre son frère qui avait osé prendre sa voiture pour les mener ici. Itachi s'était garé dans le parking qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il allait faire un tour dans l'antre de Suigetsu et Karin, et il avait haït la tête du gardien lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu à l'arrière de la mini. C'était décidé, le cadeau d'anniversaire de son frère allait être une voiture, une grosse bien polluante et puissante mais dont il n'aurait pas honte de sortir. Naruto regardait cet endroit où il n'était jamais venu avec un peu d'appréhension, et Itachi s'occupa de lui, refermant son blouson et lui rabaissant un peu son bob blanc qui le cachait aux yeux du monde. Sasuke avait bien précisé que là était la seule condition pour qu'il puisse le sortir avec lui, car le brun avait peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse ici et le lui 'vole' comme il l'avait lui-même mentionné.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux, relevant le col de sa veste en cuir noire contre ses joues pour se protéger du vent un peu trop fort à son goût. Cela fit ressortir sa couleur craie, et ses longues mèches découvraient parfois un de ses nombreux piercings aux oreilles. Itachi rabattit à son tour son long manteau noir assez classique et mit en plus une écharpe rouge sang qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. Sasuke sortit une paire de gant et aida Naruto à les enfiler alors qu'Itachi lui mit une écharpe orange pratiquement fluo que le blond avait choisie lui même. Ça avait d'ailleurs tiré un rictus à Sasuke qui voyait bien que sous la couche, Naruto était bien tapie, attendant de revenir.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Tu te souviens de ce que Sasuke t'a dis tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Très bien. Alors allons-y petit frère.

-Hn.

Itachi passa sa main gantée dans le dos de Naruto alors que Sasuke prit la tête du trio pour remonter les rues jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. En passant devant le gardien, il fit en sorte de baisser sa face au sol, ne voulant pas du tout être reconnu. Itachi pouffa en le voyant faire, c'était si rare de voir son frère gêné, mais il arrêta bien vite, attentif au moindre changement chez Naruto, et cela le rassura plutôt que celui-ci prenne sa main à un moment donné. Sasuke avait pris son temps pour lui expliquer, cela faisait un moment que l'idée le taraudait, et après l'avoir amené à son chez lui brûlé que le brun avait racheté pour ne jamais oublié, il avait caché à Itachi que petit à petit li lui avait montré des photos de leur enfance, chez eux, à l'école, pendant des fêtes, et le blond s'était de plus en plus intéresser à ce qu'il avait été en comprenant que celui qu'il voyait avait été lui.

Quand Itachi avait su, ça n'avait été qu'un jour après qu'il ait promis à Sasuke de ramener Naruto sur le lieu où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait boudé son frère et n'avait cessé les remarques sur son compte, mais Naruto avait su le tirer de sa mauvaise humeur. Et quelques heures auparavant, Sasuke avait expliqué à Naruto et ce dernier leur avait affirmé avoir tout compris. Il avait continué à voir de drôles de choses, et parfois il avait eu des sensations au creux du ventre. Tout cela était étrange et il avait l'impression qu'il devait continuer, qu'il devait voir, même s'il avait peur. Naruto avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais il continua à avancer. Itachi était certain qu'il avait compris et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne fuyait pas à présent et qu'il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Sasuke s'arrêta enfin devant une ruelle, et aux yeux qu'il avait, Itachi sut qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Naruto, tu te rappelles de cet endroit ?

Sasuke avait toujours les mains dans les poches et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas auraient pu croire qu'il était de vraiment mauvaise humeur, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se faisait un sang d'encre. La ruelle était sombre, vide, il ne manquait plus qu'un monstre bien placer et le tableau aurait été complet. Quand Naruto lui lâcha la main, Itachi aurait tout fait pour la lui reprendre, mais son cadet mit simplement sa main devant lui, lui barrant la route. Naruto était retourné vers la poubelle, et il regardait l'endroit bizarrement. Il se souvenait très bien ce qu'il était venu faire là, et il se mit à trembler un peu. Naruto tourna la tête vers eux, un peu troublé par ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il avait peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui par la suite, mais Sasuke et Itachi lui avaient bien dis qu'ils rentreraient ensuite à la maison et eux n'étaient pas comme les autres. Mais il ne voulait pas, en allant là bas ils pourraient ensuite l'utiliser de la même manière. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui change en ce qu'il ne possédait pas hier.

-Naruto, tu te rappelles d'où tu viens ?

-…

-Tu veux bien nous montrer ?

Naruto baissa la tête, voyant qu'ils voulaient vraiment le savoir. Autrement, il ne serait pas resté là dans le froid à attendre qu'il bouge et il fit donc route vers son passé. Quand il était sorti alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le droit, c'était parce qu'il avait eu une faim atroce. Son maître lui avait appris à ne jamais lui désobéir, pour cela il ne quittait jamais son bâton, et lui il avait appris à obéir. Il n'aimait pas avoir mal et avait eu son compte de souffrance, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des sensations de ce qui lui servait d'arme sur sa peau, touchant parfois les os de son dos, le laissant au sol, geignant et pleurant. Il avait eu son compte de souffrance. D'abord son dos et sa tête qui ne supportait plus les ambiances trop chaudes qui ravivaient des picotements ou tout simplement lui rappelait qu'il était devenu intolérant à une chaleur trop vive, puis les coups qui avaient plus sans qu'il ne puisse s'en protéger, et ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, attentif à tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné et que les deux Uchiha avaient brisés depuis qu'il était près d'eux.

Ces deux là le suivaient de près, remontant les rues, le voyant s'arrêter près de certains endroits, souvent des poubelles et des bennes. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus sombre en voyant qu'ils rejoignaient pourtant des quartiers résidentiels. Naruto contourna une demeure à l'aspect plus que cossue, empruntant pour cela un petit couloir entre deux immenses murailles de briques qui servaient de barrières à deux résidences à étages. Il s'arrêta près d'un endroit recouvert de lierre qu'il sépara pour découvrir une faille dans le mur.

-Naruto ?

Naruto s'y glissa après un regard inquiet et les deux Uchiha suivirent, tombant dans une forêt du moins ce qui semblait l'être. Le blond tremblait doucement, il avait si peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Itachi posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha à son niveau pour lui demander s'il voulait continuer. Naruto le fixa les yeux ronds et emplis de peur, n'arrivant plus à comprendre ce qui lui était dis. Ses sens étaient retournés, et sans attendre plus, les guida à travers les bois, sans hésitation, vers la demeure qui était vraisemblablement vide de vie. Ils avaient beau la regarder sous toutes les coutures, personne n'y bougeait, aucun volet n'était ouvert, pas même un chat n'y gambadait et les gazouillements des oiseaux étaient pratiquement absent. En fait, il n'y avait par moment qu'un croassement ou deux de corbeaux.

-Sasuke, tu connais qui habite là ?

-Non. Mais cette maison…comment dire… j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

-Hm.

-Toi tu sais ?

-On y est venu plus jeune si je me souviens bien…c'était la maison secondaire d'une personne qui aimait assez Papa je crois. Il l'avait côtoyé quelques temps et puis on n'en a jamais plus entendu parler.

-…

Naruto n'allait pas vers la porte, il suivait un chemin précis et se rendit en longeant tout un pan de mur jusqu'à une trappe au sol. Il s'y pencha et l'ouvrit, devenant de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure, il avait peur et les deux frères l'avaient parfaitement vus. Itachi se pencha sur lui et le rassura en lui parlant au creux de l'oreille et Sasuke se rapprocha à son tour. Il y avait là une odeur immonde qui lui ébranla l'estomac, et il le sentit pas du tout heureux d'être là.

-C'est infect ! Sasuke se couvrit le bas du visage de sa main pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Ça sent l'animal mort.

-C'est quoi d'après toi ?

-Un animal mort.

-Très spirituel Nii-san.

-Merci.

-Tchhh, et je suis sur que cette putain d'odeur va rester sur mes vêtements et qu'il faudra que je les jette.

-Il suffira que tu ailles voir l'un de tes nombreux amis et tu auras une nouvelle garde robe à ta disposition petit frère, je me trompe ?

-Hmpf.

-Ton problème est donc résolu. On y va ?

-Hn.

Sasuke passa devant Naruto pour accéder à l'escalier, et le blond se jeta sur lui pour le retenir, secouant la tête comme un malade pour lui montrer le danger. Il ne fallait surtout pas, même s'il ne bougeait plus il était là, mais Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il continuait de descendre alors qu'Itachi le maintenait en lui disant de ce calmer, alors dans un sanglot il le fit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils descendent seuls, il fallait que lui aussi y aille. Jamais il ne lui laisserait reproduire sur eux ce qu'il avait fait sur lui, et pour cela, il était prêt à rester là. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Itachi le lâcha, et Naruto emboîta le pas à Sasuke. Itachi l'y suivit lui aussi, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une telle panique chez Naruto, et il espérait qu'il tiendrait car il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait sur lui suffirait à le calmer.

Sasuke suffoquait à moitié, rageant contre l'odeur qui trônait là en reine, et il essaya de piquer un bout de la longue écharpe de son frère pour s'en protéger. Itachi suivait Naruto au pas près, et celui-ci passa entre plusieurs meubles. La pièce ressemblait à un grand studio meublé et se suffisant à lui-même, dont les seules sorties étaient celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés et une autre en haut d'un autre escalier dans le fond de la pièce. Sous celui-ci, il y avait un grillage fermant l'espace qui aurait du être libre, et là il y avait un tas de linge et de ce qui ressemblait à des immondices tout simplement. Naruto fit un petit bond avant de continuer rapidement pour entrer dans la cage dont il retira de sous les draps sales une peluche à l'aspect torturée et il la serra contre lui.

-Naruto…

Itachi venait de rouvrir la porte et vit le cadenas au sol, Sasuke le poussa en voyant qu'il était bloqué sur ce détail et lui tendit la main pour que Naruto sorte. Le blond était bien trop familier du lieu, et Itachi détestait ça, Sasuke de son coté était en train de penser à tuer quiconque oserait se montrer dans cet endroit sans raisons valables. Naruto lui mit dans les mains la peluche, la même que celle qu'il lui avait laissé chez eux et il le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant presque timidement.

-Alors…

Sasuke attrapa Naruto dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui, les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivant même plus à parler. Il avait toujours était là, il avait toujours gardé cette peluche, et rien que ça le rendait heureux. Naruto avait été un peu surpris de l'éclat de Sasuke envers lui, mais il s'était laissé faire, s'agrippant à sa manche en le voyant tout contre lui, bouleversé. Il leva les yeux sur Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, mais à présent il n'était plus là. Naruto le vit, juste un poil plus loin, se tenant devant une porte et cela l'horrifia. Il ne fallait pas rentrer là. Lui, il avait pu, mais jamais aucun des deux autres ne le devrait, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils subissent comme lui. D'un bond il s'était séparé de Sasuke qu'il venait de renverser sur le sol, et il atteignit Itachi qui venait de tourner la poignée et d'un coup d'épaule il le renversa mais tomba à son tour et poussa plus la porte qui libéra une odeur monstrueuse.

Sasuke crut vomir et Itachi de même, voyant en plus se découper derrière Naruto un corps sur un lit et révélant un bruit sourd de mouche. Itachi se pencha d'un mouvement leste et rapide, attrapant les mains du blond qu'il tira à lui avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se faire suivre par son frère qui une fois dehors rendit tout ce que son pauvre estomac avait. Itachi avait du mal à se retenir lui même, il avait l'impression que l'odeur immonde était imprégnée dans sa peau, tout ce qu'il voulait était de prendre une douche et de vider un tube de gel douche pour l'occasion. La main de Naruto se resserra sur la sienne, et il se sentit tirer en avant. Naruto avait aussi attrapé Sasuke par le bas de son haut et faisait en sorte de les faire partir loin d'ici, les larmes aux yeux, geignant pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient fuir. Itachi l'attrapa étroitement, l'enserrant dans un étau et se calmant de cette manière, jetant au loin son écharpe qui puait trop et pestant de ne pouvoir faire pareil d'avec son manteau car il faisait trop froid. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à régurgiter, n'ayant que des hauts les cœurs violents et douloureux qui le pliaient en deux. Itachi se pencha sur lui, l'attrapant pour le tenir et son frère s'agrippa à lui, reprenant contenance petit à petit. Il fut le premier à fendre le silence d'une voix un peu tremblante, ce qui l'énerva lui-même :

-C'était un cadavre ?

-Je crois.

-…Naruto avait peur qu'on le voit…tu crois…tu crois que c'est lui qui a fais ça ?

-…

-Nii-san ?

-Même si c'est lui…même si c'est lui il y a une raison…il vivait dans une cage…il…il…je vais appeler Pa'.

Itachi n'attendit même pas la réponse de son frère, avec frénésie il chercha son téléphone, plongeant ses mains dans toutes ses poches, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler où il avait pu le mettre. Une fois attrapé, il eut un peu de mal à taper correctement sur les touches pour trouver son numéro. Un instant plus tard, il toussota pour se redonner une voix normale et expliqua à son père calmement la situation et le fait qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute trouvé un cadavre. Quand il raccrocha, sa main tremblait toujours doucement.

-Alors ?

-Il arrive, et il vient avec une équipe…il…il prévient juste le département concerné et il arrive.

-Ceux qui avaient interrogés Naruto la dernière fois ?

-Eux même.

-…qu'ils ne lui cherchent pas des poux cette fois, parce là je fais un malheur.

-De toute manière toi tu vas être gentil, tu vas te mettre dans un coin, dos à notre cher paternel, je n'ai qu'une dose de calmant avec moi et elle n'était pas pour toi.

-Hmpf.

-Pas de hmpf qui tienne, à moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu as les chocottes face à lui ? prépare toi plutôt mentalement à ce qui va arriver tu veux Sasuke, parce que tu l'entendras sans doute et sentira sa présence bien plus que d'habitude.

-…

Sasuke capitula, devenant pensif et angoissé. Du moins son aîné l'avait deviné. Il suivit Itachi qui se dirigeait vers le perron plus loin pour s'y asseoir. Il n'avait pas lâché Naruto et le garda fermement entre ses jambes en l'entourant de ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. A aucun moment il ne le lâcha, ce qu'Itachi essayait de taire était cette soif d'angoisse et de colère qui marinaient en lui en pensant à ce que le blond avait pu vivre. Naruto en voyant qu'il n'était pas bien ne bougea pratiquement plus, lançant juste de longs regards à Sasuke qui s'était assis non loin d'eux. Un long silence s'installa, et il se calla un peu mieux contre Itachi après avoir récupéré sa peluche que Sasuke tenait toujours. Il y eut bientôt des bruits, et puis la voix de leur père s'éleva se faisant raidir le plus jeune Uchiha :

-Itachi ? Sasuke ! Vous êtes là les garçons ?

-On est là Pa'.

Itachi avait levé la main pour que son père puisse le situer un peu mieux dans ces hautes herbes, faisant frémir Sasuke qui alla s'asseoir dans son dos et qui s'y adossa en se couvrant les oreilles, ne pouvant se retenir de frissoner. Il entendit un groupe venir jusqu'à eux, et son père en était à la tête.

-Ça va ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux Pa'.

-Mais vous avez fait une effraction de domicile là, vous le savez quand même ?

-Ecoute Pa', on a eu l'idée de ramener Naruto dans le quartier pour voir s'il rentrait chez lui, il nous a guidé ici en nous faisant entrer par un trou qu'il y a dans la palissade dans un coin de forêt par là bas.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes entrés ? qu'est ce que je vous ai appris !

-Oh ça va là ! Gueule pas !

Voyant son aîné au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui n'était pas courant, Fugaku ferma son clapet (et toc le moche kukuku) et se rapprocha d'eux, se penchant vers son fils pour mieux le voir. Ce dernier était pâle et nerveux, son autre fils faisait le mort, et Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de peur. Itachi reprit en se modérant dans son ton :

-Il connaissait le lieu, il nous a amené non pas dans la maison mais à la cave. Il faut contourner par ce coté, ensuite…enfin de toute manière l'odeur va vous guider, ça pue la charogne.

-Il y a un mort alors ?

-Ben à notre avis oui, et on a l'impression que Naruto a été séquestré ici un bon moment, il y avait une cage où il a prit une peluche.

-Vous n'avez touché à rien d'autres ?

-Non, on a juste été jusqu'à la cage, ensuite on est allé vers la chambre, là où j'ai touché la poignée et ou on s'est écrasé sur le sol parce que Naruto m'y a plaqué, mais après rien…ou alors dans l'action je n'y ai pas fais gaffe. On est très vite sortis de là et on n'y est pas retournés.

-D'accord fils…Sasuke ça…ça va ?

Itachi sentit son frère déjà plus que raide dans son dos se tendre encore plus, mais malgré cela, il parvint à émettre un son assez audible :

-Hn.

-Ok. Itachi veille sur ces deux là tu veux, nous on va aller voir tout ça.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici Pa'.

Quand les hommes disparurent, Sasuke devint un peu plus calme mais ne bougea tout de même pas de sa place. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps quand il n'y avait qu'à lui que son frère parlait et se confiait, quand il n'y avait plus que lui qu'il croyait. Bientôt un homme revint, blanc comme un linge, et leur père fut lui aussi bientôt de retour avant que beaucoup d'agitation ne se fasse.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je dois aller voir Pa', tu gardes Naruto près de toi ok ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Je vais revenir ok ? je ne veux pas que Papa s'approche de toi, c'est tout.

Sasuke opina de la tête comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon sage, et Itachi murmura à Naruto de rester près de son frère. Ce dernier s'agrippa au brun comme un koala puisque ce dernier ne bougeait pas pour lui faire une place. A ce moment seulement Sasuke l'enveloppa de ses bras, fichant sa tête dans son cou. Itachi passa sa main sur son crâne, et il rejoignit son père qui était un peu plus loin, qui d'une main tremblante essayait de s'allumer une cigarette mais sans réel succès. En voyant son fils aîné venir, il la rangea et se racla la gorge, l'air ennuyé.

-Papa !

-Oui ?

-Cet homme, vous savez qui c'est ?

-…

-Réponds-moi !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

-Réponds- moi. La voix d'Itachi était à peine plus sourde, il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

-…c'était…pfff, on a retrouvé ses papiers, je le connaissais, il était venu plusieurs fois à la maison. Il s'appelait Madara Uchiha.

-C'était un Uchiha !

-Oui, un vieil oncle qui s'était rapproché de notre famille. Toi, tu ne l'aimais pas trop…je…un jour je lui avais dis de ne jamais revenir chez nous ni dans les environ, et puis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Dis-moi.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-…

-Tu es venu un jour me dire que tu n'aimais pas comment il te collait, et que s'il continuait de coller de trop près Sasuke, alors tu irais prendre le plus gros couteau dans la cuisine pour le planter avec.

-Hé ?

Itachi était en train d'essayer de se souvenir, ça lui disait quelque chose, il se rappelait d'une personne, mais ce n'était pas précis, ça remontait bien loin dans son enfance. Il se souvenait de ce sourire détestable qui faisait qu'il ne quittait jamais son petit frère des yeux et qu'il cherchait toujours la présence rassurante de ses parents. Il se souvenait d'une dispute entre son père et cette personne dont il ne se souvenait plus précisément du visage. Sasuke de son coté les entendait même s'il ne voulait pas. Mais pour une fois, malgré la voix de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la suite. Ça le ramenait lui aussi en arrière, il se souvenait d'une présence qu'il n'avait pas aimée et de la présence rassurante de son frère. Il se rappelait que cet homme avait les mêmes yeux que son père, presque la même voix et qu'il le regardait lui et Naruto…il s'en était plaint à son frère qui osait parler à son père même lorsque celui-ci n'était pourtant pas prédisposé à les écouter.

-…Ensuite, c'est vrai je l'ai vu trop près de vous deux, surtout de Sasuke, et je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il s'attaque à vous pour pouvoir l'enfermer. Mais je l'ai perdu de vue par la suite, on n'a jamais pu vraiment le retrouver.

-Pourtant il était là ! A DEUX PAS !! COMMENT TU AS FAIS POUR NE PAS LE SAVOIR !!

-Je ne suis pas omniscient.

Naruto sentit Sasuke contre lui qui était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos, et il bougea un peu pour essayer de voir ce qu'il avait. L'air lointain, Sasuke l'inquiéta et il l'attrapa, le serrant contre lui fortement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien été cherché Itachi, mais ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Sasuke, lui se voyait devant chez Naruto, il l'attendait. Le blond lui avait dis qu'il allait prévenir ses parents qu'il dormirait chez lui ce soir, et qu'il allait aussi lui ramener un jeu vidéo génial. Naruto n'était pas revenu, Naruto n'allait pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps après ça, mais ça il ne le sut qu'après. Sasuke, impatient, avait finis par courir à la rencontre de son ami, il était entré en trombe dans la maison et avait voulu monter directement à la chambre de Naruto comme souvent il l'avait fait.

Un bruit avait attiré son attention, là arrêtant l'ascension de l'escalier, il était allé vers la cuisine et il l'avait vu. Il était là. Son père…mais dont l'image se brouilla pour révéler un autre homme, plus vieux, à l'aspect plus rusé et vicieux, un homme qui maintenait Naruto au sol près de deux corps ensanglanté. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le lui donner et il avait du les punir, voilà ce qu'il lui disait d'un air un peu fou avant de rire démentiellement. Naruto s'était accroché à sa jambe en lui hurlant de fuir sans se retourner, d'aller chercher de l'aide et l'autre venant de le voir lui donna un coup avant de le poursuivre lui. Sasuke avait couru, il l'avait fait comme jamais encore il ne s'y était adonné. Il ne s'était pas retourné, et ne vit donc pas la fumée qui commençait à s'élever de la cuisine, l'autre ayant préféré disparaître et faire de même avec toutes preuves possibles. En arrivant chez lui, il n'y avait eu personne, sa mère venait de sortir, son frère était chez un ami, son père…son père travaillait et lui pourrait l'aider. Alors il s'était remis à courir et s'était pratiquement évanoui de fatigue en arrivant au poste de police. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, lui faisant mal, et il pouvait voir des petites lumières qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux qu'il chassait sans résultats. En voyant son père venir voir ce qu'il avait, Sasuke s'était jeté sur lui en totale crise et il lui avait hurlé de sauver le blond, il avait crié d'une voix hystérique, il avait pleuré, il avait tant fait pour aider son ami.

Fugaku n'ayant jamais vu son fils dans cet état avait compris que c'était urgent, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, juste qu'il devait vite aller tuer le méchant chez Naruto et que cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un jeu. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la maison était un brasier impossible d'être approché, des flammes léchaient chaque parcelle de mur, et elles crépitaient sans pitié pour son petit garçon qui s'était mis à hurler à plein poumon le prénom de son ami avant de le frapper pour qu'il le lâche et qu'il puisse s'engouffrer dans sa maison pour le sauver. Fugaku ne l'avait pas lâché, voyant se refléter dans les yeux horrifiés de son gamin toute l'horreur de la scène. Sasuke s'était évanoui puis s'était réveillé à l'hôpital près de sa famille. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il y était resté un moment, ne parlant plus, ne répondant plus, totalement choqué, et quand il avait vu son père, il avait vu ces yeux et la peur l'avait envahi.

Seul Itachi avait su le calmer, puis peu à peu il avait accepté sa mère, mais la présence de son paternel lui restait intolérable. Plus il l'avait vu, et plus il sentait une peur incontrôlable en lui, comme un signal qui lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible sans se retourner. L'image de son père, assez ressemblante de celle de Madara, risquait de lui faire souvenir ce que son inconscient avait tant voulu lui faire oublier pour le préserver, alors les crises avaient commencées pour l'éloigner de lui, devenant de plus en plus violente lorsqu'il le voyait parfois sans faire attention. Chaque année elles empiraient alors qu'il vieillissait, ses rides se creusant et du coup le faisant ressembler de plus en plus à celui qui l'avait traumatisé.

Naruto regardait Sasuke sans comprendre. Ce dernier était tétanisé, le regard fixe, pendant qu'il se remémorait ce passage qui n'avait jamais était clair. Toute son enfance il avait été certain d'être dans la maison au moment du début des flammes, au lieu de ça il y avait été en voyant celui qui y avait mis le feu et qui y avait tué ses habitants. Il n'avait pu le sauver, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour prévenir les secours, c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été séparés et qu'il avait subis tant de sévices. Rien que la sienne. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler, faisant peur à Naruto qui s'accrocha à lui et qui tenta de l'aider. Sasuke leva la tête vers la sienne, il voyait ce qu'était devenu son compagnon de jeu et une haine sans nom le dévora de l'intérieur, sa face hagarde se transforma en un masque de haine. Ça lui faisait mal, il fallait que ça sorte, il le fallait. Sasuke commença à agripper ses vêtements comme pour se griffer, mais ils étaient trop épais, et ça devait sortir. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il se leva d'un bond.

-Je vais suivre l'enquête Itachi, je verrais comment il a fait pour passer ma vigilance et comment il a fait pour s'en prendre à Naruto. Je te jure je…

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSER ENTRER DANS LA MAISON !!!!!!

Sasuke venait d'apparaître devant son père, le poing levé et prêt à frapper. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette haine de par lui-même, il fallait qu'il l'extériorise d'une autre manière, et la personne qu'il détestait le plus après lui-même était en ce moment même son père. Sa face montrait sa rage et sa peine en même temps, il était ravagé par ses souvenirs.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait entrer dans nos vies, il n'aurait jamais croisé la route de Naruto et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !!! POURQUOI !!!???

-Sasu…

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE ENTRER DANS LA MAISON !!!! POURQUOI !!!???

Dans sa colère, Sasuke avait oublié ses crises d'angoisses, surprenant son père et son frère qui ne réalisaient pas encore ce qui se préparait. Son poing allait lui rentré dans la mâchoire, ça allait lui faire du bien, mais au lieu de ça, il vit un éclair jaune. Naruto venait de se mettre entre lui et son père et se prit le coup avant de tomber violement sur le sol, se heurtant l'arrière du crâne. Sasuke s'arrêta de bouger, même, il ne respirait plus et d'un coup d'un seul, en ne voyant aucun mouvement chez le blond, il se mit à hurler en se jetant près de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Itachi fit de même, le retournant pour qu'il ne le touche pas, demandant de l'aide à son père avant de réussir à lui piquer une dose de tranquillisant dans la cuisse. Sasuke s'étala, totalement calmé alors que son frère se mit à hurler à l'aide, rameutant ceux qui accompagnaient le légiste pour qu'ils viennent à leurs secours. Itachi ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et à l'expression que son père avait, lui aussi n'aurait pas pu lui répondre.

-Papa.

-Oui fils ?

-Je vais les accompagner à l'hôpital et je vais aller voir mon ancien professeur, si elle s'occupe d'eux, je serais soulagé.

-Demande leur une chambre pour eux deux.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. L'air agacé de celui-ci n'échappa pas à Fugaku qui lui posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'adresser à lui, quelque peu gêné :

-Itachi…je…je sais que tu as l'habitude de t'occuper de tout ça…vraiment mon fils, merci.

-…pas besoin de me remercier, je le fais parce que je le veux bien. Je les aime tout les deux.

-…

-PAR ICI !! Itachi fit signe à deux paires de brancardiers qui venaient d'arrivés.

-Itachi ?

-Hm ?

-Il m'a enfin regardé…j'ai enfin pu le voir en vrai sans qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

Fugaku était en train de caresser le visage endormi de son Sasuke, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis son enfance et ses crises. Itachi souriait, heureux pour son père, même si cela l'inquiétait assez, pourtant, il chercha à ne pas le montrer quand il se décida à le rassurer :

-Mouais, on va faire en sorte qu'il puisse continuer mais plus calmement si tu veux bien. Faites attention à sa tête vous, il est tombé dessus, non lui ce n'est pas la peine, il a juste reçu de quoi dormir une petite heure. Bon Pa', je vais avec eux, je veux être là à leurs réveils.

-Ok Itachi. Je viendrais avec des collègues pour prendre vos dépositions un peu plus tard.

-Très bien, on ne bougera pas de toute façon, mais tu attendras que je leurs ai parlé d'abord. Je veux savoir pourquoi Sasuke t'a sauté dessus comme ça…et Naruto…Naruto j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave avec ce choc à la tête…putain Sasuke va m'entendre.

Itachi lança un regard dangereux vers son petit frère et lui tapota sur le front de deux doigts montrant tout de même à son père qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. C'était toujours ainsi avec Itachi lorsqu'il grondait son petit frère pour une broutille, bien que là ne fusse pas le cas, seulement le sérieux de la colère de son cadet devait le préoccuper fortement, en étaient témoin ses rides du lion qu'il n'arborait que trop peu souvent. Les deux brancardiers repartirent avec leurs victimes, et Itachi ne les suivit pas de suite.

-Papa.

-Oui ?

-Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici…Naruto avait un comportement bizarre en arrivant chez nous, et je veux savoir ce que cet homme a pu lui faire toutes ces années.

-A mon avis Itachi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas.

-Non, je veux savoir et tu me le diras.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de dangerosité dans les yeux de son aîné, à l'exception faite du jour où il avait menacé de planter cet homme, et il était tout à coup plutôt heureux que Madara soit mort. Sans cela, il n'aurait pu laisser son fils seul, de peur de le voir venir le tuer. Il regarda la silhouette de son fils suivre le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les autres, tellement heureux de ce garçon, tellement fier de cet homme. Au lieu de rallumer sa cigarette, et bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il s'y rendit de nouveau, surprenant son ami légiste à qui il demanda de plus amples informations. Ce qu'il désirait savoir en priorité était de connaître les causes de la mort, mais pour être sur, il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre un peu.

-Vous montez dans quelle ambulance monsieur ?

Mais Itachi ne répondit même pas, il monta derechef dans celle où était le blond, sachant que son frère n'allait pas se réveiller avant un petit moment encore. Tout le long du trajet il fixa Naruto, répondant aux quelques questions car escorté par un des sous fifre de la police. Il s'inquiétait de le voir comme ça si pâle, si calme, ça faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait plus été comme ça depuis un moment, et sans le voir, il se mordit la lèvre à en saigner.

-Excusez-moi…

-Hm ?

-Votre lèvre…euh…

Itachi venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il se l'était ouverte et arrêta de se la mordre, acceptant négligemment une compresse de l'urgentiste. Arrivés à destination, Itachi n'attendit pas pour se faire annoncer et demander de l'aide à son ancien sensei. La jeune femme bien qu'occupée lui devait une faveur, alors elle s'occupa de Naruto pendant qu'il demandait une chambre double. Il y fit installer son frère coté mur, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être sous les fenêtres, et puis il attendit, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent sur lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Sasuke ne devait pas encore se rappeler, il avait l'air endormi et vaseux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_et plus qu'un chap à suivre, après je mettrai la version écrite à la demande de Haganemaru :)_

_merci aussi à tous ceux qui reviews XD  
_


	4. version M Chapter IV : retour à la vie

**CADOR**

**Dernier Chap (IV) : Retour à la vie.**

**Résumé ****:**_** Sasuke**__** avait trouvé Naruto dans une rue, se comportant comme un animal. Il le ramène chez lui, le présente à son frère avec qui il vit. Sasuke a peur de son père, Naruto aussi. Ils découvrent le passé du blond, que Madara Uchiha l'avait kidnappé pour en faire son jouet. C'est ainsi que Naruto fut domestiqué comme un chien et qu'aujourd'hui, grâce à Sasuke et à Itachi, il reprend les rennes de sa vie. **_

Itachi venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il se l'était ouverte et arrêta de se la mordre, acceptant négligemment une compresse de l'urgentiste. Arrivés à destination, Itachi n'attendit pas pour se faire annoncer et demander de l'aide à son ancien sensei. La jeune femme bien qu'occupée lui devait une faveur, alors elle s'occupa de Naruto pendant qu'il demandait une chambre double. Il y fit installer son frère coté mur, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être sous les fenêtres, et puis il attendit, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent sur lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Sasuke ne devait pas encore se rappeler, il avait l'air endormi et vaseux.

-Sasuke ?

-Hnnn ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

Le crâne de ce dernier lui fit mal puisqu'il grimaça en y portant la main avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il se rappelait. Sasuke n'avait pas parlé, il s'était tourné sur le coté avant d'avoir eu le temps de caché ses larmes à son aîné. Il se souvenait encore et encore, et cette fois son esprit ne monterait pas tout un plan pour l'aider à accepter sa faiblesse, il savait qu'il aurait pu éviter tout cela. Maintenant qu'il était calme, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son père, que ce n'était que la connerie d'un homme, mais ça lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes. Itachi s'approcha de lui, prenant place sur le bord du lit et posa son front sur son épaule, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il voulait tellement lui enlever tout ce mal.

Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-…

-Alors réponds-moi stupide petit frère, sinon je te chatouille.

-… Pour seule réponse Sasuke bougea la tête de droite à gauche. Etre seul maintenant lui faisait peur.

-J'ai confié Naruto à celle qui m'a formé, il s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu frapper Papa ?

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu ainsi fragile, alors Itachi vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, attendant qu'il trouve le courage de lui parler. La voix assourdie de Sasuke sortit de sa cachette le matelas, et il raconta la vérité, se départant enfin du mensonge dans lequel il s'était toujours enfoncé. Sasuke avait mis sa main dans la sienne, totalement oublieux de sa fierté habituelle, n'ayant cure de ce qu'il disait être. Ce n'est qu'en finissant de raconter son histoire qu'il regarda Itachi droit dans les yeux, les larmes de nouveau au bord de ceux-ci et l'air profondément blessé.

-Où est Na-chan, Nii-san ?

-Il va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vérifient qu'il n'a rien.

-…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu petit frère.

-Tu me promets que Na-chan sera là ?

-Oui.

Il avait l'avantage d'avoir toujours eu toute la foi de son petit frère de son coté. Après un sourire qui aurait fait flancher nombre de personne, Sasuke écouta le conseil de son aîné et s'endormit, continuant de lui serrer la main étroitement. Itachi ne le laissa que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Naruto. Il reconnut la femme qui l'accompagnait, et après avoir vérifié que Naruto dormait paisiblement, il s'adressa à elle :

-Alors Tsunade-san ?

-Rien qu'une belle bosse, il est passé en IRM, rien de bizarre à signaler. Enfin il a eu une belle blessure à la tête, celui qui s'en est occupé aurait pu avoir sa peau. C'est un miraculé ce gamin. J'ai dis à Shizune, tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Oui.

-Je lui ai dis de continué à creuser les différents plans mais pour le moment rien. Tu veux que je vérifie le reste de sa personne ?

-Ça ira, je peux le faire.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Pardon ?

-Huhu, je t'ai regardé dès que je suis entrée dans cette pièce. C'est rare de te voir avec une telle expression, toi, le glaçon qui pouvait annoncer à n'importe qui un décès sans sourciller.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je vous ai quitté.

-Oui, je sais. Je vais retourner voir Shizune, mais pour moi il n'y a rien à redire pour le moment. Quand il se réveillera, je lui en ferais passer une autre, histoire de voir. Tu me préviens donc dès qu'il se réveille s'il te plaît mon mignon ?

-Oui.

-Et l'autre trognon, qui c'est ?

-Mon petit frère.

-…le gamin qui te collait au basque et qui avait toujours un air supérieur là ?

-Exact.

-Pfff, pas mignon du tout le môme en fin de compte.

-C'est parce qu'il s'était perdu.

-Perdu ?

-Oui.

-…

-Je vous dirais quand Naruto se réveillera.

-Intéressant…très intéressant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu puisses avoir cette expression pour quelqu'un d'autre que le sale môme qui te collait aux basques mon grand.

-…

-Demande à une infirmière de me chercher tu veux, je ne serais pas obligatoirement dans mon bureau.

Itachi resta donc sur le seul siège libre de la pièce, regardant ses deux protégés. Une infirmière lui demanda les papiers qu'il avait du remplir, il passa un peu de temps au téléphone à rassurer sa mère et à lui dire de ne pas passer pour le moment, lui demandant plutôt de lui ramener sa voiture et des vêtements, expliquant ensuite à son père ce que Sasuke lui avait dis. Celui-ci se réveilla avant Naruto, les yeux lourds de sommeil et rouge de ses pleurs précédents. Il venait de s'asseoir dans son lit en se passant les poings sur les yeux pour se réveiller, cherchant sans doute à se situer, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto apparaisse dans son champ de vision. D'un geste leste il quitta son lit et partit s'asseoir dans celui de son ami, vérifiant le bleu à sa mâchoire, puis remontant sur le coté de sa tête, tremblant à moitié pendant son inspection. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et le parfum de son frère le rassura alors que ce dernier s'appuyait dans son dos pour l'envelopper finalement de ses bras protecteur. C'était fou comment il aimait ça.

-Il va bien petit frère, tout va bien. Le coup que tu lui as donné ne lui a rien fait. Il est sauf.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-Merci Nii-san.

-Hm.

-…

-Papa et Maman viendront plus tard.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux être avec Naruto. Je veux le voir à son réveil je veux…

-Calme toi c'est bon, tu resteras si tu veux, de toute façon je connais bien ceux qui bossent dans cet hôpital, si je demande, il n'y aura pas de problème.

L'on toqua à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sans sa permission, lui faisant froncer méchamment les sourcils. La jeune infirmière fit une courbette et se lança, ne pouvant croire à cette colère que parce qu'elle la voyait devant. Autrement, elle n'y aurait pas cru tellement elle l'avait trouvé beau comme un ange.

-Excusez-moi, Uchiha-san.

-…reste là Sasuke.

-Hn.

L'infirmière qui les avait accompagné jusque là venait d'interpeler Itachi, mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention, il observait Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire sur ce qu'avait été le reste de son enfance. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ces cicatrices sur les joues, pourquoi il avait été teint en brun, comment il avait fait pour devenir un esclave lui qui avait toujours était énergique et serviable mais pas à ce point là. Il ne cessait de se demander comment l'autre avait pu le briser de cette manière. Quand ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, Sasuke se figea, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer sous la peur de le voir le fuir, de le voir le mordre comme il l'avait parfois fais. Il ne voulait pas le revoir comme ça, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Naruto ouvrit les yeux pleinement, battant des cils en observant Sasuke avec attention. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, cette lueur dans le regard différente de d'habitude, et Sasuke sentait son cœur qui battait à s'en rompre.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke ? c'est toi ?

-Naruto ?

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser, il était complètement perdu, Naruto parlait et en plus il le regardait bizarrement et le reconnaissait. Itachi avait entendu des voix et en voyant l'air ahuri de son petit frère, il mit une petite seconde avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Naruto qui regardait Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la bouche et de nouveau il avait parlé :

-…Mais...c'est vraiment toi ? pour…pourquoi tu es grand comme ça ? tu ressembles à ton frère…non…vous êtes un de ses cousins peut être ? où est Sasu-chan s'il vous plaît ?

-…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté, prenant une petite moue boudeuse et ennuyée. C'est qu'il était inquiet, l'homme l'avait attaqué, ses parents…ils…,oui sans doute, s'en étaient sortis. Sasuke aussi. Il y avait intérêt pour l'autre. Et cet abruti qui ne parlait pas et ne le rassurait pas sur le sort de Sasu-chan. En tournant la tête, il vit un jeune homme qu'il respectait énormément mais qui lui faisait un peu peur. Pourtant à l'instant, il eut un flottement et le regarda complètement surpris.

-Itachi ? c'est bien toi ? pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir vieillis ? qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sasu-chan ?

-…

-Mais pourquoi personne ne me parle ?

Itachi avait fermé la porte et en deux secondes, il s'était retrouvé au chevet de Naruto. Le blond n'était plus du tout rassuré avec le regard des deux hommes sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient ces abrutis ?

-Na-chan ?

-Ouais ? Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec cette assurance qui lui avait fait défaut depuis son retour dans leur vie.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-…j'en sais rien. On est à l'hosto là ? mes parents vont bien ? Sasuke a réussi ? le méchant il a été arrêté ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Regarde-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-toi Naruto.

-…

Naruto prêta donc un peu plus attention à lui-même. D'abord il découvrit des mains qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ses menottes enfantines, et puis il découvrit des pieds bien trop longs pour un corps d'enfants. Et ça bougeait, c'était lui, il était enfermé dans un corps d'adulte. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Hahaha...ha…ha…c'est…c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il avait ri du fond du cœur avant de commencer à paniquer en voyant que ce n'était pas une blague.

-…

-ITACHI !!!

-Na-chan ?

-…

Sasuke avait parlé doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Naruto pouvait voir qu'il s'adressait vraiment à lui, et cette manière de le dire, c'était exactement celle de son meilleur ami. C'était impossible. Pourquoi étaient-ils adultes ? Pourquoi sa voix n'était plus la même qu'avant ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Où étaient ses parents ? Sasuke dégagea son oreille droite, celle qui avait le moins de piercing, et Naruto pu y voir un rubis que le brun jamais n'enlever quoi qu'il advienne.

-Non…non…tu n'es pas Sasuke !!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !!! OU SONT MES PARENTS !!! OU JE SUIS !!! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!!

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas ? il avait peur, ça l'épouvantait, il venait de se souvenir d'une voix grave qui lui avait dis que jamais il ne reverrait ceux qu'il aimait. Dans un mouvement violent il faillit donner un coup à Sasuke qui l'évita de justesse, et Itachi poussa son frère pour prendre Naruto contre lui pour qu'il ne se fasse ni du mal à lui-même ni à son cadet et l'enserra étroitement, usant de la force comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait.

-Je suis là Naruto. Je suis là.

-Uuuhu...uhhhuu…qu'est…qu'est ce uuuh…qu'est ce qui se passe !!!???

-Calme-toi. Je vais tout te dire d'accord ? calme, là, voilà. Je suis là.

Naruto ne bougeait plus dans ses bras, il s'était à peine agripper à lui, cherchant à sécher ses larmes, continuant d'observer la pièce pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il s'était passé. Itachi l'embrassa sur la tempe, le surprenant au point qu'il le dévisagea. Itachi le cueillit d'un sourire bienveillant et en lui il y eut comme une vague puissante, une déferlante qui le calma instantanément. La main du brun vint se perdre sur sa joue dans une douce caresse.

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement Naruto ?

-…je…

-…

-Je…

-Prends ton temps.

-Je suis allé dans la cuisine. Il m'a attrapé et m'a mit sur la table…je l'ai frappé. J'ai vu Sasu-chan…je lui ai dis…de…de s'enfuir ? je…il est parti…et…et…uugh…

-Naruto ?

-Il m'a frappé…je…je sais plus…j'ai mal à la tête…je…ça fait mal…

-Laisse…ça va revenir. Tu es juste un peu brouillé. Laisse toi donc un peu de temps pour ça. Ok ?

-Ok…dis, où est Papa ? et Maman ? dis Itachi…ils sont où ?

-…

Naruto s'était agrippé à lui comme à une bouée, l'implorant du regard. Il devait savoir mais surement qu'il ne voulait y croire. C'était vraiment lui. Comme dans leur enfance, il pouvait maintenir son regard sans flancher, sans détourner les yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Itachi baissa les siens, évitant son regard, voulant ne pas lui faire du mal. Sasuke sortit enfin de sa torpeur, l'air peu sur de lui, différent de d'habitude et de tout le self contrôle qu'il avait toujours.

-Naruto…je suis Sasuke. Je t'assure.

Le blond qui avait couché sa tête contre le torse d'Itachi le regarda comme s'il mentait, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Sa lèvre tremblait doucement, tout comme ses mains et ses larmes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'il murmura :

-Non.

-…si, et tes parents…

-Non.

Sasuke baissa la tête à son tour, il détestait voir Naruto pleurer, et ça depuis toujours. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ces mots là, il ne pouvait lui briser son espoir. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le dire. Naruto voyait la face de son ami, elle venait de se fermer, et c'était une expression qu'il avait eu jeune, il connaissait ça, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. De vraiment très grave. Les larmes tombèrent sans fin, et lui au contraire venait de bondir vers la salle de bain. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi pendant tant de temps, et ses parents s'en étaient sans doute sortis. Arrivé devant le miroir, il vit sa face, il voyait quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père et qui pourtant n'était pas lui. Les larmes lui ravageaient ses traits et ses lèvres tremblaient. Ce n'était pas un jeu, il était vieux, il n'était plus un enfant et ceux qui se dessinaient dans le miroir avaient vieillis aussi. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, il voyait ses parents sur le sol, il voyait cet homme, il l'entendait rire. Ce que sa tête lui montrait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il éclata son poing sur le miroir, le brisant entièrement et se blessant. Itachi se précipita, attrapant une serviette pour lui bander la main.

-Naruto, ça va aller, on est là.

-Ils sont morts ?

-…

-Vraiment mort ?

-Oui.

-…il…il m'a fait quoi ? où il est ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé toutes ces années ??? c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas venus me chercher ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on vient de te retrouver il n'y a pas longtemps. Viens t'asseoir tu veux ?

Naruto suivit ce qu'il venait de lui dire, reprenant place sur le lit. Itachi regarda un peu l'état de la blessure, et puis il le mira droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa main sur son crâne. Sasuke s'était assis près d'eux, ne sachant pas trop encore s'il pouvait approcher Naruto bien que sa seule envie fut de le faire.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, Sasuke est venu chercher mon père en crise, il a dit que tu étais en danger, qu'il fallait qu'on te sauve. Mon père est venu, mais à ce moment là, ta maison était…

-Elle était ? quoi elle était quoi ?

-En feu.

-Quoi ?

-Il y avait un incendie et on n'a rien pu faire, Sasuke a voulu entrer dans la maison mais mon père la retenu, ce n'était plus possible. A la suite de quoi, mon frère a commencé à avoir des crises et à ne plus pouvoir voir notre père, pour lui tu étais mort dans l'incendie, il avait cru t'y voir mourir et ne se souvenait pas de tout avec précision. Ensuite, on a appris que de toi il ne restait rien et on a à peine retrouvé tes…

Itachi avait les mots bloqués dans la gorge, ça ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus mal, rien que son expression lui faisait mal maintenant. Naruto parla à sa place :

-Mes parents ?

-… Les deux Uchiha hochèrent de la tête.

-Mais pourquoi on leur a fais ça ? pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on cherche Naruto.

-Ça fait que…que j'ai perdu dix ans ?

-Un peu plus.

-Je…j'ai dormi ? comme dans le film qu'il y a eu a la télé ? enfin…à la télé il y a…longtemps ?

-Dormi ? non…Tu…tu étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'étais plus du tout toi. Sasuke t'a retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps et il t'a ramené à la maison.

-Mais j'étais où ? pourquoi je me souviens pas ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas parce que tu avais perdu ta mémoire d'avant et maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, ou à cause du coup, tu dois être un peu embrouillé. Je vais appeler le docteur que je connais et elle va venir prendre soin de toi. Ok ?

-… il tremblait face à lui, complètement désarmé.

-Naruto ?

-Oui. Il venait de lui répondre, hochant à peine la tête, hallucinant encore sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sur ce qu'il réalisait.

-Ok je vais aller la…

-Mais j'étais où ? la voix du blond était si faible qu'il lui faisait presque pitié. Il lui rappelait son frère dans les premiers temps de sa disparition.

-…Un homme t'avait pris chez lui, on ne sait pas ce qu'il t'a fait exactement…on sait qu'il te battait.

-…

-Tu as des cicatrices sur le corps et une grosse derrière la tête et le dos.

-…il est où ce monsieur ?

-Mort.

-…

-Ne tremble pas Naruto. Je vais être là, Sasuke aussi. On est là, on va t'aider ok ? on ne t'abandonnera jamais.

Itachi s'était resserré sur lui, l'enserrant étroitement contre lui en le voyant refondre en larme. Il voulait encore que le blond lui sourit comme le jour d'avant, il ne voulait plus voir tant de larmes dans ses yeux. Naruto glissa sa tête sur le coté, et il vit Sasuke. Ce Sasuke qui n'était plus le sien, dont la face enfantine était devenue plus exigüe, l'air plus hautain et moins prompt à rire. C'était un homme et qui plus est magnifique. Et malgré tout ces différences, la lueur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, l'attente qui peignait ses traits, rien que ça lui disait que c'était son ami qui se tenait bien devant lui. Naruto leva la main vers lui, il allait faire confiance à ces deux là, parce qu'il les reconnaissait, qu'il s'était vu aussi, et qu'il avait peur. Peur d'être seul comme il l'avait été enfant avant de rencontrer Sasuke.

-Sasuke, tu restes avec lui, je vais aller chercher Tsunade.

-Oui Nii-san.

Passant encore une fois sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto, Itachi s'en alla, les laissant seul à seul. Naruto dévisageait carrément Sasuke, passant à chaque détail de son visage, découvrant ses piercings, et mirant un instant son rubis. Ce rubis qu'il lui avait acheté avec son propre argent de poche en voyant le regard que Sasuke y avait porté. Il l'avait acheté pas spécialement pour qu'il se le mette, mais juste parce qu'il voulait pouvoir revoir ce bonheur dans ses yeux comme lorsqu'il l'avait découvert en vitrine. Il se souvenait de ce jour là, la pierre avait brillée de toute sa splendeur et la face du brun s'était illuminée à son tour, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose du monde.

-C'est celle que j'avais acheté ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents n'avaient pourtant jamais voulu que tu la mettes.

-Après ta disparition je suis partie de la maison.

-Tu devais avoir quoi ? dix ans ?

-Tu as disparu l'année de nos dix ans. Je suis parti de la maison à onze parce que je ne supportais plus de voir mon père. Inconsciemment je revoyais celui qui t'avais fais du mal et…et mon esprit faisait tout pour que j'oublis. J'ai eu des crises violentes où je me blesser moi ou les autres même.

-Tu as vécu tout seul ?

-Mon frère qui avait quinze ans a pris soin de moi. Itachi m'a sauvé de mes démons.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-…ça fait tellement bizarre de voir que t'es grand.

-Tu l'es aussi Usuratonkachi.

-Je sais Teme. Mais c'est complètement fou…j'apprends que je n'ai plus rien, que je suis un vieux et que j'ai perdu la mémoire ! c'est dingue. J'ai quel âge d'ailleurs ?

-Pas si vieux que ça baka.

-Donc ?

-Vingt trois.

-Quoi ? j'ai passé treize ans de ma vie dans le vide sidéral ?

-Oui.

-Treize ans…

-…

-Treize ans…Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Tu vas me faire rattraper tout ça hein !!! pas de pause !! je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai pas vu !!! y'a quoi comme jeux vidéo aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ça, tu vas halluciner, et pas que point de vu jeux.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hn.

-Génial. Mais…

-Oui ?

-Mes parents sont vraiment morts ?

-…

-Dis le moi une dernière fois, sincèrement, droit dans les yeux. Sasuke. S'il te plaît. Si c'est toi, je ne douterais pas. Jamais.

-Oui, ils le sont.

-Ok.

Naruto se laissa tomber en avant, l'attrapant et le serrant fortement contre lui. Sasuke avait l'air aussi triste que lui, et il ne voulait pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Il détestait voir ses amis tristes. Sasuke l'attrapa à son tour, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, et Itachi revint là, les trouvant bien silencieux et trop proche. Toutefois, il ne leurs en voulait pas. Ces deux là avaient toujours étaient aussi proche que lui et son frère. Tout semblait donc être rentré en ordre, et Naruto lui offrit un sourire bien triste. Tsunade demanda à Sasuke de se pousser de là, et elle commença à lui poser quelques questions, sur son mal de tête et sur comment il se sentait en général. Après cela, un autre scanner et un 'rien à signaler' de la part de Tsunade, Itachi fut autorisé à les ramener chez lui. Mikoto venait d'arriver avec la voiture de son fils, n'étant pas habituée à conduire à plus de trente kilomètre heure, elle avait mis son temps pour arriver. En voyant Naruto, elle lui sauta au cou, pleurant à moitié de le voir debout.

-Maman, tu vas finir le travail de Sasuke là.

-Oh ça va Itachi, je vais pas te le prendre ton Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas mon Naruto.

-Mais oui bien sur mon fils, et ces rougeurs à tes joues, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hmpf. Itachi ne savait plus où se mettre, il décida donc de fuir vaillamment en rejoignant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

-Hé ! hmpf c'est la réponse habituelle de Sasuke ! pas la tienne !

-Peuh, même pas vrai Mam'.

-Hahaha.

-Et arrêtes de rire Usuratonkachi.

-Je fais ce que je veux Teme.

-Oh les garçons, ça va pas recommencer déjà ?

-On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes Tantine.

-Je vois ça. Bon allez, sinon Poussin va nous faire une crise.

-Poussin ? ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça, kukuku.

-Ça doit être l'euphorie du moment ma p'tite Pâquerette.

-MAMAN !

-Quoi tu préfères que je t'appelle de nouveau mon Cornichon ?

-HAHAHAHA !!!

-NARUTO !!!

-Hahahahaha !!!

Le blond se couvrit la bouche, courant jusqu'à Itachi en tentant de ne pas rire trop fort. Sasuke le poursuivit, oubliant sa stature habituelle, et joua à chat avec le blond, son frère servant à les séparer. Mikoto ne savait pas comment son fils pouvait garder un tel calme avec les cris et les rires qui s'élevaient, et elle était sur qu'il ne se forçait pas. Posant sur chacun une main, il les stoppa, leur demandant de monter. Le trajet en voiture fut tout aussi mouvementé néanmoins, et Naruto demanda comment il avait été dernièrement car il ne s'en rappelait pas. Sasuke lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé dans la ruelle, qu'il l'avait ramené chez eux et ce qui s'était passé. Parfois Itachi rentrait dans la conversation, appuyant sur un détail où un autre, et par moment Naruto semblait voir de quoi ils parlaient. Il voyait des flashs très rapide, il n'était même pas sur que c'était réel. Quand il arriva chez eux, il se sentit bien. Ça ne lui était pas inconnu, quand il se baladait de pièce en pièce, il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, et au fur et à mesure, son mal de tête devenait plus imposant, au point qu'il dut s'aider d'un mur pour garder son équilibre.

-Naruto, ça va aller ?

-Je…j'ai un peu mal au crâne…je…

-Viens, tu vas aller dormir un peu et…c'est ma chambre ça.

-Ah ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est ici que je dormais ?

-…

-Grillé Nii-san.

-Sasuke.

Itachi avait menacé son petit frère juste ainsi, et l'autre avec un sourire diabolique sur les traits. L'aîné croisa les bras alors que l'autre se mit à ricaner doucement, le défiant d'un regard amusé que son frère ne lui rendait pas du tout.

-Hé ?

-Non, n'écoute pas cet imbécile.

-Kukuku, c'est juste que t'avais pris l'habitude de rejoindre mon cher grand frère pour dormir.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Alors là, essais de t'en souvenir moi je ne pourrais pas te le dire vu que tu ne parlais pas.

Itachi n'arrivait plus à regarder Naruto, et pire que tout, il espérait que la petite chaleur au niveau de ses joues ne montrait pas autre chose que sa couleur habituelle. Naruto referma la porte de la chambre sobre et Sasuke le guida jusqu'à sa chambre à lui et lui montra son lit, qu'il reconnut et qu'il rejoignit pour s'y laisser tomber d'une masse. Naruto rebondit deux seconde dessus lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller qu'il attrapa à pleine main et s'endormant pratiquement instantanément.

-Itachi ?

-Oui Maman ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Naruto mon Poussin ? dis-moi.

-Rien et arrête de m'appeler comme ça à la fin !

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas mignon mon Poussin ? t'en penses quoi mon Cornichon.

-Que si tu continues de m'appeler mon Cornichon ou ma Pâquerette, je te renie.

-Et moi aussi.

-Merci de ton soutien Nii-san.

-Je parlais de mon cas Cornichon.

-Tu cherches la guerre !

-Oh avec toi j'ai pas à aller bien loin pour ça.

-Aussi têtu que votre père.

-Que Papa ? tu te moques de nous là ?

-Bon allez vous deux, on le laisse dormir en paix.

-Rooolalala ! j'ai un gendre.

-Maman !

-Oui Poussin ? oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais de la peine.

-Toi tu vas rentrer, Papa va bientôt rentrer.

-Hahaha, c'est tellement rare de te voir dans cet état mon fils hahaha. Sasuke, prends bien soin de ton aîné, moi je me rentre !

-Ok.

-Au fait il parait que tu as pu voir ton père. Tu te sens capable de le refaire ?

-…

-Cornichon ?

-Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je veux bien essayer.

-Marché conclu ma Pâquerette.

-Maman…

Elle partie dans un rire fin, s'amusant vraiment alors que Sasuke avait soupiré et que Itachi l'avait suivie pour la raccompagner chez elle. Lui, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre, surtout vu les sous entendu de son frère. Celui-ci allait l'entendre, et Sasuke le savait. Son frère était de nature sournoise, et il se demandait quand il allait devoir payer ses boutades. Naruto était en train de gémir dans son sommeil, et il le rejoignit, prenant place à coté de lui. Il allait avoir du temps à rattraper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A peine s'était-il couché que Naruto avait sombré dans un monde trouble. Il entendait des rires, il entendait des voix, des images se battaient, et il voyait Itachi devant lui à l'époque, qui le réprimandait alors que Sasuke derrière était mort de rire. Il se vexa beaucoup, mais eut pour la première fois peur de quelqu'un. C'était très rapide, il était chez lui, un homme hurlait et il voyait que ses parents au sol étaient recouverts de sang. Il hurla à plein poumon, et Sasuke l'air horrifié tourna les talons. Il était seul, complètement seul, mais bientôt Sasuke allait revenir. Il le hurla à cet homme qu'il avait déjà vu une fois et qu'il avait mordu pour avoir osé toucher le brun en lui disant des obscénités. Le regard de cet homme n'était pas normal, et il était en train de lui dire que s'il n'était pas sage, alors il ferait pareil à son ami. Naruto ne s'était pas laissé faire, et pour toute récompense, il se fit battre à blanc. Au sol, le souffle coupé, il le vit renverser du liquide puant qui lui brûlait les poumons et les yeux. Sa vue se brouilla et tout fut noir.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grands, aspirant à plein poumons par la bouche comme en manque d'air. Sasuke qui dormait à coté de lui ouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur lui, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais il n'y en avait pas, tout était là, c'était ça la réalité aujourd'hui. Itachi qui était rentré et les avait retrouvé endormis l'un contre l'autre poussa un peu son frère pour lui donner de quoi boire, ce qu'il accepta avant de se rendormir. Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se tourna vers son frère qui venait de se rasseoir non loin de là, à peine déshabiller alors que se dessinait dans la pièce la lueur du jour.

-Nii-san ?

-Il doit être en train de se souvenir. Contemplatif Itachi n'avait pas lâché du regard le blond endormi.

-…

-Il faut le laisser dormir, sa fièvre partira dès qu'il se souviendra de tout.

-Tu crois ?

-Hm.

-…tu as mangé Nii-san ?

-Non.

-Alors je vais aller faire à manger d'accord ?

-Hm.

-…

C'était si rare de voir cette expression chez son aîné, ça le perturbait, alors il l'embrassa sur le front, geste qu'il n'avait qu'en de très rare occasion et disparu en cuisine. Itachi en profita pour continuer d'observer Naruto avec pour seule envie de prendre la place qui avait été celle de son frère. Cette envie c'était ancrée en lui depuis son retour et qu'il les avait vu l'un à coté de l'autre. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient là, sous ce toit, si près de lui. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Naruto se réveilla dans une cage, et il y avait un cadenas qui l'empêcha d'ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment il se calma, n'essayant plus de défoncer les barreaux, se faisant mal et se blessant, et la voix de cet homme s'éleva, il lui faisait encore du chantage, il lui demandait encore de faire comme il disait. Il s'en fichait, son dos lui faisait mal, tout son corps le lançait mais se point particulièrement plus que tout autre. Ne voulant pas écouter, l'autre l'y avait frappé, le faisant tomber à genoux alors que de la bave s'était écoulée le long de son menton. La douleur jusque là, il avait cru la connaître, mais là, il comprenait vraiment le sens de ce mot. L'autre le renversa sur sa couche et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il comprit qu'il était brulé, son tee-shirt ayant même adhéré à la peau à cause du tissu inflammable, et l'autre entra avec un sourire qui lui donna la chair de poule, pour répandre sur son dos de la crème. Il détestait ça, mais tant qu'il ne pourrait se lever sans hurler son mal, il ne pourrait rien faire. Sur le ventre, il put voir une tâche sur le sol : son sang. Il avala sa salive et ravala ses larmes. Sasuke allait arriver.

Ça mit un bon moment à être le cas, et lorsqu'il put le faire, lorsqu'il essaya de fuir, alors il se fit battre. Plus d'une fois il essaya et plus d'une fois il termina sur le sol en sang, mais il n'avait qu'un espoir, c'était que Sasuke ait réussi à sauver ses parents et que maintenant, ils le cherchaient pour le sauver. Cela même si la brûlure dans son dos lui avait fait imaginer le pire des scénarios. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, sa face était fraîche, ça faisait du bien. Itachi était là, lui épongeant la sueur abondante et en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, il se reçut un sourire bienveillant. Il fit de même avant de boire un peu et de se rendormir. Il avait faim, mais sa fatigue était tellement forte qu'elle l'emporta sur toutes autres choses. Itachi en profita pour faire un rapide bilan et voir s'il n'avait rien de grave.

_Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, j'irais chercher ton ami pour que lui le fasse_. C'était toujours la même menace, une fois de plus il avait cherché à fuir, et cette fois ci il s'était débattu. L'autre lui avait fracassé le crâne sur le sol, au premier coup il avait eu mal, au second il avait été sonné, à partir du troisième et après avoir vu son sang, il n'avait plus rien compris. Quand il s'était réveillé ensuite, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qu'il était. Il avait mal à la tête, c'était intolérable. Et pour le dompter, Madara avait trouvé la solution, il avait continué ainsi, sur de le faire plier.

Naruto avait trop chaud, il ouvrit les yeux et se débarrassa des couvertures. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette chambre, il se leva, haletant, avant de se diriger vers l'autre chambre plus fraîche. Il devait aller là bas, ce qu'il fit, s'écroulant dans le lit d'Itachi. Sasuke qui l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre de son aîné vint le rejoindre, le trouvant roulé en boule dans le lit frais. Venant vérifier que tout allait bien, il le vit endormit, l'air apaisé, et il lui mit une nouvelle compresse fraiche sur le front, vérifiant qu'elle collait bien.

-J'aurais jamais du te laisser ce jour là.

-Haha…Et t'aurais fais quoi ?

-Naruto ? tu es réveillé ?

-D'après toi si je te parle ? mais sinon, t'aurais passer ta vie avec moi ? avec lui ? là bas ?

-Mais…

-Je préfère ce qui a été.

-…

-Je préfère.

Naruto soupira d'aise et se rendormit. Ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était uniquement ce qui était advenu de lui, et jamais il n'aurait pensé ça. Comment pouvait-on demander à un enfant de faire des choses comme ça ? Comment pouvait-on simplement y penser ? Sasuke était resté quelques instants près du blond, vérifiant que tout allait bien comme Itachi lui avait appris. Puis il rejoignit son aîné qui travaillait et toqua.

-Entre.

-Tiens, plus de client ?

-Non, je viens de finir.

-T'as beaucoup de temps libre quand même.

-Hm. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien de bien spécial, Naruto à changer de chambre.

-La mienne ?

-Non le chenil.

-Ha ha.

-Bien sur la tienne baka, à moins que tu ais rajouté un bout à cette maison et que je ne sois pas au courant.

-Qui sait ?

-Il s'est encore réveillé, ça va faire deux jours. Il faut peut être faire quelque chose non ?

-…si demain matin il ne se lève pas, je verrais quoi faire, c'est que c'est peu être un effet secondaire de je ne sais quoi.

-Et en attendant tu vas aller dormir dans ton lit.

-C'est mon lit, tu l'as dis.

-Kukuku, pervers.

Mais Sasuke ne vit pas son frère retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite. Itachi attendit un peu, histoire de travailler un peu tout de même. Quand il rejoignit Naruto il le trouva assis dans son lit, l'air perdu et pleurant à grosses larmes. Ses sanglots emplissaient la pièce et pourtant il semblait tout garder à l'intérieur pour qu'aucun des deux frères ne puissent l'entendre faire. Itachi entra, jetant sa blouse sur une chaise alors qu'il la posait toujours parfaitement sur son porte manteau. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la face rougie du blond et qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes, il avait mal de le voir dans cet état. Itachi prit place juste à coté de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui, le ramenant contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu as mal quelque part Naruto ?

-Noooon…uuuhuu…

-…

-Je me souviens…uuuhhhuuu…sniiiifff…De tout…

Itachi se pencha, prenant un mouchoir dans un tiroir, et quand Naruto vit le torse devant lui, il ne put que s'y agripper puissamment. Il avait si mal, son cœur était en train de le tuer, et même avec Itachi près de lui s'était si dur d'accepter tout ce que sa mémoire venait de lui faire se rappeler. Itachi fut surpris de le voir s'accrocher à lui, mais il parvint à se rasseoir et essuya lui-même ses larmes avant de lui dire de se moucher, lui tendant un nouveau kleenex. Naruto continuait de pleurer et Itachi ne le lâcha plus, le laissant se reprendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu prendre toute cette peine, il aurait voulu l'éradiquer de ses yeux et plus si affinités. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait juste être là, lui tendre les bras et l'aider à ne plus trembler. Itachi resta comme ça un moment, ne sachant pas que son petit frère qui était revenu pour voir si tout aller bien dans le sommeil du blond les avait entendus. Il n'osait pas rentrer, il ne pouvait pas. Lui-même s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas couru assez vite si petit. L'un de ses téléphones vibra, et en le regardant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aimait les voitures rapides et avoir plusieurs téléphones portables à disposition toujours à portée de la main. Car s'il était devenu fana des technologies, c'était car elle permettait de toujours être en contact, et il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi jusque là.

Naruto s'endormit de nouveau dans les bras d'Itachi et Sasuke partit se tuer de nouveau au travail. Sasuke trouva Naruto seul le lendemain, Itachi étant retourné travailler. Il était toujours dans le vague, regardant sans avoir vraiment l'air de voir, et quand il l'appela, l'autre mit deux seconde à comprendre. Un peu plus tard il le vit divaguer sans but, et cela l'inquiéta vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le même univers que lui, et pendant un instant il eut même l'idée que le blond aurait été plus heureux en restant un chien. Il s'en voulut de cette pensée, il se détesta et serra les poings, mais le fait était qu'il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Naruto ne pouvait pas devenir une âme en peine comme ça, il ne pouvait pas et il l'en empêcherait.

-Naruto.

-…

-NARUTO BORDEL !!!

-Ne ? oui Sasu-chan ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Sasu-chan, je ne suis plus un gamin !

-…

-Je…rah putain, désolé de t'agresser comme ça. Mais si tu te souviens, tu sais non ?

-…

-Naruto ! tu sais que tu n'es plus petit, que t'as du avoir une vie de merde non ?

-Oui.

-…alors je t'en supplie, ne te laisse pas couler. Pas toi. Pas après tout ce temps.

-…

-J'ai besoin de toi et ça je te le dirais pas deux fois.

-…

-S'il te plaît. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, je te montrerais tout ce que je fais. Tu ne crois pas que tu as perdu assez de temps !!!

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Oui, laisse-moi juste quelques jours, histoire de faire mon deuil tu veux. Je viens de savoir treize ans après que mes parents sont morts et j'ai tout revu hier soir en dormant…tous.

-…

-S'il te plaît Sasuke. Juste quelques jours, et après je regarderais vers le futur. Pour le moment, je me sens encore un peu…c'est quoi…lourd ? c'est bizarre comme sensation.

-…

-J'ai l'impression d'être Cador et pourtant je sais ce que j'étais comme si c'était hier…si je retourne dormir dans le lit d'Itachi ça ira tu crois ?

-Pourquoi tu vas là bas ?

-Je me sens en sécurité là bas.

-Ah ouais.

-…quoi ?

-Dans sa chambre t'es en sécurité mais dans la mienne non ?

-…je sais pas…je me sens bien dans son lit, j'y dors bien, dans la tienne aussi…mais là bas…c'est mieux ? je ne sais pas expliquer…C'est là. Le blond désigna son ventre.

-… ok.

-Eh Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-On est toujours frère hein ?

-Ouais.

-Héhé. Naruto souriait enfin, et il avait tellement soulagé.

-Si tu me cherches Usuratonkachi, je serais dans mon bureau.

-Ok Teme.

Sasuke leva le poing et Naruto fit de même, les deux garçons se donnant un petit coup de poing l'un contre l'autre. Naruto retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi, il réfléchissait à la vie qu'il avait eu, ses parents n'étaient plus, et il se souvenait parfaitement des sensations qu'il avait eu avec Itachi à ses cotés, cela que ce fut en tant que Cador, que Na-chan et de Naruto. Il se demanda longtemps ce que c'était que ce drôle de sentiment. Plus innocent malgré lui, il savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre deux hommes, il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il se passait aussi avec une femme, et donc il se demanda si c'était ça l'amour, cette drôle de chose dans sa poitrine. L'odeur du brun qui l'enveloppa le calma, bientôt les questions n'avaient plus d'importances, et il s'endormit.

Naruto les rejoignit en se réveillant dans la cuisine, titubant un peu mais assez réveillé tout de même. Il dévora tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et entre deux bouchées, il demandait à Sasuke de lui parler de ce qu'il faisait. Allant beaucoup mieux, curieux de tout, il regardait tout avec des yeux d'enfants, découvrant les téléphones portables, les ordinateurs et une vieille console de Sasuke qu'il avait ressorti en lui promettant d'aller lui en acheter une autre. Sasuke et Naruto. Ils étaient de retour en duo. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et se compléter tout autant. Itachi termina sa vaisselle et retourna dans son bureau. Sasuke le trouvait assez distant avec Naruto depuis deux jours, mais ce n'était sans doute que son imagination.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée.

-… voyant que le blond redevenait morose, Sasuke décida de prendre les devants.

-Ça te dirait de faire un tour en voiture ?

-OUAIS !!!

-C'est parti. ITACHI ON VA FAIRE UN TOUR !!!

-Ok.

-Et tu me racontes ce que tu fais dans ta vie alors ?

Itachi le regarda sans rien trop dire, découvrant un Naruto tel qu'il l'avait connu enfant mixé avec celui qu'il avait récupéré, accroché à Sasuke qui se laissait faire comme jamais avec personne d'autre. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, et c'était assez déstabilisant, car paraissant par moment très enfant et par d'autres adulte à souhait. Il apprenait rapidement, avide de tout et de rien, accumulant au maximum tout ce qu'ils lui montraient et apprenaient. Naruto s'était mis à lire et à regarder la télévision, décortiquant les magazines de toutes sortes, s'enfermant par moment avec Sasuke dans son bureau pour comprendre son travail. Il avait toute sa scolarité à rattraper, mais Itachi ne doutait pas que Sasuke allait la lui faire faire en moins de deux. Après tout, lui et son frère étaient des génies reconnus, l'un ayant passé plusieurs classes et étant devenu médecin très jeune, l'autre ayant dès son bac monté plusieurs affaires dont aucunes n'avaient jamais flanchées. Souvent Sasuke l'emmenait avec lui dans ses tournées, lui montrant ce nouveau monde qu'il avait raté.

Un cri se répercuta dans la maison, faisant trembler les murs, Sakura était dans la place, ayant été appelée par Sasuke le soir même et ne lui ayant rien dis de plus. Son excuse, très simple, avait simplement était qu'il voulait discuter d'un menu spécial pour une affaire à régler sous peu et qu'il voulait traiter à son restaurant. Elle n'avait pas mis cinq minutes pour comprendre que le blond jouait un rôle et qu'il avait un air bien trop malicieux sur la face pour ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Ce soir là, elle les invita à manger dans son restaurant, leur hurlant de s'habiller rapidement puis hurlant au téléphone directement à son chef de lui réserver certains produits qu'elle viendrait elle-même préparer.

Sasuke prétextant que sa Viper n'avait pas assez de place, n'embarqua que Sakura avec lui, laissant sa Orochi à son aîné et à Naruto. Celui-ci parla comme si de rien n'était, et s'amusa en voyant l'effet qu'eurent les voitures en arrivant à destination. Sakura s'amusait des réactions du blond, elle adora les voir arriver juste après eux. Les voituriers jubilaient, la foule avait des exclamations en reconnaissant le couple de la Viper et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sous quelques regards, Naruto commentant les plats qu'elle lui amenait. Elle était heureuse, il reconnaissait qu'elle s'était améliorée, mais très franc il lui désigna ce qui n'était pas bon à son goût, se la mettant à dos au milieu du repas. Elle lui pardonna vite cependant, car il disait seulement ce qu'il pensait et elle savait que cela l'aiderait à améliorer ce qu'elle faisait.

A la suite de cette soirée, la vie repris de la même manière, ponctué par moment de long silence du blond qui s'isolait pour réfléchir disait-il. Deux bon mois passèrent ainsi et parfois Naruto faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé, mais il changeait rapidement de sujet, n'aimant pas trop s'étaler. Il le fit pourtant une fois, parce que Sasuke le lui avait demandé. Alors il s'ouvrit, dévoilant ce qu'avait été sa vie, du moins ce qu'il s'en rappelait ce qui n'était pas toujours précis ou chronologique. Itachi n'avait pas supporté et était sorti de la pièce, et il émanait de Sasuke des envies de meurtres évidente. Ainsi, ils avaient su ce que le blond avait vécu, et comment il s'était échappé, mort de faim quand le bonhomme n'avait plus bougé pour lui ramener de quoi se nourrir. Madara était mort pendant l'acte et il l'avait laissé sur le lit et avait fermé la porte pour ne pas le réveiller, et il avait attendu qu'il se réveille. Quand il avait eu trop faim, il avait brisé la porte, n'écoutant que son estomac et ramenant un peu de quoi manger qu'il avait laissé près du lit, évitant soigneusement de le réveiller pour ne pas avoir à le subir. Il avait fait cela jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le récupère, et sans lui il aurait encore continué longtemps. En sortant de là, Itachi qui était revenu de temps à autre, avait évité son regard, et Naruto s'était senti mal, ce que son meilleur ami remarqua vite.

-Naruto ?

-…pourquoi il me fuit ?

-…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ? il me fuit je te dis !

-Hn…laisse-le.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas le laisser, au fond de lui, il fallait qu'il aille vers Itachi. Il essayait donc par moment de s'en approcher, se souvenant de tout car ayant cumulé tout ses souvenirs, même si par moment il y avait encore des trous dans sa mémoire. De rare flashs lui venaient encore, souvent à la suite de long maux de tête. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches, et ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Il aimait toujours être près de lui, mais l'autre avait changé, l'approchant moins, faisant moins de gestes envers lui. Souvent du coup Naruto se mit à le regarder en coin, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke qui au bout d'un moment arrêta de s'amuser de la situation. Il prit Naruto en traître, assis sur un coin de l'escalier, feignant de lire un livre alors qu'Itachi était dans le salon en train de regarder distraitement une émission.

-Il te plaît encore ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui plutôt non ? ah tu es rouge, donc j'ai raison. Ta toujours un truc pour mon frère ?

-…

-Naruto.

-A mon avis c'est plus qu'un truc. Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est bizarre à ce niveau là. Naruto lui montra son torse au niveau de son cœur, et Sasuke eut un air de surprise pendant une petite seconde.

-Kukuku.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes baka.

-Hein ?

-Quoi mon frère n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? tu préfères encore les filles comme Sakura ?

-Non c'est que…euh

-Et ben voilà tu l'as dis non ?

-Mais un mec et un mec ? c'est pas normal.

-Oh loin de là Usuratonkachi, loin de là.

-…

-Quoi ?

-T'as déjà essayé ?

-Hn. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. La vie est trop courte pour hésiter sur de telles choses. Si j'ai envie d'un mec, je me fais un mec, si c'est une femme alors va pour une femme. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre sur des détails, demain je pourrais mourir et je ne veux pas avoir de regret. Attaques-le vas-y.

-…

C'était vrai que vu ça vie, lui aussi ne devait pas hésiter. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça, et puis, si c'était Itachi qui était avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait beaucoup Itachi, et si lui lui faisait ce que l'autre vieillard lubrique lui avait fait, alors il était d'accord. Tout cela était encore assez flou, parfois il se rappelait d'un truc ou d'un autre, mais ce n'était jamais très précis, donc assez inquiétant. Mais pourtant, si c'était lui, il était sur que tout se passerait bien. Il était sur que jamais il n'aurait peur. Sasuke se pencha au creux de son oreille à se moment là :

-Il craque aussi sur toi, mais motus, je n'ai rien dis.

Un sourire en coin assez carnassier venait de se dessiner sur la face du blond. Et à partir de ce moment là, Sasuke eut plusieurs raisons de se foutre de son frère qui ne comprenait pas les attaques pourtant claires de Naruto, qu'elles furent physique ou verbale. Sur ce plan là, l'audace du blond n'avait pas besoin d'être remise à l'ordre du jour, il n'avait plus trop l'air d'un naïf désespéré même si par moment il sortait encore de grosses âneries. La complicité entre Naruto et Sasuke s'approfondit encore plus, le brun l'aidant à monter des plans pour qu'il attrape Itachi dans ses filets et cela ne plut pas à ce dernier qui devint un peu plus ténébreux en les voyant si proche. Pourtant Naruto faisait son maximum pour le rendre fou. Il traînait devant lui en dessous, le rejoignait dans son lit la nuit en jouant ensuite les innocents le matin, parfois il cuisinait et il avait de bon reste dans ce domaine. Il faisait son maximum pourtant les semaines commençaient à se faire longues.

Sakura ne fut pas lente à comprendre elle aussi, quand ce n'était pas au restaurant qu'elle les voyait, elle amenait au blond de nouveau plats. Et comme ce soir, Sasuke observait Naruto, assis pratiquement sous le nez de son frère et qui n'hésitait pas à le charger. Ce qui l'impressionnait surtout chez le blond, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sourcillé en se sachant gay, et c'était le genre de chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez lui. Sakura lui fit bien vite par des soupçons qu'elle avait sur Itachi et Naruto, et en fin de soirée, les deux amis prenaient les paris pour savoir lequel des deux sauteraient sur l'autre, et surtout dans combien de temps. Tout ce qu'Itachi avait vu était les regards de son frère sur celui qui était sur sa droite, et cela l'avait un peu échauffé. Il avait donc était plutôt heureux de l'urgence qu'il eut peu avant le dessert. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et pianota sur la table.

-Il pige pas. Il est bouché c'est pas possible.

-Et si t'y allait carrément Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm…je vais y pensé, sinon ça n'avancera jamais.

-Et sinon, toujours partant pour ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Pourquoi pas ? en même temps je n'ai aucun diplôme et expérience, j'irais pas bien loin.

-Kukuku, il va me haïr.

-Tu baragouines quoi ?

-Rien Sakura, alors ce dessert ?

-Avec ce sourire là, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit rien. Le dessert par ailleurs arrive, encore deux petites minutes.

Ce fut un mois plus tard que Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans le salon, le blond s'asseyant sur la table basse où Itachi avait posé les pieds. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant les fringues du blond et le léger maquillage qu'il avait. Il bénissait le coussin qu'il avait sur lui. Naruto lui tendit un magazine, et Itachi mit quelques secondes avant de capter. La frimousse en première page, celle qui le dévisageait et donnait l'impression qu'il allait être mangé, il la connaissait.

-C'est…

-C'est moi.

-Que ?

-Je suis devenu mannequin.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, rien que le maquillage ne puisse cacher, et en plus du pognon je me tape des fringues gratos. C'est un super bon plan.

-Une idée de Sasuke j'imagine.

-Ouaip !

-C'est qui celui là ?

-Lui c'est Neji, il est mignon non ?

-…

-Un peu prétentieux mais sympa le gars. Par contre il a des mains baladeuses et celui là c'est Gaara mais il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche de trop près lui.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Nii-san ?

-…

-Et là, j'ai fais quelques mises en scènes. Sympa non ? j'aime bien celle là.

Itachi regardait la photo où Naruto était assis sur un corps alangui et dont la lumière de la scène donnait une allure plus sexuelle que sensuelle. C'en était trop, surtout que celui qui était sous le blond ressemblait fort à son frère. Il essayait de se retenir depuis un moment, il voyait bien que Naruto était plus attiré par Sasuke que par lui et qu'en plus cela avait l'air réciproque. D'ailleurs les autres photos étaient celle du blond et du brun ensemble, en dehors de la scène, en plein éclat de rire. Ces deux là s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, et il n'avait pas besoin de ces photos pour le voir.

-Ah ça, c'est le photographe qui m'a dit qu'il aimerait voir ça dans le prochain shoot. Il me les a donnés.

-…

-Jolies non ?

Naruto s'était penché vers lui, et il repoussa sa mèche derrière son oreille, révélant un rubis rouge. La mâchoire d'Itachi faillit toucher terre. Là, c'était clair. Il se leva sans rien dire et quitta la pièce. Naruto n'avait rien compris et venait de se tourner vers Sasuke qui fit juste un geste pour montrer son oreille. Le rubis était là. Ça plus Sasuke faisait un Itachi jaloux et le regard du blond s'exorbita.

-Mais pourquoi il ne demande pas ?

-Itachi ? il a encore plus de fierté que moi dans ce domaine la mon vieux huhuhu.

-…bon Sasuke…

-Hn ?

-Là je passe à l'attaque pure et dure, j'en ai marre d'attendre, ça fait presque un an.

-…tu vas faire quoi ?

-Faire ce que j'ai à faire, je sais pas trop quoi, mais j'y vais.

-…ok, laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer mon ordi portable et deux trois dossiers, ensuite je vous laisse la piaule. C'est que je veux pouvoir encore dormir ici moi après, sans imaginer de ces choses.

-Thank you Bro.

**Donc ici suivra un lemon à la demande de M**** :**

Quand Naruto vit Sasuke repasser avec un sourire en coin, il lui fit le signe de la victoire et entra dans la chambre d'Itachi. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, son casque audio sur les oreilles, écoutant à fond du métal bien énervé tout en étant très zen. Naruto le savait, car quelques mois auparavant il avait fait l'erreur d'arracher le casque de sa prise et avait eu peur de devenir sourd. Il avança jusqu'à lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il faisait là, mais Itachi était perdu dans son monde, les yeux fermés et aussi beau que l'était une statue de marbre. Il avança la main et ramena une mèche corbeau en arrière. Rien que le voir ouvrir les yeux, et son corps avait eu envie de se jeter sur lui. Naruto contrôla cela, se penchant vers lui en se maintenant d'une main sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, maladroitement, ne sachant pas tout à fait comment il fallait s'y prendre. Il avait bien fait quelques trucs sur Madara, mais pas de baiser à ce niveau là.

Chez l'Uchiha, un fusible venait de griller. Il renversa Naruto sous lui, arrachant son casque qui déversa un flot de musique rythmée qui rendit sourd le blond. Ce n'était pas ça qui le surprit le plus, mais la rage qu'Itachi mettait dans son baiser et pas que ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment il s'était retrouvé torse nu. Et là, s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien sa ceinture qui se faisait arracher. Il le mangeait carrément et Naruto prit peur. Ok, jamais le vieux n'avait fais ça comme ça, mais ça venait de lui faire se souvenir de truc pas net du tout.

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto…

Itachi l'embrassait toujours au même rythme, et l'entendre lui susurrait son prénom, d'une voix si différente de celle du vioque le rassura en quelque sorte même si l'envie qui en ressortait l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas quelques tremblements et une trouille bleue qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Itachi n'était pas l'autre moche, et ce n'était pas qu'une constatation physique, alors il décida d'aller de l'avant, tentant de suivre le rythme de ses baisers bientôt accompagnés de sa langue. La pression que le piercing ajouté lui plaisait assez, et bien vite il lui rendit. Sa bouche lui happa des bouts de peau, y laissant des traces rougies quand il la suçotait, passant par la suite sur la petite douleur restant le bout de sa langue. Déjà il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il connaissait, apprenant de nouveau, ses peurs ayant disparues.

Il sentait son pantalon qui glissait contre ses cuisses, et l'impatience commençait à grandir en lui. L'empreinte de ses dents se fit sentir sur sa verge, et Naruto ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Cette urgence qu'il avait depuis un petit moment était en passe d'être combler, surtout si Itachi continuait sur ce rythme là, suivant celui de la musique et lui l'aidant en bougeant ses hanches. Il avait bien imaginé quelques fois, mais jamais avec autant de sensation, les cheveux du brun le caressait ou le fouettait suivant les mouvements que son amant prenait, et cela le faisait râler de plaisir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Les mains d'Itachi se perdaient sur son corps, l'agrippant, le caressant, le griffant par moment, le rendant fou quand elles se mirent à jouer avec ses tétons.

Naruto sentait les vagues de plaisir qui l'irradiait, il sentait qu'il allait venir et se courba un peu vers Itachi pour le prévenir, gémissant et ayant un mal fou à dire son prénom. Itachi sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et leva la tête, découvrant que l'extase avait un visage. La face rougie et les yeux embrumés de plaisir, Naruto se mordait la lèvre inferieure en ayant l'air d'avoir un peu mal. Itachi arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et vit parfaitement la vague de plaisir qui venait de faire trembler le blond qui jouit dans un gémissement qui couvrit la fin de la chanson. Itachi entendit sa respiration saccadée qui l'excita encore plus que la vision de son corps ne l'avait déjà fait, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était en train de voir ce qu'il s'empêchait de faire depuis des jours.

La musique recommença, les guitares électriques vrillaient la pièce et lui donnaient envies de recommencer, surtout que lui n'avait pas encore jouit. Sur son visage il passa ses doigts, récupérant la semence de son amant qui le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé. Il avait fait ça à son petit frère, il l'avait trompé, lui avait volé son amant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Naruto voyait que le brun était sur le point de fuir, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se mit à genoux et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, jouant avec sa longue chevelure, approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Tout contre elles Itachi murmura :

-Je ne peux pas.

-…

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-A qui ?

-Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire lui ?

-Vous êtes ensembles.

Jamais il n'avait aussi bien vu les deux billes bleues qui lui servaient d'yeux. Il pouvait même voir qu'il y avait deux bleus, l'un azur et l'autre plus sombre autour de l'iris. Et après s'être figé deux secondes, le blond éclata d'un rire fort et franc, faisant son maximum pour ne pas se plier en deux.

-Moi et Sasuke ? moi et ce Teme ? HAHAHAHA !!!

-Non ? Naruto était plié de rire, cherchant à se reprendre pour lui répondre, et mettant bien quelques secondes avant de pouvoir articuler autre chose qu'un rire.

-Bien sur que non. Il m'aidait à t'avoir, à la limite c'est ce qu'on m'a fait avant qui aurait pu m'arrêter…mais je dois dire que j'ai assez envie de continuer tant que c'est toi.

-…

-D'abord j'ai essayé de t'approcher, tu as fuis, j'ai voulu te rendre jaloux, tu as fuis, et quand j'ai voulu te parler et te montrer ouvertement et bien…tu as fuis.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais avec lui.

-Pourquoi être avec lui…quand j'ai un autre morceau de choix.

-Que…

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié comment tu as été avec moi quand j'étais ici ?

-Sasuke…

-Je m'en fous de Sasuke, c'est toi que je veux. Et vu ce que tu viens de me faire juste là… Contrairement aux autres qui ont pus me toucher, avec toi ce n'est pas pareil. C'est bon.

Naruto ne le laissa rien dire de plus, reprenant possession de ses lèvres et profita de sa surprise pour le déshabiller entièrement. Itachi ne bougeait plus, sentant ses mains contre sa peau qui glissaient de plus en plus bas, redessinant avec malice les courbes de son corps. Jusque là il n'avait jamais vu qu'il était fait comme ça, et pour une fois, il se laissa faire. Les yeux azur pleins de malice s'ouvrirent sur lui, et après s'être passé la langue sur la lèvre, Naruto descendit plus bas le marquant dans sa gorge avant de poursuivre toujours plus bas. Il laissa l'empreinte de ses dents en le mordant au flanc, s'amusant à léchouiller la marque qu'il venait de laisser sur la peau blanche. Les mains d'Itachi se perdirent dans sa chevelure lorsqu'il continua plus bas, déposant un suçon au creux de sa cuisse avant de remonter sur son sexe.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Hnnnn ?

-Oh.

Dans un rire glouton Naruto s'amusa à titiller les deux petites boules d'acier qui étaient là à l'horizontale et qui se trouvait face à lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en trouver un là, et ça l'amusa d'autant plus qu'il en avait besoin pour oublier son appréhension. Son désir à lui était en train de se réveiller de nouveau, et l'une de ses mains due abandonner Itachi à son propre profit, le faisant par moment gémir ou frémir de plaisir, attisant encore plus celui de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus et commença à se préparer lui-même avec le pré-sperme qu'il venait de récupérer, de plus en plus impatient, ses gémissements de plaisirs ressemblant plus à des petites plaintes de douleur.

Itachi remarqua ce qu'il faisait et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto était le premier mec qu'il se faisait et il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit, attrapant sa crème pour les mains et s'en mit avant de se pencher vers Naruto pour l'aider à se préparer. Naruto eut un râle jouissif, et s'agrippa à Itachi en le mordant par moment si ce n'était en l'embrassant, remontant le long de son corps à mesure qu'il se redressait pour chercher ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna avec envie, mordillant sa lèvre, les yeux à moitié fermés par le plaisir alors que ses hanches roulaient contre lui, imprimant sur ses doigts un mouvement de va et vient.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, et se positionnant le mieux possible sur ses genoux, il commença à s'empaler, suppliant Itachi de l'aider à le faire plus vite. Son impatience s'entendait dans le sanglot de sa voix et dans celle l'inexactitude de ses mouvements. Avec aucune de ses conquêtes Itachi n'avait ressentit cela, il y était à l'étroit et pourtant si bien, et la voix du blond à son oreille était le meilleurs des aphrodisiaques. Naruto avait mal, mais derrière ça il ressentait un plaisir sans nom. Itachi ne bougeait pas, le tenant par les fesses, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Il l'embrassait sur l'épaule, dans la gorge, grignotant par moment son lobe et l'excitant encore plus, attendant qu'il s'habitue à son membre. Mais Itachi ne bougeait toujours pas de peur de lui faire mal, mais lui s'en fichait, il le voulait plus que tout, et il commença à se déhancher, encouragé par les sons qu'émettait son brun.

Itachi l'aida à bouger, mais dans cette position lui-même n'y arrivait pas bien. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Surtout que Naruto de nouveau gémissait son prénom, et il pouvait sentir contre son ventre la dureté de son plaisir. Itachi l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de se retirer pour pouvoir lui faire changer de position et de replonger en lui. Naruto laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller devant lui alors qu'Itachi se déhanchait en lui, lui maintenant les hanches beaucoup plus hautes. Il l'appelait, rythmant ses à-coups à la musique toujours présente et de plus en plus rapide qui couvrait presque la voix du blond devenue rauque, qui se masturbait lui-même en râlant de plus en plus fort. Itachi venait de trouver un point qui faisait monter la voix de Naruto dans un volume très haut. C'était un point précis qui fit que le blond cherchait à se déhancher contre lui à son tour, un point tellement bon que ça s'entendait et se voyait clairement. Naruto allait jouir, mais la main d'Itachi l'en empêcha et il geignit, frustré de ne pouvoir le faire, se retournant pour le voir, le supplier des yeux de le laisser.

Son amant lui demanda d'attendre un peu, mais c'était un Enfer qui le fit sangloter car sur le point de devenir fou sous cette envie et qui s'était intensifiée en voyant le brun la face rougie, les yeux brillants, alors que ses cheveux dans l'élastique s'était longtemps perdu, se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Sa langue termina de l'achever quand il la vie se lécher la lèvre et laisser se deviner le reflet du piercing argenté. Des larmes commencèrent à perler tellement ce besoin le faisait souffrir de plaisir, mais lorsqu'Itachi le libéra pour jouir en même temps que lui, il atteignit le septième ciel.

**Fin du lemon**** : **_**pour ceux qui auraient pas lus, Ita à une fraction d'hésitation mais Naru le convainc très vite que c'est lui qu'il aime et pas Sasuke comme Itachi le croit. Naruto entretemps décide qu'il faut aller de l'avant et que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur car Itachi est différent de Madara. Donc, il ne 'perd pas de temps' comme Sasuke le lui a si bien fait comprendre.**_

_**Contente M ? beuuah pour moi ce lemon n'avait rien à foutre là…enfin.**_

Le poids d'Itachi sur lui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, entendre son cœur battre follement et sentir sa respiration rapide non plus. Itachi s'allongea à coté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers. Un rire doux s'éleva de Naruto qui l'embrassa à son tour avant de se fourrer un peu mieux dans les bras de son amant.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi le rubis à ton oreille ?

-J'en avais acheté une paire. Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'embrasser le brun au menton.

-…

-Amis pour la vie. C'était pour ça.

Déjà la respiration de Naruto se régularisait, et cela malgré la musique toujours à fond. Alors Itachi se pencha pour l'éteindre et attrapa son portable. Il tomba sur le répondeur à la voix suave de son petit frère et à peine le bip résonna-t-il qu'il parla :

-Abruti de petit frère, tu aurais pu me le dire ! Ça, tu vas me le payer.

Itachi raccrocha et crut voir un sourire sur la face de Naruto. Mais il n'était pas sur de ce qui avait été si rapide. Il souffla avant de rappeler son frère et de retomber sur son répondeur :

-Et ramène-moi de la glace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi venait d'arriver chez ses parents, conduit en Mini par Naruto qui avait décroché son permis quelques jours à peine avant. C'était son anniversaire, et ils allaient le faire avec eux. Naruto se gara et salua énergiquement Mikoto qui était venu les accueillir alors que Fugaku était resté sur le perron. Itachi essayait de reprendre des couleurs normales, n'ayant jamais eu aussi peur en voiture à une vitesse pourtant si normale. Il sortit de là, soulagé d'être arrivé en vie, et Naruto vint s'accrocher à lui pour l'embrasser, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Fugaku qui avait pourtant fini par accepter cette relation. Ce qui le fatiguait surtout était de voir l'énergie inépuisable du blond, plus d'une fois il s'était demandé comment son fils faisait pour le tenir. Surtout qu'il avait un succès assez conséquent depuis un moment en tant que mannequin, d'ailleurs, le style de son fils n'avait fait que de s'améliorer depuis que le blond travaillait. Il s'amusait à offrir des vêtements à tout le monde, et aujourd'hui était le jour de Mikoto a qui il sortit un petit haut cintré et un peu décolleté dont la couleur mauve faisait ressortir son teint pale.

Un vrombissement de moteur annonça la venue de Sasuke, et pourtant il était différent de d'habitude. Un quatre quatre noir charbon aux vitres teintées de la même couleur stoppa juste devant le portique d'entrée. Le moteur s'arrêta, et la tête de Sasuke apparue par-dessus le toit. Il posa un énorme nœud papillon rouge sur ce dernier et descendit en fermant d'un clic les portes. Il rejoignit la petite troupe, content de lui et de son petit effet sous le regard heureux de son père qui ne se lasser jamais de le voir maintenant qu'il supportait sa vue.

-Et voilà, chose promise, chose due.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Ta nouvelle voiture pardi, une Cherokee Cobra dernière génération, j'ai demandé un modèle un peu spécial directement au fabriquant. Voilà les clés, tu pourras voir une fois que tu seras au volant. C'est notre cadeau à tout les deux. Itachi regarda les clés qui avaient droit aussi à leur nœud coloré de décoration.

-Tout les deux ?

-Naruto et moi, vu qu'il bosse il a participé, il m'a pas lâché, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu un an de trop pour te l'acheter, ton baka m'aurait tué autrement

-Et pour ta caisse Itachi, on l'offre à ta chère Maman.

-Parce que tu vas conduire ce monstre ?

-Non, Sasuke m'a refilé sa Orochi bien sur, et je compte bien la repeindre en orange perlé rouge, ça va donner avec des couleurs feu !

-…je crois que je vais apprendre à prier.

-Hahahaha.

Tous rirent copieusement, car ils savaient comment Naruto était dangereux au volant, d'ailleurs mis à part Sasuke, personne n'osait monter avec lui, Itachi ne le faisant que lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse pour prendre le volant à sa place.

-On va l'essayer Mamour ?

-Non, les garçons, Mamour l'essayera plus tard, vous êtes déjà en retard pour le repas.

-Oui on a eu un petit problème en route Pa'.

-D'ailleurs, problème résolu Nii-san, j'ai trouvé la glace.

-La glace ? Mikoto regarda son aîné qui avait rosie.

-Baaaaka.

-Hahahaha.

Les parents n'avaient pas compris cet éclat, mais ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'essayaient plus. Ces trois là s'entendaient parfaitement même s'il y avait souvent des boutades, et ils les suivirent à l'intérieur avant de se placer autour de la table, Sasuke expliquant à son père le nouveau domaine que son entreprise Hebi était en train de s'accaparer, alors qu'Itachi était en train d'aider sa mère à apporter les plats. Naruto se sentait bien avec eux, même si ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait gagné. En deux ans, il n'avait jamais regretté. Il s'immisça dans la discussion de Sasuke et de son père, expliquant à ce dernier qu'il avait investit dans certaines affaires de son fils et qu'il le poussait à faire comme lui à présent dans les œuvres caritatives. Mikoto les servait et quand ils furent tous servis, elle rapporta leur attention sur Itachi.

-Alors mon Poussin, quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Hm, à trente ans, il serait temps que tu m'appelles autrement.

-Non, ce ne serait pas amusant n'est ce pas Na-chan ?

-Oui hahaha.

-Alors quoi d'autre mon fils ?

-… Itachi chercha quoi dire, mais il ne trouvait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les discours.

-Moi je peux ?

-Vas-y Bébé.

-C'est que vous êtes gnangnan vous deux.

-Au moins on est deux.

-Et qui dis que je suis seul Nii-san ?

-Oooh !! une annonce ?

-Dans tes rêves kukuku.

-Tu sais quelque chose Naruto ?

-Hmm, ça se pourrait héhéhé. Le regard étréci de Sasuke sur lui l'empêcha d'en dire plus, mais il fit un clin d'œil à Itachi, histoire de le faire patienter.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Na-chan ? Mikoto avait recentré l'attention du trio qui ne perdurait jamais assez longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient cote à cote.

-Il y a deux an, enfin un tout petit peu plus, je n'avais rien d'autre que d'être vivant.

-…

-Aujourd'hui je suis heureux car j'ai tellement plus et je ferais mon maximum pour ne plus jamais perdre ce que j'ai maintenant.

Le sourire qu'Itachi venait d'avoir convainquait à chaque fois Fugaku qu'il n'y avait meilleur choix pour son aîné que le blondinet à ses cotés. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de commencer à manger, et il soupira en voyant comment il roucoulait avec bonheur.

Ce fut donc le jour de ses trente ans qu'Itachi Uchiha apprit à prier et frôla plus d'une fois la crise cardiaque quand son très cher Bébé voulut essayer son cadeau, qu'il lui interdit de conduire à l'avenir sous le rire de son frère qui n'en pouvait plus, mort de rire. Lui, ça ne lui faisait rien, après tout, c'était Sasuke qui avait appris à Naruto à conduire, assistant bien sur ce que son aîné aimait, comme les dérapages à pratiquement quatre vingt dix degrés et les pointes de vitesse. Naruto qui venait de répéter cela à Itachi, fixa son cadet mort de rire qui se demandait quelle serait la prochaine vengeance de son grand frère dont les yeux étaient en train de virer de couleur.

-Hahaha, ça y est, pour noël je sais quoi te prendre ! Une bible illustrée ça te dirais ? histoire de mieux piger l'histoire kukuku.

-Sasukeeeeee !!!!

-Arrête Mamour, on est arrivé.

-Arrivé où Bébé ?

-Tu croyais que la voiture était mon seul cadeau ? non j'en ai un autre, ton frère m'a dis que tu voulais faire ça depuis un moment, alors je n'ai pas hésité.

Itachi se pencha un peu plus histoire de vérifier si ce qu'il croyait était vrai, déglutissant avec mal. Oui, c'était bien l'école de parachutisme, Naruto lui faisait LE sourire auquel il ne pouvait rien refusé et derrière lui, il entendait le gloussement de son cher otouto qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Oh oui, Itachi ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'ouvrir son parachute à celui là.

Fin

* * *

_**Semaine prochaine, Cador version pour Haganemaru. Le début sera le même mais je le reposterai quand même.**_


	5. version Hagane Chap I

**Au départ je voulais remettre la fic chap par chap sur 4 semaines. En relisant j'ai vu qu'en fait le début ne changer pas (ou alors j'ai sauté les paragraphes changeant mdr). Donc je remets tout en une fois, hist de vous éviter une attente trop longue, surtout que vous avez déjà lu tout ça. Le changement pour Hagane intervient (normalement qu') au dernier chap. Quel est ce changement ? ben lisez, vous verrez.**

**Bonne lecture donc.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**"Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder"**_

_**Citation d'Oscar Wilde**_

**CADOR.**

**Chap I, Version de Haganemaru : L'arrivée de Cador.**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une ruelle bondée d'un petit amas humain à moitié frigorifié mais tout de même bien trop bruyant. La musique derrière lui laissait des décibels faisant concurrence avec les basses et mêmes quelques boomers de voitures non loin qui chauffaient l'ambiance d'en dehors de la salle en attendant d'avoir la chance d'entrer ou du moins de repartir avec l'une des nanas affriolantes qui s'amassaient comme des mouches aux portes. Lorsqu'il fit son premier pas dehors, le videur s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la flamme de son briquet car le sien faisait des siennes.

-'rci Juugo. Ça se masse hein. Il fit un vague signe vers l'amas grouillant de couleurs et de cris en tirant sur sa clope qui s'embrasa.

-Ouais, mais le boss m'a dit de ne pas en faire rentrer d'autres pour le moment parce qu'il a remarqué deux mecs et qu'il croit que ce sont des poulets.

-Ah ouais.

Il tira sur sa cigarette longuement avant de souffler une longue bouffer qui sembla l'apaisé, se faisant en même temps héler par quelques filles plus loin, totalement absurde avec leurs poitrines plus grosses que leurs têtes quand ce n'était pas leurs lèvres sur gonflées qui les faisaient ressembler à des mérous. Il y en avait que très peu non refaite, mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas envi même s'il avait déjà cédé à la tentation. Sauf que c'était moins bien de son avis, et puis l'une d'elles, une pouffiasse, n'avait fait que de lui tourner autour de toute la soirée, et cela lui avait pris la tête. Ok, il savait que physiquement il faisait tourner la tête aux mecs et aux filles, il était bien gaulé et savait en tirer avantage à ses heures perdues. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait être stylé, c'était l'un des rares penchants qu'il avait.

Ce soir d'ailleurs il avait fait fort, il avait sortit ses lentilles rouges, ajoutant un peu de khôl autour de ses yeux de manière à faire ressortir tout ça. Sa chemise fluide noire à reflet bleu sombre laissait deviner ses formes sans trop en dévoilé, laissant beaucoup de place à l'imagination, et sa veste en cuir montrait qu'il avait pas mal de pognon. Cela de toute façon était aussi connu que le fait qu'il était hautain et froid. Son jean d'un noir profond lui allait comme un gant, et l'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait été cousu spécialement pour lui. A cela il avait rajouté quelques accessoires, entre autre chaines, bagues, bracelets et colliers en argent, sans oublier quelques ornementations à ses oreilles, un piercing à l'arcade et une autre sous la lèvre inférieur. Un ami de son frère l'avait initié, et il aimait assez cela, au point de prévoir de se percer la langue d'ici peu. Il sentit sur ses épaules un poids, et il vit parfaitement la main aller jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui enlever sa cigarette dont il n'avait même pas pris la troisième bouffée.

-Hé ! Suigetsu ! c'est ma dernière.

-Et alors Sasuke ? je te laisse bien venir dans ma boîte gratos, quand tu veux et en consommant ce que tu veux.

-C'est parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

-Merci pour le rappel.

Suigetsu venait de lui tirer une bouffée et eu un large sourire. Il savait que Sasuke jamais ne reprendrait la cigarette maintenant qu'elle avait touché ses lèvres. C'était pareil pour un verre. Si quelqu'un y touchait avant lui, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer, le brun préférerait se laisser mourir que d'y toucher. Ça le fit rire en le voyant grimacer lorsqu'il voulut la lui redonner, et d'un coup d'épaule, Sasuke se débarrassa de lui, détestant toujours les contact, et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient prolongés sans raison.

-Bon j'y vais.

-A plus mec.

-C'est ça.

-Hey Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Tu reviens hein.

-Kuku. T'as besoin de moi peut être ?

-Ouais, la moitié des filles qui sont là cherchent à te violer sur place et ne viennent pratiquement tout les soirs que dans ce but là.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha, sans déconner, tu reviens ?

-Certainement. Mais écarte l'autre pouffe de là.

-C'est pas possible et tu le sais bien puisqu'elle possède la moitié de la boîte.

-Huhuhu.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

-Bon j'y vais.

-T'es pressé ce soir.

-C'est qu'elle arrive.

Suigetsu suivit le mouvement que le brun avait eu, et il vit sa partenaire dans le travail qui arrivait à grande enjambée, l'air de fendre sur sa proie pour la mordre à pleine dents. Cela le fit rire. L'une des seules choses qui pouvait faire fuir Sasuke comme ça était le plus souvent une fille, quelquefois des mecs, trop persistants. Pourtant il était de notoriété commune que le brun détestait être poursuivit de la sorte. Lui-même se rappelait le mal qu'il avait eu à le traîner dans ses murs, Sasuke étant pratiquement un ochlophobe pratiquant. Sasuke se déroba, et Suigetsu ne put retenir un rictus amusé en voyant l'air outré de la jeune femme qui venait d'avoir une moue choquée, jouant des coudes pour accélérer.

-A plus Sasuke.

L'Uchiha leva la main comme seul salut et passa près de Juugo qui lui avait laissé le passage, faisant le sourd à la voix perçante de la rouquine qui essayait de l'atteindre. Suigetsu l'ignora lui aussi, cherchant dans la troupe hystérique en voyant le brun descendre, des gonzesses ou bonasses comme il aimait à le dire. Rapidement il s'éloigna du Hawk en marchant le long de la rue assez bien éclairée, n'étant pas loin des places huppées et de quelques restos branchés. Tranquille, aimant la fraîcheur de la nuit et le silence apaisant qui suivait lorsqu'il sortait de cet endroit, Sasuke ralentit un peu, continuant de longer les barrières des résidences endormies, mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Sa voiture n'était plus trop loin, et stoppant sous un lampadaire, il regarda l'heure qu'il était. Un bruit terrible s'éleva non loin de là, et suspendant son geste, il avait automatiquement levé les yeux vers la ruelle d'où était venu le bruit. Il vit des ombres, elles semblaient s'amuser, sûrement avec l'un des rares chiens errant qui sortait la nuit pour faire quelques poubelles mal refermées. Ses doutes se confirmèrent, puisqu'il vit une silhouette au sol et que ceux qui étaient debout étaient en train d'éviter des attaques.

-Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait les gars ?

-On peut toujours l'amener chez MERDE ! IL M'A MORDU CE CONNARD !!

-Ahaha, je t'avais dis de faire gaffe mec, il tire sur le clébard, regarde, il grogne et montre les crocs.

-P'tain de bordel de merde !!! hé mais je saigne !! je saigne !!!

-Et si on l'attrapait et qu'on l'amener faire un p'tit tour accrochait à l'arrière d'une de bagnole ? on aura qu'à faire en sorte que les flics pensent que c'est un des gangs de la zone sud qui a fait le coup non ?

Sasuke s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait entendu qu'il l'avait mordu. Ça l'avait presque amusé et il se demandait comment le mec à terre allait s'en sortir. Il aurait pensé le voir se redresser, peut être même leur parler, mais il restait désespérément arqué les quatre pattes au sol. L'un des type se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'attraper, puis ils se mirent à quatre sur lui, et un grand cri raisonna.

-PUTAIN !! PUTAIN !!! JE CROIS QU'IL M'A ARRACHE L'OREILLE !!!

-Il va morfler ce chien galeux.

-Ouais.

Ils commencèrent à frapper sans distinction dans la masse, et Sasuke entendit ce qui ressemblait plus à des glapissements de douleur qu'autre chose. Il soupira et se mit à courir pour aller aider l'abruti qui s'était mis dans cette situation, surtout qu'il croyait avoir vu surgir une lame de couteau, et à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, une sirène de flic se fit entendre, transcendant la nuit d'un hurlement déchirant. Sans attendre, ils détalèrent, et lui se prit le front d'une main, découragé.

-Bordel Itachi, c'est plus de ton âge.

La sirène venait de son téléphone portable, sonnerie poussée au maximum et changée par son charmant aîné. Avant qu'il n'ait pu décrocher, ça raccrocha, et jurant tout bas, il alla voir le gars qui acculé entre le mur et la poubelle. Il tremblait mais ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait même pas. Ça l'exaspéra. Sasuke tendit la main pour le toucher, voir ce qui n'allait pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. Il n'eut pas le temps de le toucher, l'autre s'était jeté sur sa main et était en train de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Dans un grand cri de douleur, Sasuke hurla de le lâcher et essaya de décrocher sa mâchoire de son avant bras. L'autre ne le fit pas, et Sasuke put voir derrière ses mèches ébène, aussi noire que les siennes, deux perles bleus totalement folle de rage et de peur. Il pouvait voir que ce mec était prêt à le tuer. Il attrapa la benne de poubelle et l'attira violement sur son agresseur qui s'éclata contre le mur et qui grâce à ça, le lâcha et s'étala dans un gargouillis malheureux. Sasuke se reprit deux secondes en se tenant le bras alors que la benne roula de quelques centimètres dans un vilain grincement, seul bruit qu'il y avait mis à part sa respiration, et il réalisa que l'autre ne bougeait plus du tout.

-Et merde. Oï, ça va ?

-…

-Oï, hé ! machin…

-…

-Pourquoi je me suis arrêté déjà ?

Sasuke s'était assis sur ses talons, regardant d'un peu plus près la masse affalée en se hurlant intérieurement d'être parfois si con. Assez maigre, sûrement un peu plus petit que lui, très sale et puant, écorché, ça devait être un sdf abruti du cerveau, il ne voyait que ça. Mais même si c'était le cas, c'était sans doute lui qui venait de lui éclater la tête contre le mur et qui l'avait fait saigné du crâne, et non pas eux. Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser là. Toutefois, Sasuke le regarda de bas en haut avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Ça dans ma voiture…ça…chié…t'es pas prêt de me revoir Suigetsu. Viens là toi, en attendant tu vas t'appeler Cador puisque t'agis comme un clébard. Kukuku. Sasuke l'attrapa mais son bras le lança au point qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux. Aïe putain la vache, mais tu m'as vraiment bouffé ducon !

Ses dents étaient parfaitement dessinées sur sa peau pale, et il grinça des dents en ayant une forte envie de lui en foutre une bonne. Se retenant car voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Sasuke serra les dents et le hissa contre lui, jurant en se disant que ses fringues étaient foutues et que ça voiture allait sans doute sentir aussi bon qu'une poubelle pendant plusieurs jours. Continuant de pester tout bas, il affirma sa prise et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle l'attendait gentiment sur son parking surveillé, et le gardien le regarda de travers avec son fardeau dans les bras.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire avoir des problèmes Uchiha-san ?

-Hmpf, vous me croyez assez bête pour me montrer avec lui si j'avais eu une telle idée ?

-Hahaha, on ne sait jamais, le pognon des fois ça monte à la tête. Oups pardon je…

-Ouais sans doute, mais c'est pas mon cas. Le pognon, ça sert juste à bien vivre, y a pas vraiment d'autres apports avec.

-Mais c'est un plus non négligeable.

-Hn.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-Que tu m'ouvres cette foutue porte serait déjà bien.

-Oups pardonnez-moi.

Ouvrant la porte fissa, Sasuke se glissa à l'intérieur du parking, oubliant ce gardien un peu trop bavard mais qui ne l'indisposait cependant pas comme il le laissait voir. Il remonta jusqu'à son allée pour y trouver sa magnifique tuture, une majestueuse Viper bleu de nuit perlée mauve, customisée à souhait, non pas qu'il aimait les gadgets, mais cela rendait bien. Sasuke le posa à terre pour ouvrir et sortir du coffre un manteau qui coutait les yeux de la tête mais dont il se fichait comme d'une guigne. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, et ça depuis un bon moment. Sasuke le prit contre lui et l'y enveloppa beaucoup mieux que son attitude détachée l'aurait laissé présager. Le mettant à l'avant, il allongea le siège et lui passa sa ceinture avec soin, le seul siège baquet étant le sien puisque personne n'entrait vraiment dans cette voiture habituellement.

Il alluma le moteur qui ronronna très fort, et il éteignit la musique qui s'était mis à beugler d'un coup malgré le fait que l'autre n'est même pas sourcillé. Un instant plus tard, il s'élança dans les rues tranquilles, sa voiture lui quémandant de prendre une autoroute pour pousser un peu niveau vitesse, ce qu'il fit. Il aimait ça, cette sensation de vitesse et de n'avoir aucune prise sur rien, de ne pas savoir s'il vivrait un peu plus si jamais le destin plaçait sa route sur un nid de poule ou autre élément indépendant de sa volonté. Il appuya plus fortement sur l'accélérateur, histoire de forcer peut être un peu plus le destin, mais une paire d'yeux bleus lui apparurent en tête. Son pied se releva, et ses yeux glissèrent une seconde sur celui qui dormait là, toujours aussi calme.

-Non impossible.

-…

-Non…définitivement non.

-…

-Il est mort.

Dans le silence que seul rompait le moteur, Sasuke se pressa d'arriver chez lui. Il rentra enfin dans son garage, ayant vu de la rue que la clinique de son frère était encore toute allumée. Se rappelant du fabuleux coup de fil, il ouvrit son portable dernier cri et vit que l'appel manqué venait du bureau de son frère. Il entendit alors un bruit peu ragoûtant et une odeur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il suppliait le monde que ce ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait, mains serrés sur le volant, il tourna la tête pour le voir. Il vit que l'autre était éveillé mais qu'il s'écroula de nouveau inconscient alors que ce qu'il s'était vomit sur lui était en train de couler sur son intérieur cuir magnifique. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et sortant de sa voiture pour aller de son coté, il ne put se retenir :

-Non non non non non !!! non bordel !!!

-…

-Bordel de Dieu, tu m'entends j'espère !! le jour où je te verrais mon salaud, t'auras intérêt à te souvenir que j'ai sauvé au moins une de tes précieuses brebis galeuses !!

Sasuke le poing levé vers le plafond était en train d'hurler sa haine, ne remarquant pas la porte intérieure du garage qui s'ouvrait en même temps qu'il faisait de même avec sa portière pour en sortir son fardeau.

-Tu hurles encore après le très Haut petit frère ?

-D'après toi Aniki ? contre qui d'autre sinon l'abruti qui se montre une fois tout les dix milles et qui demande que l'on croit en lui alors qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose pour ça ?

-Haha, Dieu est le seul être qui, pour régner, n'ait même pas besoin d'exister.

-Ouais ouais, cause toujours tu m'intéresses.

-Et qui est ce ? une conquête d'un soir ?

-Non, mes conquêtes d'un soir je ne les ramène pas ici et tu le sais, et surtout pas dans cet état merdique.

-Ouais t'as ta garçonnière pour ça.

-Exact.

-Alors qui est ce ?

-Je l'ai aidé, il s'est fait agressé, mais manque de pot il s'est pris une poubelle dans la face.

-Une poubelle ? elle se serait jeté sur lui ? affamé de lui rouler dessus peut être ?

-Presque.

-…

-Oui bon, j'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai éclaté la face avec, mais il m'a mordu ce baka ! regarde je saigne.

-Pauvre de toi.

-Vas-y cherche moi.

-Pourquoi faire ? tu es juste devant moi.

-Abruti.

-Haha, et pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici et pas dans un hosto quelconque ?

-Tiens, je croyais que tu aimais sauver le monde, même ceux qui ne pouvait pas payer.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu détestes toujours autant l'ambiance des hôpitaux et en particulier des urgences ?

-…

-Bingo.

-Abruti.

-Huhuhu. Amène le moi, je vais le soigner.

-Oï Aniki.

-Hm ?

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé tout à l'heure, non ?

-Oui, tu m'avais dis que tu rentrais une heure plus tôt et je me suis posé des questions.

-Ouais mais l'autre abruti de Karin ne m'a pas lâché de toute la soirée et j'ai eu un mal de chien à me casser. Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à changer ma sonnerie comme ça, je te renie.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne me tente pas Itachi.

-Huhuhu, ce n'était pas mon intention, petit frère.

-C'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire.

Sasuke venait de hisser sa trouvaille tout contre lui, et malgré ses dire l'amena avec soin dans la salle d'examination de son aîné. Sa petit clinique privée marchait bien, et bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans l'opulence, cela lui suffisait à lui. Plus d'une fois il avait dis à son frère que s'il avait besoin d'argent, alors il était prêt à lui en donner, mais Itachi avait toujours refusé, il aimait sa petite vie tranquille et ne visait pas à plus haut. Sasuke se sentait redevable de beaucoup envers son aîné, et il aurait aimé lui donner plus, mais l'autre trouvait cela parfaitement normal et ne voulait pas de son fric que lui avait en abondance grâce à ces quelques investissement en bourse, à ces quelques compagnies qu'il dirigeait fabuleusement bien lorsqu'il ne sortait pas, et aussi à toutes les petites filiales qui lui rendait de bonnes rentes. Il n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre côté argent, souvent on lui avait dis qu'il aurait pu vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler. Mais il avait besoin de toujours être occuper, ainsi ça lui évitait de penser à certaines choses.

-AIE !

-Quoi ?

-Mais ça fait…oh rien.

-Mal ?

-La ferme.

-Huhuhu. Ce n'est rien qu'une piqûre, cher Otouto.

-La ferme.

-Huhuhu. Faut bien être sur qu'il t'a rien refilé, vu l'état dans lequel il est. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Cador.

-…

-Appelle-le comme tu veux, je m'en tape.

-Hmm…voyons voir.

Il l'avait mis sur la table, et Itachi le découvrit, voyant l'état de son corps qu'il palpa par endroit. Le gamin sous sa crasse possédait une certaine beauté, il en était sur, et il le regarda d'un peu plus près. Certainement sous alimenté et battu, pourtant il pouvait sentir des muscles fins mais fermes ce qui faisait que son corps était très sec. Il n'était pas à son plein potentiel, et il devait signaler ça rapidement à la police. Avant ça, il avait du boulot, un regard en coin lui appris que son frère était toujours là, et il n'aimait pas du tout le voir si calme. Quand Sasuke se plongeait dans ses pensées comme ça, ça lui rappelait trop la période suivant le drame qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils ne vivaient qu'à deux, Sasuke ne pouvait plus voir leur père sans être pris de crise de panique. Personne ne savait réellement pourquoi, mais lui se doutait que le lien était sans aucun doute la mort de son meilleur ami et voisin. Le plus grand drame de la vie de son cadet, celui qui avait tout changé.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Ta voiture risque de continuer à puer longtemps.

-Tchhh. Si tu me cherches je suis là bas.

-Huhuhu.

-Et arrêtes de te foutre de moi bordel !

-Oui, petit frère.

-Hmpf, tu me fais chier.

Itachi pouffait doucement et lui s'en alla, rictus au coin des lèvres. Il était le seul qui arrivait à retirer ce genre d'expression sur son frangin d'habitude porteur d'un air frigide constant. Il n'avait vu personne faire aussi bien, aussi souvent, depuis des années. Certes, son aîné avait quelques amis, mais aucun n'y arrivait comme lui, et il aimait ça. Il se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture, avant de se dire qu'il irait brûler ses vêtements dans l'incinérateur de la clinique, avant de filer sous la douche pour se débarrasser de tout ça. Rien ne valait une bonne douche.

Itachi était resté près de la pauvre victime de son frère adoré. Sasuke avait toujours eu des reflexes et souvent d'une violence inouïe quand il se sentait en danger. Exit le petit frère doux aux yeux emplis d'amour qu'il avait longtemps côtoyé enfant, tout ça avait disparu avec la mort du petit blond d'à coté. Tout en réfléchissant au cas de son frère, il l'examina de près, le nettoya comme il put et fit en sorte de le soigner au mieux. Pour ne pas s'être encore réveiller, c'était qu'il devait être crevé ou vraiment bien assommé. Itachi lui mit une perfusion et retourna dans la salle d'à coté. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il bossait aujourd'hui et il était éreinté, l'urgence de tout à l'heure l'avait tenu debout tardivement et il avait du appeler les urgences pour la suite. Baillant, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara quelque chose de simple que son estomac pourrait tenir.

Sasuke pestait tout seul, il ne savait pas ce que l'autre avait rendu, mais ça puait le poisson mort et il doutait que sa voiture puisse retrouver une odeur respectable. Il fallait qu'il voie à qui la confier à son réveil pour la revoir un jour avec espoir, dans l'état où il l'avait connu. De son coté, Itachi venait de finir sa préparation, et il pensait ne pas ouvrir le lendemain, de toute façon, en indépendant, il pouvait faire comme il le souhaitait, si les gens avaient besoin de lui, il suffisait de sonner ou de l'appeler sur son portable de bureau. De son coté l'inconnu avait ouvert un œil, vaseux, totalement à part, il se sentait tellement lourd et avait tellement faim qu'il se crispa instinctivement. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce, son cerveau essayait de comprendre, mais c'était lent, tout ce qu'il comprit de toute façon s'était qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. D'un seul bon il se leva, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et retourne dans la pièce, il fallait qu'il y aille maintenant, alors il s'arracha sa perfusion et regarda autour de lui, voyant les choses tanguées dangereusement.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-… Il eut un mouvement brusque se collant contre un meuble qu'il ébranla.

-Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire.

Itachi avait posé le plateau sur la petite tablette près de la porte et avança vers lui la main tendue. L'autre était en panique, il voyait ce type venir sur lui, et il entendait parfaitement la voix en lui qui lui hurlait de fuir dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, mais l'odeur de la nourriture était trop bonne, elle lui tournait les sens. Pourtant il ne devait pas être là, s'il restait, ce mec le tuerait sûrement, il chassa la main qui était juste devant lui et leva la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied. Itachi parti en arrière, s'étalant contre la porte dans un fracas assourdissant et envoyant volé la nourriture par-dessus bord qui se crasha au sol et dont le bol de fer fit un bruit des diables. Même Sasuke l'entendit, et il arriva en courant. Pendant ce temps, l'autre cherchait à s'enfuir, mais la fenêtre était fermée, et la porte entravée par le mec à terre, et la nourriture l'appelait, il pouvait l'entendre lui hurler de manger. Il gémissait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, et puis son envie fut la plus forte. Il se jeta sur la nourriture au sol et se mit à la manger en l'attrapant à pleine main, et en se brûlant les doigts. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison, il n'agissait que par instinct, c'est ce qu'on lui demandait depuis toujours.

Sasuke arriva pour voir son frère dos à la porte, stupéfait de voir le blessé se goinfrait à s'en rendre malade, obligé par moment de recracher ce qu'il essayait d'avaler tout rond. Ils restèrent tout deux face à ce spectacle désolant, voyant le jeune homme courbé comme un animal et mangeant rapidement en leur lançant des regards pour être sur de s'enfuir au moindre mouvement. En cet instant, il n'avait d'humain que sa silhouette incertaine.

-Nii…

-NON !!

En entendant ce mot dit si fort, il fit un bond et se prit de nouveau l'étagère, manquant de faire tomber sur lui quelques affaires y tenant en équilibre. Itachi pesta intérieurement d'avoir été si bête de hurler si durement, et décida de ne plus crier avant de se mettre sur ses talons d'un air plus engageant.

-Ecoute moi, viens là, je ne te ferais rien.

-…

-Viens.

-Nii-san ?

-Ne bouge pas Sasuke. Ne bouge pas.

-Mais…

-Il réagit comme un animal. Ne lui faisons pas peur tu veux.

-…ok.

-Bien. Viens par là. Viens.

Faisant quelques mouvements du bout de la main, Itachi s'attendit à ce que l'autre réagisse, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que de surveiller ses mouvements. Sasuke se gratta l'arrière du crâne et laissa son frère continuer à appeler Cador. Lui, il fit un rapide aller retour à la cuisine, puis il se mit près de son frère et tendit la main, y tenant un bout de saucisson aguicheur.

-Hey Cador, t'as faim ?

-…

-Tu veux manger ?

-… doucement il bougea la tête de haut en bas, au moins il le comprenait lorsqu'il parlait lentement et gestes à l'appui.

-Viens là.

-…

-Viens.

Les yeux si bleus de Cador se levèrent vers Itachi, et celui-ci voyant qu'il était un peu de trop se recula vers l'extérieur de la pièce, restant face à la porte en cas de problème, car le coup qu'il avait pris avait été assez puissant pour lui couper le souffle un instant. Sasuke resta patiemment à sa place, aussi vivace qu'une statue grecque, il garda la main en avant, et finalement l'autre se mit à avancer, courbé comme un chien, prudent et méfiant. Il se posta finalement devant Sasuke, lorgnant sur le saucisson, mais il ne l'attrapa pas, semblant attendre autre chose, fixant le brun droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne connaissait qu'un seul regard de la sorte, et il n'était plus, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était la lueur qu'il y lisait. Il ne l'aimait pas.

-Si tu le veux, tu sais ce que tu as à faire non ?

S'il avait eu des oreilles de chien, Sasuke aurait été sur de les voir devenir penaudes. Il baissa les yeux qui devinrent au passage lointains. Mécaniquement il avança, dépassa la nourriture, et passa sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne avant de la descendre toujours plus bas, et il sentit ses mains sur sa braguette. Sasuke tomba sur le cul, continuant de le regarder faire, et ce fut Itachi qui arriva trop rapidement qui le fit faire un bond en arrière, le regard apeuré, totalement angoissé, comme s'il avait fait une faute.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Il a réagit à ce que tu lui as dis j'ai l'impression…

-Hein ?

-Il savait « quoi faire ».

-…tu veux dire qu'il aurait été élevé comme ça ?

-Peut être bien.

-Teste.

-…

-Itachi, fais le.

-…

Itachi prit le saucisson que l'autre regardait toujours avec autant de convoitise et lui parla de la même manière que son frère. Après une assez longue hésitation, il s'approcha de lui et avança lentement sa face vers lui, attentif au moindre geste du brun. Itachi le vit sortir le bout de sa langue, et il le lécha doucement sur sa main libre, les siennes s'avançant vers son pantalon.

-Non.

-…

Totalement perdu, l'autre cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir ce foutu bout de saucisson. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne pas accepter ce qu'on lui demandait habituellement pour ça ? Et puis ils lui ressemblaient, alors pourquoi non ? Par prudence, il recula. Bien trop souvent il s'était pris des coups à ne pas être assez sur ses gardes lorsqu'il entendait un non. Itachi lâcha le saucisson et lui attrapa un bras. Jamais il n'avait vu un si grand regard emplis de peur face à un simple geste tel que celui là de sa part, l'autre tira dessus comme un fou pour finalement armer son poing contre lui. Sasuke l'arrêta, poussa son frère et maintint Cador au sol fermement. C'était dur.

-Calme, calme.

-Itachi putain tu…

-Tais-toi Sasuke !

Cador pleurait de ne pas arriver à s'en sortir, il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il sentit la main douce et un peu froide de celui dénommé Itachi. Il essaya de l'éviter mais n'y arriva pas, et la voix douce et sereine d'Itachi le calma peu à peu. C'était un brouhaha un peu confus, il devait se focaliser et se concentrer sur lui pour bien comprendre. Il répétait inlassablement : « calme-toi », ce qu'il fit en continuant de le fixer.

-C'est bon Sasuke, pousse toi.

-Mais il va…

-Non. Pousse-toi.

Il se leva donc avec appréhension, l'autre sous lui avait arrêté de bouger et attendait de savoir ce que l'on voulait de lui. Itachi lui fit signe de se lever, l'autre préféra s'asseoir et il lui tendit le saucisson. Une hésitation plus tard, il se mit à la manger goulûment, et Itachi se permit de lui caresser le sommet du crâne sous son regard perçant.

-Tu me comprends ?

-… continuant de manger tranquillement, il pencha la tête sur le coté, ce qui ne convainquit pas trop l'aîné.

-On ne te fera rien d'accord ?

-…

-On est gentil.

-…

-Moi, c'est Itachi. Lui, c'est Sasuke.

Il suivit son geste, regardant attentivement le cadet qui le dévisageait sans vergogne. Sasuke se mit sur ses talons, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et en mesurant chacun de ses gestes, il avança la main pour faire comme Itachi. Il vit bien que chaque millimètre de gagner était surveillé, et quand sa main se posa dans la chevelure de sa victime, il le vit pas rassurer du tout.

-On va faire quoi de lui Nii-san ?

-Faudrait appeler les flics.

-Ils vont vouloir l'amener, et il va piquer une crise.

-…je…

-…

-j'ai un ami qui est…je vais lui en parler.

-Tu parles de père ?

-…

-Tant qu'il ne m'approche pas, ça ira.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ferais en sorte de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Dis-moi juste quand il passera.

-D'accord.

Ils le regardèrent se lécher la main pour en retirer les dernières traces huileuses laissée par la charcuterie. Il le faisait à la manière d'un animal, s'en était presque indécent pour un humain. Itachi eut un rapide coup d'œil pour la pièce et soupira, non définitivement demain il n'ouvrirait pas, d'ailleurs demain avait commencé depuis un moment et dehors il pouvait voir quelques lueurs matinale.

-On va avoir du boulot avec lui.

-Tu penses aussi.

-Hn.

-Bon, faudrait lui faire prendre un bain et ensuite on va se coucher.

-…tu crois qu'il va réagir comme un chien et se secouer les puces ?

-Aucune idée.

-Je rigolais.

-Ah ?

-Pfff, ce que tu es désolant à être si sérieux par moment, et tu fais toujours des conneries qui ne font rire que toi.

-Huhu, c'est à ça que ça sert un aîné.

-Baka.

-Cador.

Leur invité les regarda sans comprendre, penchant la tête de coté, un air peu malin peint sur la face. Itachi soupira et Sasuke croisa les bras, en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son grand frère. Il le pointa d'un doigt :

-Hey, cador c'est toi. Tu comprends ?

-Laisse Sasuke. Bon tu viens avec moi, si jamais il me saute dessus une fois que je lui dirais de prendre une douche, j'aimerai être sauvé.

-Kukuku.

-Sasuke. Mais son petit frère continua de rire sadiquement malgré l'avertissement planant dans sa voix grave.

-Cador, au pied.

Apparemment il comprit et vint près de sa jambe, attendant la suite. Il lui demanda donc de le suivre, ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la salle de bain. En la voyant, il se remit à remuer, mal à l'aise, mais se déshabilla quand même maladroitement avant d'aller dans la cabine de douche. Il n'était pas bien et pourtant le faisait, cela montrait qu'il avait été dominé un bon moment, et sur son corps ils purent voir quelques bleus, quelques cicatrices aussi, mais la crasse recouvrait bien des choses.

-Euh…Nii-san…tu vois ce que je vois ?

-… Ne lui répondant pas, Sasuke tourna la tête vers son frère et vit que oui, il avait bien vu comme lui.

-C'est un blond en fait ?

-Oui.

-…un blond aux yeux bleus…

-Sasuke si tu ne veux pas le…

-Je vais le faire. On ne peut pas fuir toute sa vie non ?

-…

En voyant Sasuke qui se déshabillait à son tour, son regard changea, commençant à redevenir vide, et les deux Uchiha le virent très bien. Alors Sasuke arrêta et entra tout habillé près de lui. Il l'aida donc à avoir la bonne température d'eau et le rinça, attentif à tout mouvement de violence, mais il était sage et se laissait faire. Il lui présenta le savon, et l'autre le prit en main et mit un bon moment à se frotter lui-même. Itachi et Sasuke échangeaient des petits regards par delà la palissade non doublée de gris de la douche, se demandant l'un et l'autre ce qu'il avait bien pu lui être fait. Une fois propre, Itachi le prit en main pour le sécher, laissant son frère se doucher de nouveau, se sentant sale rien qu'à la couleur de l'eau qui l'avait par moment éclaboussait. Sasuke les retrouva par la suite dans sa chambre, et il n'aima pas vraiment ça.

-Pourquoi dans la mienne ?

-C'est toi qui l'as ramené non ?

-Et s'il m'attaque dans la nuit ? je fais quoi ?

-C'est le jour.

-Très spirituel grand frère.

-Huhu. On dort tout les trois dans la même pièce ?

-…

-Alors ?

-Tchhh, où sont les futons ?

-Je te rappelle que tu habites ici aussi.

-Hn. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel, commençant à ouvrir sa couette.

-Huhu, je vais prendre ça, ne vient surtout pas m'aider.

-Ok.

-Pfff, comment je t'ai élevé ? vraiment.

Laissant son frère sortir, Sasuke prit place sur le lit et fit signe au troisième jeune homme de venir à lui, ce qu'il fit avec un regard en biais vers le lit. Sasuke attendit qu'il arrive à son niveau et lui caressa les cheveux avant de les lui relever sur le front. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'observer chaque détail de son visage. Il devait avoir tort, car c'était impossible, pourtant il avait vraiment la sensation de voir les mêmes yeux. De plus, Cador avait l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

-Voilà les futons. On l'appelle comment pour le moment ?

-Cador.

-Sasuke…

-Mais il répond. Hein Cador ? kukuku, tu vois.

-Abruti de petit frère. Bon, allons y pour Cador. Viens par ici, prends ça.

-…

-Cador, c'est à toi que je parle.

Cador donc attrapa le futon et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, là où il ne gênerait personne. Il mit tout en tas et se jeta dedans avant de se rouler en boule sous le regard interrogateur des deux frères. Mais bon, fatigué de leur journée sans fin, et puisqu'il avait l'air d'y être habitué, ils le laissèrent tel quel pour se coucher à leur tour. Le trio s'endormit bien vite. Ce fut Itachi qui se réveilla en premier, du moins coté Uchiha, car ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que Cador en train de lui lécher les pieds.

-Non.

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-…

-Tu ne sais pas parler ? tu veux manger ?

Cador remua donc la tête avec précaution. D'habitude on ne lui disait pas non, loin de là, alors il ne comprenait pas comment avoir à manger si on lui refusait ce qu'on lui avait appris. Itachi se redressa, les cheveux n'importe comment qu'il tenta de ramener en arrière pour ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail. Sasuke s'était tourné vers eux un instant avant de refermer les yeux, se rendormant sans mal.

-Suis-moi.

Sans plus de bruit il referma doucement la porte et alla vers la cuisine. Le voir marcher à quatre pattes l'énerva assez vite même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître juste un instant. Il agissait vraiment comme un chien, et ne le supportant pas plus, Itachi s'arrêta et lui demanda de marcher comme lui. Ce que l'autre fit avec une certaine peur peinte sur la face. Pour le récompenser et donc lui montrer que c'était bien, Itachi lui caressa le crâne en lui souriant. Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. Il lui prépara donc un repas digne de ce nom, après tout, l'un de ses hobbies pendant quelques années avait été de faire de joli petit bento pour son cadet, alors son savoir faire était à un certain niveau. Il lui apprit à se servir de ses baguettes comme d'un pic puisque l'art et la manière de le faire lui était de toute façon inconnu à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et en le voyant manger, il prit place face à lui, buvant un café. Le voyant se goinfrer comme si son assiette allait lui être retirée.

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance Cador ?

-…

-Sasuke ne se soucis pas d'habitude des autres, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il t'a aidé, habituellement il trace quand les gens ont un problème. Chacun sa vie, chacun sa merde…c'est en gros comme ça qu'il vit depuis un moment à de très rares exceptions.

-…

-Tu sais que jamais Sasuke n'avait encore ramené quelqu'un ici ? tu es une première…une drôle de première huhuhu.

Cador l'avait regardé parler avec attention, continuant de manger à un rythme plus lent et lorsqu'Itachi eut fini, il reprit tout aussi vite car n'ayant plus besoin de se concentrer pour bien comprendre. Itachi avança la main vers sa tête et la passa dessus, le caressant gentiment avant de relever ses longues mèches. Et il resta ainsi, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-Sasuke ? Itachi, surpris venait de lâcher la chevelure de Cador.

-De ça, tu en penses quoi ? Sasuke alla jusqu'à la cafetière se servant une bonne portion de café, l'air nonchalant n'allant pas avec l'impatience qui planait dans sa question.

-De ça … ses yeux ?

-Hn.

-…

-Alors ?

-Il lui ressemble vraiment, que ce soit dans le regard et le reste, même s'il est plus aminci qu'alors.

-…

-Mais tu avais été formel. Tu as vu Naruto mourir ce jour là.

-…j'aimerai avoir eu tort.

Et Itachi aussi l'espérait. Car jamais son frère ne s'était remis de la mort du blondinet qu'ils avaient eu comme voisin. Leurs mères s'étaient rencontrées à l'hôpital sans savoir qu'elles étaient voisines de quelques maisons et ensuite, elles ne s'étaient plus lâchées. A la mort de son ami, Sasuke avait eu en présence de son père des crises d'hystérie ou d'angoisse suivant ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était sentit bien que près de son frère, et même sa mère n'avait plus eu prise sur lui. Leurs parents avaient préférés les éloignés de la maison familiale, et depuis ce jour, Sasuke avait tout fait pour les éviter, un peu plus son père que sa mère cependant.

-…je vais appeler Papa.

-Hn.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Garde un œil sur lui tu veux, il agit vraiment comme un chien par moment.

-…

Itachi quitta la pièce en emportant sa tasse, et Sasuke prit sa place. Ce que son frère venait de lui dire le tiraillait encore, parce que cela ne pouvait alors définitivement pas être Naruto. Jamais son ami n'aurait plié sous quelqu'un, il n'y avait eu que ses parents qu'il avait écouté religieusement sans jamais aller contre eux. Même lui avait eu du mal à accepter comment son ami avait pu être, aussi fougueux que lui lorsqu'il avait été petit.

-Tout ça c'est du passé, je ne suis plus comme ça. Sasu-chan est mort avec Na-chan.

-…

Sasuke l'avait regardé avec l'espoir sourd que Cador réagisse au diminutif par lesquels ils s'appelaient plus jeune, mais il le regarda juste sans comprendre, continuant de manger la part énorme qu'Itachi lui avait servie avec un appétit qui semblait sans fin. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le regard de son nouveau maître, il ne l'avait jamais vu chez l'ancien. Sasuke ne se sentait pas le courage de manger, il se sentait lourd tout à coup. Cador descendit de sa place et se rendit jusqu'à lui, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, avançant doucement la tête vers son bas ventre. Sasuke le voyait faire les yeux ronds, et ça le surpris au point qu'il hurla en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi et qui d'une même voix que lui cria :

-CADOR NON !!! celui-ci fila se cacher sous la table, yeux fermés et tremblant en attendant de se faire déloger et frapper.

-Désolé Pa', ce qu'il faisait ? euh…il…il a mangé par terre. Je t'ai dis, il se prend pour un chien. Tu viens quand alors ?

Itachi fit signe à Sasuke d'aller sortir l'autre de là, le pointant d'un doigt autoritaire alors que se forma sa ride du lion. Cela était si rare que Sasuke n'osa rien dire et se plia à la volonté de son ainé. Il se mit à genou, gardant une main sur le bord de la table, et se penchant un peu vers l'autre qui en tremblait encore.

-Cador…Cador viens là !

-…

-CADOR BORDEL DE DIEU SORS DE LA !!

-Non Pa', c'est Sasuke. Oui, il va bien…je…on verra. Ah, tu arrives dans les deux heures ? à toute à l'heure alors. Oui. Oui. Embrasse maman de notre part.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère, et celui-ci venait justement d'attraper l'autre par la main et de le tirer à lui. Sasuke le tint contre lui, le sentant tremblant et glacé tellement il avait la trouille de se prendre la douille de sa vie (je sais pas si ça existe en français de France ça… je voulais mettre une panse bleu…mais ch'ui pas sur aussi…comment dire…il a peur de se faire battre violemment, assez pour être à l'hosto quoi). Sasuke n'avait pas l'air aussi froid que d'habitude, Itachi pouvait lire sur son visage beaucoup de sympathie et une certaine douceur. Il caressait doucement le crâne de Cador qui tremblait de plus belle, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Cador tu…

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, levant la tête vers le plafond en contrôlant sa main pour ne pas lui arracher une touffe de cheveux. Itachi vit l'état de son frère et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Putain.

-Sasuke ?

-Putain de bordel.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bon, je vais rester calme. Je vais rester calme.

-Sasuke ?

-Il vient de se pisser dessus et sur moi par la même occasion ! mais arrête abruti !!! tu vas pas continuer parce que je hausse le temps en plus !!! CADOR NON !!!

-…hahahahahaha.

-La ferme Itachi.

-Hahaha.

-Arrête de rire où je te fous sur la gueule son pantalon plein de pisse.

-Hahaha, amène le à la douche va. Je m'occupe du reste ici.

-Hn.

-Et quand il sera là, je te le dirais.

-De toute façon je vais aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau après, j'ai du boulot.

-Ok.

-Allez Cador, tu me tires ton pantalon plein de pisse. Ça là, ça, voilà et tu me le jettes sur lui.

-Sasuke.

-Hmpf, pose le là, voilà. Maintenant tu me suis. Tu me suis-je te dis.

-Hey.

-Hn ?

-Oubli pas que c'est un être humain quand même.

-Hn.

-Sasuke, je ne rigole pas.

-Je traite tout le monde à la même enseigne.

-Ça ce n'est pas vrai.

Sasuke fit un vague mouvement de la main, l'air extrêmement énervé et le laissa le suivre. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère avoir autant de self control dans cet état là, car lorsqu'on lui prenait la tête, il était plus du genre à emmerder encore plus celui qui avait osé, soit en l'ignorant superbement, soit en lui faisant des petites piques bien senties. Et encore, cela pouvait empirer jusqu'au coup bas, car la rancune était chez lui un art où il excellait particulièrement bien. Itachi soupira et se mit au boulot en voyant le pantalon presque totalement mouillé. Sasuke pointa la douche à Cador qui la regarda avec appréhension, pourtant il y alla.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends baka ?

-…

-Savonne-toi.

-…

-Comme hier. Comme ça…

Mais le mime du brun ne servait apparemment à rien, et en fronçant les sourcils, il lui fit peur, ce qui le décida à attraper le savon pour se frotter maladroitement n'en ayant jamais eu la possibilité avant. Ça lui avait été interdit et de nouveau il ne comprenait pas ces nouveaux maitres. Sasuke entra près de lui nu comme un vers, le voyant trembler mais s'en foutant royalement. Il lui attrapa le savon et se frotta à son tour, l'autre restant attentif à ce qu'il lui demanderait. Ne lui voyant aucune demande faite, il avança la main vers son entrejambe.

-Non.

-… le geste se suspendit en même temps que le regard s'agrandit.

-Et si tu me touches moi ou Itachi de cette manière, je t'en fous une. Pigé.

Sasuke lui montra sa main à plat, et son vis à vis tourna la tête de coté, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas compris. L'Uchiha sentit sa patience tomber d'un cran, mais il resta calme.

-Ça, c'est non. Compris ?!

Sasuke lui montra d'un doigt en plus de remuer de la tête et l'autre ramena la sienne droite, hochant de bas en haut. Il se recula un peu, se désintéressant à première vue de lui, reprenant un bout de savon presque fini qu'il frotta contre lui, lui montrant le résultat, fier de lui de ce que le brun pouvait en déduire de son expression.

-Tu comprends tout ce que je dis ?

Sasuke vit ô combien il était concentré sur ses lèvres. Peut être était-il sourd ? De nouveau il bougea la tête de bas en haut et l'Uchiha eut un rictus. Il attrapa le shampoing, en mit dans les mains de son vis-à-vis et fit de même avec lui-même.

-Tant que tu seras dans cette maison, pas besoin de faire ça pour avoir à manger ou un lit. Compris ?

-… C'était dur à croire, mais il était sur d'avoir compris. Alors il remua doucement la tête, et Sasuke continua de sourire.

-Bien. Bon, tu sais te faire un shampoing ?

Non, il ne se l'était jamais fais lui-même, mais il savait comment faire toutefois. L'autre le lui en avait déjà fait, ça ne devait pas être compliqué de le refaire seul. Alors il hocha affirmativement et se fourra les mains sur la tête, faisant une sorte de massage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait.

-C'est ça.

Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, se massant le cuir chevelu avec un certain plaisir. Il rinça son compagnon, fit de même avec lui-même et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il vit son dos alors que l'autre allait passer devant lui. Sasuke le tira en arrière et fixa son dos. Ce n'était pas possible. L'autre s'était tendu avant de se remettre à trembler doucement, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, mais Sasuke ne lui fit rien, il reprit juste le savon et le passa et repassa sur le dos qui lui faisait face. Ça ne partait pas. Le savon tomba près du siphon, et Sasuke continuait de fixer ce qu'il voyait avec une rage visible dans les yeux.

-Sasuke ? Itachi venait de toquer à la porte, et lui la regarda bêtement avant de revenir au dos.

-…

-Sasuke ? hey, tu lui fais quoi ?

-Je suis peut être un salaud Nii-san, mais j'ai tout de même mes principes.

Ce que son frère aîné venait de lui dire l'énerva. C'est vrai que le mec devant lui n'était pas mal, mais à son goût il était un peu trop mince, craintif, et surtout, pas assez vivace.

-Donc, je redemande, vous faites quoi ?

-Et bien entre.

-T'es habillé ?

-Non spécialement pour toi j'ai la zigounette à l'air, histoire que t'en prennes un coup dans ton amour propre.

-Ah mince, je suis désolé j'ai oublié de rire Sasuke. Itachi entra à la fin de sa phrase, et Sasuke venait de lui faire un clin d'œil en lui envoyant un baiser.

En même temps les deux frangins éclatèrent de rire, et l'autre les regarda sans comprendre pourquoi ils le faisaient. Mais cette tonalité dans leurs voix, il l'aimait particulièrement. Sasuke l'attrapa et le retourna vers son frère, ne le regardant pas alors que lui, le fit avant d'essayer de tourner la tête.

-Regarde ça, et dis moi ce que t'en penses.

Ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter de rire d'un coup et d'un regard perçant il lorgna sur son dos. Il s'approcha du duo et passa un doigt sur sa peau, ce qui le fit tressaillir et que Sasuke le lâcha sans pour autant le regarder, continuant de fixer son frère. Sous la douche chaude, la peau avait rosie, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait capté l'attention des deux frères, loin de là. Douce comme une peau de bébé et lisse, Itachi ne pouvait que constater une brûlure qui lui mangeait tout un coté du dos, et derrière son oreille, il en vit une autre, poussant un peu les cheveux qui le gênait, il vit la traînée qui allait pratiquement jusqu'à la nuque. A un moment donné, Cador avait eu une blessure de l'oreille à la nuque, et seule sa chevelure longue cachait cela plutôt bien, ce qu'il faisait qu'ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention avant ça.

-Une brûlure…

-Tu crois que c'est Naruto ?

-…

-Itachi !?

La lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son cadet, il n'avait pas envi de la lui enlever. Toutefois il savait comment Sasuke pouvait s'emporter pour un rien et prendre une décision sur le vif en oubliant tout le reste. Tant que ça ne lui portait pas à cœur, il pouvait être calme et réfléchi, mais en ce moment même, il savait à quoi il pensait et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-…tu l'avais vu mourir non ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Je…j'étais petit, en panique, je l'ai vu entrer dans la maison mais peu être que pour combler ma mémoire après le choc que j'ai reçu je…j'ai pu….

-Inventer ?

-Croire !!!

Voilà, il pouvait lire l'espoir au fond de ses yeux. Une faible lueur mais qui pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, après tout, il avait été témoin de tellement de ses déception. Il quitta cette lueur pour revoir cette peau trop lisse et brillante. Tout ce qu'il désirait, était de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Mais où serait-il passé toutes ces dernières années ?

-…

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as retrouvé ? tu penses que…

-Demande à Père de faire son maximum Nii-san.

-Hm. Naruto, viens là.

-Itachi !!

-Hm ?

-Ne…ne l'appelle pas comme ça tant qu'on ne sait pas si c'est lui…je…je ne supporterais pas.

-…ok, mais tu veux encore l'appeler Cador ?

-…

-Sasuke.

-Je…je ne sais pas…je…

L'air perdu, son petit frère était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant quoi lui dire, que tout serait bien sauf ce prénom là. Il l'avait banni de son dico personnel voilà des années pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus avoir peur, et pouvoir continuer à vivre. Sasuke était complètement paumé et cela Itachi le voyait bien, alors il approcha ses doigts de son front et lui donna une pichenette.

-Mais bordel !!!

-Huhu, réfléchis pas trop. Pour le moment il marche avec Cador, alors on va continuer comme ça. Ok ?

-…hn.

-Bien. Je descends, je dois remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma salle de consultation.

-Ok.

Il lui montra comment se sécher seul puis s'habiller, le coachant sans aucun mal, l'autre le suivant sans trop de peur mais assez maladroitement. Les yeux bleus rayonnèrent de joie et de vie, et les siens se ternirent un peu plus. C'est en voyant sa face un peu perdu face à son expression que Sasuke put lui offrir un mince sourire avant de lui passer la main sur le crâne. Ses yeux là le perdraient.

-Va voir Itachi maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A suivre._


	6. version Hagane Chap II

**Cador**

_**Chap II version de Haganemaru : Cador ou Naruto ?**_

_**Résumé chap I : **__Sasuke au détour d'une ruelle, découvre un abruti qui se fait agresser. L'abruti en question a des airs de Naruto qui est censé être mort depuis quelques années. Le ramenant chez lui, ils découvrent un être plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain, et à présent, ils attendent confirmation._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke termina de le peigner et commença à ramener ses propre cheveux en arrière, complètement aplati à cause du shampoing. Ainsi il ressemblait encore plus à son aîné, et il fit en sorte de les ébouriffés un peu, il n'aimait pas trop ça non plus. N'entendant pas la porte se refermer, il se tourna pour voir ce que l'autre faisait.

- T'attends quoi ? Va.

-…

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour aller et venir dans cette maison. Va.

Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir avant de voir qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand il le fixa, l'autre fit de même, droit dans les yeux, ayant vu qu'il n'avait plus les iris rouge et se demandant par quel miracle cela été possible. Perdu dans son monde, loin de la réalité, presque absent, là était ce que Sasuke ressentait en le voyant. Il lui mit les mains sur les joues, passant les doigts sur les fines cicatrices que son ancien ami n'avait pas, et les yeux fixèrent ses mains avant de revenir à ses yeux, l'air d'attendre ses ordres. Si c'était lui, que lui avait-on fais ?

-Tu sais parler ? parce que si tu sais, tu peux le faire tu sais.

-…

-Tu es Naruto ? De nouveau l'autre pencha la tête sur le coté, ne semblant pas comprendre. Va voir Itachi. Il est en bas.

Sasuke lui pointa la porte de la main, l'air inflexible, et à pas de loup, l'autre s'en alla. Sasuke retourna au lavabo et se rinça la face à l'eau glacée avant de sortir enfin. Cador était au bout de l'escalier menant à l'étage du dessous, vers la clinique. Sasuke pointa la direction où il devait aller, et partit en sens inverse, rentrant dans sa chambre qui attenait à son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, il déposa sur une petite table les différents portables qu'il avait pris avec lui juste avant et les alluma tous, fit de même avec les ordinateurs, et appela la première entreprise pour savoir comment celui qui la dirigeait pour lui s'en sortait, vérifiant en même temps ses mails.

Cador descendit l'escalier, vraiment pas sur d'avoir le droit de faire ça. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé libre de ses mouvements de cette manière sans l'avoir en vue. Il marchait prudemment, attendant de voir Itachi. Quand il le vit, celui-ci lui offrit juste un sourire et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors il le regarda s'affairer, nettoyant, redressant, tout cela jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Itachi le laissa là, partant ouvrir à la seule personne qu'il attendait aujourd'hui : son père. Cador sortit de la pièce, allant à son rythme le rejoindre. Quand il vit la silhouette, limite ses poils se hérissèrent et il se mit à se reculer en devenant très pâle.

-Bonjour fils, comment va ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse d'Itachi, sa peur était là, il avait les foies. Il ne voulait pas retourner là bas, il était bien ici avec ses deux nouveaux maîtres, un peu bizarres certes, mais qui ne lui demandaient rien. Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Itachi et celui-ci lui fit place. Il le montra et l'autre fit un pas dans la maison. Non, il ne voulait pas. D'un seul coup il se mit à courir, dérapant dans le couloir mais s'en fichant, il fallait qu'il aille du coté de Sasuke. Lui l'aiderait, c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici, alors il ne laisserait pas cela se faire. Montant l'escalier quatre à quatre, il entendit le pas de course derrière lui, il entendit les cris, son cœur allaient lâcher tellement il battait vite. Il entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'était pas là, alors il se mit à geindre de peur, il était perdu, personne ne le sauverait.

-Cador ?

Sasuke était là, il venait d'ouvrir la porte communicante à son bureau qui ressemblait de ce coté à un placard, car il avait entendu du bruit. Cador lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa par les hanches, le suppliant du regard, geignant à moitié. Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, voulant voir ce qu'il y avait, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère et son père. Itachi avait l'air catastrophé en le voyant là et se retourna pour pousser son père, mais trop tard. Sasuke l'avait vu, la panique était montée comme une flèche, il recula en ayant du mal à respirer, paniquant et faisant n'importe quoi, entraînant Cador avec lui, et ouvrit la première porte derrière lui, tombant fesses les premières dans sa penderie assez conséquente. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de gestes fébriles, cherchant son souffle, calmant son cœur, entendant l'autre geindre avec inquiétude et tourner en rond devant lui alors qu'il ne pouvait cesser de trembler de tous ses membres tandis que son ventre se nouait au point de lui donner envie de vomir.

-Sasuke, ça va ?

La voix de son frère passait via la porte fine, et il pouvait voir l'autre silhouette et l'entendre chuchoter. Rien que ça le rendait malade, et il avait du mal à ne pas rendre.

-Petit frère ?

Sasuke attrapa son compagnon qui s'était approché de lui et le serra fortement contre lui. Il sentait ses jambes qui flageolaient et cette sensation d'être trop léger, comme s'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur certaines parties de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas voir son père, vraiment, il allait encore avoir une crise. Son vis-à-vis s'accrocha à lui, ne comprenant qu'une chose, Sasuke avait peur, et voyant sa peur, son instinct lui ordonna de le protéger. Doucement il se mit à grogner, prêt à mordre le premier qui passerait cette porte, commençant à contracter ses muscles pour bondir sur sa proie. Itachi frappa doucement à la porte mais n'entra pas :

-Sasuke ?

-Ça va. Sa voix était faible et tremblante et il détestait ça.

-Désolé Sasuke. La voix de son père venait de s'élever, le faisant déglutir difficilement. Même ça, c'était trop et les années n'arrangeaient pas son cas.

-C'est rien. Je…tu peux sortir ?

-Oui…bien sur…désolé fils. Itachi, je t'attends en bas.

-Va à la cuisine, j'arrive.

La porte claqua et celle de la penderie s'ouvrit sur son frère. Sasuke lâcha Cador qui n'avait pu bondir et se replia un peu sur lui-même, l'autre très nerveux essaya de mordre Itachi, n'ayant pas pu bondir comme il l'avait pensé car maintenu contre le brun bien trop fortement. Sasuke l'arrêta et se raclant la gorge, le fixa dans les yeux. L'autre prit place face à lui, un peu nerveux, geignant un peu comme pour lui parler. Sasuke fit en sorte qu'il se concentre sur lui, et parla :

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Tu vas suivre Itachi. Il ne te veut pas de mal et mon père ne te fera rien.

-…

-Tu as compris…oui tu as compris, je le vois…Alors va.

-…

-Va. Je t'assure, tu n'auras rien.

-…

-Cador.

Itachi tendit la main vers celui-ci et Cador hésita un peu avant de tendre la main tout en continuant de regarder Sasuke. Lorsqu'il eut la sienne, Itachi le tira doucement vers lui, mais il ne partit pas de suite. Posant un genou à terre, il posa sa main sur le front de son frère, l'air inquiet.

-Tu vas rester ici Sasuke ?

-Hn. Un peu.

-…

-Juste un petit peu.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais sorti de ton bureau en l'entendant.

-Hn.

-…

Sasuke était pale comme un linge, et on pouvait même voir qu'il suait tout en ayant de temps en temps des frissons. Il avait toujours autant de peur en se retrouvant dans la même pièce que son père. Ce qu'Itachi ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Cador avait fuit lui aussi, et malgré le fait qu'il le suivait, il avait vraiment peur d'avancer. La porte de la penderie se referma et au lieu de continuer à le suivre, il retourna vers Sasuke, ne cessant de gémir. Itachi ne disait plus rien, regardant le manège dont il était témoin, et la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit frère qui regarda douloureusement son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait même pas la lueur de haine que son frère aurait pensé le voir avoir. Sasuke lui avait déjà pardonné, et cela était une première, car le dernier qui avait eu le malheur de le mettre face à son père s'en souviendrait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. Sasuke se releva, l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer et il fit signe à l'autre de faire comme lui. Il l'attrapa et lui murmura aux creux de l'oreille. Quand il eut finit, Cador marcha à reculant avant de rejoindre Itachi pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Amène-le à lui.

-…

Itachi resserra sa main autour de la sienne, se souvenant parfaitement que Sasuke avait souvent fait ça avec lui étant petit pour se rassurer. Surtout en présence de leur parent, même s'il y avait des amis à lui qui traînaient par là, rien ne l'avait jamais empêché d'attraper la main de son frère. Combien de fois l'avait-il aidé à supporter cette présence qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir ? Itachi traîna derrière lui Cador, et celui-ci serra fortement sa main dans la sienne à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Il la sentit devenir moite, et l'autre devenait récalcitrant à avancer. Avant d'entrer, il se pencha à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un problème, je t'aiderai.

-…

-Tu as déjà vu mon père ?

-…

Voyant qu'il était bien trop inquiet pour lui répondre, Itachi resserra sa main dans la sienne et entra. Son père buvait un café et fixa le jeune homme qui écrasa la poigne d'Itachi, qui l'amena jusqu'à une chaise en retrait dans un coin et lui demanda de le lâcher pour lui amener de quoi boire. Cador ne lâchait pas son père des yeux, il tremblotait doucement, et son verre de lait faillit se renverser lorsqu'il le prit maladroitement, encore peu habitué à avoir droit à de la vaisselle.

-Comment va Sasuke ?

-Très bien. Ses activités lui rapportent toujours autant, je crois qu'il a participé à l'ouverture d'une boîte de nuit récemment, et il est sur d'autres petits coups.

-Toujours pas de petite amie ?

-Il n'est pas très contact, lorsqu'il prend, il se sert et puis jette.

-…penses-tu que c'est à cause de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi il réagit comme ça en ta présence Pa', je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui faire. Il ne m'en a jamais rien dis…enfin mis à part l'histoire de ce cauchemar un peu bizarre.

-…je ne sais pas. Je…j'ai essayé de voir moi aussi…mais même ce truc dont il t'a parlé je n'en ai pas souvenance…j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Hn.

-Il s'en remet là ?

-Je crois qu'il est retourné s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler.

-Et éviter de me voir…les yeux qu'il a eut en me voyant…qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu sais bien qu'après le décès de Naruto, il s'est mis à agir plus calmement et à te fuir.

-Oui, mais tout de même, qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire ce douze mai, qui ait pu lui faire avoir une telle crise telle qu'il l'a eu, et de ne jamais plus pouvoir me voir sous peine de faire des crises d'angoisse de ce niveau ? que je sache, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé non ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Malgré mes études et mon boulot, je ne sais toujours pas. Il y a un blocage, et il faut en trouver la clé.

-Trouve là avant que je ne meurs mon fils.

-Je fais mon possible Pa'.

-Hm. Et donc, c'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? c'est lui que ton frère a ramené ?

-Oui.

-…

Fugaku observa méticuleusement Cador qui trembla un peu plus en voyant que c'était le même œil, presque la même voix, il avait la même taille que son ancien maître et l'air austère qui allait avec. Les yeux azurs lui rappelaient vraiment ceux du petit Naruto, et c'était les mêmes que Kushina dans leur forme. Itachi lui avait raconté les doutes de Sasuke, et il lui expliquait encore alors que lui continuait de l'observer. Un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante cinq environ, des yeux d'un bleu pur et, il en était sur, vifs s'ils n'étaient emplis de cette peur de lui. La forme de ce visage était celui de son ancien voisin, même la forme de la bouche et du nez étaient la sienne, il avait hérité de la forme des yeux de sa mère. Sasuke n'avait pas du se tromper en le voyant, c'était dans sa jeunesse qu'il avait du bugger face à tout ces éléments qu'il avait vu. Il s'alluma une cigarette, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Si seulement il avait pu protéger son fils.

-Pa'.

-Hm ?

-C'est Sasuke qui aimerait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il est troublé par lui.

-…

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Il parle ?

-Non. Enfin pour le moment il n'a rien dis.

-…Quand les pompiers ont réussi à arrêter les flammes, il n'y avait plus rien. D'eux il ne restait que des cendres, on n'avait plus rien. Et…

-Leurs dossiers médicaux, vous ne les avez jamais eus ?

-Si.

-Un échantillon de sang et vous pouvez être fixé non ?

-Hm. J'ai un ami qui me doit un service, il me le fera sans me poser trop de questions.

-Merci Pa'.

-Me remercie pas trop vite.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire et je te donne ça de suite.

-Hm, je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir.

-Le téléphone est là.

Itachi tendit la main à Cador, et celui-ci l'attrapa, n'arrêtant pas de fixer l'autre Uchiha de la pièce. Le conduisant à coté dans sa clinique, il le fit s'asseoir sur sa table et fit en sorte de prendre de quoi prélever son sang. Il le regarda venir avec une certaine peur, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et quand il vit la seringue, puis l'aiguille qu'il y mit, limite il tourna de l'œil.

-N'ai pas peur Cador.

-…

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal d'accord ? regarde, je passe un peu d'alcool ici, ça va piquer deux secondes même pas.

-Hhngg.

-Tu vois, presque rien. Ne bouge pas, ça va aller d'accord.

En voyant son sang sortir dans le tube, les billes bleues se figèrent. Certes, il n'avait pas mal, mais il voyait ce qu'on lui faisait. Alors Itachi passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement la nuque pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Retirant l'aiguille, il y mit un petit pansement et lui caressa la tête gentiment, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-J'espère que ce que tu as mangé tout à l'heure aura suffis, je devrais te donner autre chose. Bon en attendant, ici je n'ai que des bonbons. Tu aimes les bonbons ?

-…

-C'est ça. Mange.

-…

-Huhu, tu vois c'est bon.

-Itachi tu lui parles ?

-Oui Pa', ça permet d'avoir un contact et de le mettre en confiance.

-Hm. Peut-il rester ici ? je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit, et comme j'avais été sur cette affaire, je vais la continuer dans mon coin. Pas besoin de faire du remue-ménage pour rien tant qu'on n'a pas le salaud qui a foutu le feu à leur maison. Enfin en admettant que ce soit bien Naruto.

-Oui pas de problème, je ne pense pas que Sasuke sera contre.

-Je repasserais, il faudra bien essayer de le faire parler lorsqu'on saura qui il est.

-C'est toi qui vois, tu es à la tête de la brigade de toute façon.

-Hm.

-Tu vas rentrer à la maison après ?

-J'y repasserais à midi pour voir ta mère sans doute.

-Je l'appellerais alors, ça ira plus vite.

-Ne lui dis pas que ce garçon est peut être Naruto, tu lui ferais du mal pour rien. Elle adorait cette famille.

-Je sais Pa', mais j'ai besoin de linge pour lui, les affaires que j'avais il y a quelques années devraient lui aller non ?

-Sans doute. Bon, j'y vais.

-Ok.

-Je te tiens au courant.

-Merci.

-Embrasse Sasuke pour moi.

-Je doute qu'il me laisse l'embrasser hahaha, mais je tenterai le coup.

-Hey, il est passé où ton petit protégé ?

-…avec Sasuke j'espère. Je te raccompagne et je vais voir ça.

De son coté Cador venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers et regarda vers la porte d'où on l'avait jeté. Il y alla comme sur des œufs, marchant précautionneusement et attendit de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Finalement il osa le faire lui-même et passa dans la chambre, regardant un peu partout, puis retournant vers la penderie qui était vide. Il y eu un éclat de voix qui le fit avoir un mouvement de recul, et curieux il alla vers lui et ouvrit la nouvelle porte. Sasuke tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce, hurlant au téléphone des ordres, puis il écrivit sur l'un des tableaux recouvrant l'un des murs, il y en avait plusieurs avec de nombreuses notes. Il continua de le fixer, et Sasuke, sentant un regard, se tourna vers lui. Il eut un sourire et lui fit signe de rentrer avant de lui montrer un fauteuil où l'autre alla s'installer. Un moment encore il aboya dans le combiné, et enfin il raccrocha.

-C'est pas possible ça, sans moi ils sont perdu. Alors Cador, tu as vu mon père ?

-…

-Il t'a fais peur aussi ?

-…

-Tant qu'Itachi sera là, tu n'auras pas à avoir peur ok ? il te protégera toujours celui là. T'as quoi au bras ?

Sasuke s'était assis sur sa chaise de dactylo, et Cador le regardant descendit de son siège pour aller jusqu'à lui et lui montra le membre impliqué. Sasuke regarda le pansement en forme de grenouille que son frère lui avait appliqué sur le bras et eut un petit rire bref. Son frère avait une collection de pansement dans le genre, et souvent il se demandait si c'était vraiment que pour faire plaisir aux gamins qui venaient se faire soigner ici. On toqua à la porte, et Itachi l'ouvrit sur sa permission.

-Ah il est vraiment là. Quel exploit quand même, de un il te fait le ramener ici, de deux il arrive à te faire d'autres choses comme te déranger au boulot.

-Ha ha.

-Quel rire convaincant, huhuhu, bon Cador, viens.

-…

-Allez viens, ne dérange pas Sasuke, il bosse. Viens avec moi.

-…tu veux rester avec moi Cador ? Si tu restes ici, tu ne me déranges pas d'accord ? je dois bosser.

Cador les regarda un à un avant de décider de retourner donc dans son canapé. Ici au moins on ne le piquerait pas et on ne l'exposerait pas à des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Précautionneusement il remonta dans son fauteuil et s'y enfonça, laissant sa tête paresseusement reposer sur l'accoudoir rembouré.

-Oui comme je disais, il a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

-Itachi.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Abruti.

-Huhuhu, bon, je vais aller ranger un peu le reste de la maison, Maman vient tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm, elle amènera du linge pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuve qu'on l'appelle Cador.

-On verra ça.

Déjà le téléphone sonnait, et Sasuke décrocha, acceptant d'une main un fax et de l'autre il prit des notes après avoir calé le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule. Cador lui dormait, du moins en donnait-il l'impression. Comme souvent depuis des années, et encore plus aujourd'hui par la présence de ce jeune homme près de son cadet, Itachi se demanda qu'elle aurait été la vie de son petit frère si jamais il n'avait connu ce drame ou même, Naruto Uzumaki tout simplement. Il se rappelait encore de ce petit gamin au sourire d'ange, qui aimait bien faire des farces et qui était bon vivant, toujours la joie de vivre comme leitmotiv. Il se souvenait des coups malicieux des deux petits garnements, des éclats de rire francs de son frère à l'époque et de sa face tellement heureuse qui était devenu si différente à la mort prétendue du petit blond. Il les laissa, rassuré en voyant que son frère s'était repris.

Quelques heures plus tard leur mère arriva, avec une certaine impatience elle toqua à la porte. Jamais Sasuke n'avait montré un intérêt pour quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait pour celui qui était dans la même chambre que lui en ce moment tel qu'Itachi le lui avait dis. Son cadet avait quelques amis, très rare car il n'aimait pas tout ce que ces liens impliqués, même s'il si prêtait lorsqu'il le fallait. Autrement, il avait beaucoup de connaissances dont il profitait sans aucun remords. Elle était l'une des rares adultes en qui il croyait et elle savait combien son fils avait du mal à mettre sa confiance en quelqu'un. Alors elle voulait voir pourquoi ce petit avait su l'attirer. Elle toqua encore plus fort, et Itachi vint lui ouvrir et l'accueillit comme d'habitude, d'un large sourire et d'une embrassade.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça maman ?

-Linges divers dans les valises, et ça, le diner de ce soir et un gâteau.

-Oh…tu restes manger avec nous ?

-Ouiiii !!!

-Et Pa' ?

-Quoi papa ? il est assez vieux pour se réchauffer un truc du frigo, et pour une soirée, il ne va pas se fâcher non ? j'aurais épousé un homme si idiot ? (nda : tu veux mon avis perso Mikoto ?)

-Huhu.

-Et où il est ce garçon ?

-Euh…il…il dort pour le moment.

-Oh, ben je vais pouvoir le voir sans lui faire peur, c'est d'autant plus génial.

-…

-Toi tu ne veux pas que je le vois, c'est ça ?

Oh non il ne voulait pas, car elle allait tout de suite voir ce qu'eux avaient vu aussi. Et il savait qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus de ne pas lui avoir dis que Naruto était de retour. En plus si Sasuke se mettait à l'appeler Cador, s'en était fini. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour le lui dire sans la vexer quand il entendit :

-Nii-san !!! où as-tu mis ma veste verte ?

-Salut Sasuke.

-Mam' ?

-Oooh alors c'est…

Le regard de leur mère venait de se figer en voyant le garçon derrière son fils. Lui la regardait un peu curieux et en même temps méfiant face à cette nouvelle venue. Elle avait failli lâcher son plat, et Itachi l'avait rattrapé à temps, elle le lui laissa avant d'entrer comme hypnotisée. Arrivée devant Sasuke, elle se pencha vers celui qui venait de se protéger de sa venue en disparaissant dans le dos de son fils cadet. Elle essaya de l'en déloger en se penchant, mais Cador continua de tourner autour de celui dont il avait confiance, et ce dernier faisant la moue, stoppa sa mère quand elle fut de nouveau derrière lui et son compagnon dans son dos, caché et rassuré.

-Maman, tu lui fais peur.

-Mais…mais…il…c'est…il…

-…

-Naruto ?

-Tu penses ça toi aussi ?

Après un regard vers Sasuke, elle voulut avancer la main vers l'autre qui se déroba et courut derrière Itachi dont il attrapa la manche ne pouvant s'accaparer sa main. Il n'avait vu de personne telle que celle-ci que lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui, et il ne savait pas si c'était normal, il ne connaissait pas ça. Elle n'était pas comme lui, ni comme les deux autres, elle avait l'air plus fragile, plus douce, et il savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion. Dans la rue il avait vu un homme se faire taper par une blonde en furie. De sa voix tremblante elle l'appela en lui faisant signe.

-C'est pas la peine Maman.

Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, chose qu'il n'avait faite depuis fort longtemps. Cela juste pour montrer à Cador qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Ce dernier l'avait regardé faire avec étonnement mais n'avait pas pour autant lâcher Itachi.

-Comment ça ?

-Si c'est bien Naruto, il est amnésique et se prend pour un chien enfin en quelque sorte.

-Sasuke !

-Non Maman, il dit vrai.

-Mais…mais…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On n'en sait rien encore. On cherche.

-Et au passage on n'est pas encore sur que ce soit lui.

-…Naruto avait une énorme tâche de naissance sur le ventre autour du nombril, ça avait inquiété sa mère parce que…pa…il...

-Alors c'est lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Entre la brûlure et ça Itachi, y'a pas moyen que ce soit autrement.

-Hm…sans doute. Cador tu…

-ITACHI !!!!

Cador faillit plonger sous un meuble pour se cacher d'elle, manquant de déséquilibrer Itachi et son plat. Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et lui parla au creux de l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son fils venait de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait appeler Cador, chose qu'elle trouvait si dégradante. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle accepta.

-Mais si c'est Naruto, tu, non vous changez ça directement !

-Oui maman.

-Très bien les garçons. Bon alors…Ca…Cador ? viens par là mon petit. Viens. Je suis désolée d'avoir criée…viens.

Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle ressemblait fort à Itachi, il y avait juste un petit air espiègle en plus qui le mit en confiance. Mais il ne bougea pas, et Itachi posa le plat sur un meuble et s'accroupit juste à coté de lui, lui faisant signe de sortir, ce qui le fit trembler fortement. Sasuke lui fit juste un rapide signe, et sous ces encouragements, il décida de sortir un peu. Elle lui offrit un sourire encore plus resplendissant, et sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke et d'Itachi, il avança vers elle et leva la main vers la sienne. Elle était douce, et dans ses yeux il pouvait voir une lueur qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. C'était nouveau, pourtant son corps lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux et puis avec un sourire bienveillant elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'enserra avec amour, comme si elle venait de retrouver son propre fils après des années. Avec difficultés, elle retint de verser quelques larmes.

Quand elle le lâcha, il la regarda avec de grands yeux effarouchés, et puis il se réfugia de nouveau derrière Sasuke qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui souriant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait vu une si belle expression qu'elle versa enfin quelques larmes. Le jeune homme revint vers elle et essaya de la consoler tant bien que mal, cherchant de l'aide des deux autres garçons qui se moquèrent gentiment de leur mère.

Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer quel ange innocent il était, il traînait dans les pattes de son dernier, et pourtant celui-ci ne disait rien, poussant juste un peu de temps à autre l'autre qui était bien collant et qui se permettait des choses que jamais personne n'avait osé avec lui, ni elle ni Itachi, et Dieu savait combien ils étaient ceux qui pouvaient se permettre le plus de chose avec lui. De temps à autre il allait vers Itachi, l'air totalement heureux de ce que ce dernier lui disait même s'il ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Sasuke était en train de converser sur son ordinateur ce qui semblait être une affaire des plus graves lorsque Cador passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de passer sa langue sur sa joue.

-Naruto ! arrête ça, je suis occupé là.

-…

-Il l'a appelé Naruto là ?

Itachi comme sa mère continua de regarder avec intérêt le manège de Cador et de Sasuke qui le chassait sans être aussi vindicatif que d'habitude pour autant, donnant l'air de ne pas être s'y embêter que ça car continuant de travailler sans problèmes. Les deux perles azures se tournèrent vers lui, l'air suppliante, et il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait, par contre sa mère eut une petite exclamation.

-Itachi !

-Oui ?

-Mais…depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas vu aller aux wc !! tu crois pas que c'est ça ?

-Ben…peut être ?

-Peut être ? dépêche-toi de l'y amener ! aller !!

-Mais…

-Quoi mais ? pas de mais ! Tu crois pas que je vais y aller tout de même ?

-…Sasuke tu…

-Bon attends, faut que je retourne dans mon bureau là, j'arrive plus à suivre. Cador, tu restes avec Itachi.

Sasuke n'avait rien vu, il parlait à son micro comme si la personne lui faisait face, et partit en laissant son protégé aux soins de son aîné qui soupira longuement. Il l'amena donc aux toilettes, lui demanda même s'il avait déjà utilisé ça. A la mine réjouit de Cador il comprit que oui, mais alors apparemment il attendait que l'on fasse tout pour lui. Itachi passa un bon moment à lui expliquer que s'il voulait le faire il le ferait seul, l'autre s'y essaya donc, avec plus ou moins de dextérité.

En fin d'après midi il eut un client, alors il laissa Cador avec sa mère, le retrouvant un peu plus tard sapé dans ses vêtements d'antan. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu personne porter ses vêtements comme ça et il se demanda si les idées qui lui vinrent étaient uniquement dues à ça ou si la face réjouie de l'autre jeune homme n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Quand il eut fini, il revint s'avachir dans un canapé et le regarda longuement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait rien ressenti pour quelqu'un, et c'était bizarre parce qu'il en sentait les prémices alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Des années durant il s'était restreint pour pouvoir veiller sur son cadet, à moins que celui-ci n'est prit toute sa part de libido vu le nombre de soir qu'il passait à découcher et ce qui l'exaspérait était que jamais il ne finissait deux fois au même endroit. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé pratiquement, et souvent il se demandait où ça avait pu clocher. Si sa manière d'élever donnait ça, il se questionnait vraiment sur son devoir à perpétuer son nom.

-Itachi ? ITACHI !!

-Hu ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la lune ? quelque chose te préoccupe ?

-Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-…

-Ça va, ne fais pas cette tête.

-Je suis quand même inquiète. Quand vas-tu nous ramener quelqu'un à la maison mon grand ? je suis même partante pour un homme si tu veux tu sais, du moment que tu es heureux avec cette personne, moi ça ne me dérange pas et je pourrais même faire passer ça auprès de ton père. Tu ne nous à jamais présenter personne.

-Parce que jamais personne ne l'a valu Mam'.

-…

-Le jour où je sentirais que j'ai trouvé celle ou celui qui me va, je vous le ferais savoir.

-Essaie avant que je trépasse quand même, le temps ne me fait pas de cadeaux mon fils.

-Huhu, je vais faire mon possible.

-Et ton petit frère ? il a enfin quelqu'un ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Sasuke ne s'attache plus à personne, tu le sais non ?

-Oui mais tout de même, un jour il faudra qu'il aille au dessus de tout ça.

-Hm, bientôt sans doute.

Itachi regarda Cador qui était en train d'enfiler une chemise ornée du sigle Uchiha et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en le voyant heureux de s'habiller, il tournoyait devant un miroir en pied qu'il avait sorti d'un placard et s'y mirait longuement, changeant et rechangeant de vêtements toutes les deux minutes.

-Quand Sasuke pourra accepter, je bougerais.

-…ne me dis pas que tu te restreins pour ton frère ? Itachi, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça toute ta vie, nous sommes ses parents et ce n'est pas à toi de mettre ta vie de coté pour…

-Et vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus que je n'ai déjà fais Maman. J'aime Sasuke à un point où je n'ai encore jamais aimé personne. Le jour où je penserais à quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'à lui, alors ce sera cette personne.

Elle était si fière de ses fils, mais d'autant plus d'Itachi qui s'était toujours occupé merveilleusement bien de son cadet dès son plus jeune âge. Pourtant sa manière de penser l'inquiétait, elle voulait leur bonheur à tout deux après tout, et elle se demandait souvent s'ils l'étaient. Son fils lui souriait encore d'un air rassurant, et elle abdiqua face à lui, ne pouvant lui tenir tête bien longtemps lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Itachi remarqua l'intérêt de l'autre garçon qui les fixait via son miroir. Dans ces échanges d'affection, il ne cessait d'observer attentivement, comme pour essayer de comprendre, de voir jusqu'où cela allait aller, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était que l'affection simple. Elle remballa les affaires, et Itachi se leva pour aller vers la cuisine, se faisant suivre par Cador. Il le regarda calmement, et l'autre se redressa sur ses deux jambes, un peu courbé en avant, à cela il le récompensa d'un sourire.

-Très bien Cador. Maintenant, va chercher Sasuke, nous allons manger.

-…

-Va.

Itachi se demandait comment il allait se faire comprendre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop, partant réchauffer ce que sa mère leur avait concocté et se demandant comment le repas allait bien pouvoir se passer. Cador entra dans la chambre, heureux de la liberté qu'il avait dans cette maison. Grattant à la porte, Sasuke lui ouvrit, continuant de parler au téléphone en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il ne bougea pas et Sasuke chercha ce qui pouvait bien y avoir. Il raccrocha et continua de fixer son compagnon qui se mit à mâcher dans le vide.

-Oh, ok. J'arrive.

Cador eut un sourire de vainqueur, exultant de joie, il sautilla avant de tourner les talons pour retourner en bas, et Sasuke jeta son téléphone sur le fauteuil, ne gardant sur lui qu'un seul portable. Il rejoignit donc la petite troupe qui s'attablait déjà, observant du coin de l'œil Cador qui se dandinait de contentement et qui essaya de s'asseoir convenablement, et le voir ainsi le fit avoir le sourire que ses deux parents ne loupèrent pas. Même s'il ne regardait pas directement celui qui l'amenait, ils savaient que c'était lui qui en était l'auteur, alors plus que tout, ils espérèrent pour le dernier né de la famille, son sourire se répercutant sur ses deux membres de sa famille. Quand Sasuke allait bien, tout le monde allait bien, surtout lorsqu'il avait une expression aussi douce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il était là, et son comportement avait bien changé. Après quelques jours, il n'avait plus fait ces gestes qui les énervaient tant et pour lesquels ils avaient du le reprendre encore par moment. Pourtant il avait vite compris, tout comme allait au frigo, à la douche et aux wc seul. Il traînait dans la maison, allant parfois avec Sasuke ou restant avec Itachi même lorsqu'il voyait ses patients. Au départ les quelques vieux habitués avaient trouvé cela un peu bizarre, mais finalement ils s'habituèrent à ce garçon étrange qui souriait souvent et restait cependant assez loin d'eux. Plus ils étaient vieux, et plus il restait à l'écart et hors d'atteinte, cherchant protection derrière l'un des deux Uchiha s'il y avait une tentative pour le toucher. Par contre, il n'avait aucun problème pour jouer avec les enfants, une fois sa surprise passée de voir des humains miniatures, il se laissait même toucher, privilège qui était normalement réservés qu'aux deux frères.

Quand son père appela, Sasuke était devant la télévision, et il se matait un film d'horreur sans se rendre compte que Cador se pissait pratiquement sur lui-même, sursautant au moindre bruit et regardant par moment alentour, certain de voir apparaître le démon du film. Itachi donna donc à son cadet un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le faire réagir, l'air méchant, et Sasuke suivit son regard, voyant l'autre camouflé sous un coussin et tremblotant, qui gardait un œil sur l'écran malgré sa peur. Il s'amusa à lui faire peur, et ne put lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il se fit griffer la face. A la place, voyant qu'il avait vraiment peur, il s'excusa.

-T'as pas fini ! si tu continues comme ça je te passe le téléphone et on va voir qui va courir la queue entre les pattes jusqu'au fin fond de sa penderie !!!

Jamais Itachi ne l'avait menacé d'un truc comme ça, même lorsqu'il traitait les gens comme des sous merdes juste sous ses yeux. Il lui mit ses doigts sur son front en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus sous l'effet de sa menace et lui donna une pichenette avant de se laisser tomber entre eux deux et de rassurer leur paternel sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il attrapa Naruto qui s'agrippa à lui et lui caressa le haut du bras d'un geste mécanique après avoir changer de chaine en continuant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Finalement il arrêta de le faire et fixa juste le jeune homme qui avait couché la tête sur ses genoux et, Sasuke en était sur, aurait ronronné s'il avait eu de quoi faire. Un large sourire était en train d'étirer les lèvres de son aîné, il s'élargissait de plus en plus et lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir remercié son interlocuteur, il attrapa la face de son protégé et l'embrassa sur le front en gloussant.

-Nii-san ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as là ?

-C'est bien lui.

-Hein ?

-C'est Naruto ! tu l'as retrouvé Sasuke !!!

-…

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme comme était comme à son habitude, silencieux et calme lorsqu'on le tenait, plongeant ses billes bleues dans les siennes et souriant. L'information était en train de se faire accepter avec une certaine difficulté, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il se sentit submergé par de trop nombreux sentiments. Il avait envi de pleurer, puis de rire, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, danser même avec lui, mais au lieu de quoi, il prit ses jambes à son cou pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Itachi l'avait regardé fuir sans comprendre, il n'aurait pas pensé à le voir se carapater comme ça, quitte à se prendre un mur en montant les escaliers trop vite. Naruto venait de geindre, montrant sa surprise de le voir se sauver ainsi, et Itachi lui passa sa main dans les cheveux avant de lui sourire de nouveau tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, on va aller voir ce qu'il a.

-…

-Oui, Naruto c'est toi…tu comprendras. Viens.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ses deux compagnons agissaient bizarrement et rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire ne le laissait penser coupable. Il dépassa Itachi et se planta devant la porte avant de se mettre à la gratter du bout des doigts avec insistances et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'Uchiha pour qu'il se grouille d'arriver. Itachi se planta derrière lui et attendit, mais Sasuke ne fit rien, alors il frappa doucement à la porte.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke qu'est ce…Naruto est là.

-Je sais. Sa voix était un peu fluette, et Itachi fut assez surpris. Il avait l'impression que son frère pleurait.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-…

-Il est là, tu veux qu'il disparaisse de nouveau ?

Naruto gratta à la porte, il ne stoppa à aucun moment, geignant, et Sasuke à l'intérieur vit ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur que ce soit une fausse joie, il avait peur d'espérer pour rien, mais quand il n'entendit plus les bruits d'ongles, il eut encore plus peur. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et en fracas, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, ce qui surprit son ami. Il le serra fortement, fourrant sa tête dans son épaule pour cacher les quelques larmes que Itachi avait pu lui entendre avoir. Ainsi Sasuke s'était caché parce qu'il pleurait. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu pleuré, depuis qu'ils vivaient à deux en fait. Il pouvait voir ses épaules qui tressautaient doucement, il pouvait entendre ses sanglots à peine étouffés, et ses doigts si fins qui étreignaient le linge de celui qui avait disparu tant de temps.

Naruto n'avait pas tout compris au début, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état et le voir comme ça, il n'aima pas du tout. En lui, quelque chose le poussait à le protéger, alors lui aussi resserra sa prise sur le brun, et il déposa sa tête contre son épaule, restant là, ne bougeant pas, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui faire mal comme ça. Itachi en le voyant faire se rappela un lointain souvenir, celui où le petit blond lui avait dis les yeux emplis de fierté et de bonheur que Sasuke était son frère à lui aussi. Il sentit ses larmes monter, parce que ce jour là, il avait été tellement heureux pour son petit frère d'avoir pu se trouver un tel ami. Il tomba à genoux près d'eux, et il les prit dans ses bras, les serrant tendrement. Naruto releva la tête vers lui, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. C'était que maintenant, Itachi le comprenait pratiquement parfaitement même s'il ne parlait toujours pas. Pour le rassurer, il continua de sourire et l'embrassa sur le front. L'air encore plus perplexe, Naruto regarda l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue d'Itachi, et celui-ci ria doucement avant de fourrer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lui ébouriffer.

-Bienvenu à la maison Naruto.

Sasuke releva la tête, fixant son ami les yeux rougis et deux fins sillons lui coulant sur les joues, et Itachi fit ce qu'il ne lui avait depuis longtemps, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Nii-san !

-Hm ?

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça !!

-On est jamais trop vieux pour montrer qu'on aime quelqu'un Sasuke.

-Pfff, c'est cucul.

-Huhuhu, c'est bête qu'il ait cassé mon appareil numérique tout de même, j'aurai aimé te prendre en photo là.

-Et je t'aurais tué pour ça.

-Huhuhu, vraiment ? oh mais j'y pense, j'ai toujours mon portable !

-ITA…

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir, l'autre avait déjà sorti son téléphone et venait de le prendre. Une photo parfaite qu'il enregistra en courant à travers la maison pour que Sasuke ne l'efface pas, mais celui-ci le bloqua sur le canapé de tout son poids, et attrapa le telephone. Allongé sur Itachi, il ne bougea pas, trouvant plus urgent d'effacer la photo, Itachi en profita pour continuer à rire et à passer une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Naruto les regardait toujours, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, les voyants pour la première fois comme ça. Il s'approcha d'eux et Itachi l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le front et de lui sourire. Entretemps, Sasuke avait sorti son propre portable et venait de prendre en photos les deux personnes lui faisant face, un rictus au coin des lèvres, mais ça ne marchait pas sur Itachi, lui s'en fichait.

-Et si on allait au resto ce soir Sasuke ?

-…

-Pour fêter son retour.

-Tu crois qu'il se tiendra ?

-Ben y'a pas eu de problème depuis deux trois jours non ? il a pigé…je crois ?

-…je vais prévenir Sakura de dresser ma table.

-Sakura ? elle ne te plaît pas elle au fait ?

-Nah.

-…

-C'est la seule amie que j'ai gardé de cette époque.

-Elle connaissait Naruto ?

-Hn.

-…

-Et elle a été la seule a continué à me traiter normalement…un peu comme toi à me surprotéger même, mais quand je l'envoyais chier, elle revenait encore plus à la charge.

-Huhu, aurait-elle une chance alors ?

-Non. Vraiment trop lourde.

-…

-C'est une amie, je veux pas voir plus loin que ça, c'est plus important que tout.

-C'est toi qui vois petit frère.

Sasuke se redressa et téléphona à Sakura. Itachi l'écouta à peine et embrassa de nouveau Naruto sur le front, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Il était tellement heureux de le voir de retour qu'il en aurait chanté de joie. Son petit frère lui donnait l'impression d'être alléger d'un poids, et cela minimisé celui qu'il avait lui-même sur le cœur.

-Viens avec moi, on va te préparer, et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire ok ?

-…

Quand Sasuke alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, il entendit son frère dans la sienne et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il était en train de coiffer Naruto en fixant le tout avec du gel alors que celui-ci s'observer dans la glace, regardant les vêtements d'un tout autre standing qui le mettait en avant. Il était dans un ensemble noir qui mettait son corps en valeur tout en restant décent, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur le haut de son torse, et à présent, Itachi lui glissait dans la poche un mouchoir d'un rouge satiné d'un air un peu négligé qui ne faisait que mettre plus en valeur le porteur.

-Et voilà, tu en penses quoi Naruto ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Déjà, on ne l'appelait plus Cador, ensuite l'autre l'avait mis dans de drôles de vêtements et avait même ajouté un zeste de liquide sur sa gorge qui n'était autre qu'un parfum qui lui agressait les narines. Il se réfugia sur le lit, passant sa main dans son cou pour sentir cette drôle d'odeur.

-Je pense que le bleu t'irait mieux sans doute, mais je n'ai pas cette couleur vu que je préfère le rouge. Bon, tu restes là, je me change.

Itachi avait joint le geste à la parole et venait d'enlever sa blouse pour la mettre sur son porte manteau, continuant en enlevant son haut. Son frère avait toujours était gâté naturellement par la nature, et les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau en étaient une preuve certaine, surtout qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial pour ça. Naruto ne le lâchait pas des yeux tandis que l'autre regardait dans sa penderie et Sasuke se demanda comment son frère allait bien pouvoir s'habiller, lui qui sortait si peu. Les laissant là pour aller se changer lui-même, il ressortit donc un peu plus tard, avec vêtements stylés et accessoires, le minimum pourtant de sa part. Il trouva Naruto auprès d'Itachi qui avait revêtu un costume assez détaché qui s'accordait très bien avec celui de son compagnon. Il avait cependant noué une cravate d'un air un peu détaché et ouvert sa veste juste ce qu'il fallait pour exciter gente féminine et parfois même masculine. Sasuke termina en surlignant ses yeux d'un trait très fin de khôl noir qui faisaient parfaitement effet, soulignant le rouge de ses lentilles qu'il arborait à pratiquement chaque sortie comme ses bijoux qu'il aimait bien changé pour se parfaire. Il aimait bien faire ainsi.

-Hey Nii-san.

-Hm ?

-Si tu te mettais un poil plus en valeur, tu aurais le monde à tes pieds, tu le sais ?

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Itachi laissa sa langue sortir, découvrant un piercing que Sasuke ne voyait que très très rarement.

-Pfff, un ou deux autres bien placés et…

-Huhu, qui te dis que je n'en ai pas d'autres ?

-Hu ?

-Et puis le monde ne m'intéresse pas petit frère, je ne souhaite qu'une seule personne.

-Qui est ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.

-Mouais. Et ils sont où les autres ?

-Huhu. Voyant qu'il ne continuerait pas, Sasuke continua :

-Et comment tu sauras que tu l'as trouvée ?

-Hmm, sans doute que ce jour là je m'en ferais plus pour elle que pour toi.

-Uugh, arrière frère incestueux.

-Hahaha, stupide petit frère va.

-Kuku, on prend ma voiture ?

-Ton bolide bleu là ?

-Tu préfères ta mini peut être.

-Huhuhu, tu survivrais si on t'y voyait ?

-Tchhh, elle ne te va vraiment pas cette bagnole, prochain anniversaire je t'offrirais un summum de puissance et de beauté vu que tu ne veux pas de mon Orochi.

-Huhuhu, j'en ai rien à battre des bagnoles, tant que ça roule c'est tout ce que je demande moi.

-Donc ce sera un gros quatre quatre, noir de préférence, et puis…surtout ne m'écoute pas.

-Quoi ?

Itachi s'était approché de Naruto et feignait de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Sasuke savait combien son frère n'aimait pas son goût du luxe, mais il avait l'argent pour se faire, alors il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en priver. Croisant les bras, il continua :

-Tchhh. On prend la mienne.

-Et où va-t-il s'asseoir ? tu n'as que deux places là dedans.

-Tes genoux feront l'affaire non ?

-Sasuke, c'est pas sérieux, tu sais bien que…

-Je plaisante Itachi pffff.

-…

-On prend mon Orochi, elle a pile trois places.

-Celle qui a été faite spécialement pour toi et que tu n'utilises jamais ?

-Hn…tu en vois une autre peut être ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire de ton pognon p'tit frère.

-Kuku, encore mieux, celle là on me l'a donné contre un petit service. Ça sert de connaître du monde.

-Je t'ai déjà dis quoi sur les cadeaux de ce genre ?

-Je sais Maman.

-Tsss.

-Allez. Naruto ! on y va, viens là.

Sasuke attrapa la main du troisième larron qui jusque là avait tout suivit avec intérêt. Il se fit tirer jusqu'au garage, ou le brun lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'il retirer une bâche et découvrit la nouvelle voiture d'un bleu tout autre que celui de la Viper, mais toutefois tout autant admirable. Il suivit Sasuke qui l'installa et l'attacha solidement après avoir enlevé la bâche qui la protégeait. Itachi s'installa en l'entendant faire ronronner le moteur et se plaignit intérieurement des goûts de luxe de son cadet, se demandant comment ils ont été arrivés là.

-Ah !

-Hm ?

-Presque plus d'essence, un p'tit tour par la station et on pourra y aller.

-Te presse pas.

-Hn ?

-J'ai pas envi d'avoir un traumatisé des transports à la maison par la suite.

-Ok.

La voiture s'engagea donc et Sasuke attendit de voir le garage, qui était très large, se refermer automatiquement. Il lança un dernier regard au rez-de-chaussée où était la clinique de son frère, puis à l'étage où ils habitaient. C'était vrai qu'il aimait bien l'argent, mais c'est qu'avec il pouvait offrir de telles choses à sa famille, cela même s'ils refusaient parfois en en connaissant le prix.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Sortant de ses pensées et voyant que son frère se questionnait sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, il accéléra doucement, le laissant jeter un œil attentif à leur compagnon. Naruto avait l'air impressionné de ce voyage, mais cela ne lui permit toujours pas de dire un seul mot. S'accrochant juste un peu plus à Itachi, son regard s'émerveilla sous la vitesse de l'engin et que laissaient les boutiques sur leur passage, de simples traces de lumière qui lui faisait voir la ville comme jamais encore il n'avait pu les contempler. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, leur sortie se fit bien remarquée. Sasuke ouvrit la porte qui s'éleva vers le haut et remit en place l'une de ses mèches en prenant un air détaché et qu'il savait sexy, s'amusant presque des petits cris qu'il entendit dans la petite foule qui se massait là. Itachi sorti de son coté, ne faisant rien de la sorte mais attirant pas mal de regard lui aussi, il aida Naruto qui s'agrippa à sa manche, alors il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur et n'avait qu'à le suivre de près.

Un homme s'approcha de Sasuke, c'était le chauffeur qui rougissait de la chance de conduire une telle voiture jusqu'au parking, se faisant chuchoter une menace de mort pour la moindre égratignure qu'il pourrait faire. Sasuke, mains dans les poches, marcha le plus naturellement possible vers cet endroit où venait de nombreuses stars et personnes fortunées, comme si la place lui appartenait. Itachi glissa sa main dans le dos de Naruto et l'enjoignit d'un sourire à les suivre, se faisant bientôt aidé de Sasuke qui fit de même cela malgré l'armada de paparazzi à qui il tirait toujours une tête blasée. Ces derniers le prirent en photo, et certaines personnes qui n'avaient pas de réservations jouèrent de leurs atouts pour se faire inviter, mais il les ignora superbement.

Itachi reconnu la jeune femme qui vint à leur rencontre, il se souvenait l'avoir vu plus jeune, toujours près de son frère et l'air inquiète comme pas deux. Là elle était tout sourire et un peu étonnée aussi, plus encore lorsqu'elle vit les deux yeux bleus sur elle. Elle aussi était troublée par son regard, sans doute avait-elle du y penser. Sasuke lui fit l'honneur d'une bise sur chaque joue, chose que jamais Itachi ne l'avait vu faire avec quiconque. Elle était belle si ce n'était un front un poil trop grand, mais elle comblait cela avec d'autres atouts qu'elle savait à première vue mettre parfaitement en avant. Seulement, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être au courant de sa beauté, agissant naturellement malgré sa manière d'être un peu sophistiquée qu'apportée son tailleur de grande marque. Elle se tenait face à Naruto et le dévisageait avec un étrange sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à affirmer totalement.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais vu Sasuke ! qu'est ce qui t'amènes donc jusqu'à moi ? Tu viens me présenter un morceau de choix ?

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais que l'on ne soit qu'entre nous, et là, je te dirais pourquoi j'ai choisi ton restaurant alors que je déteste toujours autant me faire prendre en photo de cette manière.

-…ok, de toute manière lorsque tu viens là c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose…et vu que ça n'a pas l'air d'être pour affaire...Suivez-moi messieurs.

Elle les enjoignit à la suivre d'un sourire, les guidant dans la grande salle avant de bifurquer en faisant quelques signes vers de petites niches cossues et cachées par divers moyen, certaines de portes, d'autres de tentures, d'autres de plantes. Naruto décortiquait tous ce qui l'entourait d'un œil émerveillé et un peu dépassé, et Itachi prit soin de s'assurer de sa présence si jamais l'envie lui serait venue de stopper. Le lieu respirait le luxe et la qualité, et Itachi se demandait jusqu'où Sasuke avait aidé cette jeune femme dans cette entreprise. Bientôt elle leur présenta une petite salle cossue et intime, une place qui sied parfaitement les goûts de son petit frère. Celui-ci prit place sur la banquette, laissant Naruto entre lui et Itachi, et Sakura vint prendre place en face d'eux, sure de ne pas rester pour le diner. C'était si rare que le brun venait manger ici, encore plus qu'il l'invitait à sa table, alors encore moins lorsqu'il avait des invités.

-Alors ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

-… euh ? je…j'aurais du remarquer quoi ? elle osa un petit regard interrogateur vers Itachi mais retourna de suite vers Sasuke.

-Lui.

Sakura regarda le garçon entre les deux frères. Il continuait d'inspecter chaque recoin comme l'aurait fait un enfant, et la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Sasuke releva alors quelques mèches à Naruto, tout en lui demandant d'arrêter de gigoter dans tous dans les sens. Il s'exécuta, et posa enfin ses yeux sur Sakura qui vit son regard s'illuminer. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et les yeux ronds, se pinça même fortement.

-…je…

-Sakura ?

-Je…non de toute manière…il…enfin il…non.

-Si.

Sakura le regarda comme un fou avant d'examiner la face du garçon face à elle. Ça ne pouvait être vrai.

-Non.

-Si, c'est moi qui te le dis.

-…tu m'avais dis qu'il…et alors tu…

-Finis un peu tes phrases. Je te l'avais dis, mais on m'a dit que ma mémoire a pu me jouer des tours à cause du choc et de l'âge.

-…

-Celui qui est face à toi Sakura, et bien c'est Naruto.

-…

-…

-KYAAAAAAA !!!!!

Elle sauta par-dessus la table, enlaçant le jeune homme qui avait sursauté violemment et attrapé la main d'Itachi à l'en briser. Il n'avait rien compris et paniqua assez en la voyant continuer. Itachi n'aurait pas attendue une telle réaction de Sakura, et Sasuke regretta un peu de ne pas lui avoir d'abord dis qu'il était amnésique voir totalement mongol par rapport à l'ancien modèle auquel il avait été confronté dans le temps.

-Sakura.

-Oh mon dieu, Naruto, Naruto ! tu es vivant !!

-Sakura.

-Oh si tu savais je…

-SAKURA !!!

-Eh ?

Elle venait de se faire tirer en arrière assez violement alors que Sasuke avait anormalement élevé la voix dans un lieu public. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était blasé qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, mais aussi un peu en colère. Qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Son ami eut l'obligeance de lui répondre d'un air toujours aussi chargé émotionnellement, ce qui la changeait de son habitude.

-Il est amnésique, il ne comprend rien et ne sait pas qui tu es. C'est Naruto, physiquement du moins.

-…

Elle fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, se détachant un peu de lui et voyant qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Elle toussota et reprit sa place, continuant de l'observer, voyant Itachi se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques paroles qui le firent redevenir calme.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours, je l'ai retrouvé dans la rue par hasard, je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni ce qu'il c'est passé.

-…tu trouveras ?

-Hn.

-Ok, je te fais confiance. Vous l'aiderez Itachi san ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, alors…ce soir, tous ce que vous mangerez, je vous l'offrirai.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Sakura.

-Non. Non, je ne le suis pas, mais je le veux.

Elle continua de fixer Naruto et posa de nouveau ses mains sur lui, les mettant sur ses joues qu'elle caressa de ses pouces. Le blond n'était pas mort, vraiment là même si un peu différent. Une assiette qui tomba dans l'autre salle la tira de sa rêverie, et elle se rendit compte que les trois jeunes hommes la regardaient. Sur un dernier sourire, elle prit congé d'eux et retourna gérer ce qui venait de se passer avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est devenue cuistot pour une promesse faite avec lui.

-Ah ?

-Hn, elle cuisinait très très mal, c'était immangeable et il le lui avait dis en face. Elle avait promis de s'améliorer et il avait promis de toujours lui dire la vérité sur la qualité de ce qu'elle lui servait. Elle n'a eu droit qu'à un seul compliment, et elle avait décidé de poursuivre dans ce domaine là alors qu'elle était très douée ailleurs aussi.

-Elle aurait fait quoi sinon ?

-Médecine.

-…

-Parce qu'on se blessait toujours tout les deux en jouant, et qu'elle voulait être capable de toujours nous soigner quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu devrais reconsidérer le fait de sortir avec elle tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-…

-Non. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça.

Itachi se demanda s'il avait bien compris le sous sens de ces paroles puisque Sasuke avait appuyé cela en regardant vers la rosée. Elle revenait avec des cartes, en glissant une de chaque aux frères et continua en attendant, de fixer Naruto. Sasuke la laissa faire, parcourant rapidement le menu, Itachi quant à lui était un peu dérangé par cela, mais il n'osa rien dire.

-Tu prends aussi nos menus ?

-Oui, tu crois que j'attends pour décorer la pièce ?

-Peut être.

-Je retiens Sasuke.

-Kukuku, bon ok alors…

-Par contre pour lui, c'est moi qui ferais son repas. Vous n'aurez rien à lui commandé, je sais déjà ce que je veux qu'il mange.

-Hn, alors on va commencer léger pour moi.

Sakura ne semblait pas l'écouter, et pourtant elle ramena à chacun exactement ce qu'ils avaient commandés alors qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas vu prendre de notes. Elle posa devant Naruto des plats simples pour le standing de l'établissement, des plats qui n'étaient sans doutes pas au menu, et il se régala comme il ne l'avait jamais fait même avec la cuisine d'Itachi qui en fut assez surpris. Il n'en laissait pas une miette et regardait toujours la jeune femme avec intérêt lorsqu'elle revenait, la suppliant juste ainsi de lui en offrir plus, ce que fit Sakura, augmentant un peu les parts. A la fin du repas, elle n'amena la carte des desserts que pour Itachi qui glissa un regard vers son cadet en train de soupirer contre le blond qui avait de la sauce tout autour de la bouche. Il lui demanda de s'essuyer avant de l'aider alors que lui commanda. Sakura revint une fois choisi avec deux plateaux en argent rutilant surmonté des desserts pour l'un, d'une cloche pour l'autre. Elle déposa d'abord les deux plateaux sur la table, puis mit le dessert préféré de Sasuke devant celui-ci, ne lui ayant même pas vraiment demandé si c'était bien celui là qu'il désirait ce soir, de toute façon lui-même ne lui avait rien dis, Itachi en était sur. Apparemment, elle connaissait parfaitement les goûts de son cadet qui y plongea sa cuillère d'un air gourmand. C'était que lorsqu'il mangeait, son frère avait tout un panel d'expression sorti de nulle part, Itachi avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que c'était à ce moment là que son cadet était le plus honnête. En recevant le sien, il se demanda si ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à cause de la rosée et du fait qu'il voulait l'aider. Son dessert était un vrai petit chef d'œuvre culinaire et esthétique, et il se demanda ce dont le blond hériterait. Sakura l'avança vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur la face.

-Dites moi les gars, je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Il comprend quand même quand on lui parle, hein ?

-Hn.

-Ok. Naruto ?

-… Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers elle, interrogateur.

-Je vais te montrer trois desserts, tu n'en prends qu'un seul. Tu as compris ?

Il remua la tête comme il le faisait parfois pour affirmer certaine choses, et Sakura attrapa la cloche qu'elle souleva lentement. L'intérêt qu'il avait était donc à son maximum, car il avait compris dès la première explication, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Regardant les trois desserts, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur, avançant doucement la main pour finalement attraper celui qui avait l'air le plus sucré des trois, mais aussi le plus succulent d'après Itachi et le plus horrible pour Sasuke. En le voyant faire, Sakura essuya une larme et tendit la main vers lui sans pour autant le toucher. Naruto avait déjà vu cela dans le bureau d'Itachi lorsqu'il accueillait des gens du dehors, et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il décida de faire comme il l'avait vu faire, l'attrapant en la regardant sans comprendre.

-Tu es bien Naruto, j'en suis sur maintenant. Heureuse de te revoir à nouveau.

Elle lui serra la main et il continua de la fixer sans un battement de cils, perdant juste un peu de couleur lorsqu'elle lui embrassa le dos de la main. Mais comme elle le lâcha, il respira de nouveau. Sakura prit le siège face à eux et Naruto en ayant tourné la tête vit que Sasuke avait déjà entamé son dessert. Là, il se jeta sur le sien avec appétit comme s'il n'avait pas mangé pour quatre justes avant, et elle le regarda engloutir celui qu'il avait toujours préféré. C'était ça qui l'avait convaincu que c'était finalement bien lui, et après un soupir d'aise, elle chuchota plus pour elle-même qu'eux :

-Il redeviendra normal.

-Oui, on va tout faire pour ça.

-Ce n'était pas une question Itachi san, mais merci tout de même d'avoir répondu.

-…

-Je sais que Naruto…oui, maintenant qu'il est de nouveau avec nous, que tout ira bien.

Elle mira du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui termina son café d'une lampée. Il s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, se faisant prendre sa place par Sakura. Itachi suivit des yeux un moment son frère, le voyant se faire accoster par quelques femmes aux décolletés plongeant ou aux vêtements pratiquement inexistant, qu'il balaya d'un air ennuyé. Naruto se resserra contre lui et le regardant, il vit qu'il était en train de fuir la main de Sakura qu'elle essayait de poser sur ses joues pour en suivre les traces gravées.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Cicatrices.

-Il a été battu ?

-Maltraité je dirais, et pour sa perte de mémoire, il a une énorme cicatrice près de la nuque et dans le dos.

-Si j'attrape le salaud qui lui a fais ça, je le tue.

-J'espère que tu seras plus radicale que Sasuke, car lui il risque en plus de lui affliger avant ça des souffrances dont je n'aimerais pas être le témoin.

-Hm, mais Sasuke a vraiment souffert quand Naruto est m…enfin quand on a cru qu'il était mort. Il ne parlait plus à personne en cours, il évitait tout contact, il ne voulait plus aucun ami. J'avais l'impression qu'il était mort avec lui.

-C'était un peu ça. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de t'être accroché à lui comme ça, ça l'a aidé à sortir de cet autisme dans lequel il s'était mis.

-Lui et Naruto étaient mes meilleurs amis, ils m'avaient aidé et jamais je ne les aurais abandonnés. C'est vrai que même à cette époque Sasuke ne s'ouvrait pas tout de suite aux autres, mais Naruto l'aidait grandement. Quand il a disparu, je dirais que Sasuke a eu beaucoup de connaissance, mais de là à avoir des amis…aujourd'hui encore on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

-Je pense aussi.

-J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là. Il m'avait pourtant dis que la maison était en flamme et que Naruto était à l'intérieur…

-Oui, à moi aussi c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et vu la brûlure qu'il a dans le dos, je suppose que Sasuke n'a pas mentit. Cependant, il faut croire qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir ensuite.

-Hm…

Sakura se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, une dernière embrassade avant que les Uchiha ne le reprennent rien que pour eux. Elle le sentir se raidir une seconde et contre sa poitrine, elle put sentir son cœur qui s'accéléra fortement. Il avait peur d'elle, du moins ne se sentait-il pas totalement en confiance. En baissant les yeux, elle le vit serrer la main d'Itachi au point de l'en faire blanchir.

-C'est tellement bizarre qu'il s'accroche ainsi à toi.

-…

-Naruto avait un peu peur de toi à l'époque.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pourtant je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Simple.

Sasuke se posa négligemment sur le bord de la table et offrit un sourire rassurant à Naruto qui se relâcha un peu plus mais garda la main d'Itachi dans la sienne. Celui-ci dévisageait son petit frère, le poussant à continuer.

-C'est parce qu'une fois tu l'avais réprimandé alors que personne n'avait osé en sachant que son père avait un poste si important à la mairie. Par la suite, c'était plus du respect qu'autre chose, je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression qu'il t'aimait plus que moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, il me baratinait toujours qu'il voulait un grand frère lui aussi, toi si possible, il l'avait même écrit sur sa lettre au père noël cet Usuratonkachi. Enfin ce n'était pas longtemps avant que ça se passe.

Naruto se détacha de Sakura, montant sur la table pour aller vers Sasuke. Tous le regardaient pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et il avança la main vers la gorge de Sasuke, se faisant se raidir celui-ci qui le trouvait inquiétant. Naruto suspendit son geste en voyant sa réaction, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, ne lui cria pas dessus, il attendait. Alors il poursuivit, touchant l'un des colliers qu'il avait autour de la gorge et le regardant fixement.

-Tu l'as reconnu ?

-…

-Oui ou non ?

-…

Naruto bougea la tête, lui montrant que oui. Sasuke eut un sourire, un qui était très doux, et il l'enleva pour le lui mettre en main. Itachi regarda le collier dont son frère ne s'était jamais séparé et Sakura sembla avoir reconnu ce dernier. Son petit frère le prit et le mit autour de la gorge de son ami, faisant jouer dans les lumières la pierre bleuté qui sembla briller plus que d'habitude.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais, ce truc c'est ton porte bonheur pas le mien, compris Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto continua de regarder le pendentif alors qu'Itachi se souvenait que là était le surnom du petit blondinet à l'époque lorsqu'il faisait une ânerie et que Sasuke lui en voulait un peu, c'était cependant plus pour le charrier qu'autre chose. Alors il se doutait du fait que Sakura l'ait reconnu ait pu ainsi totalement convaincre son petit frère qui était en train de passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami avant de lui pousser la tête en arrière d'un air moqueur. Naruto eut un sourire qui rendit Itachi jaloux pour ne pas en être le destinataire. En sentant cela, il devint un peu sombre et se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

-Ramène le moi de temps à autres, autrement je passerai chez vous.

-C'est une menace ?

-Ouaip, je sais que c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir certaine chose de toi.

-Kuku. Alors améliore donc ton entrée, elle était un peu fade.

-Grrrrr.

-Ah moins que ce ne fut le cas que parce que le repas était offert par la maison ?

-Idiot.

-Huhuhu.

Sasuke et Sakura se disputaient allégrement, Itachi les suivait avec Naruto près de lui, prêtant peu de regard à ceux qui les entouraient, c'est là qu'un homme lui fit signe et qu'il se rendit près de lui pour le saluer un instant. Naruto se planta près de lui, n'aimant pas le regard de ce blond à la longue chevelure, puis il s'agrippa de nouveau à la manche d'Itachi.

-T'as un gamin à tes basques maintenant ?

-Jaloux ?

-Jamais.

-Huhu, je te laisse, j'ai l'impression que ton amie revient…à moins que ce ne soit ta mère ?

-Un jour Itachi…un jour.

-Huhuhu, et encore des paroles en l'air. Avant que tu arrives à m'avoir, tu as encore du chemin à faire Dei.

-Et ne m'appelle pas si familièrement Uchiha !

-Huhuhu.

Itachi reparti vers son petit frère qui était en train de lorgner méchamment une jeune femme qui le collait un peu trop, Sakura essayant de décoller la blonde scotchée à lui. Il soupira d'aise en le voyant enfin revenir et ainsi pouvoir avoir une raison de partir. Une fois dans la voiture, celui qui en sorti avait un air jouissif sur la face et tira de Sasuke un rictus supérieur, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bolide et après un vrombissement du moteur, ils partirent.

Cette nuit là, Naruto ne fila pas dormir sur son futon dans la chambre de Sasuke, il fila dans la chambre d'Itachi et commença à se rouler en boule au pied de son lit. Ce dernier le laissa finalement dormir à ses cotés, sous le regard un peu virulent de Sasuke qui décida de bosser tout le reste de la nuit après l'avoir cherché la peur au ventre de l'avoir de nouveau perdu ou simplement rêvé. Au matin, Itachi se réveilla avec le bras en travers du corps de Naruto et un regard noir posé sur lui depuis la porte. Sasuke buvait calmement un café bien serré, la face fermée. Naruto quant à lui se resserra un peu plus contre lui et il n'osa pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Sasuke les laissa, partant dormir, du moins essayer. Un peu plus tard quand Naruto se réveilla à son tour, Itachi plongea dans ses yeux et là, il comprit plus ou moins ce qui se passait en lui. Cette alchimie, il la connaissait, du moins en avait-il entendu parler. Seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Cherchant à éviter cette pensée, il lui demanda d'aller se doucher puis se prépara pour travailler et descendit sans l'attendre.

Quelque personnes se massait déjà devant la porte de son cabinet, et il leur ouvrit pour qu'ils s'installent pendant qu'il terminait de se servir un café. En revenant, il trouva là une petite masse, et offrant une salutation générale, il demanda au premier patient de le suivre dans son bureau. Un peu plus tard il entendit des exclamations venant de sa salle d'attente, partant voir ce qu'il s'y passait, il trouva Naruto souriant, déposant une petite assiettée de biscuit pour quelques enfants tout en gardant ses distances avec les gens. Puis il se faufila sous son bras pour aller dans son coin de pièce qu'Itachi lui avait aménagé avec des coussins et des livres pour enfants. Souvent il venait faire ça, les clients du quartier, la plupart des petits vieux, c'étaient habitués à sa présence, surtout qu'il ne dérangeait personne. Naruto s'asseyaient dans un coin comme il le faisait depuis un moment, s'enfermant dans son petit monde et regardant les livres pour enfants que Sasuke lui avait donné. Aujourd'hui pourtant il y avait eu une nouveauté, il avait de lui-même offert quelque chose à des personnes qu'il ne laissait pourtant pas le toucher.

-Itachi san ?

-Excusez-moi.

La petite vieille n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha aussi dérangé par une présence. Il retourna dans ses papiers, replaçant une de ses mèches en cherchant un document qu'il commença à remplir. Sasuke apparut un peu plus tard à la porte, s'excusant de le déranger et demanda à Naruto de le suivre, ce que l'autre fit. Jamais Itachi n'aurait cru l'entendre un tel cri de terreur cinq minutes plus tard, et lâchant son bureau pour courir à travers toute la maison, il buta sur Naruto dans le couloir qui s'accrocha à lui les larmes aux yeux et qui se cacha dans son dos.

-Que ? mais ? Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Mais…

-Naruto, viens là. Pfff, fais chier, allez !

-…

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

Sasuke arrêta de tirer le bras du blond scotché derrière son aîné et leva les yeux vers lui. C'est là qu'il eut du mal à déglutir et qu'il lâcha sa proie, prêts à faire un pas en arrière. Il y avait cette sorte d'aura autour de son aîné qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement. Il gardait la tête haute et ne baissait que les yeux sur lui, l'air impitoyable. Sa voix fut d'ailleurs un peu trop sourde pour lui démontrer qu'il faisait fausse route :

-Tu m'expliques ?

-…c'est Naruto.

-Oui je le sais, et ?

-Naruto est blond.

Simple comme bonjour finalement. Itachi soupira et se tourna vers Naruto tremblotant qui avait un coin de la tête rasée au niveau de sa couleur naturelle. Sasuke avait simplement voulu retrouver son ami pour de bon d'après ce qu'il voyait, cela quitte à lui laisser sur le crâne qu'une épaisseur de cheveux d'à peine quelques centimètres.

-Pfff, tu ne l'as pas loupé.

-Ça, c'est Naruto.

-Avec un caractère lâche comme ça ?

-…

-Naruto dans mes souvenirs n'était pas comme ça. Enfin bref, on va pas le laisser le crâne à moitié garni comme ça, après un cul de canard je devrais voir un punk au réveil.

-Cul de canard ! je t'en foutrais du cul de canard abruti !!! C'est pas moi qui cherche à faire concurrence avec Maman !

-Et bla bla bla.

-Je suis sur que si tu les coupais cours ça ferait pareil que moi d'abord.

-Regarde les albums photos, à ton âge je les avais cours, y'avait rien de ça.

-Non mais tu ressemblais à une fille.

-On ne va rien dire hein ? Sasuke détestait voir ce rictus qu'il maîtrisait si bien se dessiner sur la face de son frangin.

-La ferme !

-…bon tu l'as traumatisé.

-Mais…

-Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

Itachi l'avait attrapé par les épaules et s'était baissé à son niveau pour qu'il puisse le voir d'égal à égal, histoire de le rassuré encore plus. Naruto leva les mains autour de sa nuque, s'y accrochant et se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, frissonnant en voyant le regard froid de Sasuke qui se posa sur eux deux.

-Sasuke ne va pas te faire du mal ok ? regarde.

Itachi passa ses mains sur ses bras, en en profitant un peu trop de l'avis de Sasuke, mais ça devait être son imagination. Il détacha ses mains et l'amena jusqu'au toilette du cabinet pour lui montrer sa tête dans le miroir. Le blond se regarda un peu étonné et passa sa main sur la glace. Pendant qu'il se mirait, Itachi lui passa la main dans l'épaisseur qu'il restait, lui souriant et laissa Sasuke continuait son travail là, lui demandant de lui sourire gentiment et pas sadiquement en le faisant. Quelques grognements plus tard, il les quitta en voyant que cela amusé maintenant le blond et retourna à ses affaires. Naruto entra par la suite dans son bureau, se stoppant sur le pas de la porte, et attendit de le voir sourire pour pouvoir y entrer et retourner à la lecture de ses bouquins. Itachi rassura la jeune fille qui était là que le blondinet était un peu simple d'esprit et qu'il ne comprenait pas tous. Alors seulement elle put poursuivre la séance tandis que l'autre regardait avec attention les images infantiles sans un regard pour les deux occupants de la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre.


	7. version Hagane Chap III

**CADOR**

**Chap III, version Haganemaru : Une part de Vérité**

**Résumé ****: **_**Sasuke trouve Naruto dans la rue, il se comporte comme un chien. Il le ramène chez lui et lui trouve de drôles de manière, alors il l'apprivoise plus ou moins l'appelant Cador et lui montrant qu'il n'a pas à le craindre. Naruto s'habitue à cela, mais il reste plus animal qu'humain, et Sasuke veut que cela change, quitte à le lui faire souvenir sans aucun tact.**_

Sasuke se réveilla en entendant un bruit, et à la respiration qui stoppa, il sut que ce n'était pas Itachi qui était là. Car son frère adoré lui, aurait juste ri d'avoir fais une maladresse l'ayant réveillé, alors Sasuke ouvrit un œil morne pour voir Naruto près de sa penderie. Le blondinet le regardait pour voir s'il l'avait réveillé ou pas et ne voyant aucune réaction, il retourna dans l'immense placard. Ne sachant pas trop ce que Naruto pouvait faire au milieu de ses fringues parfois hors de prix, il décida de se lever, ne voulant pas avoir à le regretter par la suite juste à cause d'une fainéantise trop poussée.

Naruto était en train de finir de remettre des affaires dans un carton qu'il avait du faire dégringoler, et il prit dans ses mains une peluche. Sasuke se tendit. Cette peluche, il n'avait jamais pu la jeter, comme un bon nombre de jouets qu'il avait partagé avec son meilleur ami. Lui et Naruto l'avait eu en double, c'était à l'époque un héros de leur dessin animé préféré, et c'était la mère du blond qui le leur avait offert pour qu'ils ne se battent pas. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer, et Naruto était en train de mirer la peluche avec intensité, retraçant d'un doigt le contour de son visage coloré.

-Tu te souviens ?

Naruto sursauta, prit en faute, et recula le plus loin possible dans la penderie, voyant qu'il était pris au piège. La peluche tomba au sol, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mettant ses bras autour de sa tête, pour se protéger d'éventuels coups, cherchant à s'enfoncer entre les vêtements pendants, et cela brisa Sasuke. Qui avait pu faire du mal à Naruto ? Qui ? S'il le trouvait, il le tuerait. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto qui ne cessait de trembler, et il se mit sur ses talons, juste devant lui, attrapant la peluche pour la lui donner.

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto s'il te plaît.

-…

-Naruto, regarde-moi.

Sasuke mit sa main sur son crâne et sentit que Naruto s'était attendu à un coup. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'autre daigne le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il fut accueillit d'un sourire, mais il savait que ça pouvait être énormément trompeur, alors il garda un œil sur cette main si amicale. Sasuke avait vu, et il se mordit la lèvre, lui tendant la peluche de nouveau et arrêtant de le rassurer de sa main.

-Tu te rappelles Naruto ?

-… Naruto releva la tête vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux qui étaient doux.

-Tu te souviens que tu avais la même ?

-… Sasuke la lui tendait, et il souriait si tristement, Naruto porta sa main à son cœur, cette sensation qu'il avait été si bizarre. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit triste.

-Tu la veux ?

Remuant doucement la tête, il la prit lentement mais rien ne se passa, il n'y eut aucun coup. Sasuke avait l'air plus heureux, et il la lui laissa dans les mains, alors Naruto la regarda de plus près. Il connaissait cette peluche, il avait la même là bas, seulement elle était beaucoup plus abîmée que ça.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Je vais aller me changer, ensuite on va sortir un peu ok ?

Sasuke glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'amena dehors après avoir pioché quelques vêtements et s'être dirigé vers la salle de bain. Le blond l'y quitta, filant avec son trésor dans les mains, sans doute histoire de la montrer à Itachi à qui il ne cachait rien. Il retrouva Naruto dans la cuisine, celui-ci mangeait un ramen instantané avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la peluche toujours en face des yeux. Sasuke se prit un café et un des pains au chocolat qui était là, Naruto lui donna alors un bout de papier. Il venait d'Itachi et celui-ci lui disait qu'il était retourné chez eux à la demande de leur parent et qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

-Viens, on y va.

Sasuke lui mit une casquette et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui montra comment s'attacher, et il décolla de chez lui, ne ralentissant qu'en voyant la face constipée de son ami. C'était sur, Naruto s'entendrait très bien avec les goûts simples de son frère en ce qui concernait l'automobile. Il ne se gara pas très loin de chez lui, voyant la mini dans l'allée de son ancienne résidence. Au moins il était sur de ne pas voir son père si son frère était là pour lui tenir compagnie, et cela le rassura. Il n'avait pas envi de faire une crise de panique en pleine rue, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'évitait depuis des années et avec un taux de succès assez excellent.

Naruto ne connaissait pas les lieux, et pourtant, il avait encore cette drôle de sensation en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux bruns, sa poitrine se serrait, parfois son cœur s'accélérait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était à cause d'eux, et au fond de lui, il avait la sensation qu'il devait rester avec eux. Sasuke était en train d'emprunter une rue et il le suivit avant de stopper net. Quelque chose de bizarre venait de se passer devant ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke avait diminué de taille et s'était tourné vers lui en riant à plein poumon.

-Hey Naruto, tu t'amènes ?

-…

Non, tout était normal, Sasuke avait toujours une tête de plus que lui et ne souriait pas comme il venait de le voir. Il accéléra pour le rattraper et attrapa le bas de sa chemise lâche sur son haut plus près du corps. Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil et décida qu'il fallait le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Il continua d'avancer lentement, voyant par moment le blond sursauter, l'air peu rassuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils y arrivèrent, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils étaient devant la maison carbonisée de Naruto, envahit d'herbes et de lianes, un vrai terrain vague que les enfants du voisinage évitaient comme la peste, car tous savaient qu'il y avait eu des morts violentes ici même. Il n'y venait que les soirs d'Halloween, et encore, depuis que le film 'The Grudge' était sorti, ils évitaient.

Naruto était extrêmement silencieux, beaucoup trop. Sasuke le vit trembler, Naruto avait les yeux exorbités. Il entendait des voix, des rires, dans les ruines il voyait par moment une maison parfaitement habitable, par d'autre ce n'était qu'un amas en flamme dont le bois craquaient et le béton sifflait, il pouvait même voir deux enfants courir dans un terrain parfait et rasé de près, mais qui disparaissaient par moment derrière des ténèbres d'où s'élevait des cris horribles. Son souffle était court, il ne comprenait pas, il avait peur, tout se mélangeait. Sasuke continuait de l'observer, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que le blond se tourne vers lui et le reconnaisse, l'appelle.

-Itachi ?

-Oui Maman ?

-Tu es venu avec la voiture de ton frère ?

-Hu ?

-C'est sa voiture ça non ?

Itachi se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Effectivement, il vit la voiture de son frère, mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait personne. Allant jusqu'à la porte pour voir si Sasuke y était mais n'osait pas entrer, ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Sa mère venait de le rejoindre, et commença à balayer avant de voir son fils scruter l'horizon, l'air inquiet.

-Il ne viendrait pas à la maison, ton père y est. Et même s'il n'y est pas, il ne passe jamais sans prévenir. Il n'aime pas ce quartier, ça lui rappelle trop ce qu'il y a vécu. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il vient dans une année.

-…

-Naruto n'est pas avec lui ?

Jamais elle n'avait vu aussi nettement les yeux de son aîné, d'un bond il avait enfilé ses chaussures et courait à présent dans l'allée. Itachi venait de comprendre ce que son frère faisait ici, après tout, il lui avait laissé Naruto pour la journée et cela l'aurait étonné que son cadet l'ait laissé seul. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, combien de fois avait-il été cherché Sasuke en pleurs devant les ruines de la maison si ce n'était lorsqu'il n'y entrait pas pour gratter le sol dans l'espoir de trouver son ami. Il avait du l'éloigner d'ici, il avait du tout faire pour sauver l'esprit de son frère de la folie. Il n'avait finalement voulu qu'une chose toutes ces années, détruire ce lieu, cette maison et ces souvenirs, mais au lieu de ça, rien n'était allé dans ce sens. Sasuke ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait de cesse de se souvenir et Itachi avait fini par comprendre que c'était ça qui lui avait en fait, fait garder la raison.

Quelques années après le drame, le terrain avait été à vendre, et Sasuke en apprenant cela c'était révolté. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus s'y rendre sans en être malade, il avait très vite fait assez d'argent pour l'acheter. C'est là que Sasuke s'était mis à développer beaucoup de chose afin de se faire de l'argent, pour être sur de pouvoir s'acheter ce qu'il désirait quand il le désirait. Il avait même payé un détective pour enquêter ici et dans les bas fonds, histoire d'apprendre qui avait foutu le feu à cette maison, car ils savaient que l'incendie était criminel. Il n'y avait rien eu ou presque, celui qui avait fait ça, avait su se protéger. Itachi entra dans la rue où étaient les deux autres, et il vit Sasuke qui se tenait pratiquement sur Naruto, celui-ci était au sol et gémissait douloureusement, se recroquevillant de plus en plus. Il accéléra, se jetant à genoux sur le blond pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il était en pleine crise de panique et il fallait qu'il se calme rapidement.

-Sasuke va me prendre mon…

-Itachi tiens !

Sa mère l'avait suivie, comprenant plus ou moins ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son aîné. Après tout, le visage qu'il avait eu, elle ne l'avait vu le revêtir que lorsque son petit frère avait eu des crises. Elle avait traîné avec elle la mallette qui ne quittait jamais son fils et d'où il tira une seringue et un calmant qu'il injecta à Naruto qui hurlait en pleurant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détendit, l'air hagard. Sa tête lui tourna, il n'arrivait plus à tenir son équilibre, et il s'effondra, s'étant calmer au point de s'endormir, alors Itachi souffla enfin avant de lever des yeux virulent sur son petit frère qu'il gratifia d'une grande claque.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris imbécile !!!

-Je…

-C'est comme si je t'avais choppé sans te prévenir et que je t'avais jeté sur Papa pauvre idiot !!!

-Je…je…

-Tchhh.

-Je suis désolé Nii-san je …

-C'est à lui que tu t'excuseras Sasuke, pas à moi. Prends mes affaires.

Ça faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas vu son frère dans cet état, il préféra ne rien dire et fit comme demandé. Itachi avait prit Naruto contre lui et le transporta sans aucune difficulté jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Leur mère n'avait rien dis, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter après l'engueulade du grand sur le petit, et elle les laissa se débrouiller à deux pour prévenir son mari de ne pas sortir car Sasuke était là. La main sur la porte, elle vit la fenêtre sur sa droite s'ouvrir :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mikoto ?

Elle ne put que se mettre une main devant la face, entendant l'un de ses fils s'écrouler de peur alors que l'autre hurlait à son père de se cacher et de fermer la fenêtre par laquelle il avait montré sa face. Elle vit Itachi qui gérait très bien la situation, donnant à son cadet une dose de calmant à son tour. Alors elle alla en parler à son mari qui n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi Sasuke était là, pendant ce temps là, son aîné continua de prendre en main son frère et le mit dans la voiture, regrettant pour une fois qu'elle soit si petite.

-Bon, tu restes là, je vais leur dire au revoir.

Mais Sasuke l'entendit à peine, totalement sous l'effet de la morphine qui lui faisait voir tout au ralentit. Il comprit plus ou moins que son frère retournait jusqu'à la maison familiale, et il vit sa mère qui s'accrocha à lui, inquiète et tournant souvent la tête vers lui. Sasuke essaya de lui faire un signe pour la rassurer, mais il n'était même pas sur que sa main bougeait.

-Itachi ?

-Ça va aller, et ça lui apprendra à cet idiot.

-Ne lui en veux pas, il voulait bien faire.

-Tssss.

-Tu rentres alors ?

-Oui.

-Mais et la voiture de ton frère ? tu crois qu'il reviendra la chercher après avoir vu ton père ?

-Tsss, et si Papa la ramène il préféra la brûler que de monter dedans par la suite…moi je ne peux pas faire…mais c'est vrai que tu as ton permis toi, j'avais presque oublié, tu conduis tellement rarement.

-Ah non, je ne conduirais jamais la voiture de ton frère !

-Non, tu prends la mienne, je prends la sienne.

-Tu sais conduire ça toi ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète Itachi, je ne t'ai jamais vu énervé comme ça contre Sasuke, habituellement tu laisses tout passer ou tu hausses à peine la voix.

-…

-Fais attention avec ma voiture. Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux sortir, de toute façon Sasuke c'est endormi.

-Oui fils ?

-Tu nous suis pour ramener Maman après s'il te plaît ? je dois rester près de Naruto à son réveil, et l'idiot qui me sert de frère aura aussi besoin d'un remontant.

-Ok…dis Itachi, il ne s'en remettra jamais ? qu'est ce que je lui ai fais à ton frère ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai eu beau essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, lui-même ne semble pas savoir. Bon, on y va ?

-Je ferme la maison et on te suit.

-Ok, je vais m'occuper de sa voiture.

Itachi prit les clés de son frère et alla vers sa voiture après un dernier regard aux deux endormis. Il rageait, il s'était laissé emporter et son cœur battait encore bien vite. Arrivé au siège conducteur, il se laissa tomber sur le volant, cherchant à se reprendre. De toute évidence, il était bien trop tard pour ça. Il entendit sa voiture, alors il régla vite celle de Sasuke à son niveau et alla devant la maison puis ouvrit la vitre à demi pour hurler :

-Je pars devant, je vais préparer leur chambre.

Sa mère lui fit un signe, sortant prudemment avec sa Mini, bientôt suivie de son mari. Dans un vrombissement de moteur Itachi disparu, appuyant un peu trop sur l'accélérateur mais gardant parfaitement le contrôle de son bolide. Mikoto se tendit en voyant cela, mais elle ne paniqua pas plus, sachant pertinemment que son fils était responsable. Quand elle arriva, Itachi l'attendait déjà à l'entrée du garage, parfaitement calme et de nouveau lui-même. Un instant plus tard, il disparaissait dans la maison, portant contre lui Naruto. Itachi le déposa dans son lit et lui passa une main sur la joue. La tentation était trop forte, il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis se mordant les siennes car s'en voulant d'être ainsi faible, il retourna chercher son petit frère qu'il amena à son propre lit. Mikoto les avait suivis, et elle vit Itachi qui prit place sur un pouf près de la bibliothèque que son petit frère avait fourni pour Naruto dans sa chambre.

-Tu vas rester là ?

-Ils ne vont pas tardés à se réveiller. Naruto a eu un choc, il faut voir comment il va être au réveil, et Sasuke s'en voudra sans aucun doute. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, je vais veiller sur eux.

-…jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un de plus important que ton frère…

Itachi fronça un peu des sourcils, détournant les yeux vers son frère puis vers Naruto. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire, elle avait compris. Il faisait toujours cela quand il était un peu gêné et quand il ne voulait pas dire le contraire. C'est qu'il lui mentait rarement elle le savait, et pour ne pas avoir à le faire, c'était ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent. Son cœur de mère avait compris de toute manière, même si cela semblait un peu fou, beaucoup même.

-Très bien mon grand, qu'importe je serais là. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment très fort et je suis fière de toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, j'arriverai en courant d'accord ?

-Merci Maman.

-Merci à toi.

Elle le quitta sur ces dernières paroles, et Itachi resta là, attendant de les voir revenir à eux. Sasuke fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa en silence, sentant un frisson le parcourir alors qu'une sensation de malaise lui remonta l'échine, mais il reconnu bien vite les lieux et cela le rassura. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Itachi, et il baissa les yeux. C'était qu'il s'en voulait vraiment et là était toujours sa manière de s'excuser lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment en faute. Mais au moment où il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Itachi se leva et alla vers Naruto. C'est là que Sasuke vit le regard apeuré du blond, il avait l'air un peu loin, et doucement il tremblait en le fixant. Itachi vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des choses tellement doucement que Sasuke n'entendait rien. Ça lui faisait mal, lui aussi voulait ça.

Itachi faisait son maximum pour rassurer Naruto, il lui disait avec calme que Sasuke n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur. La main du blond se resserra sur la sienne, sortant à peine des couvertures pour ce faire. Itachi se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, choquant Sasuke qui n'avait jamais vu son aîné faire ce geste pour une autre personne que lui, même ses patients n'avaient droit à autant de soins. Son frère se redressa avec Naruto dans les bras, il se colla à lui, fichant sa face dans son cou et puis il le vit bouger la tête. Il acceptait. Oui, mais quoi ? Quand il vit la main de son aîné se tendre vers lui pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, Sasuke se sentit au bord des larmes, il n'avait pas vu jusque là qu'il respirait à peine en attendant de savoir comment Naruto agirait de nouveau avec lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se leva précipitamment manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette, et puis il se laissa tomber dans la place prévue à cet effet par les deux autres. Naruto finalement s'accrocha à lui comme il s'était accroché à Itachi, et ce dernier resserra les bras autour d'eux.

-Ne refais jamais ça sans moi Sasuke, tu es trop impatient pour qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles.

-Oui Nii-san.

-Bien.

Itachi embrassa son frère sur son front et fit de même avec Naruto. Il les aimait tellement ces deux là. Le malaise que le brun ressentait était en train de s'éteindre, et la main de Naruto qui vient se poser sur sa nuque lui laissa un sanglot dans la gorge. Il avait voulu son bien et lui avait fait tant de mal, il n'était qu'un idiot et n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Je vais aller vous faire quelque chose de chaud. Tu prends soin de lui ?

-… Sasuke hocha de la tête comme lorsqu'il était enfant, les yeux emplis de larmes et reniflant presque. C'était toujours aussi mignon.

-Ça va, pleure pas.

-Je pleure pas !!

Itachi pouffa derrière sa main et n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas le vexer, sortant de la chambre après une dernière caresse sur le crâne du blond. Il aimait lorsque son frère essayait de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses de la sorte, et déjà il ne lui en voulait plus. Quand il remonta, il trouva Sasuke en train de refermer le fermoir d'un bracelet autour du poignet de Naruto, et celui-ci souriait. Sa peur était oubliée. Tout irait bien. Oui, il l'espérait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi posa sa blouse sur le dossier de son siège, soufflant après la dernière urgence qu'il venait de traiter. Il avait besoin de changer d'atmosphère, de voir autre chose que tout ce sang. Il se dépêcha de nettoyer et de ranger ce qu'il restait, puis à grand pas retourna vers l'intérieur de la maison. En entrant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir Naruto l'accueillir d'un sourire. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, et le blond lui offrit de quoi manger, toujours dans un silence qu'il n'avait réussi à guérir. Quelques mois étaient passés et Naruto savait se débrouillé parfaitement seul, il faisait ce qu'il voulait même, préparant des plats, sortant même parfois dans le jardin mais n'aimant pas vraiment l'extérieur, il n'était plus dépendant d'eux même si parfois il demandait silencieusement leurs approbations d'un regard. Depuis le choc que Naruto avait subit, il ne voulait plus monter dans la Viper de Sasuke, il laissait entre elle et lui une marge imposante, la fuyant comme la peste.

Le moteur de Sasuke se fit entendre alors qu'il venait de se garer dans le garage, et Naruto eut de nouveau un sourire, cela rassura Itachi, car jusqu'à récemment, il ne faisait que trembler en entendant se bruit là. Naruto sortit quelques aliments du frigo et prépara à son ami de quoi se restaurer rapidement. Il avait vraiment changé, presque redevenu un humain à part entière si ce n'était qu'il n'avait aucun but précis. Il vivait et allégeait leurs vies à tout deux en faisant diverses choses, mais il ne semblait avoir aucune autre envie que de les servir au mieux. C'était ça qui était le plus gênant pour les deux frères, jamais ils n'avaient voulu de lui qu'il devienne leur esclave. Mais conscient de son évolution, ils attendaient la prochaine étape qu'ils espéraient venir rapidement.

Sasuke entra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le frigo pour son casse dalle du soir, mais le blond lui présenta l'assiette avant et se vit gratifier d'un magnifique sourire. Itachi continua de manger en silence, se demandant comment son frère ainsi fringué faisait pour ne jamais ramener quiconque avec lui, car il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu découché et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Son petit frère mangeait de bon appétit et il ne doutait pas qu'il eut pris quelques kilos depuis que Naruto lui faisait sa bouffe de cette manière. C'était simple, il n'en laissait jamais à moins d'être plein. Sakura s'amusait parfois à venir lui apprendre quelques trucs et ils s'entendaient très bien, la jeune fille se laissant par moment coller sans rien dire, car il n'y avait pas là de mal, juste beaucoup d'innocence. Cela semblait juste la gêner quand Sasuke était là, mais même ainsi elle l'oubliait parfois. Naruto remarqua ses longs regards vers son petit frère, et il le regarda à son tour longuement. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Itachi préférait savoir Sasuke en dehors de la maison, parce qu'il avait peur que son cadet lise la même chose que lui sur les traits du blond. Par moment, il y voyait un air ambiguë, très proche d'un désir que lui-même n'avait goûté depuis des lustres, mais jamais Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait, il en était sur.

-Je vais me coucher, demain je dois ouvrir.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore debout au fait ?

-Une urgence. Il y a un chien qui s'est attaqué à un gamin du quartier puis qui s'en est pris à la mère. J'ai paré au plus urgent avant que les secours arrivent enfin.

-Je paris qu'ils tiraient la tronche parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire.

-Oh non, le gamin était très fin, le chien était très gros, je t'épargne les détails sur ce qu'il sait passer avec sa jambe.

-Aïe.

-Oui aïe. Ch'ui crevé, j'y vais.

-Nii-san.

-Hn ?

-Il s'est habitué à aller faire des courses avec toi ou pas ?

-Plutôt je dirais. Il est calme du moins.

-Ok.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais l'amener faire des courses ? huhu, dis moi que j'assiste à ça.

-Baka.

-Huhuhu.

-Non je voulais savoir ça parce comme il n'arrive pas à trouver d'où il vient, je pensais lui demander directement.

-Tu parles de Papa ?

-Hn.

-…tu veux demander à Naruto de te dire d'où il vient lui-même puisque Papa ne trouve pas ?

-Hn.

-…attends moi pour ça tu veux, j'ai pas envie d'assister à un nouvel épisode catastrophique made in toi.

-Ok.

-Bon, j'y vais. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Itachi fit un dernier signe vers les deux jeunes hommes et alla retrouver son lit. Sasuke venait de recevoir un sms et y répondit quand il remarqua que Naruto gigotait sur son siège.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Naruto le fixa, toujours très calme mais avec pourtant tant de vivacité dans le regard. Il lui fit comprendre que non, d'ailleurs Sasuke avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien à manger pour lui sur la table. Son téléphone sonna encore pour un nouveau message reçu, et il soupira. Il avait un problème dans l'une de ses entreprises, et ce soir il ne dormirait sans doute pas. Là, ça lui fit tilt.

-Tu veux dormir ? ah si c'est ça, vas-y, pas la peine de m'attendre, je vais sans doute me taper une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Naruto le quitta à peine eut-il dis ça et fila. Sasuke continua un moment de pianoter sur son écran avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre pour aller à son bureau où il pourrait hurler allégrement sans déranger personne. Quand il y entra, prêt à pénétrer dans son bureau, il stoppa la main sur la poignée. Il ne pourrait hurler à ses subordonnés si Naruto était dans cette pièce si, car les deux frères l'avaient installés ici, la chambre étant particulièrement grande.

-Naruto ?

Mais à part le vide sidéral, personne ne lui répondit. Naruto n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant savoir où le trouver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond disparaissait comme ça de cette chambre, et le matin, le blondinet était toujours debout avec eux et même parfois avant. Sachant qu'Itachi avait un sommeil de plomb, Sasuke était pratiquement sur qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son aîné, ouvrit assez pour passer sa tête, et il le retrouva tout contre Itachi. Celui-ci avait son bras en travers du blondinet qui tenait l'avant bras avec un certain plaisir dessiné sur la face. Il terminait tout juste de s'insérer dans le lit du brun qui soupira et se positionna un peu mieux contre le blond. Sasuke avait bien envi de se jeter sur eux, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Naruto, surtout, il pouvait voir que c'était lui qui allait le chercher et pas le contraire. Le blond avait toujours aimé son frère, et cela se voyait encore aujourd'hui. Soupirant une fois de plus, il referma la porte, décidé à en parler avec Itachi pour qu'il fasse attention et ne pousse pas Naruto à continuer. Il passa le reste de sa nuit à hurler sur son abruti de subordonné, haussant un peu plus le ton quand temps normal, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

Naruto le rejoignit au petit matin, lui amenant de quoi manger et boire avant de se ficher dans le fauteuil derrière lui qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il s'y rendormit et c'est alors que Sasuke décida d'aller parler à son aîné. Après tout, il devait bien avoir une petite heure à lui accordé et cela même si jamais il avait de la clientèle. Son frère n'était même pas encore à son bureau, il se tenait devant un copieux petit déjeuner, l'air encore bien lointain de la réalité. Sasuke se planta devant lui, reprenant un café et le fixant en attendant de voir un éclair de lucidité dans son regard, ce qui mit bien quelques minutes à venir. Enfin son aîné eut l'air de le voir, et prenant une gorgée brûlante de son café, Sasuke ne tergiversa pas :

-Nii-san, faut que l'on parle.

-Sur ?

-Naruto.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Rien.

-…

-J'ai remarqué qu'il te rejoignait souvent dans ton lit.

-Hé ?

-Je sais que tu ne lui as jamais rien proposé d'indécent, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ça, mais ne fait rien qui puisse lui faire avoir des réactions telles qu'il avait au début de son arrivée. Ne lui saute pas dessus non plus.

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-Tant mieux.

-Car Naruto me plaît.

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Tant qu'il n'est pas lui-même Itachi, je t'interdis d'y toucher.

-Je ne ferais rien, c'est ce que je te disais.

-Et tu ne feras rien même si c'est lui qui entreprend les choses. Promets-le.

-…

-Itachi !

-D'accord petit frère. De toute façon ça fait un moment que je l'aurais fais si je n'avais pas de conscience.

-Hu ?

-Tu croyais que je ne savais pas qu'il venait parfois dans mon lit pour dormir avec moi ? j'ai le sommeil lourd mais quand même.

-…

-Tu buggues ? Oho Sasuke ?

-Avec ta face on te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession à toi…vraiment.

-Huhuhu.

-Mais je t'aurais encore plus à l'œil.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Sur un sourire énigmatique, Sasuke décrocha l'un de ses nombreux téléphone et s'en alla en recommençant à grogner. Itachi souffla, ne pensant pas qu'il se serait fait agresser si tôt le matin sur ce sujet là, surtout qu'il aurait cru son petit frère beaucoup plus impitoyable sur le sujet. Plutôt heureux de s'en être sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, encore plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto qui vint jusqu'à lui. Il se servit et prit place juste à coté de lui, et encore euphorique, Itachi se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front comme il le faisait assez souvent. La porte grinça au même moment, et relevant la tête vers celle-ci, il vit Sasuke qui pointa de ses doigts ses propres yeux avant de les pointer vers lui de manière assez virulente. Cette vision fit mourir de rire le pauvre Uchiha qui se reçu de la part de son cadet un regard tueur, et lui pour ne plus avoir à subir milles malédictions du fuir vers son bureau.

Mais la foule ne se bousculait pas à sa porte, alors Itachi alla rejoindre Naruto planté devant un Soap à la Tv. Le blond l'accueillit d'un grand regard interrogateur, mais comme toujours il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentent de répondre à son sourire. S'installant à coté de lui, Itachi se laissa glisser dans le sommeil du juste, beaucoup plus tard, Sasuke les trouva endormit, son frère sur les genoux de Naruto qui avait une main dans sa longue chevelure dénouée qu'il avait du caresser un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Partagé dans ses sentiments, Sasuke se rendit en cuisine et passa sa rage sur les aliments qu'il y trouva. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné, et quand Itachi vit le résultat, il comprit de suite que son frère avait du le voir dans les bras de Naruto.

-Hey Nii-san.

-Hm ?

-Tu ne travailles pas quand ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Alors on ira là où je l'ai trouvé. Je veux savoir.

-… il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne nous fasse pas une crise de retour sur…

-T'es médecin non ?

-Pffff.

-Kuku.

-J'appellerai Papa tout à l'heure, peut être a-t-il du nouveau ?

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille, servant Naruto qui venait d'arriver et faisant de même pour son frère. Itachi se demandait vraiment quand son petit frère pourrait enfin revoir leur paternel au moins en photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke rabattit son bonnet à l'orée de ses yeux, pestant contre son frère qui avait osé prendre sa voiture pour les mener ici. Itachi s'était garé dans le parking qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il allait faire un tour dans l'antre de Suigetsu et Karin, et il avait haït la tête du gardien lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu à l'arrière de la mini. C'était décidé, le cadeau d'anniversaire de son frère allait être une voiture, une grosse bien polluante et puissante mais dont il n'aurait pas honte de sortir. Naruto regardait cet endroit où il n'était jamais venu avec un peu d'appréhension, et Itachi s'occupa de lui, refermant son blouson et lui rabaissant un peu son bob blanc qui le cachait aux yeux du monde. Sasuke avait bien précisé que là était la seule condition pour qu'il puisse le sortir avec lui, car le brun avait peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse ici et le lui 'vole' comme il l'avait lui-même mentionné.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux, relevant le col de sa veste en cuir noire contre ses joues pour se protéger du vent un peu trop fort à son goût. Cela fit ressortir sa couleur craie, et ses longues mèches découvraient parfois un de ses nombreux piercings aux oreilles. Itachi rabattit à son tour son long manteau noir assez classique et mit en plus une écharpe rouge sang qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. Sasuke sortit une paire de gant et aida Naruto à les enfiler alors qu'Itachi lui mit une écharpe orange pratiquement fluo que le blond avait choisie lui même. Ça avait d'ailleurs tiré un rictus à Sasuke qui voyait bien que sous la couche, Naruto était bien tapie, attendant de revenir.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Tu te souviens de ce que Sasuke t'a dis tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Très bien. Alors allons-y petit frère.

-Hn.

Itachi passa sa main gantée dans le dos de Naruto alors que Sasuke prit la tête du trio pour remonter les rues jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. En passant devant le gardien, il fit en sorte de baisser sa face au sol, ne voulant pas du tout être reconnu. Itachi pouffa en le voyant faire, c'était si rare de voir son frère gêné, mais il arrêta bien vite, attentif au moindre changement chez Naruto, et cela le rassura plutôt que celui-ci prenne sa main à un moment donné. Sasuke avait pris son temps pour lui expliquer, cela faisait un moment que l'idée le taraudait, et après l'avoir amené à son chez lui brûlé que le brun avait racheté pour ne jamais oublié, il avait caché à Itachi que petit à petit li lui avait montré des photos de leur enfance, chez eux, à l'école, pendant des fêtes, et le blond s'était de plus en plus intéresser à ce qu'il avait été en comprenant que celui qu'il voyait avait été lui.

Quand Itachi avait su, ça n'avait été qu'un jour après qu'il ait promis à Sasuke de ramener Naruto sur le lieu où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait boudé son frère et n'avait cessé les remarques sur son compte, mais Naruto avait su le tirer de sa mauvaise humeur. Et quelques heures auparavant, Sasuke avait expliqué à Naruto et ce dernier leur avait affirmé avoir tout compris. Il avait continué à voir de drôles de choses, et parfois il avait eu des sensations au creux du ventre. Tout cela était étrange et il avait l'impression qu'il devait continuer, qu'il devait voir, même s'il avait peur. Naruto avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais il continua à avancer. Itachi était certain qu'il avait compris et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne fuyait pas à présent et qu'il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Sasuke s'arrêta enfin devant une ruelle, et aux yeux qu'il avait, Itachi sut qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Naruto, tu te rappelles de cet endroit ?

Sasuke avait toujours les mains dans les poches et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas auraient pu croire qu'il était de vraiment mauvaise humeur, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se faisait un sang d'encre. La ruelle était sombre, vide, il ne manquait plus qu'un monstre bien placer et le tableau aurait été complet. Quand Naruto lui lâcha la main, Itachi aurait tout fait pour la lui reprendre, mais son cadet mit simplement sa main devant lui, lui barrant la route. Naruto était retourné vers la poubelle, et il regardait l'endroit bizarrement. Il se souvenait très bien ce qu'il était venu faire là, et il se mit à trembler un peu. Naruto tourna la tête vers eux, un peu troublé par ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il avait peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui par la suite, mais Sasuke et Itachi lui avaient bien dis qu'ils rentreraient ensuite à la maison et eux n'étaient pas comme les autres. Mais il ne voulait pas, en allant là bas ils pourraient ensuite l'utiliser de la même manière. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui change en ce qu'il ne possédait pas hier.

-Naruto, tu te rappelles d'où tu viens ?

-…

-Tu veux bien nous montrer ?

Naruto baissa la tête, voyant qu'ils voulaient vraiment le savoir. Autrement, il ne serait pas resté là dans le froid à attendre qu'il bouge et il fit donc route vers son passé. Quand il était sorti alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le droit, c'était parce qu'il avait eu une faim atroce. Son maître lui avait appris à ne jamais lui désobéir, pour cela il ne quittait jamais son bâton, et lui il avait appris à obéir. Il n'aimait pas avoir mal et avait eu son compte de souffrance, il ne se souvenait que trop bien des sensations de ce qui lui servait d'arme sur sa peau, touchant parfois les os de son dos, le laissant au sol, geignant et pleurant. Il avait eu son compte de souffrance. D'abord son dos et sa tête qui ne supportait plus les ambiances trop chaudes qui ravivaient des picotements ou tout simplement lui rappelait qu'il était devenu intolérant à une chaleur trop vive, puis les coups qui avaient plus sans qu'il ne puisse s'en protéger, et ça avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, attentif à tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné et que les deux Uchiha avaient brisés depuis qu'il était près d'eux.

Ces deux là le suivaient de près, remontant les rues, le voyant s'arrêter près de certains endroits, souvent des poubelles et des bennes. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus sombre en voyant qu'ils rejoignaient pourtant des quartiers résidentiels. Naruto contourna une demeure à l'aspect plus que cossue, empruntant pour cela un petit couloir entre deux immenses murailles de briques qui servaient de barrières à deux résidences à étages. Il s'arrêta près d'un endroit recouvert de lierre qu'il sépara pour découvrir une faille dans le mur.

-Naruto ?

Naruto s'y glissa après un regard inquiet et les deux Uchiha suivirent, tombant dans une forêt du moins ce qui semblait l'être. Le blond tremblait doucement, il avait si peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Itachi posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha à son niveau pour lui demander s'il voulait continuer. Naruto le fixa les yeux ronds et emplis de peur, n'arrivant plus à comprendre ce qui lui était dis. Ses sens étaient retournés, et sans attendre plus, les guida à travers les bois, sans hésitation, vers la demeure qui était vraisemblablement vide de vie. Ils avaient beau la regarder sous toutes les coutures, personne n'y bougeait, aucun volet n'était ouvert, pas même un chat n'y gambadait et les gazouillements des oiseaux étaient pratiquement absent. En fait, il n'y avait par moment qu'un croassement ou deux de corbeaux.

-Sasuke, tu connais qui habite là ?

-Non. Mais cette maison…comment dire… j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

-Hm.

-Toi tu sais ?

-On y est venu plus jeune si je me souviens bien…c'était la maison secondaire d'une personne qui aimait assez Papa je crois. Il l'avait côtoyé quelques temps et puis on n'en a jamais plus entendu parler.

-…

Naruto n'allait pas vers la porte, il suivait un chemin précis et se rendit en longeant tout un pan de mur jusqu'à une trappe au sol. Il s'y pencha et l'ouvrit, devenant de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure, il avait peur et les deux frères l'avaient parfaitement vus. Itachi se pencha sur lui et le rassura en lui parlant au creux de l'oreille et Sasuke se rapprocha à son tour. Il y avait là une odeur immonde qui lui ébranla l'estomac, et il le sentit pas du tout heureux d'être là.

-C'est infect ! Sasuke se couvrit le bas du visage de sa main pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Ça sent l'animal mort.

-C'est quoi d'après toi ?

-Un animal mort.

-Très spirituel Nii-san.

-Merci.

-Tchhh, et je suis sur que cette putain d'odeur va rester sur mes vêtements et qu'il faudra que je les jette.

-Il suffira que tu ailles voir l'un de tes nombreux amis et tu auras une nouvelle garde robe à ta disposition petit frère, je me trompe ?

-Hmpf.

-Ton problème est donc résolu. On y va ?

-Hn.

Sasuke passa devant Naruto pour accéder à l'escalier, et le blond se jeta sur lui pour le retenir, secouant la tête comme un malade pour lui montrer le danger. Il ne fallait surtout pas, même s'il ne bougeait plus il était là, mais Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il continuait de descendre alors qu'Itachi le maintenait en lui disant de ce calmer, alors dans un sanglot il le fit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils descendent seuls, il fallait que lui aussi y aille. Jamais il ne lui laisserait reproduire sur eux ce qu'il avait fait sur lui, et pour cela, il était prêt à rester là. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Itachi le lâcha, et Naruto emboîta le pas à Sasuke. Itachi l'y suivit lui aussi, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une telle panique chez Naruto, et il espérait qu'il tiendrait car il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait sur lui suffirait à le calmer.

Sasuke suffoquait à moitié, rageant contre l'odeur qui trônait là en reine, et il essaya de piquer un bout de la longue écharpe de son frère pour s'en protéger. Itachi suivait Naruto au pas près, et celui-ci passa entre plusieurs meubles. La pièce ressemblait à un grand studio meublé et se suffisant à lui-même, dont les seules sorties étaient celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés et une autre en haut d'un autre escalier dans le fond de la pièce. Sous celui-ci, il y avait un grillage fermant l'espace qui aurait du être libre, et là il y avait un tas de linge et de ce qui ressemblait à des immondices tout simplement. Naruto fit un petit bond avant de continuer rapidement pour entrer dans la cage dont il retira de sous les draps sales une peluche à l'aspect torturée et il la serra contre lui.

-Naruto…

Itachi venait de rouvrir la porte et vit le cadenas au sol, Sasuke le poussa en voyant qu'il était bloqué sur ce détail et lui tendit la main pour que Naruto sorte. Le blond était bien trop familier du lieu, et Itachi détestait ça, Sasuke de son coté était en train de penser à tuer quiconque oserait se montrer dans cet endroit sans raisons valables. Naruto lui mit dans les mains la peluche, la même que celle qu'il lui avait laissé chez eux et il le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant presque timidement.

-Alors…

Sasuke attrapa Naruto dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui, les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivant même plus à parler. Il avait toujours était là, il avait toujours gardé cette peluche, et rien que ça le rendait heureux. Naruto avait été un peu surpris de l'éclat de Sasuke envers lui, mais il s'était laissé faire, s'agrippant à sa manche en le voyant tout contre lui, bouleversé. Il leva les yeux sur Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, mais à présent il n'était plus là. Naruto le vit, juste un poil plus loin, se tenant devant une porte et cela l'horrifia. Il ne fallait pas rentrer là. Lui, il avait pu, mais jamais aucun des deux autres ne le devrait, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils subissent comme lui. D'un bond il s'était séparé de Sasuke qu'il venait de renverser sur le sol, et il atteignit Itachi qui venait de tourner la poignée et d'un coup d'épaule il le renversa mais tomba à son tour et poussa plus la porte qui libéra une odeur monstrueuse.

Sasuke crut vomir et Itachi de même, voyant en plus se découper derrière Naruto un corps sur un lit et révélant un bruit sourd de mouche. Itachi se pencha d'un mouvement leste et rapide, attrapant les mains du blond qu'il tira à lui avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se faire suivre par son frère qui une fois dehors rendit tout ce que son pauvre estomac avait. Itachi avait du mal à se retenir lui même, il avait l'impression que l'odeur immonde était imprégnée dans sa peau, tout ce qu'il voulait était de prendre une douche et de vider un tube de gel douche pour l'occasion. La main de Naruto se resserra sur la sienne, et il se sentit tirer en avant. Naruto avait aussi attrapé Sasuke par le bas de son haut et faisait en sorte de les faire partir loin d'ici, les larmes aux yeux, geignant pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient fuir. Itachi l'attrapa étroitement, l'enserrant dans un étau et se calmant de cette manière, jetant au loin son écharpe qui puait trop et pestant de ne pouvoir faire pareil d'avec son manteau car il faisait trop froid. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à régurgiter, n'ayant que des hauts les cœurs violents et douloureux qui le pliaient en deux. Itachi se pencha sur lui, l'attrapant pour le tenir et son frère s'agrippa à lui, reprenant contenance petit à petit. Il fut le premier à fendre le silence d'une voix un peu tremblante, ce qui l'énerva lui-même :

-C'était un cadavre ?

-Je crois.

-…Naruto avait peur qu'on le voit…tu crois…tu crois que c'est lui qui a fais ça ?

-…

-Nii-san ?

-Même si c'est lui…même si c'est lui il y a une raison…il vivait dans une cage…il…il…je vais appeler Pa'.

Itachi n'attendit même pas la réponse de son frère, avec frénésie il chercha son téléphone, plongeant ses mains dans toutes ses poches, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler où il avait pu le mettre. Une fois attrapé, il eut un peu de mal à taper correctement sur les touches pour trouver son numéro. Un instant plus tard, il toussota pour se redonner une voix normale et expliqua à son père calmement la situation et le fait qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute trouvé un cadavre. Quand il raccrocha, sa main tremblait toujours doucement.

-Alors ?

-Il arrive, et il vient avec une équipe…il…il prévient juste le département concerné et il arrive.

-Ceux qui avaient interrogés Naruto la dernière fois ?

-Eux même.

-…qu'ils ne lui cherchent pas des poux cette fois, parce là je fais un malheur.

-De toute manière toi tu vas être gentil, tu vas te mettre dans un coin, dos à notre cher paternel, je n'ai qu'une dose de calmant avec moi et elle n'était pas pour toi.

-Hmpf.

-Pas de hmpf qui tient, à moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu as les chocottes face à lui ? prépare toi plutôt mentalement à ce qui va arriver tu veux Sasuke, parce que tu l'entendras sans doute et sentira sa présence bien plus que d'habitude.

-…

Sasuke capitula, devenant pensif et angoissé. Du moins son aîné l'avait deviné. Il suivit Itachi qui se dirigeait vers le perron plus loin pour s'y asseoir. Il n'avait pas lâché Naruto et le garda fermement entre ses jambes en l'entourant de ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. A aucun moment il ne le lâcha, ce qu'Itachi essayait de taire était cette soif d'angoisse et de colère qui marinaient en lui en pensant à ce que le blond avait pu vivre. Naruto en voyant qu'il n'était pas bien ne bougea pratiquement plus, lançant juste de longs regards à Sasuke qui s'était assis non loin d'eux. Un long silence s'installa, et il se calla un peu mieux contre Itachi après avoir récupéré sa peluche que Sasuke tenait toujours. Il y eut bientôt des bruits, et puis la voix de leur père s'éleva se faisant raidir le plus jeune Uchiha :

-Itachi ? Sasuke ! Vous êtes là les garçons ?

-On est là Pa'.

Itachi avait levé la main pour que son père puisse le situer un peu mieux dans ces hautes herbes, faisant frémir Sasuke qui alla s'asseoir dans son dos et qui s'y adossa en se couvrant les oreilles, ne pouvant se retenir de frissoner. Il entendit un groupe venir jusqu'à eux, et son père en était à la tête.

-Ça va ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux Pa'.

-Mais vous avez fait une effraction de domicile là, vous le savez quand même ?

-Ecoute Pa', on a eu l'idée de ramener Naruto dans le quartier pour voir s'il rentrait chez lui, il nous a guidé ici en nous faisant entrer par un trou qu'il y a dans la palissade dans un coin de forêt par là bas.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes entrés ? qu'est ce que je vous ai appris !

-Oh ça va là ! Gueule pas !

Voyant son aîné au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui n'était pas courant, Fugaku ferma son clapet (et toc le moche kukuku) et se rapprocha d'eux, se penchant vers son fils pour mieux le voir. Ce dernier était pâle et nerveux, son autre fils faisait le mort, et Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de peur. Itachi reprit en se modérant dans son ton :

-Il connaissait le lieu, il nous a amené non pas dans la maison mais à la cave. Il faut contourner par ce coté, ensuite…enfin de toute manière l'odeur va vous guider, ça pue la charogne.

-Il y a un mort alors ?

-Ben à notre avis oui, et on a l'impression que Naruto a été séquestré ici un bon moment, il y avait une cage où il a prit une peluche.

-Vous n'avez touché à rien d'autres ?

-Non, on a juste été jusqu'à la cage, ensuite on est allé vers la chambre, là où j'ai touché la poignée et ou on s'est écrasé sur le sol parce que Naruto m'y a plaqué, mais après rien…ou alors dans l'action je n'y ai pas fais gaffe. On est très vite sortis de là et on n'y est pas retournés.

-D'accord fils…Sasuke ça…ça va ?

Itachi sentit son frère déjà plus que raide dans son dos se tendre encore plus, mais malgré cela, il parvint à émettre un son assez audible :

-Hn.

-Ok. Itachi veille sur ces deux là tu veux, nous on va aller voir tout ça.

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici Pa'.

Quand les hommes disparurent, Sasuke devint un peu plus calme mais ne bougea tout de même pas de sa place. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps quand il n'y avait qu'à lui que son frère parlait et se confiait, quand il n'y avait plus que lui qu'il croyait. Bientôt un homme revint, blanc comme un linge, et leur père fut lui aussi bientôt de retour avant que beaucoup d'agitation ne se fasse.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je dois aller voir Pa', tu gardes Naruto près de toi ok ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Je vais revenir ok ? je ne veux pas que Papa s'approche de toi, c'est tout.

Sasuke opina de la tête comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon sage, et Itachi murmura à Naruto de rester près de son frère. Ce dernier s'agrippa au brun comme un koala puisque ce dernier ne bougeait pas pour lui faire une place. A ce moment seulement Sasuke l'enveloppa de ses bras, fichant sa tête dans son cou. Itachi passa sa main sur son crâne, et il rejoignit son père qui était un peu plus loin, qui d'une main tremblante essayait de s'allumer une cigarette mais sans réel succès. En voyant son fils aîné venir, il la rangea et se racla la gorge, l'air ennuyé.

-Papa !

-Oui ?

-Cet homme, vous savez qui c'est ?

-…

-Réponds-moi !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

-Réponds- moi. La voix d'Itachi était à peine plus sourde, il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

-…c'était…pfff, on a retrouvé ses papiers, je le connaissais, il était venu plusieurs fois à la maison. Il s'appelait Madara Uchiha.

-C'était un Uchiha !

-Oui, un vieil oncle qui s'était rapproché de notre famille. Toi, tu ne l'aimais pas trop…je…un jour je lui avais dis de ne jamais revenir chez nous ni dans les environ, et puis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Dis-moi.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-…

-Tu es venu un jour me dire que tu n'aimais pas comment il te collait, et que s'il continuait de coller de trop près Sasuke, alors tu irais prendre le plus gros couteau dans la cuisine pour le planter avec.

-Hé ?

Itachi était en train d'essayer de se souvenir, ça lui disait quelque chose, il se rappelait d'une personne, mais ce n'était pas précis, ça remontait bien loin dans son enfance. Il se souvenait de ce sourire détestable qui faisait qu'il ne quittait jamais son petit frère des yeux et qu'il cherchait toujours la présence rassurante de ses parents. Il se souvenait d'une dispute entre son père et cette personne dont il ne se souvenait plus précisément du visage. Sasuke de son coté les entendait même s'il ne voulait pas. Mais pour une fois, malgré la voix de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la suite. Ça le ramenait lui aussi en arrière, il se souvenait d'une présence qu'il n'avait pas aimée et de la présence rassurante de son frère. Il se rappelait que cet homme avait les mêmes yeux que son père, presque la même voix et qu'il le regardait lui et Naruto…il s'en était plaint à son frère qui osait parler à son père même lorsque celui-ci n'était pourtant pas prédisposé à les écouter.

-…Ensuite, c'est vrai je l'ai vu trop près de vous deux, surtout de Sasuke, et je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il s'attaque à vous pour pouvoir l'enfermer. Mais je l'ai perdu de vue par la suite, on n'a jamais pu vraiment le retrouver.

-Pourtant il était là ! A DEUX PAS !! COMMENT TU AS FAIS POUR NE PAS LE SAVOIR !!

-Je ne suis pas omniscient.

Naruto sentit Sasuke contre lui qui était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos, et il bougea un peu pour essayer de voir ce qu'il avait. L'air lointain, Sasuke l'inquiéta et il l'attrapa, le serrant contre lui fortement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien été cherché Itachi, mais ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Sasuke, lui se voyait devant chez Naruto, il l'attendait. Le blond lui avait dis qu'il allait prévenir ses parents qu'il dormirait chez lui ce soir, et qu'il allait aussi lui ramener un jeu vidéo génial. Naruto n'était pas revenu, Naruto n'allait pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps après ça, mais ça il ne le sut qu'après. Sasuke, impatient, avait finis par courir à la rencontre de son ami, il était entré en trombe dans la maison et avait voulu monter directement à la chambre de Naruto comme souvent il l'avait fait.

Un bruit avait attiré son attention, là arrêtant l'ascension de l'escalier, il était allé vers la cuisine et il l'avait vu. Il était là. Son père…mais dont l'image se brouilla pour révéler un autre homme, plus vieux, à l'aspect plus rusé et vicieux, un homme qui maintenait Naruto au sol près de deux corps ensanglanté. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le lui donner et il avait du les punir, voilà ce qu'il lui disait d'un air un peu fou avant de rire démentiellement. Naruto s'était accroché à sa jambe en lui hurlant de fuir sans se retourner, d'aller chercher de l'aide et l'autre venant de le voir lui donna un coup avant de le poursuivre lui. Sasuke avait couru, il l'avait fait comme jamais encore il ne s'y était adonné. Il ne s'était pas retourné, et ne vit donc pas la fumée qui commençait à s'élever de la cuisine, l'autre ayant préféré disparaître et faire de même avec toutes preuves possibles. En arrivant chez lui, il n'y avait eu personne, sa mère venait de sortir, son frère était chez un ami, son père…son père travaillait et lui pourrait l'aider. Alors il s'était remis à courir et s'était pratiquement évanoui de fatigue en arrivant au poste de police. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, lui faisant mal, et il pouvait voir des petites lumières qui papillonnaient devant ses yeux qu'il chassait sans résultats. En voyant son père venir voir ce qu'il avait, Sasuke s'était jeté sur lui en totale crise et il lui avait hurlé de sauver le blond, il avait crié d'une voix hystérique, il avait pleuré, il avait tant fait pour aider son ami.

Fugaku n'ayant jamais vu son fils dans cet état avait compris que c'était urgent, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, juste qu'il devait vite aller tuer le méchant chez Naruto et que cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un jeu. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, la maison était un brasier impossible d'être approché, des flammes léchaient chaque parcelle de mur, et elles crépitaient sans pitié pour son petit garçon qui s'était mis à hurler à plein poumon le prénom de son ami avant de le frapper pour qu'il le lâche et qu'il puisse s'engouffrer dans sa maison pour le sauver. Fugaku ne l'avait pas lâché, voyant se refléter dans les yeux horrifiés de son gamin toute l'horreur de la scène. Sasuke s'était évanoui puis s'était réveillé à l'hôpital près de sa famille. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il y était resté un moment, ne parlant plus, ne répondant plus, totalement choqué, et quand il avait vu son père, il avait vu ces yeux et la peur l'avait envahi.

Seul Itachi avait su le calmer, puis peu à peu il avait accepté sa mère, mais la présence de son paternel lui restait intolérable. Plus il l'avait vu, et plus il sentait une peur incontrôlable en lui, comme un signal qui lui disait de fuir le plus loin possible sans se retourner. L'image de son père, assez ressemblante de celle de Madara, risquait de lui faire souvenir ce que son inconscient avait tant voulu lui faire oublier pour le préserver, alors les crises avaient commencées pour l'éloigner de lui, devenant de plus en plus violente lorsqu'il le voyait parfois sans faire attention. Chaque année elles empiraient alors qu'il vieillissait, ses rides se creusant et du coup le faisant ressembler de plus en plus à celui qui l'avait traumatisé.

Naruto regardait Sasuke sans comprendre. Ce dernier était tétanisé, le regard fixe, pendant qu'il se remémorait ce passage qui n'avait jamais était clair. Toute son enfance il avait été certain d'être dans la maison au moment du début des flammes, au lieu de ça il y avait été en voyant celui qui y avait mis le feu et qui y avait tué ses habitants. Il n'avait pu le sauver, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour prévenir les secours, c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été séparés et qu'il avait subis tant de sévices. Rien que la sienne. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler, faisant peur à Naruto qui s'accrocha à lui et qui tenta de l'aider. Sasuke leva la tête vers la sienne, il voyait ce qu'était devenu son compagnon de jeu et une haine sans nom le dévora de l'intérieur, sa face hagarde se transforma en un masque de haine. Ça lui faisait mal, il fallait que ça sorte, il le fallait. Sasuke commença à agripper ses vêtements comme pour se griffer, mais ils étaient trop épais, et ça devait sortir. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il se leva d'un bond.

-Je vais suivre l'enquête Itachi, je verrais comment il a fait pour passer ma vigilance et comment il a fait pour s'en prendre à Naruto. Je te jure je…

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSER ENTRER DANS LA MAISON !!!!!!

Sasuke venait d'apparaître devant son père, le poing levé et prêt à frapper. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette haine de par lui-même, il fallait qu'il l'extériorise d'une autre manière, et la personne qu'il détestait le plus après lui-même était en ce moment même son père. Sa face montrait sa rage et sa peine en même temps, il était ravagé par ses souvenirs.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait entrer dans nos vies, il n'aurait jamais croisé la route de Naruto et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !!! POURQUOI !!!???

-Sasu…

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE ENTRER DANS LA MAISON !!!! POURQUOI !!!???

Dans sa colère, Sasuke avait oublié ses crises d'angoisses, surprenant son père et son frère qui ne réalisaient pas encore ce qui se préparait. Son poing allait lui rentré dans la mâchoire, ça allait lui faire du bien, mais au lieu de ça, il vit un éclair jaune. Naruto venait de se mettre entre lui et son père et se prit le coup avant de tomber violement sur le sol, se heurtant l'arrière du crâne. Sasuke s'arrêta de bouger, même, il ne respirait plus et d'un coup d'un seul, en ne voyant aucun mouvement chez le blond, il se mit à hurler en se jetant près de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Itachi fit de même, le retournant pour qu'il ne le touche pas, demandant de l'aide à son père avant de réussir à lui piquer une dose de tranquillisant dans la cuisse. Sasuke s'étala, totalement calmé alors que son frère se mit à hurler à l'aide, rameutant ceux qui accompagnaient le légiste pour qu'ils viennent à leurs secours. Itachi ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et à l'expression que son père avait, lui aussi n'aurait pas pu lui répondre.

-Papa.

-Oui fils ?

-Je vais les accompagner à l'hôpital et je vais aller voir mon ancien professeur, si elle s'occupe d'eux, je serais soulagé.

-Demande leur une chambre pour eux deux.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. L'air agacé de celui-ci n'échappa pas à Fugaku qui lui posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'adresser à lui, quelque peu gêné :

-Itachi…je…je sais que tu as l'habitude de t'occuper de tout ça…vraiment mon fils, merci.

-…pas besoin de me remercier, je le fais parce que je le veux bien. Je les aime tout les deux.

-…

-PAR ICI !! Itachi fit signe à deux paires de brancardiers qui venaient d'arrivés.

-Itachi ?

-Hm ?

-Il m'a enfin regardé…j'ai enfin pu le voir en vrai sans qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

Fugaku était en train de caresser le visage endormi de son Sasuke, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis son enfance et ses crises. Itachi souriait, heureux pour son père, même si cela l'inquiétait assez, pourtant, il chercha à ne pas le montrer quand il se décida à le rassurer :

-Mouais, on va faire en sorte qu'il puisse continuer mais plus calmement si tu veux bien. Faites attention à sa tête vous, il est tombé dessus, non lui ce n'est pas la peine, il a juste reçu de quoi dormir une petite heure. Bon Pa', je vais avec eux, je veux être là à leurs réveils.

-Ok Itachi. Je viendrais avec des collègues pour prendre vos dépositions un peu plus tard.

-Très bien, on ne bougera pas de toute façon, mais tu attendras que je leurs ai parlé d'abord. Je veux savoir pourquoi Sasuke t'a sauté dessus comme ça…et Naruto…Naruto j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave avec ce choc à la tête…putain Sasuke va m'entendre.

Itachi lança un regard dangereux vers son petit frère et lui tapota sur le front de deux doigts montrant tout de même à son père qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. C'était toujours ainsi avec Itachi lorsqu'il grondait son petit frère pour une broutille, bien que là ne fusse pas le cas, seulement le sérieux de la colère de son cadet devait le préoccuper fortement, en étaient témoin ses rides du lion qu'il n'arborait que trop peu souvent. Les deux brancardiers repartirent avec leurs victimes, et Itachi ne les suivit pas de suite.

-Papa.

-Oui ?

-Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici…Naruto avait un comportement bizarre en arrivant chez nous, et je veux savoir ce que cet homme a pu lui faire toutes ces années.

-A mon avis Itachi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas.

-Non, je veux savoir et tu me le diras.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de dangerosité dans les yeux de son aîné, à l'exception faite du jour où il avait menacé de planter cet homme, et il était tout à coup plutôt heureux que Madara soit mort. Sans cela, il n'aurait pu laisser son fils seul, de peur de le voir venir le tuer. Il regarda la silhouette de son fils suivre le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les autres, tellement heureux de ce garçon, tellement fier de cet homme. Au lieu de rallumer sa cigarette, et bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il s'y rendit de nouveau, surprenant son ami légiste à qui il demanda de plus amples informations. Ce qu'il désirait savoir en priorité était de connaître les causes de la mort, mais pour être sur, il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre un peu.

-Vous montez dans quelle ambulance monsieur ?

Mais Itachi ne répondit même pas, il monta derechef dans celle où était le blond, sachant que son frère n'allait pas se réveiller avant un petit moment encore. Tout le long du trajet il fixa Naruto, répondant aux quelques questions car escorté par un des sous fifre de la police. Il s'inquiétait de le voir comme ça si pâle, si calme, ça faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait plus été comme ça depuis un moment, et sans le voir, il se mordit la lèvre à en saigner.

-Excusez-moi…

-Hm ?

-Votre lèvre…euh…

Itachi venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il se l'était ouverte et arrêta de se la mordre, acceptant négligemment une compresse de l'urgentiste. Arrivés à destination, Itachi n'attendit pas pour se faire annoncer et demander de l'aide à son ancien sensei. La jeune femme bien qu'occupée lui devait une faveur, alors elle s'occupa de Naruto pendant qu'il demandait une chambre double. Il y fit installer son frère coté mur, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être sous les fenêtres, et puis il attendit, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent sur lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Sasuke ne devait pas encore se rappeler, il avait l'air endormi et vaseux.

-Sasuke ?

-Hnnn ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

Le crâne de ce dernier lui fit mal puisqu'il grimaça en y portant la main avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il se rappelait. Sasuke n'avait pas parlé, il s'était tourné sur le coté avant d'avoir eu le temps de caché ses larmes à son aîné. Il se souvenait encore et encore, et cette fois son esprit ne monterait pas tout un plan pour l'aider à accepter sa faiblesse, il savait qu'il aurait pu éviter tout cela. Maintenant qu'il était calme, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son père, que ce n'était que la connerie d'un homme, mais ça lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes. Itachi s'approcha de lui, prenant place sur le bord du lit et posa son front sur son épaule, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il voulait tellement lui enlever tout ce mal.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-…

-Alors réponds-moi stupide petit frère, sinon je te chatouille.

-… Pour seule réponse Sasuke bougea la tête de droite à gauche. Etre seul maintenant lui faisait peur.

-J'ai confié Naruto à celle qui m'a formé, il s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu frapper Papa ?

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu ainsi fragile, alors Itachi vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, attendant qu'il trouve le courage de lui parler. La voix assourdie de Sasuke sortit de sa cachette le matelas, et il raconta la vérité, se départant enfin du mensonge dans lequel il s'était toujours enfoncé. Sasuke avait mis sa main dans la sienne, totalement oublieux de sa fierté habituelle, n'ayant cure de ce qu'il disait être. Ce n'est qu'en finissant de raconter son histoire qu'il regarda Itachi droit dans les yeux, les larmes de nouveau au bord de ceux-ci et l'air profondément blessé.

-Où est Na-chan, Nii-san ?

-Il va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vérifient qu'il n'a rien.-

-…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu petit frère.

-Tu me promets que Na-chan sera là ?

-Oui.

Il avait l'avantage d'avoir toujours eu toute la foi de son petit frère de son coté. Après un sourire qui aurait fait flancher nombre de personne, Sasuke écouta le conseil de son aîné et s'endormit, continuant de lui serrer la main étroitement. Itachi ne le laissa que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Naruto. Il reconnut la femme qui l'accompagnait, et après avoir vérifié que Naruto dormait paisiblement, il s'adressa à elle :

-Alors Tsunade-san ?

-Rien qu'une belle bosse, il est passé en IRM, rien de bizarre à signaler. Enfin il a eu une belle blessure à la tête, celui qui s'en est occupé aurait pu avoir sa peau. C'est un miraculé ce gamin. J'ai dis à Shizune, tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Oui.

-Je lui ai dis de continué à creuser les différents plans mais pour le moment rien. Tu veux que je vérifie le reste de sa personne ?

-Ça ira, je peux le faire.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Pardon ?

-Huhu, je t'ai regardé dès que je suis entrée dans cette pièce. C'est rare de te voir avec une telle expression, toi, le glaçon qui pouvait annoncer à n'importe qui un décès sans sourciller.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je vous ai quitté.

-Oui, je sais. Je vais retourner voir Shizune, mais pour moi il n'y a rien à redire pour le moment. Quand il se réveillera, je lui en ferais passer une autre, histoire de voir. Tu me préviens donc dès qu'il se réveille s'il te plaît mon mignon ?

-Oui.

-Et l'autre trognon, qui c'est ?

-Mon petit frère.

-…le gamin qui te collait au basque et qui avait toujours un air supérieur là ?

-Exact.

-Pfff, pas mignon du tout le môme en fin de compte.

-C'est parce qu'il s'était perdu.

-Perdu ?

-Oui.

-…

-Je vous dirais quand Naruto se réveillera.

-Intéressant…très intéressant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu puisses avoir cette expression pour quelqu'un d'autre que le sale môme qui te collait aux basques mon grand.

-…

-Demande à une infirmière de me chercher tu veux, je ne serais pas obligatoirement dans mon bureau.

Itachi resta donc sur le seul siège libre de la pièce, regardant ses deux protégés. Une infirmière lui demanda les papiers qu'il avait du remplir, il passa un peu de temps au téléphone à rassurer sa mère et à lui dire de ne pas passer pour le moment, lui demandant plutôt de lui ramener sa voiture et des vêtements, expliquant ensuite à son père ce que Sasuke lui avait dis. Celui-ci se réveilla avant Naruto, les yeux lourds de sommeil et rouge de ses pleurs précédents. Il venait de s'asseoir dans son lit en se passant les poings sur les yeux pour se réveiller, cherchant sans doute à se situer, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto apparaisse dans son champ de vision. D'un geste leste il quitta son lit et partit s'asseoir dans celui de son ami, vérifiant le bleu à sa mâchoire, puis remontant sur le coté de sa tête, tremblant à moitié pendant son inspection. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et le parfum de son frère le rassura alors que ce dernier s'appuyait dans son dos pour l'envelopper finalement de ses bras protecteur. C'était fou comment il aimait ça.

-Il va bien petit frère, tout va bien. Le coup que tu lui as donné ne lui a rien fait. Il est sauf.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-Merci Nii-san.

-Hm.

-…

-Papa et Maman viendront plus tard.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux être avec Naruto. Je veux le voir à son réveil je veux…

-Calme toi c'est bon, tu resteras si tu veux, de toute façon je connais bien ceux qui bossent dans cet hôpital, si je demande, il n'y aura pas de problème.

L'on toqua à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit sans sa permission, lui faisant froncer méchamment les sourcils. La jeune infirmière fit une courbette et se lança, ne pouvant croire à cette colère que parce qu'elle la voyait devant. Autrement, elle n'y aurait pas cru tellement elle l'avait trouvé beau comme un ange.

-Excusez-moi, Uchiha-san.

-…reste là Sasuke.

-Hn.

L'infirmière qui les avait accompagné jusque là venait d'interpeler Itachi, mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention, il observait Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire sur ce qu'avait été le reste de son enfance. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ces cicatrices sur les joues, pourquoi il avait été teint en brun, comment il avait fait pour devenir un esclave lui qui avait toujours était énergique et serviable mais pas à ce point là. Il ne cessait de se demander comment l'autre avait pu le briser de cette manière. Quand ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, Sasuke se figea, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer sous la peur de le voir le fuir, de le voir le mordre comme il l'avait parfois fais. Il ne voulait pas le revoir comme ça, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Naruto ouvrit les yeux pleinement, battant des cils en observant Sasuke avec attention. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, cette lueur dans le regard différente de d'habitude, et Sasuke sentait son cœur qui battait à s'en rompre.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke ? c'est toi ?

-Naruto ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

a suivre.


	8. version Hagane Chap IV

_**Voici donc le chap qui change dans cette version : **_

**CADOR**

**Chap IV version Haganemaru : Retour à la vie.**

**Résumé ****:**_** Sasuke**__** avait trouvé Naruto dans une rue, se comportant comme un animal. Il le ramène chez lui, le présente à son frère avec qui il vit. Sasuke a peur de son père, Naruto aussi. Ils découvrent le passé du blond, que Madara Uchiha l'avait kidnappé pour en faire son jouet. C'est ainsi que Naruto fut domestiqué comme un chien et qu'aujourd'hui, grâce à Sasuke et à Itachi, il reprend les rennes de sa vie. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke ? c'est toi ?

-Naruto ?

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi penser, il était complètement perdu, Naruto parlait et en plus il le regardait bizarrement et le reconnaissait. Itachi avait entendu des voix et en voyant l'air ahuri de son petit frère, il mit une petite seconde avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Naruto qui regardait Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la bouche et de nouveau il avait parlé :

-…Mais...c'est vraiment toi ? pour…pourquoi tu es grand comme ça ? tu ressembles à ton frère…non…vous êtes un de ses cousins peut être ? où est Sasu-chan s'il vous plaît ?

-…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté, prenant une petite moue boudeuse et ennuyée. C'est qu'il était inquiet, l'homme l'avait attaqué, ses parents…ils…,oui sans doute, s'en étaient sortis. Sasuke aussi. Il y avait intérêt pour l'autre. Et cet abruti qui ne parlait pas et ne le rassurait pas sur le sort de Sasu-chan. En tournant la tête, il vit un jeune homme qu'il respectait énormément mais qui lui faisait un peu peur. Pourtant à l'instant, il eut un flottement et le regarda complètement surpris.

-Itachi ? c'est bien toi ? pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir vieillis ? qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sasu-chan ?

-…

-Mais pourquoi personne ne me parle ?

Itachi avait fermé la porte et en deux secondes, il s'était retrouvé au chevet de Naruto. Le blond n'était plus du tout rassuré avec le regard des deux hommes sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient ces abrutis ?

-Na-chan ?

-Ouais ? Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec cette assurance qui lui avait fait défaut depuis son retour dans leur vie.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-…j'en sais rien. On est à l'hosto là ? mes parents vont bien ? Sasuke a réussi ? le méchant il a été arrêté ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Regarde-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-toi Naruto.

-…

Naruto prêta donc un peu plus attention à lui-même. D'abord il découvrit des mains qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ses menottes enfantines, et puis il découvrit des pieds bien trop longs pour un corps d'enfants. Et ça bougeait, c'était lui, il était enfermé dans un corps d'adulte. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Hahaha...ha…ha…c'est…c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il avait ri du fond du cœur avant de commencer à paniquer en voyant que ce n'était pas une blague.

-…

-ITACHI !!!

-Na-chan ?

-…

Sasuke avait parlé doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Naruto pouvait voir qu'il s'adressait vraiment à lui, et cette manière de le dire, c'était exactement celle de son meilleur ami. C'était impossible. Pourquoi étaient-ils adultes ? Pourquoi sa voix n'était plus la même qu'avant ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Où étaient ses parents ? Sasuke dégagea son oreille droite, celle qui avait le moins de piercing, et Naruto pu y voir un rubis que le brun jamais n'enlever quoi qu'il advienne.

-Non…non…tu n'es pas Sasuke !!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !!! OU SONT MES PARENTS !!! OU JE SUIS !!! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!!

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas ? il avait peur, ça l'épouvantait, il venait de se souvenir d'une voix grave qui lui avait dis que jamais il ne reverrait ceux qu'il aimait. Dans un mouvement violent il faillit donner un coup à Sasuke qui l'évita de justesse, et Itachi poussa son frère pour prendre Naruto contre lui pour qu'il ne se fasse ni du mal à lui-même ni à son cadet et l'enserra étroitement, usant de la force comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait.

-Je suis là Naruto. Je suis là.

-Uuuhu...uhhhuu…qu'est…qu'est ce uuuh…qu'est ce qui se passe !!!???

-Calme-toi. Je vais tout te dire d'accord ? calme, là, voilà. Je suis là.

Naruto ne bougeait plus dans ses bras, il s'était à peine agripper à lui, cherchant à sécher ses larmes, continuant d'observer la pièce pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il s'était passé. Itachi l'embrassa sur la tempe, le surprenant au point qu'il le dévisagea. Itachi le cueillit d'un sourire bienveillant et en lui il y eut comme une vague puissante, une déferlante qui le calma instantanément. La main du brun vint se perdre sur sa joue dans une douce caresse.

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement Naruto ?

-…je…

-…

-Je…

-Prends ton temps.

-Je suis allé dans la cuisine. Il m'a attrapé et m'a mit sur la table…je l'ai frappé. J'ai vu Sasu-chan…je lui ai dis…de…de s'enfuir ? je…il est parti…et…et…uugh…

-Naruto ?

-Il m'a frappé…je…je sais plus…j'ai mal à la tête…je…ça fait mal…

-Laisse…ça va revenir. Tu es juste un peu brouillé. Laisse toi donc un peu de temps pour ça. Ok ?

-Ok…dis, où est Papa ? et Maman ? dis Itachi…ils sont où ?

-…

Naruto s'était agrippé à lui comme à une bouée, l'implorant du regard. Il devait savoir mais surement qu'il ne voulait y croire. C'était vraiment lui. Comme dans leur enfance, il pouvait maintenir son regard sans flancher, sans détourner les yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Itachi baissa les siens, évitant son regard, voulant ne pas lui faire du mal. Sasuke sortit enfin de sa torpeur, l'air peu sur de lui, différent de d'habitude et de tout le self contrôle qu'il avait toujours.

-Naruto…je suis Sasuke. Je t'assure.

Le bond qui avait couché sa tête contre le torse d'Itachi le regarda comme s'il mentait, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Sa lèvre tremblait doucement, tout comme ses mains et ses larmes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'il murmura :

-Non.

-…si, et tes parents…

-Non.

Sasuke baissa la tête à son tour, il détestait voir Naruto pleurer, et ça depuis toujours. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ces mots là, il ne pouvait lui briser son espoir. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le dire. Naruto voyait la face de son ami, elle venait de se fermer, et c'était une expression qu'il avait eu jeune, il connaissait ça, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. De vraiment très grave. Les larmes tombèrent sans fin, et lui au contraire venait de bondir vers la salle de bain. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi pendant tant de temps, et ses parents s'en étaient sans doute sortis. Arrivé devant le miroir, il vit sa face, il voyait quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père et qui pourtant n'était pas lui. Les larmes lui ravageaient ses traits et ses lèvres tremblaient. Ce n'était pas un jeu, il était vieux, il n'était plus un enfant et ceux qui se dessinaient dans le miroir avaient vieillis aussi. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, il voyait ses parents sur le sol, il voyait cet homme, il l'entendait rire. Ce que sa tête lui montrait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il éclata son poing sur le miroir, le brisant entièrement et se blessant. Itachi se précipita, attrapant une serviette pour lui bander la main.

-Naruto, ça va aller, on est là.

-Ils sont morts ?

-…

-Vraiment mort ?

-Oui.

-…il…il m'a fait quoi ? où il est ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé toutes ces années ??? c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas venus me chercher ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on vient de te retrouver il n'y a pas longtemps. Viens t'asseoir tu veux ?

Naruto suivit ce qu'il venait de lui dire, reprenant place sur le lit. Itachi regarda un peu l'état de la blessure, et puis il le mira droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa main sur son crâne. Sasuke s'était assis près d'eux, ne sachant pas trop encore s'il pouvait approcher Naruto bien que sa seule envie fut de le faire.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, Sasuke est venu chercher mon père en crise, il a dit que tu étais en danger, qu'il fallait qu'on te sauve. Mon père est venu, mais à ce moment là, ta maison était…

-Elle était ? quoi elle était quoi ?

-En feu.

-Quoi ?

-Il y avait un incendie et on n'a rien pu faire, Sasuke a voulu entrer dans la maison mais mon père la retenu, ce n'était plus possible. A la suite de quoi, mon frère a commencé à avoir des crises et à ne plus pouvoir voir notre père, pour lui tu étais mort dans l'incendie, il avait cru t'y voir mourir et ne se souvenait pas de tout avec précision. Ensuite, on a appris que de toi il ne restait rien et on a à peine retrouvé tes…

Itachi avait les mots bloqués dans la gorge, ça ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus mal, rien que son expression lui faisait mal maintenant. Naruto parla à sa place :

-Mes parents ?

-… Les deux Uchiha hochèrent de la tête.

-Mais pourquoi on leur a fais ça ? pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on cherche Naruto.

-Ça fait que…que j'ai perdu dix ans ?

-Un peu plus.

-Je…j'ai dormi ? comme dans le film qu'il y a eu a la télé ? enfin…à la télé il y a…longtemps ?

-Dormi ? non…Tu…tu étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'étais plus du tout toi. Sasuke t'a retrouvé il n'y a pas longtemps et il t'a ramené à la maison.

-Mais j'étais où ? pourquoi je me souviens pas ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas parce que tu avais perdu ta mémoire d'avant et maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, ou à cause du coup, tu dois être un peu embrouillé. Je vais appeler le docteur que je connais et elle va venir prendre soin de toi. Ok ?

-… il tremblait face à lui, complètement désarmé.

-Naruto ?

-Oui. Il venait de lui répondre, hochant à peine la tête, hallucinant encore sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sur ce qu'il réalisait.

-Ok je vais aller la…

-Mais j'étais où ? la voix du blond était si faible qu'il lui faisait presque pitié. Il lui rappelait son frère dans les premiers temps de sa disparition.

-…Un homme t'avait pris chez lui, on ne sait pas ce qu'il t'a fait exactement…on sait qu'il te battait.

-…

-Tu as des cicatrices sur le corps et une grosse derrière la tête et le dos.

-…il est où ce monsieur ?

-Mort.

-…

-Ne tremble pas Naruto. Je vais être là, Sasuke aussi. On est là, on va t'aider ok ? on ne t'abandonnera jamais.

Itachi s'était resserré sur lui, l'enserrant étroitement contre lui en le voyant refondre en larme. Il voulait encore que le blond lui sourit comme le jour d'avant, il ne voulait plus voir tant de larmes dans ses yeux. Naruto glissa sa tête sur le coté, et il vit Sasuke. Ce Sasuke qui n'était plus le sien, dont la face enfantine était devenue plus exigüe, l'air plus hautain et moins prompt à rire. C'était un homme et qui plus est magnifique. Et malgré tout ces différences, la lueur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, l'attente qui peignait ses traits, rien que ça lui disait que c'était son ami qui se tenait bien devant lui. Naruto leva la main vers lui, il allait faire confiance à ces deux là, parce qu'il les reconnaissait, qu'il s'était vu aussi, et qu'il avait peur. Peur d'être seul comme il l'avait été enfant avant de rencontrer Sasuke.

-Sasuke, tu restes avec lui, je vais aller chercher Tsunade.

-Oui Nii-san.

Passant encore une fois sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto, Itachi s'en alla, les laissant seul à seul. Naruto dévisageait carrément Sasuke, passant à chaque détail de son visage, découvrant ses piercings, et mirant un instant son rubis. Ce rubis qu'il lui avait acheté avec son propre argent de poche en voyant le regard que Sasuke y avait porté. Il l'avait acheté pas spécialement pour qu'il se le mette, mais juste parce qu'il voulait pouvoir revoir ce bonheur dans ses yeux comme lorsqu'il l'avait découvert en vitrine. Il se souvenait de ce jour là, la pierre avait brillée de toute sa splendeur et la face du brun s'était illuminée à son tour, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose du monde.

-C'est celle que j'avais acheté ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents n'avaient pourtant jamais voulu que tu la mettes.

-Après ta disparition je suis partie de la maison.

-Tu devais avoir quoi ? dix ans ?

-Tu as disparu l'année de nos dix ans. Je suis parti de la maison à onze parce que je ne supportais plus de voir mon père. Inconsciemment je revoyais celui qui t'avais fais du mal et…et mon esprit faisait tout pour que j'oublis. J'ai eu des crises violentes où je me blesser moi ou les autres même.

-Tu as vécu tout seul ?

-Mon frère qui avait quinze ans a pris soin de moi. Itachi m'a sauvé de mes démons.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-…ça fait tellement bizarre de voir que t'es grand.

-Tu l'es aussi Usuratonkachi.

-Je sais Teme. Mais c'est complètement fou…j'apprends que je n'ai plus rien, que je suis un vieux et que j'ai perdu la mémoire ! c'est dingue. J'ai quel âge d'ailleurs ?

-Pas si vieux que ça baka.

-Donc ?

-Vingt trois.

-Quoi ? j'ai passé treize ans de ma vie dans le vide sidéral ?

-Oui.

-Treize ans…

-…

-Treize ans…Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Tu vas me faire rattraper tout ça hein !!! pas de pause !! je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai pas vu !!! y'a quoi comme jeux vidéo aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ça, tu vas halluciner, et pas que point de vu jeux.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hn.

-Génial. Mais…

-Oui ?

-Mes parents sont vraiment morts ?

-…

-Dis le moi une dernière fois, sincèrement, droit dans les yeux. Sasuke. S'il te plaît. Si c'est toi, je ne douterais pas. Jamais.

-Oui, ils le sont.

-Ok.

Naruto se laissa tomber en avant, l'attrapant et le serrant fortement contre lui. Sasuke avait l'air aussi triste que lui, et il ne voulait pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Il détestait voir ses amis tristes. Sasuke l'attrapa à son tour, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, et Itachi revint là, les trouvant bien silencieux et trop proche. Toutefois, il ne leurs en voulait pas. Ces deux là avaient toujours étaient aussi proche que lui et son frère. Tout semblait donc être rentré en ordre, et Naruto lui offrit un sourire bien triste. Tsunade demanda à Sasuke de se pousser de là, et elle commença à lui poser quelques questions, sur son mal de tête et sur comment il se sentait en général. Après cela, un autre scanner et un 'rien à signaler' de la part de Tsunade, Itachi fut autorisé à les ramener chez lui. Mikoto venait d'arriver avec la voiture de son fils, n'étant pas habituée à conduire à plus de trente kilomètre heure, elle avait mis son temps pour arriver. En voyant Naruto, elle lui sauta au cou, pleurant à moitié de le voir debout.

-Maman, tu vas finir le travail de Sasuke là.

-Oh ça va Itachi, je vais pas te le prendre ton Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas mon Naruto.

-Mais oui bien sur mon fils, et ces rougeurs à tes joues, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hmpf. Itachi ne savait plus où se mettre, il décida donc de fuir vaillamment en rejoignant sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

-Hé ! hmpf c'est la réponse habituelle de Sasuke ! pas la tienne !

-Peuh, même pas vrai Mam'.

-Hahaha.

-Et arrêtes de rire Usuratonkachi.

-Je fais ce que je veux Teme.

-Oh les garçons, ça va pas recommencer déjà ?

-On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes Tantine.

-Je vois ça. Bon allez, sinon Poussin va nous faire une crise.

-Poussin ? ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça, kukuku.

-Ça doit être l'euphorie du moment ma p'tite Pâquerette.

-MAMAN !

-Quoi tu préfères que je t'appelle de nouveau mon Cornichon ?

-HAHAHAHA !!!

-NARUTO !!!

-Hahahahaha !!!

Le blond se couvrit la bouche, courant jusqu'à Itachi en tentant de ne pas rire trop fort. Sasuke le poursuivit, oubliant sa stature habituelle, et joua à chat avec le blond, son frère servant à les séparer. Mikoto ne savait pas comment son fils pouvait garder un tel calme avec les cris et les rires qui s'élevaient, et elle était sur qu'il ne se forçait pas. Posant sur chacun une main, il les stoppa, leur demandant de monter. Le trajet en voiture fut tout aussi mouvementé néanmoins, et Naruto demanda comment il avait été dernièrement car il ne s'en rappelait pas. Sasuke lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé dans la ruelle, qu'il l'avait ramené chez eux et ce qui s'était passé. Parfois Itachi rentrait dans la conversation, appuyant sur un détail où un autre, et par moment Naruto semblait voir de quoi ils parlaient. Il voyait des flashs très rapide, il n'était même pas sur que c'était réel. Quand il arriva chez eux, il se sentit bien. Ça ne lui était pas inconnu, quand il se baladait de pièce en pièce, il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, et au fur et à mesure, son mal de tête devenait plus imposant, au point qu'il dut s'aider d'un mur pour garder son équilibre.

-Naruto, ça va aller ?

-Je…j'ai un peu mal au crâne…je…

-Viens, tu vas aller dormir un peu et…c'est ma chambre ça.

-Ah ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est ici que je dormais ?

-…

-Grillé Nii-san.

-Sasuke.

Itachi avait menacé son petit frère juste ainsi, et l'autre avec un sourire diabolique sur les traits. L'aîné croisa les bras alors que l'autre se mit à ricaner doucement, le défiant d'un regard amusé que son frère ne lui rendait pas du tout.

-Hé ?

-Non, n'écoute pas cet imbécile.

-Kukuku, c'est juste que t'avais pris l'habitude de rejoindre mon cher grand frère pour dormir.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Alors là, essais de t'en souvenir moi je ne pourrais pas te le dire vu que tu ne parlais pas.

Itachi n'arrivait plus à regarder Naruto, et pire que tout, il espérait que la petite chaleur au niveau de ses joues ne montrait pas autre chose que sa couleur habituelle. Naruto referma la porte de la chambre sobre et Sasuke le guida jusqu'à sa chambre à lui et lui montra son lit, qu'il reconnut et qu'il rejoignit pour s'y laisser tomber d'une masse. Naruto rebondit deux seconde dessus lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller qu'il attrapa à pleine main et s'endormant pratiquement instantanément.

-Itachi ?

-Oui Maman ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Naruto mon Poussin ? dis-moi.

-Rien et arrête de m'appeler comme ça à la fin !

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas mignon mon Poussin ? t'en penses quoi mon Cornichon.

-Que si tu continues de m'appeler mon Cornichon ou ma Pâquerette, je te renie.

-Et moi aussi.

-Merci de ton soutien Nii-san.

-Je parlais de mon cas Cornichon.

-Tu cherches la guerre !

-Oh avec toi j'ai pas à aller bien loin pour ça.

-Aussi têtu que votre père.

-Que Papa ? tu te moques de nous là ?

-Bon allez vous deux, on le laisse dormir en paix.

-Rooolalala ! j'ai un gendre.

-Maman !

-Oui Poussin ? oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais de la peine.

-Toi tu vas rentrer, Papa va bientôt rentrer.

-Hahaha, c'est tellement rare de te voir dans cet état mon fils hahaha. Sasuke, prends bien soin de ton aîné, moi je me rentre !

-Ok.

-Au fait il parait que tu as pu voir ton père. Tu te sens capable de le refaire ?

-…

-Cornichon ?

-Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je veux bien essayer.

-Marché conclu ma Pâquerette.

-Maman…

Elle partie dans un rire fin, s'amusant vraiment alors que Sasuke avait soupiré et que Itachi l'avait suivie pour la raccompagner chez elle. Lui, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre, surtout vu les sous entendu de son frère. Celui-ci allait l'entendre, et Sasuke le savait. Son frère était de nature sournoise, et il se demandait quand il allait devoir payer ses boutades. Naruto était en train de gémir dans son sommeil, et il le rejoignit, prenant place à coté de lui. Il allait avoir du temps à rattraper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A peine s'était-il couché que Naruto avait sombré dans un monde trouble. Il entendait des rires, il entendait des voix, des images se battaient, et il voyait Itachi devant lui à l'époque, qui le réprimandait alors que Sasuke derrière était mort de rire. Il se vexa beaucoup, mais eut pour la première fois peur de quelqu'un. C'était très rapide, il était chez lui, un homme hurlait et il voyait que ses parents au sol étaient recouverts de sang. Il hurla à plein poumon, et Sasuke l'air horrifié tourna les talons. Il était seul, complètement seul, mais bientôt Sasuke allait revenir. Il le hurla à cet homme qu'il avait déjà vu une fois et qu'il avait mordu pour avoir osé toucher le brun en lui disant des obscénités. Le regard de cet homme n'était pas normal, et il était en train de lui dire que s'il n'était pas sage, alors il ferait pareil à son ami. Naruto ne s'était pas laissé faire, et pour toute récompense, il se fit battre à blanc. Au sol, le souffle coupé, il le vit renverser du liquide puant qui lui brûlait les poumons et les yeux. Sa vue se brouilla et tout fut noir.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grands, aspirant à plein poumons par la bouche comme en manque d'air. Sasuke qui dormait à coté de lui ouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur lui, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais il n'y en avait pas, tout était là, c'était ça la réalité aujourd'hui. Itachi qui était rentré et les avait retrouvé endormis l'un contre l'autre poussa un peu son frère pour lui donner de quoi boire, ce qu'il accepta avant de se rendormir. Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se tourna vers son frère qui venait de se rasseoir non loin de là, à peine déshabiller alors que se dessinait dans la pièce la lueur du jour.

-Nii-san ?

-Il doit être en train de se souvenir. Contemplatif Itachi n'avait pas lâché du regard le blond endormi.

-…

-Il faut le laisser dormir, sa fièvre partira dès qu'il se souviendra de tout.

-Tu crois ?

-Hm.

-…tu as mangé Nii-san ?

-Non.

-Alors je vais aller faire à manger d'accord ?

-Hm.

-…

C'était si rare de voir cette expression chez son aîné, ça le perturbait, alors il l'embrassa sur le front, geste qu'il n'avait qu'en de très rare occasion et disparu en cuisine. Itachi en profita pour continuer d'observer Naruto avec pour seule envie de prendre la place qui avait été celle de son frère. Cette envie c'était ancrée en lui depuis son retour et qu'il les avait vu l'un à coté de l'autre. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus étaient là, sous ce toit, si près de lui. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Naruto se réveilla dans une cage, et il y avait un cadenas qui l'empêcha d'ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment il se calma, n'essayant plus de défoncer les barreaux, se faisant mal et se blessant, et la voix de cet homme s'éleva, il lui faisait encore du chantage, il lui demandait encore de faire comme il disait. Il s'en fichait, son dos lui faisait mal, tout son corps le lançait mais se point particulièrement plus que tout autre. Ne voulant pas écouter, l'autre l'y avait frappé, le faisant tomber à genoux alors que de la bave s'était écoulée le long de son menton. La douleur jusque là, il avait cru la connaître, mais là, il comprenait vraiment le sens de ce mot. L'autre le renversa sur sa couche et il perdit connaissance. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il comprit qu'il était brulé, son tee-shirt ayant même adhéré à la peau à cause du tissu inflammable, et l'autre entra avec un sourire qui lui donna la chair de poule, pour répandre sur son dos de la crème. Il détestait ça, mais tant qu'il ne pourrait se lever sans hurler son mal, il ne pourrait rien faire. Sur le ventre, il put voir une tâche sur le sol : son sang. Il avala sa salive et ravala ses larmes. Sasuke allait arriver.

Ça mit un bon moment à être le cas, et lorsqu'il put le faire, lorsqu'il essaya de fuir, alors il se fit battre. Plus d'une fois il essaya et plus d'une fois il termina sur le sol en sang, mais il n'avait qu'un espoir, c'était que Sasuke ait réussi à sauver ses parents et que maintenant, ils le cherchaient pour le sauver. Cela même si la brûlure dans son dos lui avait fait imaginer le pire des scénarios. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, sa face était fraîche, ça faisait du bien. Itachi était là, lui épongeant la sueur abondante et en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, il se reçut un sourire bienveillant. Il fit de même avant de boire un peu et de se rendormir. Il avait faim, mais sa fatigue était tellement forte qu'elle l'emporta sur toutes autres choses. Itachi en profita pour faire un rapide bilan et voir s'il n'avait rien de grave.

_Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, j'irais chercher ton ami pour que lui le fasse_. C'était toujours la même menace, une fois de plus il avait cherché à fuir, et cette fois ci il s'était débattu. L'autre lui avait fracassé le crâne sur le sol, au premier coup il avait eu mal, au second il avait été sonné, à partir du troisième et après avoir vu son sang, il n'avait plus rien compris. Quand il s'était réveillé ensuite, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qu'il était. Il avait mal à la tête, c'était intolérable. Et pour le dompter, Madara avait trouvé la solution, il avait continué ainsi, sur de le faire plier.

Naruto avait trop chaud, il ouvrit les yeux et se débarrassa des couvertures. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette chambre, il se leva, haletant, avant de se diriger vers l'autre chambre plus fraîche. Il devait aller là bas, ce qu'il fit, s'écroulant dans le lit d'Itachi. Sasuke qui l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre de son aîné vint le rejoindre, le trouvant roulé en boule dans le lit frais. Venant vérifier que tout allait bien, il le vit endormit, l'air apaisé, et il lui mit une nouvelle compresse fraiche sur le front, vérifiant qu'elle collait bien.

-J'aurais jamais du te laisser ce jour là.

-Haha…Et t'aurais fais quoi ?

-Naruto ? tu es réveillé ?

-D'après toi si je te parle ? mais sinon, t'aurais passer ta vie avec moi ? avec lui ? là bas ?

-Mais…

-Je préfère ce qui a été.

-…

-Je préfère.

Naruto soupira d'aise et se rendormit. Ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était uniquement ce qui était advenu de lui, et jamais il n'aurait pensé ça. Comment pouvait-on demander à un enfant de faire des choses comme ça ? Comment pouvait-on simplement y penser ? Sasuke était resté quelques instants près du blond, vérifiant que tout allait bien comme Itachi lui avait appris. Puis il rejoignit son aîné qui travaillait et toqua.

-Entre.

-Tiens, plus de client ?

-Non, je viens de finir.

-T'as beaucoup de temps libre quand même.

-Hm. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien de bien spécial, Naruto à changer de chambre.

-La mienne ?

-Non le chenil.

-Ha ha.

-Bien sur la tienne baka, à moins que tu ais rajouté un bout à cette maison et que je ne sois pas au courant.

-Qui sait ?

-Il s'est encore réveillé, ça va faire deux jours. Il faut peut être faire quelque chose non ?

-…si demain matin il ne se lève pas, je verrais quoi faire, c'est que c'est peu être un effet secondaire de je ne sais quoi.

-Et en attendant tu vas aller dormir dans ton lit.

-C'est mon lit, tu l'as dis.

-Kukuku, pervers.

Mais Sasuke ne vit pas son frère retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite. Itachi attendit un peu, histoire de travailler un peu tout de même. Quand il rejoignit Naruto il le trouva assis dans son lit, l'air perdu et pleurant à grosses larmes. Ses sanglots emplissaient la pièce et pourtant il semblait tout garder à l'intérieur pour qu'aucun des deux frères ne puissent l'entendre faire. Itachi entra, jetant sa blouse sur une chaise alors qu'il la posait toujours parfaitement sur son porte manteau. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la face rougie du blond et qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes, il avait mal de le voir dans cet état. Itachi prit place juste à coté de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui, le ramenant contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu as mal quelque part Naruto ?

-Noooon…uuuhuu…

-…

-Je me souviens…uuuhhhuuu…sniiiifff…De tout…

Itachi se pencha, prenant un mouchoir dans un tiroir, et quand Naruto vit le torse devant lui, il ne put que s'y agripper puissamment. Il avait si mal, son cœur était en train de le tuer, et même avec Itachi près de lui s'était si dur d'accepter tout ce que sa mémoire venait de lui faire se rappeler. Itachi fut surpris de le voir s'accrocher à lui, mais il parvint à se rasseoir et essuya lui-même ses larmes avant de lui dire de se moucher, lui tendant un nouveau kleenex. Naruto continuait de pleurer et Itachi ne le lâcha plus, le laissant se reprendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu prendre toute cette peine, il aurait voulu l'éradiquer de ses yeux et plus si affinités. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il pouvait juste être là, lui tendre les bras et l'aider à ne plus trembler. Itachi resta comme ça un moment, ne sachant pas que son petit frère qui était revenu pour voir si tout aller bien dans le sommeil du blond les avait entendus. Il n'osait pas rentrer, il ne pouvait pas. Lui-même s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas couru assez vite si petit. L'un de ses téléphones vibra, et en le regardant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aimait les voitures rapides et avoir plusieurs téléphones portables à disposition toujours à portée de la main. Car s'il était devenu fana des technologies, c'était car elle permettait de toujours être en contact, et il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi jusque là.

Naruto s'endormit de nouveau dans les bras d'Itachi et Sasuke partit se tuer de nouveau au travail. Sasuke trouva Naruto seul le lendemain, Itachi étant retourné travailler. Il était toujours dans le vague, regardant sans avoir vraiment l'air de voir, et quand il l'appela, l'autre mit deux seconde à comprendre. Un peu plus tard il le vit divaguer sans but, et cela l'inquiéta vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le même univers que lui, et pendant un instant il eut même l'idée que le blond aurait été plus heureux en restant un chien. Il s'en voulut de cette pensée, il se détesta et serra les poings, mais le fait était qu'il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Naruto ne pouvait pas devenir une âme en peine comme ça, il ne pouvait pas et il l'en empêcherait.

-Naruto.

-…

-NARUTO BORDEL !!!

-Ne ? oui Sasu-chan ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Sasu-chan, je ne suis plus un gamin !

-…

-Je…rah putain, désolé de t'agresser comme ça. Mais si tu te souviens, tu sais non ?

-…

-Naruto ! tu sais que tu n'es plus petit, que t'as du avoir une vie de merde non ?

-Oui.

-…alors je t'en supplie, ne te laisse pas couler. Pas toi. Pas après tout ce temps.

-…

-J'ai besoin de toi et ça je te le dirais pas deux fois.

-…

-S'il te plaît. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, je te montrerais tout ce que je fais. Tu ne crois pas que tu as perdu assez de temps !!!

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Oui, laisse-moi juste quelques jours, histoire de faire mon deuil tu veux. Je viens de savoir treize ans après que mes parents sont morts et j'ai tout revu hier soir en dormant…tous.

-…

-S'il te plaît Sasuke. Juste quelques jours, et après je regarderais vers le futur. Pour le moment, je me sens encore un peu…c'est quoi…lourd ? c'est bizarre comme sensation.

-…

-J'ai l'impression d'être Cador et pourtant je sais ce que j'étais comme si c'était hier…si je retourne dormir dans le lit d'Itachi ça ira tu crois ?

-Pourquoi tu vas là bas ?

-Je me sens en sécurité là bas.

-Ah ouais.

-…quoi ?

-Dans sa chambre t'es en sécurité mais dans la mienne non ?

-…je sais pas…je me sens bien dans son lit, j'y dors bien, dans la tienne aussi…mais là bas…c'est mieux ? je ne sais pas expliquer…C'est là. Le blond désigna son ventre.

-… ok.

-Eh Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-On est toujours frère hein ?

-Ouais.

-Héhé. Naruto souriait enfin, et il avait tellement soulagé.

-Si tu me cherches Usuratonkachi, je serais dans mon bureau.

-Ok Teme.

Sasuke leva le poing et Naruto fit de même, les deux garçons se donnant un petit coup de poing l'un contre l'autre. Naruto retourna dans la chambre d'Itachi, il réfléchissait à la vie qu'il avait eu, ses parents n'étaient plus, et il se souvenait parfaitement des sensations qu'il avait eu avec Itachi à ses cotés, cela que ce fut en tant que Cador, que Na-chan et de Naruto. Il se demanda longtemps ce que c'était que ce drôle de sentiment. Plus innocent malgré lui, il savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre deux hommes, il avait su à l'époque ce qu'il se passait aussi avec une femme, et donc il se demanda si c'était ça l'amour, cette drôle de chose dans sa poitrine. L'odeur du brun qui l'enveloppa le calma, bientôt les questions n'avaient plus d'importances, et il s'endormit.

Naruto les rejoignit en se réveillant dans la cuisine, titubant un peu mais assez réveillé tout de même. Il dévora tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et entre deux bouchées, il demandait à Sasuke de lui parler de ce qu'il faisait. Allant beaucoup mieux, curieux de tout, il regardait tout avec des yeux d'enfants, découvrant les téléphones portables, les ordinateurs et une vieille console de Sasuke qu'il avait ressorti en lui promettant d'aller lui en acheter une autre. Sasuke et Naruto. Ils étaient de retour en duo. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et se compléter tout autant. Itachi termina sa vaisselle et retourna dans son bureau. Sasuke le trouvait assez distant avec Naruto depuis deux jours, mais ce n'était sans doute que son imagination.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée.

-… voyant que le blond redevenait morose, Sasuke décida de prendre les devants.

-Ça te dirait de faire un tour en voiture ?

-OUAIS !!!

-C'est parti. ITACHI ON VA FAIRE UN TOUR !!!

-Ok.

-Et tu me racontes ce que tu fais dans ta vie alors ?

Itachi le regarda sans rien trop dire, découvrant un Naruto tel qu'il l'avait connu enfant mixé avec celui qu'il avait récupéré, accroché à Sasuke qui se laissait faire comme jamais avec personne d'autre. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, et c'était assez déstabilisant, car paraissant par moment très enfant et par d'autres adulte à souhait. Il apprenait rapidement, avide de tout et de rien, accumulant au maximum tout ce qu'ils lui montraient et apprenaient. Naruto s'était mis à lire et à regarder la télévision, décortiquant les magazines de toutes sortes, s'enfermant par moment avec Sasuke dans son bureau pour comprendre son travail. Il avait toute sa scolarité à rattraper, mais Itachi ne doutait pas que Sasuke allait la lui faire faire en moins de deux. Après tout, lui et son frère étaient des génies reconnus, l'un ayant passé plusieurs classes et étant devenu médecin très jeune, l'autre ayant dès son bac monté plusieurs affaires dont aucunes n'avaient jamais flanchées. Souvent Sasuke l'emmenait avec lui dans ses tournées, lui montrant ce nouveau monde qu'il avait raté.

Un cri se répercuta dans la maison, faisant trembler les murs, Sakura était dans la place, ayant été appelée par Sasuke le soir même et ne lui ayant rien dis de plus. Son excuse, très simple, avait simplement était qu'il voulait discuter d'un menu spécial pour une affaire à régler sous peu et qu'il voulait traiter à son restaurant. Elle n'avait pas mis cinq minutes pour comprendre que le blond jouait un rôle et qu'il avait un air bien trop malicieux sur la face pour ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Ce soir là, elle les invita à manger dans son restaurant, leur hurlant de s'habiller rapidement puis hurlant au téléphone directement à son chef de lui réserver certains produits qu'elle viendrait elle-même préparer.

Sasuke prétextant que sa Viper n'avait pas assez de place, n'embarqua que Sakura avec lui, laissant sa Orochi à son aîné et à Naruto. Celui-ci parla comme si de rien n'était, et s'amusa en voyant l'effet qu'eurent les voitures en arrivant à destination. Sakura s'amusait des réactions du blond, elle adora les voir arriver juste après eux. Les voituriers jubilaient, la foule avait des exclamations en reconnaissant le couple de la Viper et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée sous quelques regards, Naruto commentant les plats qu'elle lui amenait. Elle était heureuse, il reconnaissait qu'elle s'était améliorée, mais très franc il lui désigna ce qui n'était pas bon à son goût, se la mettant à dos au milieu du repas. Elle lui pardonna vite cependant, car il disait seulement ce qu'il pensait et elle savait que cela l'aiderait à améliorer ce qu'elle faisait.

A la suite de cette soirée, la vie repris de la même manière, ponctué par moment de long silence du blond qui s'isolait pour réfléchir disait-il. Deux bon mois passèrent ainsi et parfois Naruto faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé, mais il changeait rapidement de sujet, n'aimant pas trop s'étaler. Il le fit pourtant une fois, parce que Sasuke le lui avait demandé. Alors il s'ouvrit, dévoilant ce qu'avait été sa vie, du moins ce qu'il s'en rappelait ce qui n'était pas toujours précis ou chronologique. Itachi n'avait pas supporté et était sorti de la pièce, et il émanait de Sasuke des envies de meurtres évidente. Ainsi, ils avaient su ce que le blond avait vécu, et comment il s'était échappé, mort de faim quand le bonhomme n'avait plus bougé pour lui ramener de quoi se nourrir. Madara était mort pendant l'acte et il l'avait laissé sur le lit et avait fermé la porte pour ne pas le réveiller, et il avait attendu qu'il se réveille. Quand il avait eu trop faim, il avait brisé la porte, n'écoutant que son estomac et ramenant un peu de quoi manger qu'il avait laissé près du lit, évitant soigneusement de le réveiller pour ne pas avoir à le subir. Il avait fait cela jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le récupère, et sans lui il aurait encore continué longtemps. En sortant de là, Itachi qui était revenu de temps à autre, avait évité son regard, et Naruto s'était senti mal, ce que son meilleur ami remarqua vite.

-Naruto ?

-…pourquoi il me fuit ?

-…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ? il me fuit je te dis !

-Hn…laisse-le.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son ami, et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule en le sentant s'appuyer tout contre lui. Si Itachi n'assumait pas, lui le ferait. Jamais il ne laisserait Naruto seul. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en rendre compte, et cela amena un torrent de larme chez le blond qui se retourna contre lui et pleura contre son torse. Protecteur, il l'enveloppa étroitement contre lui, le berçant, le rassurant, lui montrant tout simplement qu'il était là pour lui. Naruto s'effondra contre lui et Sasuke lui embrassa le front avant de le porter tout contre lui et de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il posa le blond dans son lit, restant près de lui et lui caressant la face.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas le laisser, au fond de lui, il fallait qu'il aille vers Itachi. Il essayait donc par moment de s'en approcher, se souvenant de tout car ayant cumulé tout ses souvenirs, même si par moment il y avait encore des trous dans sa mémoire. De rare flashs lui venaient encore, souvent à la suite de long maux de tête. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches, et ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Il aimait toujours être près de lui, mais l'autre avait changé, l'approchant moins, faisant moins de gestes envers lui. Souvent du coup Naruto se mit à le regarder en coin, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke qui au bout d'un moment arrêta de s'amuser de la situation. Naruto souffrait bien trop. C'est pour cela que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à haïr son aîné de ce qu'il lui faisait. Prenant place près du blond, il passa sa main autour de ses hanches et posa sa tête contre son épaule, surprenant l'autre qui sursauta.

-Il te plaît encore ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui plutôt non ? ah tu es rouge, donc j'ai raison. Ta toujours un truc pour mon frère ?

-…

-Naruto.

-A mon avis c'est plus qu'un truc. Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est bizarre à ce niveau là. Naruto lui montra son torse au niveau de son cœur, et Sasuke eut un air de surprise pendant une petite seconde.

-Kukuku.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes baka.

-Hein ?

-Quoi mon frère n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? tu préfères encore les filles comme Sakura ?

-Non c'est que…euh

-Et ben voilà tu l'as dis non ?

-Mais un mec et un mec ? c'est pas normal.

-Oh loin de là Usuratonkachi, loin de là.

-…

-Quoi ?

-T'as déjà essayé ?

-Hn. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. La vie est trop courte pour hésiter sur de telles choses. Si j'ai envie d'un mec, je me fais un mec, si c'est une femme alors va pour une femme. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre sur des détails, demain je pourrais mourir et je ne veux pas avoir de regret. Attaques-le vas-y.

-…

-C'était vrai que vu ça vie, lui aussi ne devait pas hésiter. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça, et puis, si c'était Itachi qui était avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait beaucoup Itachi, et si lui lui faisait ce que l'autre vieillard lubrique lui avait fait, alors il était d'accord. Tout cela était encore assez flou, parfois il se rappelait d'un truc ou d'un autre, mais ce n'était jamais très précis, donc assez inquiétant. Mais pourtant, si c'était lui, il était sur que tout se passerait bien.

Naruto commença alors à être moins réservé, décidant de faire des efforts monstres pour le faire flancher et l'avoir à lui. Les attaques pourtant claires de Naruto, qu'elles furent physique ou verbale ne marchèrent pas. Sur ce plan là, l'audace du blond n'avait pas besoin d'être remise à l'ordre du jour, il n'avait plus trop l'air d'un naïf désespéré même si par moment il sortait encore de grosses âneries. La complicité entre Naruto et Sasuke s'approfondit encore plus, le brun le consolant à chaque fois que le blond sentait son humeur faire une chute abyssale. Il faisait son maximum pour qu'il arrête de penser à son frère.

Il lui apprit ce qu'il lui manquait, le faisant lire, le faisant regarder des documentaires et les films les plus intéressants de son point de vue. Il l'amenait le plus souvent possible avec lui, en affaire ou dans des mini trips, lui montrant tout ce qu'il avait raté ces dernières années. Ça ne l'aidait pas, par moment encore il pouvait le voir être sombre.

Un matin, alors qu'il descendait à la cuisine, il entendit un bruit sourd qui l'intrigua. Il vit Itachi sortir de là le dos de la main sur les lèvres et l'air furieux, sa face rouge de colère vu comment il fronçait les sourcils. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers son bureau, et Sasuke trouva Naruto sur le sol de la cuisine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Se jetant près de lui pour l'aider, l'autre le chassa d'abord de grands gestes désordonnés avant de l'attraper. La douleur qu'il ressentait était horrible, et c'est ce qu'il expliquait à Sasuke qui était en train de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto avait embrassé Itachi et se dernier l'avait violemment rejeté avant de fuir.

Il ne le méritait pas.

Sasuke prit Naruto avec lui, remontant dans la chambre et le laissa sur son lit, allant dans sa penderie qu'il partageait à présent. Il y remplit deux valises et ressortit de là, hurlant à Naruto de le suivre. Ce dernier le fit sans discuter, se frottant par moment les yeux. Itachi les regarda partir sous le regard mauvais de son cadet qui après avoir installé Naruto passa son pouce en travers de sa gorge l'air furieux. Prendre des distances était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Naruto découvrit la maison secondaire de son ami, au bord de la mer. Sasuke continua de travailler, venant de temps à autre se balader avec lui, mais Naruto s'ennuya bien vite. Pour se changer les idées, il alla au bar de la plage, où il se lia d'amitié avec quelques personnes. L'une d'elle tomba malade et il la remplaça au pied levé. Ça l'amusait, il pouvait presque oublier. Mais c'était un presque.

Un soir Sasuke le rejoignit au bord de la mer, regardant le soleil se coucher avec lui puis l'embrassa, le choquant. Sasuke se passa alors une main dans les cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le sol, n'arrivant plus à le fixer lui. Il lui expliqua, lui disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il ne supportait pas le fait de le voir souffrir pour son frère quand lui l'aimait tant. Naruto prit pas mal de couleur, mais il ne put répondre par l'affirmative. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

-Je voudrais rentrer Sasuke.

-…

-J'ai besoin de voir…et je ne peux pas fuir tout le temps. Après ça…je pourrais te donner une réponse.

-…ok. Quand veux-tu rentrer ?

-Demain ?

-Ok.

Revenu chez eux, Itachi les regarda froidement, n'ayant pratiquement eu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Naruto eut juste un triste sourire, et puis il déballa ses affaires, s'attendant à le voir surgir pour parler. Rien. Il n'y eut rien non plus les jours suivant. Voyant qu'il sombrait de nouveau, Sasuke décida de lui changer les idées. Cette fois il lui proposa de travailler pour un ami à lui et l'amena à une agence de mannequinat. C'est là bas qu'il remarqua combien Sasuke était au petit soin avec lui. Que ce fut en le regardant parader et poser, en se faisant maquiller et le protégeant des commentaires désobligeant, ou encore par les commentaires des autres qui trouvaient ça extraordinaire de voir sieur Sasuke en dehors de son antre Uchihesque.

Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, et lorsque le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, il se laissa faire cette fois-ci. Sasuke ne le montrait pas, mais il était attentif à tous ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et cela plut au blond qui se mit petit à petit à se laisser aller avec lui. Ce fut un mois plus tard que Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans le salon, le blond s'asseyant sur la table basse où Itachi avait posé les pieds. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant les fringues du blond et le léger maquillage qu'il avait. Il bénissait le coussin qu'il avait sur lui. Naruto lui tendit un magazine, et Itachi mit quelques secondes avant de capter. La frimousse en première page, celle qui le dévisageait et donnait l'impression qu'il allait être mangé, il la connaissait.

-C'est…

-C'est moi.

-Que ?

-Je suis devenu mannequin.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, rien que le maquillage ne puisse cacher, et en plus du pognon je me tape des fringues gratos. C'est un super bon plan.

-Une idée de Sasuke j'imagine.

-Ouaip !

-C'est qui celui là ?

-Lui c'est Neji, il est mignon non ?

-…

-Un peu prétentieux mais sympa le gars. Par contre il a des mains baladeuses et celui là c'est Gaara mais il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche de trop près lui.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Nii-san ?

-…

-Et là, j'ai fais quelques mises en scènes. Sympa non ? j'aime bien celle là.

Itachi regardait la photo où Naruto était assis sur un corps alangui et dont la lumière de la scène donnait une allure plus sexuelle que sensuelle. C'en était trop, surtout que celui qui était sous le blond ressemblait fort à son frère. Il essayait de se retenir depuis un moment, il voyait bien que Naruto était plus attiré par Sasuke que par lui et qu'en plus cela avait l'air réciproque. D'ailleurs les autres photos étaient celle du blond et du brun ensemble, en dehors de la scène, en plein éclat de rire. Ces deux là s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, et il n'avait pas besoin de ces photos pour le voir.

-Ah ça, c'est le photographe qui m'a dit qu'il aimerait voir ça dans le prochain shoot. Il me les a donnés.

-…

-Jolies non ?

-Si ça t'amuse.

Itachi les planta là, toujours aussi froid envers lui. Sasuke faillit se jeter sur son frère, mais Naruto l'empêcha. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Itachi ne l'aimait pas tel qu'il était maintenant. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui offrit un sourire qui fit mal à son compagnon. Deux jours plus tard, après quelques photos en extérieur, Naruto l'attrapa par sa veste et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il voulait aller de l'avant.

-Je ne veux pas simplement être un remplacement Naruto.

-Laisse moi du temps…

-…

-Mais déjà, tu n'es pas lui, ça c'est sur.

-Hn ?

-Oui, sinon tu ne me regarderais même pas. Donc…pour moi tu n'es pas un remplacement.

-Juste un second choix.

-…

-Non, désolé, ne fais pas cette tête.

Sasuke n'était pas sur du choix de Naruto, mais il préférait ça que de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Le second baiser échangé fut plus lent, plus doux. Ils n'allèrent plus loin que des semaines plus tard. Sasuke se retenait comme jamais, l'habituant petit à petit à son toucher, à ses caresses. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le jeter par terre et le prendre, mais il savait par quoi Naruto était passé, et il ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Lorsqu'il l'eut en dessous de lui, qu'il le regarda prendre plaisir à ces caresses qu'il avait tant répétées par le passé et qui pourtant lui donnait la forte impression d'être aussi novice qu'au premier jour. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son aîné était par moment un parfait imbécile. Il lui embrassa le rubis que le blond portait à l'oreille depuis un bon moment et qui pour lui avait maintenant un sens tout différent. D'amitié c'était devenue à son avis un acte de propriété qu'il lécha du bout de la langue avant de le prendre entre ses dents délicatement, tirant dessus, le mordillant et le léchouillant.

Bien des fois ils s'unirent par la suite. Cela ne suffisait pas à Sasuke. Il avait toujours cette peur au fond de lui que sur un geste son frère pourrait lui reprendre le blond, cela même si Naruto ne cherchait plus à attirer ce dernier. Il avait remarqué que le blond avait eu du mal à faire ça sous le même toit qu'Itachi, préférant largement la garçonnière de Sasuke, voire même sa voiture inconfortable pour ces actes. Mais au fil du temps, il se laissa de plus en plus aller, et Sasuke sut qu'Itachi avait remarqué. Naruto n'essayait pas de le cacher de toute manière, l'embrassant même devant l'autre. Tout ce que Sasuke voulait, c'était changé de demeure, mais vivre loin de son frère l'inquiétait tout autant que le reste. Et puis ça lui manquait ses petites batailles verbales d'avec son aîné qui devenait jour après jours de plus en plus sombre.

Ils venaient de s'unirent dans le bureau du brun qui était toujours accolé à sa chambre. Sasuke décrocha l'un de ses portables et Naruto en profita après un rapide baisé pour aller à la salle de bain. Il était en train de se regarder dans le miroir puis se pencha vers l'eau pour se rafraîchir le visage, s'aspergeant. En se relevant il sursauta, Itachi était là à la porte, la cravata dénouée sur sa chemise ouverte sur son torse. Il avait l'air fatigué et éreinté bien plus qu'à son habitude. La vue qu'offrait Naruto ne laissait aucun doute à l'Uchiha, il pouvait voir sur le torse de nombreuses tâches rouge rosée, certaines bien plus sombres que d'autres. Son odeur et sa peau moite étaient aussi de bons témoins du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Naruto le trouvait inquiétant, surtout que ses yeux le perçaient, et il préféra s'excuser :

-Désolé Itachi, on t'aurait réveillé ?

-…

Le brun venait de froncer les sourcils méchamment et fondit sur le blond qui se fit plaquer contre le lavabo violemment alors que ses lèvres se faisaient sceller d'une manière que trop sauvage. Sa manière de faire lui fit peur, et Naruto le repoussa, ce qui énerva encore plus son vis-à-vis qui lui bloqua les poignets pour s'en reprendre à lui. Naruto le mordit avant de se débattre et de le griffer dans le cou en tentant de l'éloigner de lui. Itachi voulut recommencer, mais en voyant ses yeux, il stoppa, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. A force de les voir ensemble, il se mettait à perdre la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir ensemble. Naruto qui se reprenait face à lui porta sa main sur sa joue, et il lui releva la tête, assez pour qu'il puisse le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux :

-Désolé Itachi…tu arrives trop tard…j'aime Sasuke.

-…

Avant de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours aussi, mais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à son amant, Itachi lui avait tourné le dos et s'en était allé. Complètement perdu, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se ramassa dans un coin, réfléchissant, du moins tentant de le faire tellement son esprit était blanc. Itachi avait pleuré sans pouvoir se contrôler dès le claquement de la porte dans son dos, et comme paralysé il regardait le sol, ne voyant même pas son frère adossé au mur de la salle de bain. Ce dernier voyait l'expression perdu de son aîné, et plus que tout, il aurait aimé le combler et lui donnait ce qu'il désirait, car il avait tout entendu. Mais c'était Naruto, et s'il faisait ça, il mourrait lui-même, il en était certain, alors c'était impossible. Les larmes qu'il vit tomber sur le sol lui coupèrent le souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu Itachi pleurer. Les paroles du blond l'avaient rassuré, les larmes de son frère venaient de le briser.

Naruto ne voulut plus le faire pendant un bon moment, et Itachi commença à chercher un autre endroit où vivre et travailler. Sasuke voyait que tout partait en vrille, et à tout cela il ne trouva qu'une solution qui au fil du temps ne lui paraissait plus folle du tout. Pour ces deux là, il ferait n'importe quoi tant qu'il n'en serait pas exclu, et il espérait qu'eux aussi penseraient comme cela. Patiemment il attendit son heure.

Il prépara son coup pour leur bonheur, stressant et détestant ça. Il alla trouver Naruto en jour de repos, posé dans le salon, en train de faire quelques séances de gymnastique avec la télé et la hi-fi à fond. Sans lui poser de question, il prit place confortablement dans le canapé et attrapa le blond pour le plaquer contre lui, commençant à le caresser et à l'embrasser dans le cou. L'autre se mit à rire, prétextant être chatouilleux, mais Sasuke ne le lâcha pas. Continuant de l'embrasser et de le titiller dans les zones sensibles qu'il aimait tant à parcourir. Naruto s'abandonna, oubliant le lieu et l'endroit. Pas Sasuke. Lui savait ce qu'il faisait. A l'heure prévue, Itachi apparut dans le salon, tenant sa blouse dans une main et desserrant sa cravate de l'autre. En les voyants enlacés, il se statufia, n'arrivant même plus à déglutir en voyant le regard hautain de son frère sur lui. Naruto comprit le problème quand Sasuke stoppa. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'osait pas se retourner, il avait peur de voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait encore. C'est alors que les yeux de Sasuke s'adoucirent et qu'il leva la main vers son frère, lui faisant signe de venir à eux.

Les rejoindre ?

Itachi avait des yeux ronds comme des ballons devant la proposition. C'était vrai qu'il aimait son frère, mais tout de même. Naruto n'osait y croire, regardant Sasuke qui eut un rictus après l'avoir regardé juste deux secondes. La situation était anormale, et pourtant il la trouvait logique. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke et l'embrassa avant de le remercier tout contre ses lèvres qui s'élargirent dans un sourire, lui rappelant avant de tendre la main à son tour qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke le savait déjà, c'était bien pour ça qu'il acceptait de le partager. La décision imputait maintenant à l'aîné.

Naruto le voulait.

Itachi se vit marcher vers eux et fixa son frère droit dans les yeux. Sasuke ne se moquait pas, il venait de lui attraper la main et lui ne savait plus à quoi son cadet pensait. Il se pencha vers Naruto et l'embrassa. Toute inhibition s'en alla. Si ce dernier lui disait d'aller faire un tour à vélo la zigounette à l'air, il l'aurait même fait en pédalant avec les mains en faisant le poirier. Il l'aimait au point qu'il en souffrait.

Sasuke lui montra silencieusement ce que Naruto aimait, et tout deux évitaient de se toucher de trop. Ils faisaient ça pour celui qui était entre eux, rien de plus. Les préliminaires perdurèrent longtemps, Itachi prenant son temps, grignotant chaque centimètre carré de sa chair, son frère faisant de même. Naruto ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, il les laissait faire, perdant la tête sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Les deux plus jeunes découvrirent les piercings cachés du plus vieux, et cela ne refroidit aucun des deux compères. Sasuke aurait cru que voir son frère nu l'aurait refroidi. Loin de là. Ils se déhanchèrent l'un après l'autre dans le blond qui ne se trompa aucunement de prénom, puis finalement ils entrèrent en même temps. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais ils l'aimaient en même temps. Jamais Itachi n'aurait pensé voir ce visage chez eux deux, et eux de même.

Quelques jours substitua une certaine gêne, mais sous se plaisir interdit les deux Uchiha avaient ce qu'ils désiraient le plus ardemment. Ils s'habituèrent plus ou moins à la situation puisque plusieurs fois par la suite ils recommencèrent, il était très rare que cela ne se fasse qu'à deux. Malgré la situation qui fit énormément réfléchir chacun d'entre eux, l'ambiance égala bientôt celle qui avait existé avant le retour de sa mémoire. Aucun de leurs amis respectifs ou communs, pas même leurs parents, ne virent ce qu'il se passait. Ils savaient enterrer les secrets. Itachi ne pensait plus à partir et à déménager, idem pour Sasuke et Naruto se sentait combler même s'il comprenait que la situation n'était pas facile. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Même lors de leurs vacances au bord de mer ou dans d'autres résidences ils le faisaient, cela se finissant toujours par Itachi voulant de la glace que Naruto aimait à lui piquer, Sasuke n'ayant pas trop ce genre de goût pour le sucré. Ce fut la première fois que lors d'une relation à trois, les deux frères se touchaient. Pourtant plusieurs mois et actes étaient passés depuis leur 'première' fois. Une main en avait effleuré une autre, leurs peaux s'étaient collé l'une à l'autre plus longtemps que d'habitude, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés, cherchant l'un dans l'autre une certaine assurance qu'ils trouvèrent en se déhanchant l'un et l'autre contre Naruto. Ce dernier suçait Itachi qui ne retenait plus comme avant ses râles, s'étant habitué à la présence de son cadet. Et Sasuke qui faisait roulé ses hanches contre les fesses du blond, le pénétrant profondément juste pour l'entendre gémir de plaisir, ne se retenait pas non plus. Il suffit d'un regard commun pour que Sasuke se laisse tomber en avant, tendant ses lèvres à son frère qui les scella sauvagement. Leurs langues bataillèrent, et la main de l'aîné qui tenait l'épaule du cadet migra jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa. Leurs râles s'étaient fais plus sauvage, mais après avoir jouit l'un et l'autre, ils n'avaient osé aller plus loin.

Passa encore du temps avant qu'ils ne franchissent l'étape suivante. Après ça, ils avaient continué à se caresser, à s'embrasser, Naruto avait bien vu mais n'avait rien dis, il patientait, voulant voir comment cela évoluerait. Eux n'avaient pas compris que le blond avait remarqué. Un après midi d'été, Itachi monta voir son frère dans son bureau pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il savait depuis longtemps que son frère pouvait oublier de se nourrir lorsqu'il travaillait, tellement il était obsédé par ce qui le prenait.

Il le trouva torse nu et en jean taille basse, dévoilant un bout de son boxer et les lignes fines de son bassin qui plongeaient sous son sous vêtements. Il y eut un silence et il ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de se passer la langue sur la lèvre en le regardant avec envie. Sasuke avait tout laissé tomber de coté pour venir s'emparer de ses lèvres et le jeter sur son lit. Itachi n'osait même pas bouger, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire ça sans Naruto. Il sursauta pas mal quand son frère voulut le préparer alors qu'ils étaient en plein 69, cela malgré tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Sasuke l'embrassa, recommençant, et Itachi se laissa faire, appréhendant tout de même.

Il le sentit entrer en lui et cela lui fit un mal de chien, pourtant par-dessus la douleur il ressentit assez vite un plaisir qui le laissa pantelant. Sasuke n'était décidément pas qu'un très bon embrasseur, il savait aussi très bien comment se déhancher pour amener le plus de plaisir chez son amant. Il le renversa à son tour alors que le plaisir était en train de le perdre et attrapa le gel que Sasuke avait sorti de sa table de chevet pour le préparer à son tour, totalement impatient et lui faisant mal sans le voir. Mais Sasuke aussi était perdu, il aimait particulièrement quand son frère le marquait de ses dents sur son épaule, et son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il avait envi de venir. Son frère le plaqua sur le coté, soulevant sa jambe pour entrer en lui, poussant un râle de bien être lorsqu'il s'y trouva et l'embrassa alors que son cadet cherchait son souffle.

Itachi était doux, Sasuke n'en avait jamais douté. Il aimait aller plus lentement que lui et pourtant n'en était pas moins sauvage. Il l'avait remarqué quand ils se déhanchaient à deux avec le blond. Il était sur le point de venir, il n'en pouvait plus, et son frère l'aida en s'emparant de son membre, lui infligeant une douce torture qui s'accélérait au rythme de ses hanches. Il ne sut trop comment, mais Itachi l'avait renversé sur le ventre pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes, ce qu'il fit afin de mieux le sentir en lui, bougeant à son tour ses hanches. Atteignant ses limites, Sasuke se répandit sur le lit. Son frère continuait de se mouvoir en lui, et maintenant qu'il s'était vidé, il pouvait encore plus ressentir ses mouvements en lui qui le faisaient gémir.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Naruto s'y tenait et le livre qu'il tenait et qui tenait plus de l'encyclopédie vue sa taille, tomba dans un énorme fracas sur le parquet. Itachi stoppa, à bout de souffle, le voyant totalement choqué à la porte. En même temps les deux Uchiha tendirent la main vers lui, lui faisant signe de venir. Après un blanc, Naruto enleva son haut tout en s'avançant vers eux et embrassa Itachi qui attrapa son frère pour le faire basculer assis contre lui. Il continua à se déhancher en lui pendant que le blond l'embrassa avant de descendre sur sa gorge, puis son torse, continuant vers son bas ventre. Il goba son sexe et Sasuke serra les poings, jamais encore il n'avait testé cela.

Plus d'une fois par la suite ils continuèrent, switchant de position, chacun d'eux se retrouvant à un moment donné pris en sandwich entre les deux autres, pénétré ou non au même endroit. Naruto leur clamait qu'il les aimait plus que tout, et les deux frères y répondirent avec encore plus d'entrain qu'à leurs habitudes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que beaucoup plus tard, totalement vidés, et dans le minuscule lit de Sasuke, Itachi s'endormit sur le dos, la tête du blond sur son torse et sa jambe enroulée à la sienne, alors que son cadet se colla contre Naruto et passa un bras sur son flanc et dont la main resta sur le ventre plat de son aîné.

L'odeur de la chambre à leur réveil plus tard fut épouvantable, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les arrêta. Rien en fait n'aurait pu le faire, mis à part peut être une douleur dans le dos pour les deux frangins. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ils recommencèrent, ayant enfin trouvé leur rythme et l'égalité qui leur convenait. Ils étaient bien, cela même si c'était à trois, et peu leur importait le reste. Ils s'aimaient, et cela leur convenait à eux. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, un an et demi pratiquement était passé, ce n'était question que de quelques jours. La première a voir l'étrangeté de leur couple fut Sakura. Cela parce que Naruto était au petit soin pour Itachi et pour Sasuke, et que ce dernier l'était encore plus que d'habitude. Elle n'avait rien dis, se contentant d'observer. Cela l'amena à voir l'aîné l'embrasser alors que Sasuke était aux toilettes, puis une autre fois elle vit celui-ci en train de caresser la nuque du blond pendant qu'Itachi était au téléphone dans un coin. Elle avait demandé, ils avaient répondus. Choquée, elle n'était pas revenue quelques temps pour les voir, et puis elle avait décidé d'être plus intelligente que ça. C'était gênant car immoral, mais les voir tellement heureux ainsi au contraire des derniers mois, l'aida à accepter la chose.

Autrement, ils avaient décidés de mettre leurs parents au courant. Depuis peu, Sasuke pouvait revoir son père en peinture, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son stress n'était pas présent. C'est un après midi qu'ils invoquèrent une réunion de famille. Ils expliquèrent que Naruto et Sasuke était un couple. Leurs parents perdirent leurs sourires. Itachi affirma ensuite que Naruto et lui était un couple. La perplexité prit place dans le couple en face d'eux. Puis leur père demanda si cela impliqué des parties à trois vu comment ils avaient formulés cela. Fugaku chassa Naruto de chez lui pratiquement à coup de pied dans le cul, et Sasuke le maudit pour cela, partant à la suite de son amant pour le rassurer. Itachi tenta d'expliquer, mais leur paternel ne voulait rien entendre. Leur mère elle détourna la tête. Savoir que leurs fils étaient gays aurait pu être acceptable, savoir qu'il y avait aussi de l'inceste était intolérable.

Mikoto qui ne pouvait vivre sans sa famille fut la première à revenir vers eux. Elle n'acceptait pas, mais avait besoin de les voir. Elle se rendit compte elle aussi du bonheur que le blondinet procurait à sa progéniture, et ces derniers faisaient attention de ne pas être trop proche devant elle. Mikoto en pleurait, mais elle comprenait qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment même si cela lui faisait mal à elle, eux étaient heureux. Elle les vit pourtant une fois en faisant des courses, ils étaient à trois en voiture, Naruto embrassa les deux autres, ces derniers s'embrassèrent aussi, ils riaient, ils souriaient. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu ça depuis leur annonce. Elle tomba quelques semaines plus tard sur Sakura, et elles discutèrent longuement sur la question. Le bonheur de ses fils après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était son seul but, et grâce à Sakura, elle put accepter ce qui se passait même s'il lui fallut encore du temps. Fugaku mit beaucoup plus de temps.

Il accepta de les revoir des mois plus tard, capitulant devant l'argument de sa femme : la vie était courte, il ne fallait pas en perdre une miette, surtout qu'il avait déjà été privé d'un de ses fils depuis des années. Il posa cependant une condition : aucun acte, aucune caresse, rien qui puisse lui faire voir qu'ils étaient tout trois en couple, rien, pas même verbal et encore moins physique.

Itachi beaucoup plus sage accepta, expliquant aux deux autres qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Mais même sans ça, ils avaient compris. Naruto ne cessait de s'améliorer, intelligemment et même physiquement. Aujourd'hui il remplissait même plusieurs pages de magazines de mode, et c'est dans l'un d'eux qu'un jour Fugaku vit les pierres sur ses lobes. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il y avait un rubis et un onyx. Lorsqu'il le revit dans la semaine, il souleva ses longues mèches qui les lui cachaient toujours lorsqu'il venait et les mira de plus près. Ce même jour il fit de même avec chacun de ses fils, découvrant pour Itachi un rubis et une améthyste bleu, et sur Sasuke, un rubis, une améthyste et un onyx. Il comprit ce jour là que leur décision n'était pas un caprice et qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas pour son seule plaisir. Désolé pour lui-même, il se fit une raison et accepta peu à peu de les voir s'embrasser, cela tant que les deux frères ne le faisaient pas entre eux deux devant lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi venait d'arriver chez ses parents, conduit en Mini par Naruto qui avait décroché son permis quelques jours à peine avant. C'était son anniversaire, et ils allaient le faire avec eux. Naruto se gara et salua énergiquement Mikoto qui était venu les accueillir alors que Fugaku était resté sur le perron. Itachi essayait de reprendre des couleurs normales, n'ayant jamais eu aussi peur en voiture à une vitesse pourtant si normale. Il sortit de là, soulagé d'être arrivé en vie, et Naruto vint s'accrocher à lui pour l'embrasser, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Fugaku qui avait pourtant fini par accepter cette relation. Ce qui le fatiguait surtout était de voir l'énergie inépuisable du blond, plus d'une fois il s'était demandé comment son fils faisait pour le tenir. Surtout qu'il avait un succès assez conséquent depuis un moment en tant que mannequin, d'ailleurs, le style de son fils n'avait fait que de s'améliorer depuis que le blond travaillait. Il s'amusait à offrir des vêtements à tout le monde, et aujourd'hui était le jour de Mikoto a qui il sortit un petit haut cintré et un peu décolleté dont la couleur mauve faisait ressortir son teint pale.

Un vrombissement de moteur annonça la venue de Sasuke, et pourtant il était différent de d'habitude. Un quatre quatre noirs charbons aux vitres teintées de la même couleur stoppa juste devant le portique d'entrée. Le moteur s'arrêta, et la tête de Sasuke apparue par-dessus le toit. Il posa un énorme nœud papillon rouge sur ce dernier et descendit en fermant d'un clic les portes. Il rejoignit la petite troupe, content de lui et de son petit effet sous le regard heureux de son père qui ne se lasser jamais de le voir maintenant qu'il supportait sa vue.

-Et voilà, chose promise, chose due.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ta nouvelle voiture pardi, une Cherokee Cobra dernière génération, j'ai demandé un modèle un peu spécial directement au fabriquant. Voilà les clés, tu pourras voir une fois que tu seras au volant. C'est notre cadeau à tout les deux. Itachi regarda les clés qui avaient droit aussi à leur nœud coloré de décoration.

-Tout les deux ?

-Naruto et moi, vu qu'il bosse il a participé, il m'a pas lâché, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu un an de trop pour te l'acheter, notre baka m'aurait tué autrement

-Et pour ta caisse Itachi, on l'offre à ta chère Maman.

-Parce que tu vas conduire ce monstre ?

-Non, Sasuke m'a refilé sa Orochi bien sur, et je compte bien la repeindre en orange perlé rouge, ça va donner avec des couleurs feu !

-…je crois que je vais apprendre à prier.

-Hahahaha.

Tous rirent copieusement, car ils savaient comment Naruto était dangereux au volant, d'ailleurs mis à part Sasuke, personne n'osait monter avec lui, Itachi ne le faisant que lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne excuse pour prendre le volant à sa place.

-On va l'essayer Mamour ?

-Non, les garçons, Mamour l'essayera plus tard, vous êtes déjà en retard pour le repas.

-Oui on a eu un petit problème en route Pa'.

-D'ailleurs, problème résolu Nii-san, j'ai trouvé la glace, mais vous auriez pu m'attendre.

-La glace ? Mikoto regarda son aîné qui avait rosie et Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel.

-Baaaaka.

-Hahahaha.

Les parents n'avaient pas compris cet éclat, mais ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'essayaient plus. Ces trois là s'entendaient parfaitement même s'il y avait souvent des boutades, et ils les suivirent à l'intérieur avant de se placer autour de la table, Sasuke expliquant à son père le nouveau domaine que son entreprise Hebi était en train de s'accaparer, alors qu'Itachi était en train d'aider sa mère à apporter les plats. Naruto se sentait bien avec eux, même si ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait gagné. En deux ans, il n'avait jamais regretté ou presque, uniquement quand il y avait eu un froid dans la famille. Il s'immisça dans la discussion de Sasuke et de son père, expliquant à ce dernier qu'il avait investit dans certaines affaires de son fils et qu'il le poussait à faire comme lui à présent dans les œuvres caritatives. Mikoto les servait et quand ils furent tous servis, elle rapporta leur attention sur Itachi.

-Alors mon Poussin, quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Hm, à trente ans, il serait temps que tu m'appelles autrement.

-Non, ce ne serait pas amusant n'est ce pas Na-chan ?

-Oui hahaha.

-Alors quoi d'autre mon fils ?

-… Itachi chercha quoi dire, mais il ne trouvait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les discours.

-Moi je peux ?

-Vas-y Bébé.

-C'est que vous êtes gnangnan vous deux.

-Jaloux de ne pas avoir de surnom Sasuke ?

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

-Huhuhu, avoue que tu crèves de jalousie.

-Hmpf.

-Huhuhu.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Na-chan ? Mikoto avait recentré l'attention du trio qui ne perdurait jamais assez longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient cote à cote.

-Il y a deux ans, enfin un tout petit peu plus, je n'avais rien d'autre que d'être vivant.

-…

-Aujourd'hui je suis heureux car j'ai tellement plus et je ferais mon maximum pour ne plus jamais perdre ce que j'ai maintenant.

Le sourire qu'Itachi venait d'avoir convainquait à chaque fois Fugaku qu'il n'y avait meilleur choix pour ses fils malgré tout.

Ce fut donc le jour de ses trente ans qu'Itachi Uchiha apprit à prier et frôla plus d'une fois la crise cardiaque quand son très cher Bébé voulut essayer son cadeau, qu'il lui interdit de conduire à l'avenir sous le rire de son frère qui n'en pouvait plus, mort de rire. Lui, ça ne lui faisait rien, après tout, c'était Sasuke qui avait appris à Naruto à conduire, assistant bien sur ce que son aîné aimait, comme les dérapages à pratiquement quatre vingt dix degrés et les pointes de vitesse. Naruto qui venait de répéter cela à Itachi, fixa son cadet mort de rire qui se demandait quelle serait la prochaine vengeance de son grand frère dont les yeux étaient en train de virer de couleur.

-Hahaha, ça y est, pour noël je sais quoi te prendre ! Une bible illustrée ça te dirais ? histoire de mieux piger l'histoire, kukuku.

-Sasukeeeeee !!!!

-Arrête Mamour, on est arrivé.

-Arrivé où Bébé ?

-Tu croyais que la voiture était mon seul cadeau ? non j'en ai un autre, ton frère m'a dis que tu voulais faire ça depuis un moment, alors je n'ai pas hésité.

Itachi se pencha un peu plus histoire de vérifier si ce qu'il croyait était vrai, déglutissant avec mal. Oui, c'était bien l'école de parachutisme, Naruto lui faisait LE sourire auquel il ne pouvait rien refusé et derrière lui, il entendait le gloussement de son cher otouto qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Oh oui, Itachi ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'ouvrir son parachute à celui là.

Fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Donc voilà ce qu'une conversation avec Hagane peut me faire faire. Après du SM et un Narusasu (pas encore posté), j'ai remanié la fin de Cador pour lui donner de l'Uchihacest consentant et une autre première aussi vu que c'est la première fois que je finis en threesome. **_

_**Hagane, je ne le répéterai sans doute jamais assez, tu es un démon.**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là et à la prochaine **__****_

_**xyz**_


End file.
